


逃离荒原

by Mr_Landor



Category: Escape from the Waste Land
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 45
Words: 123,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Landor/pseuds/Mr_Landor
Summary: 战后欧洲，一个不合时宜出生的男孩的一生。“1961年，我19岁，依旧整日整夜游荡在巴黎街头，八月炎热的夏季，柏林墙开始建起。在另一个国家，另一个世界，我继续做浪荡子。没有人知道它会在多少年之后倒塌，两边的世界能否水乳|交融。有些隔板，一旦建立，就会在人的心里竖起防线。去那边看一看的愿望就此破灭，父亲在我年幼时不断重复过的地方，人名，海涅，歌德，黑格尔……渐渐淡出了我的意识深处，似乎随着那堵墙的建立也被挡在了渴望之外。”





	1. Chapter 1

没有人告诉我一个故事应该怎样开始。所有事似乎都是理所当然，包括我的出生，我所遭受的一切，每件事都按照它的轨迹行进着。

 

我想讲一个故事，关于我，关于我所遇到的人，和他们在一起的时光。

 

1961年的春天，巴黎的天气格外阴冷潮湿。在这样的四月，我的泰迪熊费恩死在了我们一起睡觉的床上，悄无声息像是被死神哄骗走了。他断断续续病了一个月，奄奄一息地在床上呼唤着我的名字。

 

“艾蒂安……”费恩梗直了脖子，费力地从喉咙里挤出我的名字，每一口呼吸都是从死神手里夺来的，房间里弥漫着腐败的气味，他只是重重咳了几下，又安静了。

 

我攥着他的手，感觉他颤抖得厉害。

 

“你在抖……”费恩举起另一只手，包住我的手，“你害怕吗？”

 

“该害怕的人是你，泰迪熊。”我的心脏揪起来，他的手越来越冷了。

 

“我才不害怕呢。这次我会比你勇敢。”费恩忽然笑了，苍白干裂的嘴唇扯出一个勉强的微笑，唇角都在颤抖，“你过来……让我吻一下你。你知道吗……从前，我总是站在街角……看见别的男人吻你，我很羡慕他们……你从来也不肯让我亲一下……”

 

“别说那么多话。”我责备道，却不由自主地凑了过去，“就这一回。”

 

费恩很开心地笑了，让我扶着他坐起来，他捧起我的脸，用眼睛仔仔细细地看着我，仿佛要把我深深刻进那清澈见底的蓝色湖泊中。

 

“……你真好看。”费恩说完就凑过来吻我的嘴唇，枯瘦的手抚摸我的耳朵，我的头发。我从来不知道看起来乖巧的泰迪熊也会有这样一面。我没有动，只是任由他触摸我的身体。

 

费恩的唇离开了我的，虚弱地抬起手擦了擦我的眼角，“别哭啊，艾蒂安……我……就睡一会儿……”

 

说完他的身体从我臂弯里缓缓滑了下去，我知道他再也不会醒过来了。这个小屋里又只剩下我一个人。房东吉拉尔夫人不会让我把泰迪熊长时间放在阁楼里的，我应该把他埋葬。

 

但我已经没有钱了。费恩病了之后，我很久都没有再去街上了，人总是要重操旧业的，我只是没想到自己是在这样的情况下再去站街。借吉拉尔夫人的钱还没有还清，而我必须安葬费恩。我接了盆水，擦干净了费恩的身体，从破旧的行李箱中翻找出一件还算体面的衣服换好，红着一双眼下了楼。

 

吉拉尔夫人在抽烟，她曾是个颇有风韵的妓女，过去和一个男人一起住在这里，男人离开后，她把阁楼租给了我。我已经拖欠半年的房租了。我扶着楼梯走下去的时候，她红艳的嘴唇里吐出一个烟圈，“终于想起来赚钱了？”

 

我对她笑笑。

 

“真难看。”她把我叫过去，伸出刚涂过的指甲戳我的脸，浓烈的指甲油气味刺激着我的鼻腔，“这张脸蛋，明明能卖个好价钱的。”

 

“最近生意不景气。”我撒了个谎。

 

“我看是你根本没去接客。”吉拉尔夫人把手伸向我的裤子，“等你有了性欲再去卖，欠我的钱就还不清了。”

 

“我是要出去工作的。”我退了一步。

 

“那很好。”吉拉尔夫人朝我吐了口烟，“下个月还清，不能再拖了。”

 

“我还得把费恩安葬了。”我说。

 

吉拉尔夫人撩起涂着眼影的眼皮，盯了我一会儿，忽然用烟头戳向我的眼睛，“要不是指着你的脸卖钱，老娘非扒了你的皮。”

 

“我已经在扒你的皮了。”我厚颜无耻地笑着。

 

吉拉尔夫人狠狠揉了揉我的头发，“去吧，今晚总能撂倒三个人吧？”

 

“饶了我吧，我已经很久没做了。”

 

“我以为你和费恩在阁楼也会干那事。”

 

“我们只是朋友。”我对她解释道。

 

费恩与我的关系很奇妙，比朋友亲密，比家人又差了一点。我们少年时就相识了，我从孤儿院逃出来，他则从“反德”情绪对德国人的打击报复中逃出来。都是亡命徒，我们很快就成了相依为命的朋友。我带着客人回来的时候，他就和吉拉尔夫人在楼下看电视。事后他会帮我清洗床单，我自己是懒得做善后工作的。更多时候，我连澡都要他帮我洗。

 

他总对我说，艾蒂安，你累得要坏掉了。

 

我说，去你妈的，我已经坏了。

 

他就咯咯笑，然后要进来和我一起洗。我看着浴缸里浮起的丝丝白浊，对他说水很脏，别进来。他不明白什么意思，一个劲儿和我说这个月的水费已经超了，不能再浪费了。说完就脱得一丝不挂，钻进了浴缸。

 

“你不嫌我脏？”我问他。

 

“艾蒂安很干净啊。”费恩从浴缸里掬起一把和着精液的水洗了洗脸，对我天真地笑着。说着抓过我的胳膊，“你看，一点泥都没有。”

 

“我不是那个意思……”

 

“那是什么意思？”

 

“没什么。”我抓起肥皂使劲搓着自己的身体。

 

“他是个可爱的小伙子。”吉拉尔夫人对我说。

 

“嗯，是啊。”我回应着，拉开了门。

 

我应该感谢泰迪熊，冬季不是拉客的好季节，有时裹着大衣站一天也没有一个客人。费恩的病让我远离了这种命运。整整一个冬天我都没有接过客人。

 

刚下过了一场小雨，空气混浊又沉重。石板路缝隙里泥土被踩得更加结实，我来到常去站的地方，有几个男妓已经等在那里了。

 

“哟，这不是艾蒂安吗？好久不见了。”一个年轻人对我吹了个口哨。

 

“回来就要抢生意。”另一个不满地抱怨着。

 

我点了一根烟，叼在嘴里，对他们含糊不清地笑着。

 

“妈的，被这小子看着，自己都忍不住要硬。”吹口哨的人对同伴说。

 

烟雾模糊了我的视线，我的头倚着墙，看着来往的行人。我做这行已经四年多了，什么人有意愿嫖，什么人没有，只要一个表情，一个小动作就能一目了然。比如街对面那个穿着黑大衣，一直斜睨着这边的男人。

 

我对他抛了个媚眼，取出叼着的烟，冲他吹了口气。

 

他很快会意，走过来拉起我的手，带我离开了那里。

 

“先生，我们还没谈价钱。”我几乎是被拖着走，缺乏锻炼的我几乎要跟不上他的脚步了。他从口袋抓出两张法郎塞给我，我匆匆扫了一眼面值，虽然不低，但距离我预想的还是有点少。但，有工作就好。

 

“您想在哪里做？”话刚出口，我就觉得眼前一黑，他用一块手帕蒙住了我的眼。失去平衡的我差点一个趔趄摔倒，被他拦腰截住，扛到了肩上。我没有挣扎，反而顺从地贴紧他的后背。客人有各种各样的喜好和玩法，关键是别叫他们难堪。

 

再次落地，我被扔进了一张柔软的大床上。

 

如果蒙上你的眼，带着你走，睁开眼的瞬间，你会知道自己身处巴黎何处吗？

 

我做不到。我的活动范围有限，有钱的主顾又不多。

 

所以我迷茫地看着眼前的一切。房子不大，却很整洁。黑大衣的客人脱下衣服，并问我要不要喝水。我确实口渴了，就向他递过来的杯子伸出了手。

 

等我喝完水，他站在床边好整以暇地看着我。我还没反应过来怎么回事，身体深处蓦然腾起一股燥热，从下腹一直往上窜。我突然明白了，喘着粗气向后退去，他在这时抓住了我的脚踝，将我拉向他，并强迫我用手抚摸私处。

 

“你硬得真厉害，很想要我吗？”客人低声地笑着，“你叫艾蒂安是吧？你的同伴常常说起你，你很迷人。”

 

“我……该说谢谢您吗？”我的牙齿打着颤，正努力同越来越猛烈的药效做着抗争，“那您对我的认可未免太少了点。”

 

我仿佛在垂死谈判一般说着。他既然给我下药，就不打算让这场交易轻易停止，如果再赚不到相应的法郎，我才是赔得最惨的那个。

 

“他们说的没错，你是个只认钱的小婊子。”他抓着我的阴茎不停地揉捏着，本来就因为药效勃起的部位很快就开始射出一股股白浊，我的腰一软，胳膊几乎支撑不住，顺势倒在了床上。

 

我现在的情况和被绑架也没什么区别。让绑匪放松警惕，再脱身才比较容易。

 

于是我更加顺从地倒在床上，两只手抓着头顶的枕头，用湿漉漉的眼神看着他，“既然您知道我是怎样的人，就不想试试这副身体吗？”

 

说完，我用脚趾蹭了蹭他的下体。

 

他显然激动了，将我翻过去，手指粗暴地在我后穴揉了几下就挤了进去。因为太久没做，我的身体还不能完全适应，只能绷直了脊背努力迎合他的性器，嘴里发出呜呜咽咽的呻吟。演戏演得多了，我也分不清那些是发自内心的，哪些又是伪装的。客人对叫床的喜好千奇百怪，有人喜欢柔媚像小猫的，有人喜欢狂野如野狗的，而正在我身上耸动的这位客人，显然喜欢欲拒还迎，在药效作用下不能自已的呻吟。

 

作为一个出卖身体的演员，我一直很敬业。

 

我们大概做了三四次，直到他再也硬不起来才放开了我。黏腻的精液从我的后穴流出来，我不太喜欢射在里面的客人，那会让我感觉很不舒服。但就像吉拉尔夫人说的，不能等有性欲再去接客，所以也不能因自己的偏好挑选客人。

 

我的腰要断了。但我还要挣扎着起来，趁着我的客人还在睡觉，我得捞回本钱。我扶着腰，从地上捡起我的衣服穿好，又从他钱包里取出两张票子，才踮着脚离开了房子。

 

才出来我就后悔了，四周都是很陌生的建筑，我从来没到过这种地方。我拖着疲惫的身躯边走边回忆，终于在天要大亮的时候回到了我的小阁楼。吉拉尔夫人显然对把她从睡梦中叫醒的我表达了不满，但听说了我的遭遇后，又有些同情，让我上楼洗澡。

 

费恩还躺在我的床上，身体已经发硬。

 

他躺在这里的时候，我和别人做爱，在别人身下承欢。我迈进浴缸，想到再也没人能帮我洗澡，心中忽然惆怅。也许我是很爱费恩的，把他当成家人一样依靠，甚至是我与这个世界最后一丝联系。

 

他“啪”地断掉了。

 

我把头埋进水里，捂着脸小声哭泣着。


	2. Chapter 2

从浴缸爬出来，我恨不得直接趴在地上。费恩还躺在那里，安静得像是睡着了。我想不能再拖了，今天一定要把他安葬。楼下传来烤面包的香气，吉拉尔夫人已经在做早餐了。我饥肠辘辘，随便披了一件袍子就走下了楼。

吉拉尔夫人背对着我，身后的餐桌上放着一盘烤好的面包，金黄焦酥。我蹑手蹑脚地走过去，在手指即将碰到面包时，她忽然转过身，染着鲜红指甲的手一把拍开了我，“小骚货，还欠我房租呢。”

我缩回手，双手撑着桌子坐下来，后面还在隐隐作痛，“钱在楼上，我吃完饭就给你。”

她扭动着纤细的腰去了厨房，将一杯牛奶放在我面前，“吃完赶紧干活，我们还得把费恩埋了。”

面包明显烤多了，牛奶也是双份的，我不禁有些感激地看着她。

吉拉尔夫人年轻时很美，她放在客厅的照片，就像女明星一样明艳动人。在我看来，虽然她脸上开始有了皱纹，眼睛也不如昔日明亮，但她依然是美丽的。她说房子是那个男人留给她的，我没问她他是谁，他们又为什么分开。也许那又是另一个故事了，她活在那个战争的年代，城市和人都被占领，身不由己。我嚼着酥脆的面包，想起了童年的事。

我出生在巴黎，十九年从没有离开过。我记得自己住在一个很大的房子里，客厅有一架三角钢琴，母亲总是坐在旁边，弹奏曲子。那时正在打仗，德国人占领了巴黎，我们一家却依然生活得很好。每天都有新鲜的牛奶和其他食物。街上的孩子会用羡慕和仇视的眼神看着我们。

家里有很多穿着军靴的人往来。我那时还小，整天在地毯上又爬又跑，看着黑色军靴在眼前晃来晃去。有些人抱起我，有些人把我举起放在肩膀上，我只记得他们胸口的十字勋章。

后来，在我四岁的时候，一家人分开了。我再也没见过父亲，而母亲……我像是突然回忆起一场噩梦，胃里翻腾着，不顾吉拉尔夫人疑惑的目光，冲到卫生间将食物呕了个干净。水声哗哗在耳边回响，我用水洗了把脸，一脸憔悴地回到了客厅。

“你嗑了药？”吉拉尔夫人问。

“算是吧。”我对她笑着。

“以后……别去那边了。”吉拉尔夫人说，“这次算你走运。”

“我可是在那边干了两年。”我对她说，同时也在劝说自己，“失去客源实在可惜。”

“你还年轻。”她自嘲地说，“我像你这么大的时候，每夜能流连半个巴黎。”

我知道她在夸大其词，但我说不出反驳的话。

她的建议或许不错，换个地方，有转机也说不定。我一直都在逃离，从自己家里，从孤儿院，从惩戒所，从监狱，从各种客人的家里。我不知道自己在害怕什么，只是逃离。我还记得母亲大敞四开的双腿间汩汩的鲜血，她被扯掉的头发，头皮上还沾着血，她睁着翡翠色的眼睛看着我。我原来最喜欢她亚麻色的长发，现在一回想起来就浑身发冷，止不住要呕吐。

我对毫无理由的暴力与生俱来的恐惧使我安于现状。我本来对性交充满恐惧，却不知为何佯装勇敢，做了这种行当。我身无长物，几乎没受过教育，除了出卖身体，我想不出还能用什么和这个社会做交易。如果没有这副漂亮的皮囊，甚至不会被别人需要。我必须在无奈中需找乐趣，不要让这件事变得如真相一样悲哀。

我们下午就找人帮忙埋葬了费恩。没有弥撒，什么都没有，只是把他埋进土里，再盖上土。费恩和我一样，游走在社会的灰色地带，没人会注意，来的时候悄无声息，走的时候同样静谧。费恩的死，让我唯一被依靠的可能同时被埋葬。吉拉尔夫人收了我的钱，早早就回去了。我则一个人在塞纳河边漫步。

塞纳河以南是大学区，那种地方是我从来没去过的。如果生活有不同的轨迹可以选择，我会在哪里？是蜗居在狭窄逼仄的阁楼，每一口呼吸都是灰尘与发霉织物的味道，还是像河对岸走来的人一样，怀里抱着书，和同伴谈笑风生？

我为什么会变成这样？

我不知道。就像四岁之前我也不明白为什么只有我吃得饱穿得暖，只有我家没有受到战争的波及。等我弄清楚这一切，却发现童年的短暂快乐全都变成了痛苦的来源。究竟是谁的错？我做错了什么，偷窃，卖淫，我从不觉得自己做的是错事。人人都要谋生，不能指责一无所有的人选择的生活方式。

我看着河对岸，夕阳昏黄，映在河水上仿佛画布上明艳的一笔痕迹。我找到一把长椅，背对着河水坐了下来。掏出一根烟叼在嘴里，我小心翼翼地护着风中摇曳的火苗将它点燃，深深吸了一口。我的衣着依旧单薄，像个无业游民。几个骑车的青年从我面前掠过，仿佛一股清新的风，让人身心荡漾。

一根烟抽完了，我正想站起来往回走。一个高大的身影忽然挡在了身前，来人比我高半个头，一头浅棕色的卷发，孔雀蓝色的眼睛像个上好的瓷器，眼前这个人长相很俊俏。我下意识地以为是客人，刚想调笑，却想到这不是我的地盘，这里没人认识我。

我扔掉手里的烟蒂，躲开他。他“啊”地叫了一声，便再也没说话。

然后他抓住了我的手，漂亮的眼睛直直盯着我看，眼神能滴出水来。

“找我干什么？”我问，因为他抓着我一直不松开。我累得够呛，再被绑架一次我宁可被强奸致死也不想逃脱了。

他疑惑地看着我，似乎没有听懂。

“听不懂法语吗？”我没好气地用英语问。这个城市流窜的外国人太多了，学会生存的第一步就是了解语言。

“太好了。” 一个女人的声音突然在我背后响起，她说的是英语，带着奇怪的口音，“你懂英语？”

身后的女人穿着一件较中性的衣服，头上戴着鸭舌帽，肩上还斜挎了一个包，说不出的落魄，如此不体面的装扮，不可能是来找乐子的，我没有热心助人的好习惯，正准备离开，攥住了我的手腕加大了力度。

“你……懂……英语的，对……吗？”英俊的青年开口问道，语调很奇怪，发音也不标准，“帮。帮我们。求你……”

那双孔雀蓝色的眼睛快要湿润了，干净澄澈的目光让他看起来就像个未经世事的孩子。

“我们刚来巴黎，听不懂法语，可是没有人愿意帮我们，他们都不懂英语。”女人说，“我是安西娅•多兰，这是我弟弟肖恩•多兰，我们从爱尔兰过来……”

我果断拒绝了，同时试图抽出自己被禁锢的手。

“你弟弟这样很不礼貌。” 

青年松开了我，磕磕绊绊地说着对不起。我猜想他的智力是否有问题，因为一个像他那种年纪的人，英语不会说得那么糟糕。

我转身离开河岸，没有再看那对姐弟一眼。


	3. Chapter 3

天渐渐阴了下来，就像孩子泫然欲泣的脸。还没等人们来得及反应，雨便落了下来。仿佛老式缝纫机细密的针脚一般，雨淋在我身上，将我的衬衣和皮肤紧紧缝在一起。我急于找个地方避雨，却在经过一条小巷的时候听到了虚弱的呼唤声。

我以为自己出现了幻听，那声音太微弱了，但确实是在求救。

鬼使神差般地，我溜进了巷子。空无一人。

“喵——”又是一道声嘶力竭的呼唤，用尽了全力。

一只纯黑的小奶猫瑟瑟地趴在破旧的纸盒子里，身上淋了雨水，毛都塌在了身上。我走过去，伸出手抚摸它。它忽然不叫了，只是睁着一双金黄色的眸子看着我。

也许是谁遗弃了它。可它长得这么漂亮，血统应该也很高贵。

“长得再漂亮也会被遗弃。”我自嘲道，“只有一副皮囊也逃不过被抛弃的命运，小猫咪。”

在我准备离开时，小黑猫突然奋力站了起来，它摇摇晃晃地颤抖着，对着我不停地喵喵叫。 

它只有一条后腿，还想要爬出纸盒子向我走过来，湿漉漉的眼睛一直看着我的方向。十年前，或许更早以前，我也有这样的眼神，祈求谁能来帮帮我，可是没有人。我被抛弃了在了巷子里，终日游荡，如果我是它，也许早就死了。

但我不允许那样的事情再发生一次，于是我抱起它，用衬衣裹住它瘦小的身体，冒着雨向着我破旧的小阁楼赶去。

“身体有缺陷的小家伙。”雨越下越大，我擦了一把脸上的水，将它护得更紧了，“是我救了你，我是个健全的人，却和你一样被抛弃了。”

它伸出舌头舔我的手指，很痒。我忍不住笑了出来，从没有过的感受充满了我的心脏，我拯救了它，它不会像我一样被抛弃，被践踏，它有了家，它需要我，我被它需要，这比什么都重要。这个世界上，有什么还需要我，没有我它就会死。哪怕我一事无成，活得卑微又低贱，我也是它的救世主。

等我回到吉拉尔夫人那里时，天已经全黑了。她站在门口，不让我进去。

“瞧瞧你。”她嘴里叼着烟，睡袍随意穿着，电视机还在播放节目，我似乎与这个温馨的环境格格不入，“站着别动，我去拿条毛巾。”

等她再出来的时候，小黑猫已经从我怀里钻了出来，吉拉尔夫人尖叫一声，差点失手将我推倒。

“这里不许养猫。”

“我放在阁楼里养。”我嬉皮笑脸地对她说，“不会给你添麻烦的。”

“我的阁楼全被你糟蹋了，小婊子。”她犹豫了一会儿，还是让我进去了，“房租必须要涨点，伙食费你自己解决。”

我笑着说好，吉拉尔夫人心肠很好，肯定不会让我们任何一个饿死。多数时候她只是说说而已，我抱着小猫上了楼，然后和它一起洗了澡。

我在阁楼里找到一个小纸盒，在里面铺了几张报纸，把它放了进去，它似乎有些不满，一个劲儿地蹭着我的手背，我只好把它抱起来放在怀里，一起爬上了床。它在我枕头边找到了个好位置，喉咙里发出呼噜噜的声音，蜷缩着睡着了。

饥饿感袭来，我挨着它躺下，用脸蹭它毛茸茸的头，决定想些什么来分散注意力。

“我还没有给你取名字。”我用手指挠着小猫的下巴，它的头随着手指的动作一颤一颤，“高贵的小黑猫……叫你‘恺撒’怎么样？”

我无意冒犯那位帝王，只是很喜欢那个名字，对我来说，给喜欢的东西用喜欢的名字，是件很合理的事。

小黑猫发出“咕噜”的鼾声，枕着我的手靠得更近了。

脚步声从楼下传来，吉拉尔夫人端着盘子出现在楼梯上，她把晚饭放在地上，原本就饥肠辘辘的我见到食物更饿了，“这个月的伙食费我还没交。”嘴上这样说，我的手还是伸向了面包。

吉拉尔夫人看看我，又看了看床上的恺撒，叹了口气，“下个月，不能再拖了。”

她有很多“下个月”给我，我一再拖欠，她却从没对我做过分的事。在我之前她将阁楼租给其他的妓者，但大多数人住了不到两个月就被她赶了出去。做这行收入很不稳定，用身体换取价值，价值只会越压榨越少。我却一直安稳地住到现在，租金拖欠了半年，她也没将我赶出去。

“我在厨房找到的，给它喝水用。”她从餐盘上拿起一只碗，倒了点牛奶进去，“这些都算你账上——”

“吉拉尔夫人。”我叫住她，伸手将她垂落的一缕发丝别到耳后，就像对待情人那样，“谢谢。”

她戳了一下我的额头，坐到了阁楼角落破旧的沙发里，“少来这套，欠我的钱别想赖。花言巧语我是不会动心的。”

我对她笑笑，“是，我决定换个地方谋生了。”

她的眼睛亮了亮，似乎对我的决定很满意，抽出一支烟点燃了，“去哪儿？”

“大学城那边。”

“这主意不错。”她说，“伺候那些老头子哪比得上大学生。”

我试图将自己复杂的思绪讲给她听，但那些解释在我脑中翻来覆去，结论却是一样的：主顾换成大学生比较好。不论是身体上的，还是精神上的。

一根烟差不多抽完了，吉拉尔夫人问我，“你想过上大学吗？”

“没想过。我连中学都没上过。”我说。

她指了指我床边摊着的几本书，“可你爱读书。”

“但那和渴望上学没有关系。”我说。

“那你买书的钱是不是可以用来交房租了？”

“有些书是我偷的。”我对她坦白道。

她“哦”了一声，不说话了。她对我偷窃这事并没有太大反应，一切不良行为一旦和妓者这种不体面身份结合起来，似乎都变得理所当然。虽然没人规定一个不洁身自好的人必须拥有其他恶劣品格，但我们已经被定性了。

恺撒醒了，一瘸一拐地爬下床，把头扎进碗里伸出舌头一下下舔着，胡子上沾满了牛奶。外面的雨还在下，我忽然想起在河边遇到的姐弟，那个男孩子孔雀蓝色如宝石一般的眼睛和那双眼里倒映着的我的面容。他们在哪里？这个冷漠的城市会否给他们一个栖身之所？人人自危，谁都不会伸出手，如果再给我一个机会，我也会冷默地走开。

愧疚这种心情永远不会涌上我的心头。

因为这个社会不曾对它做过的一切有过一丝忏悔。


	4. Chapter 4

雨一直没停过，规律的雨声产生了微妙的催眠效果。我怀里抱着恺撒，很快便睡着了。半夜，有什么东西在轻柔地摸着我的脸，我抓住那温暖的触感，翻了个身，“费恩，让我再——”

“喵——”

我猛然惊醒，自己手里抓着恺撒小小的爪子，它用舌头试探性地舔了舔我的额头。我睡在床的半边，蜷缩着，空出另一半，那里原来是费恩的地盘。身体的习惯是一件很可怕的事，它会把你忘却的伤痛再次挖掘出来，当你意识到某个人的陪伴已经变成了本能，失去的痛苦远远比不上每次变本加厉的提醒。

我坐起来，把恺撒放在枕边，光着脚走到窗边，打开了小窗，冰冷的风裹挟着雨水扑面而来，我打了个寒噤，用手臂抱住身体坐了下来。

我不知道现在具体是几点，虽然我是个夜行工作者，但在雨天，我判断不出来。我可能睡了很久，也可能没有，意识很模糊，我必须靠着外界的干扰来唤醒自己。

“不知道明天会不会下雨。”我对恺撒说。它卧在枕边，以一种帝王般的姿态直视我，那样子有点可爱，毕竟它的身体那样小，远远匹配不上那双冷漠的金色眼眸。

我点了一根烟，靠在墙边慢慢吸着，费恩说我那副样子像海报里面的人。我问他什么海报，他就从床底拿出一张原本皱巴巴后又被故意压平的纸，上面一个金发女郎穿着浴袍，露出大腿，指间夹着一根烟，眼神迷离地坐在背景里。

“你特别像电影海报里的女星。”费恩认真地说，他说话时眼睛很亮，丝毫不觉得这是冒犯或恭维，一切都是最真诚的，让人不得不相信。见我没说话，他抓着海报从床上跳下来，一副恨不得将它拍到我脸上的架势，“艾蒂安，你的长发很好看，像——”他有些词穷，但很努力地在搜刮着脑中的词汇。

“像个风尘女子。”我掐灭了烟，轻轻说道。

“嗯，对。”费恩抱着我的脖子，“风尘女子。”

他那时只有十三岁，我十七岁，靠和男人做爱赚钱已经有两年。他的法语依旧很蹩脚，很多词语他都听不懂，时常说着说着，嘴里就蹦出几个德语单词，他把“风尘女子”当做一个褒义词，并且认为那是形容好看的人特有的词。

“如果是哥哥，他一定有好多话赞美你。”费恩靠着我坐下来，“他看过那么多书，知道的比我多。”

最开始的时候，我们是三个人。克劳斯，费恩和我，我们机缘巧合地相遇了。克劳斯和费恩是兄弟，而我是孤儿。克劳斯白天在工厂做工，他能找到这份工作已经很不容易，他是被遗留在巴黎的德国人，也是我们三个中唯一的成年人，相遇的那年，他二十岁，我十五岁，费恩十一岁。

那时我已经从孤儿院逃了出来，并且靠着出卖身体和偷窃勉强维持生计，直到一天，我碰到了费恩，并被他带回了家。

那是一间很小的出租屋，屋里没有灯，角落里放着一张小床，一张低矮的小桌上放着两个破旧的杯子，他邀请我坐下，我们一起等他哥哥回来。因为屋内昏暗，我几乎感觉不到时间的流动，我也没有离开的想法，因为我无家可归，离开这里，也只能流浪。就在我躺在他们那张小床上昏昏欲睡的时候，有人回来了。

来人很高，手里举着一支蜡烛，费恩小声欢呼了一声就跳下了床，我则继续装睡。我半眯起眼看着克劳斯。金色的头发在烛光下被映成了橘色，因为沾着灰尘，看起来很暗淡。他揉了揉费恩的头，从口袋里掏出一个面包，看着弟弟一蹦一跳地跑到桌边，脸上露出了温柔的笑容。我很久没见过有人那样笑过了。

然后克劳斯又举着蜡烛跪在床边看着我，我赶紧把眼睛闭上。温热的火苗熏得我皮肤发痒，但我依旧没有睁开眼。

“可怜的小家伙。”我听到他说。

眼皮外的亮光消失了，克劳斯走到桌边，小声问费恩，“他是谁？”

“他救了我。”费恩嘴里塞着面包，含糊不清地说。

他们说的是德语，幼年的记忆让我没有忘掉这种语言，因为我的父亲经常用它和母亲交流。费恩把我描绘得太伟大了，我只是吓跑了几个欺负他的混混而已。

“你打算怎么办？”克劳斯问。

“让他住下来吧，哥哥。他也没有家。”费恩说。

“你要累死我啊。”克劳斯叹了口气，在椅子上坐了下来。

我爬了起来，“我可以自己养活自己。”

“你会说德语？”克劳斯有点吃惊。

“一点点。”我说，“也没什么用，我是个德国混血的杂种。”

“你不是！”费恩大声说道。

“你叫什么名字？”克劳斯问我。

“艾蒂安。还有很多别的名字，杂种，婊子，不过我对杂种这个词反应最快。”我双腿交叉坐在床边，晃荡着上面的那条腿，我能注意到克劳斯的目光一直打量着我。

“今晚你和费恩睡在床上。”克劳斯的目光离开了我。

“那你呢？”费恩歪了歪头。

“我睡地上。”他轻松地说。

我们简单地洗了洗脸就各自休息了。半夜，我爬下床，赤脚走到地上，躺在了克劳斯身边，伸出手向他下身摸去。他闷哼了一声，翻了个身没有醒来。于是我像一条湿黏的鱼一样贴得更近，他身上带着一股汗味，却不难闻。我从他背后抱着他，用手抚摸他的身体，不时触碰到他的性器。

他拂开了我的手，动作很轻，我便绕到正面，埋伏到他身下，用舌头舔他的东西。他的裤裆很快就撑了起来，头顶传来一声压抑的惊呼，接着我的头发就被抓了起来。

“你在干什么！”他小声质问道。

我抬起头看着他，“和你上床。”

“快回床上去。”他眉毛紧紧拧在一起，看起来有点愤怒。

“我想和你做爱。”我重复了一遍，将他的身体扶正，跨坐到他身上。

“你多大了？”他问。

“十五。”我低头看着他，他的表情突然缓和下来，我们沉默了一会儿。

“听着，你住在这里，我不会找你要报酬。我只要多工作，养活你们两个人不是问题——”克劳斯试图把我从他身上弄下去。

“我就是做这个的。”我双手撑在他胸口上，“和外面的人做爱，他们给钱，我靠这个养活自己。我不喜欢做爱，却想和你做。你会让它变成快乐的事吗？”

“你疯了。”克劳斯说，他认真的样子很好看，德国男人一本正经起来特别迷人，何况克劳斯生得一副好皮囊。

“所有人都是疯子。”我说，“你不用自责，这是我自愿的。你会喜欢我的。”

下一个瞬间我就被他压到身下，裤子被扒下，双腿打开折到身体两侧，克劳斯喘着粗气俯视着我。经过刚才一番挑逗，他早就硬得不行，我宽容地对他笑笑。

没必要做一个正人君子。他用手捂住我的嘴，不让我叫出声，因为费恩还在熟睡。我们折腾了半个深夜，因为他明天还要上班，简单帮我清洗了一下就把我抱上了床。

和克劳斯做爱是一件很快乐的事，直到今天我仍那样认为。我做着这种营生，不代表我喜欢，只有某些特定的人能让我感到快乐，克劳斯就是一个。原谅我没有一开始就告诉你们他的存在，克劳斯是个很特殊的人，他离去的时候我还没有成年，但他将会在我的余生存在很久。

窗外的雨渐渐小了。我关上窗，爬回床上，离天亮似乎还早，我可以抱着恺撒再睡一会儿，反正距离今天的工作还有很长一段时间。一想到河对岸的大学城，我就莫名向往起来。那里有很多和克劳斯一样的年轻人，青春洋溢，浑身散发着阳光的味道。


	5. Chapter 5

我醒来的时候，恺撒已经不在枕边。我一下子清醒过来，爬下床寻找。

床边的木柜打开了一道缝，恺撒黑色的身体蜷缩在一只泰迪熊玩具脚边，睡得很熟。我不知道它拖着一条残疾的后腿是怎么跳下床，又找到那里的，猫总能有些出人意料的举动。

它身上沾满灰尘，那个柜子我已经很久没有打开过了。仿佛一段尘封的记忆，有些东西，我选择永远放任，不再接触。克劳斯死了之后我再也没有碰过那只泰迪熊。我把恺撒轻轻从柜子里掏出来，吹掉了它身上的尘土，它睁开眼，绵长地叫了一声，随后在我腿上伸展腿脚，露出小小的尖牙。

“瞧你。”我揉搓着它柔软的皮毛，它发出舒服的呼噜声。我的目光落在柜子角落的泰迪熊上，它的表情永远都是憨厚可掬的，四肢软绵绵地垂下，破旧的棉絮从接缝的地方漏出来。鬼使神差地，我把它从柜子里拽了出来，轻轻掸了掸，阁楼里立刻腾起一阵呛人的灰尘，我捂着鼻子，把它放在了地上。恺撒像是突然发现了什么有趣的东西，拖着后腿一瘸一拐地跑到泰迪熊身边，爬上它的肚子，伸展三肢趴在了上面。

泰迪熊是我父亲留给我的，或者说，是我唯一来得及带走的东西。同样是一个春天，整个巴黎都沉浸在战争胜利的欢乐中，那时我已经能记不少事，母亲日复一日坐在窗边，看着外面的风景，废墟和欢腾的人群，随之而来的就是父亲的死讯。

“你爸爸不会回来了。”她把我抱在腿上，原本光滑纤细的手变得不再有光泽，甚至不知道如何对一个四岁的孩子解释“死亡”这个概念，她不停地说着“不会回来”，像是对我解释，也是说服自己。

有人劝我们离开巴黎，母亲不同意，她宁可留在这里。直到有一天，欢腾的人群冲进了我的家里，将母亲拖到街上，撕扯她的衣服，剪掉她的头发，她原来那么美，亚麻色的长发比最柔软的毛毯还要温暖，现在却被剪得参差不齐，刀片甚至割到了头皮，鲜血从她额上流下来。

人们怎么能对美丽的事物伸出暴力的手？

保姆将我拉走，不让我看。而我在匆匆逃离家中的时候，只来得抓走床上的泰迪熊。我既不哭，也不闹，任由保姆带着我逃跑。

后来，她也被抓走了，罪名是“法奸”。一切结束之后人们抓住了我。我无处可去，被带去了孤儿院。

那就是我全部的童年。

一只泰迪熊是我对父亲尘封的、刻板的记忆。他的脸在我脑海中模糊不见，唯有他送我玩具时温柔的神情在我心中挥之不去。我无数次梦到春天的那个早晨，天空没有血色，大地却被染得鲜红一片，有罪的人上了绞架，被他们留下的人则一起陪葬。每当我从噩梦中醒来，泰迪熊就成了我唯一的依靠，我紧紧抱着它，像是抓紧童年最后一根稻草，如果它被折断，我就彻底无法变回一个孩子，人生的断点将永远无法接上。

我逃出孤儿院，家当只有一只熊玩偶。和克劳斯他们生活在一起时，就放在我们的床上。克劳斯问过我它的来历，然后他问我，“你想做一个孩子吗？”

我对他点头。那晚，我又趁着费恩睡着溜到地上，和克劳斯躺在一起，他用被子将我裹起来，我们紧挨着，可以听见彼此的呼吸声，被子带着发霉的味道，我毫不在意。克劳斯从枕头底下拿出一本书，用手电照着书页，压低声音问我：“格林童话，你读过吗？”

我摇头，我的德语水平仅停留在听懂简单的对话，勉强认识一些单词，毕竟四岁之后我再也没有接触过这种语言。刚到孤儿院的时候，其他人都以为我是聋子，我听不懂法语，又不敢说德语。

克劳斯宽容地笑了，摸了摸我的头，“那童话很适合你。”

“你想教我学德语？”我问他。

“嗯。”他翻到某一页，“小孩子都应该是听着童话长大的。”

“费恩也是吗？”

“是的。”他用手电照着一篇童话，似乎是在寻找适合我阅读的。

“我很羡慕他。”

“你也可以重新做回一个男孩。”克劳斯说，“我可以把你们照顾得很好。你得读书，艾蒂安，学会更多的东西。让我看看……‘不莱梅的城市乐手’这个故事怎么样？”

我趴在地上眯着眼睛点点头，白雪公主和灰姑娘之类的故事我听过很多遍，克劳斯选的这个故事我却没有听过。他读到一半的时候，我睡着了，像一个被父亲哄睡的孩子一样，我会听着童话故事睡着。从那晚之后，我喜欢上了溜下床和克劳斯一起睡觉，他那本厚厚的童话集，仿佛永远都读不完，或者说，没等他读完，我就可以睡着。

白天的时候，我会拿出那本书自己读，或者给费恩读，他来纠正我的读音。

而晚上，我再也不会到街上去了。下午的时候我习惯睡个觉，晚上保持充沛的精力，在克劳斯读完故事后，问他想不想做。有时答案是肯定，有时不是。

“你不该再做这些事了。”克劳斯对我说，“过早的成熟，只会过早地凋落。”

我知道他说的都是真心的，但我喜欢和他做，哪怕是大人的事，我也喜欢和他做，“我喜欢你，让我做你的男孩吧。”然后他又把我裹进被子里，我们两人在窒息的空气里吸着对方呼出的气体，再一起探出头，心照不宣地笑。

克劳斯的眼睛很漂亮，借着烛光而不是手电读书的时候，蓝色的眼睛里像是有两团星光，你会想象，那样温和的人应该穿着一尘不染的衬衣，得体的礼服，精致的领结，坐在雕花的椅子上，手捧一本封面复杂的书，对你耳语。但克劳斯脸上永远带着洗不掉的煤灰，下巴上扎人的胡茬，指甲里积攒着黑色的污渍。

“艾蒂安，你该读更多的书，去上大学。”克劳斯对我说，“这个社会会有你的容身之地。你会过上体面的生活。”

“我想陪在你身边。”

“不，你有更好的生活等着你。”

“你不再喜欢我了吗？”我的语气有点僵硬，那一瞬间甚至有点怨恨他。

“不是那回事。你再长大一点就会明白。你值得更好的生活。”

“你也值得。”我迅速回应道。

“我们都值得。”他像是安慰我似的，吻了吻我的额头，“抱好你的泰迪熊，睡个好觉，我的男孩。”

回忆的溪流走到某处戛然而止。我跪在地上，一动不动地看着恺撒。这间小小的阁楼，仿佛一座移动的记忆宫殿，我触碰到的每个地方，都会引发一段回忆，所以我的时间滞留，行走缓慢。

我提起恺撒，他的爪子将泰迪熊的肚皮抓破了，更多棉絮漏出来，我必须要求助吉拉尔夫人帮我缝补一下了。我走下楼梯，吉拉尔夫人正在看电视，见到我手里的泰迪熊，她有些意外：“很久没看你把它拿出来了。”

“它破了个口。”我说，“可以帮我修补吗？”

吉拉尔夫人没有拒绝，接过玩具从抽屉里找出针线就开工了，头也没抬地对我说，“已经下午了，厨房里还有剩下的面包。”

“谢谢。”我说完，就去洗澡了。

等我再次来到客厅的时候，吉拉尔夫人已经完工了。桌子上放着缝补一新的泰迪熊……和一张照片。我好奇地走过去拿起照片，手里的杯子差点脱手摔碎。

我以为这辈子再也不会见到的人，再也不会想起的人，就静静地被我拿在手里，在这张有些褶皱的黑白照片里。心跳从我胸腔传到耳边，我颤抖着放下照片，跑过去抱住吉拉尔夫人，她摸着我的头和我的脊背，就像安慰一个孩子。

“它被缝在泰迪熊的肚子里。”她告诉我，“也许是你母亲……”

照片里面有两个人，都穿着军装，站得笔直。左边的人是我父亲，右边的人看上去比他年轻一点，有些腼腆地看着镜头的方向，背面贴着用德语写就的几行小字，像是从某封信上特意剪下来的，字迹苍劲，却有些模糊：

这张照片给我亲爱的男孩，小路易斯。我和你的叔叔雷奥来自东线的合影。永远爱你的父亲，弗里德里希。1944年冬。

已经过去了太久，久到我忘了自己的真名，路易斯仿佛只是另一个人。他是那个住在大房子里，在地毯上又爬又跑的小孩，他会被带着铁十字勋章的人举起来放到肩膀上，他是那个不到四岁就离开家，从此流浪无家可归的孩子，他不是艾蒂安，一个妓者，一个没有未来的德法混血杂种。

他是父亲口中亲爱的男孩路易斯，不是我。


	6. Chapter 6

我和吉拉尔夫人就某种相互依偎的姿态度过了剩下的午后时光。那张照片被我塞进了一本不常看的书里，它皱得像老妇额头深深的沟壑，带着永远抚不平的岁月痕迹，父亲的衣服被磨蹭得失了颜色，那身黑色的，二十年前象征着屠杀与地狱的制服，也被消磨了戾气。

我抱着恺撒躺在阁楼的小床上，泰迪熊则躺在费恩的位置上。

“现在，我又不是孤身一人了。”我将恺撒举到我眼前，逗弄它毛茸茸的前爪，“我们还是三个人。”

克劳斯，费恩和我，三个人都在。太阳落山的时候我感到前所未有温暖，所有人都在我身边，这个故事没有抛弃，没有无奈，失去的都会回来。

等到天彻底黑下来，我才慢腾腾地走下了阁楼。吉拉尔夫人准备了晚饭，并询问我吃不吃得下煎小羊排。我没有什么胃口，打开门想要出去。

“你去哪儿？”她问我。

“河边，大学城，哪里都好。我想换个新地方。”我回答。

她看着我，那双曾经风情万种的眼睛像是盯着什么令她着迷的事物一样没有离开我。我想说点什么，但下一刻，她对我露出和蔼的微笑，“跟我来，我有东西想交给你。”

我很好奇，因为她从没带我去过这栋房子的其他地方。我和她上了楼，在她打开卧室门的时候我迟疑了一下，但还是跟了进去。

房间里弥漫着香水的味道，厚重的窗帘垂落地板，一簇幽黄的火苗从床边亮起。吉拉尔夫人让我坐在椅子上，扭亮了台灯，光线明亮了一些但依旧无法驱走黑暗。她的房间很温暖，让我想起父母同住的卧室，似乎坐在这里都会被热流包裹进去。

吉拉尔夫人打开衣柜，从里面拿出一套衣服。她扯下罩住衣服的布，让我站起来。她将那套衣服在我身前比了比，露出了微笑，“看上去会很合身。脱下你这身，换上它。我过会儿进来。”

那是一套西装三件套。样式很老，但看得出衣服的主人保存得很好，衣料虽然有些旧，但十分结实。我把衣服一件件脱掉，换上吉拉尔夫人给我的西装，刚穿好衬衣的时候，卧室的门打开了。我下意识地向门外看去，吉拉尔夫人站在门外，走廊的光照进来，在她身后镀上了一层淡金色的光，她的脸模糊不清，曼妙的身影久久伫立在门外，脸上的皱纹在逆光里也隐匿不见，她仿佛变回了一个少女。

她的睡裙在纤细的小腿上摇摆，我甚至想给她一个拥抱，因为她的眼睛亮极了，水光在眼眶里泛滥。

“我来帮你整理衣服。”她说着帮我拽了拽衣服的下摆，又帮我套上马甲，手法十分熟练，就像她曾经常帮助某个人做过一样。

我忽然想起了这栋房子原来的主人，吉拉尔夫人口中的“那个男人”。她从来没有谈过他，又或许只是不愿同我谈起他。每个人都有深藏心底的秘密，就像心灵的缺口，流血不止却没有任何缝合的方法，为了不去遗忘，就得让痛觉永远存在着。

我伸出手抚摸她的脸，那对棕色的眼睛噙着泪水，她将我的袖扣戴上，抬头看着我，两行眼泪毫无征兆地滚落下来，沾湿了我的手指。我下意识地用食指的指背去擦。

她颤抖着抓住我的手，盯着我的脸注视了许久，染着鲜红指甲油的手指一点点上移，却最终停在了我的眼角。

“这颗泪痣，和他一模一样。”她像是突然回了神，自然自语地说，“那时他也像你这么大，像——”

她忽然不再说下去，垂下了手，化着浓妆的眼睛也不看我，“你和他不一样——他嘴里常说着激进的话，我听不懂的话，如果不是这样，他也许不会被纳粹抓走——”

吉拉尔夫人又帮我穿好最后的西装外套，转身就要走出去。

“那么他应该像一团燃烧的火焰。”

在她的身影即将消失于我的视线中时，我脱口而出，没有考虑到这些话放在此时此地是否合适，她没有停下，但在走廊的灯光烘托下，我仿佛看到她很轻地微笑了。

之后我下楼，吉拉尔夫人从花瓶中取出一支带刺的红玫瑰，将刺仔细打理掉，修剪好长度轻轻插进我的口袋。那一瞬间，我觉得她又变老了。人的奇妙之处在于，他们可以片刻就年轻，须臾又衰老，原因甚至是相同的。

我仍然记得十五年前的清晨，母亲坐在窗边，那张漂亮的脸像是沥干了水分，迅速塌陷下去，原本红润的嘴唇也失了血色，变成了两片干瘪的百合。

克劳斯说，我的心老得太快了，生离死别这种戏码，很多人要到生命将尽的时候才能体会到，而我在生命最初的几年都经历过了。我前十五年的人生，浓缩了许多人这辈子才填得满的愁苦。可我又不觉得生命悲哀，它只是拥有独特的轨迹而已，有人的轨迹鲜花簇拥，有的人布满荆棘，鲜花会毒死他们，荆棘也不一定会刺死他们。

我穿着新衣服走在巴黎将近深夜的街道上。春天的夜晚还有点冷，但这套衣服很暖和，走到大学城那边要花些时间，我却一点都不着急。慢吞吞地走着，途中路过几家书店，打算下次再去偷几本书，但今晚，这些念头只是一闪而过。

我来到昨天遇见那对姐弟的地方，只有几个醉汉瘫倒在长椅上，路灯的倒影映在河水里，随着水波微微颤抖，我继续向前走，来到一个没有人的长椅前坐了下来。

我心里想着“已经这么晚了”，一边不死心地在河边等着。我抬头望着夜空，头顶上的疏星忽然隐没不见，几片深色的云挡住了星星。也许又要下雨了，但我没带伞。

就在我猜想着今夜会不会下雨的时候，一阵嬉笑声从右手边传来，几个学生模样的年轻人勾肩搭背地朝我走过来，其中几个人步履不稳，险些摔倒。在那群年轻人中，我一眼就发现了个子最高的那个。

他有一头整齐的深褐色卷发，个子高挑，像尊希腊雕塑。我几乎下意识地想对他笑。就在我盯着他准备微笑的时候，才发现他也在看我。他停下脚步，和另外的人道了别，径直向我走来。

我忽然紧张起来。

他脸上还带着红晕，似乎是有点醉了。手里的直杆雨伞敲着规律的节奏，不疾不徐地朝我走过来。然后他对我露出微笑，将雨伞立到长椅边，在我身边坐了下来。

“有没有人和你说过，你特别好看。”高个子说着，侧过头来看我，他看得那样仔细，让我忍不住想把脸别过去。

“你在害羞？”他用手捏起我的脸，强迫我直视他，我才发现他的眼睛是墨蓝色的，像是黑夜将尽时的黎明天空。他年轻，英俊，带着点玩世不恭的态度。

“我好像还没有自我介绍，我叫——”他松开了我的脸，指背蹭了蹭我的鼻子，手指都有些不稳，我猜他可能醉得不轻，说话时都带着酒的气味。

此时一滴雨水落在我的额头，接着毫无征兆地，更多而又细密的雨落了下来。坐在我身边的人眼疾手快地打开了直杆伞，在伞撑开的一瞬间，他飞快地凑了上来，吻住了我唇。

雨点噼里啪啦地敲打着伞面，而伞下的世界，静谧得只能听到彼此的心跳声。他的嘴唇很柔软，像块即将融化的冰淇淋，他一边撑着伞，一边凑过来寻找我的嘴唇，我僵直了脊背，他却差点将整个身子探了过来。

这个吻没有持续太久，随后他便离开我的唇，专心打伞。

“抱歉，我……你实在太可爱了，我忍不住。”他转动着伞柄，像是自言自语，“我叫雅克•埃布尔，是——”

“你是大学生。”我斩钉截铁地说。

“是的，我学艺术。”他见我没生气，愉快地说，“雨下得很大，去我家避避雨怎么样？我们可以喝点酒暖暖身子。”

“我以为你已经喝得够多了。”

“这点酒不算什么。”他站起来，“啊，地上已经有了积水。”

说完还用皮鞋在水洼里踩了踩，啪嗒的声音溅起水花来，在他裤管上留下了泥点。

我想起吉拉尔夫人的衣服，我不能把它穿脏，更不能让水花溅到上面。于是我犹豫了，雅克见状，将伞递给我，在我面前蹲了下来，“我背你，尊贵的公主殿下。”

我笑了，这次是发自内心的。搂住他的脖子爬了上去，他将我在后背癫了一下就站了起来，“请打好雨伞，不能让你的骑士淋到雨，可以吗？”

他的话半醉半醒，听起来像戏言，却又无比真实。他的发间耳后散发出好闻的香水味，我忍不住将头往他颈间靠了靠。

“那朵红玫瑰很配你。”他边走边说，“明艳又动人。”

“你对所有试图搭讪的对象都这样说吗？”我将口袋里的玫瑰取出来，别在了他的耳朵上。他便咯咯地笑起来，“可我没有背过他们，我的公主。”

雅克的背很暖，隔着衣料我的心跳一定准确无误地传到了他那里。雨还在下，打湿了他额前的头发，我伸手拂去雨水，他趁机吻了一下我的手，“别乱动，正如你说的，我喝醉了，会把你摔下去的。”

“我不信。”

话音刚落，他就稍微站直了身体，佯装要摔倒的样子，我下意识地搂紧了他。雅克哈哈大笑，却收紧了抱着我双腿的胳膊。

“我怎么舍得把你摔下去？”雅克低语的声音淹没在越来越大的雨声里，我没有回答他，脑中却一直在重复“舍得”这个词，从没有人对我说过这样的话，从我做这行以来，我就只是个泄欲工具，针对我个人的关怀，一次也没有出现过。所以，雅克的话哪怕是假的也好，我也感到很满足。

他的家离大学城不是很远，我不知道我们走了多久，但眼前的建筑总在变化，而这一片明显是富人区的地方我从没有来过。

他在一栋房子前停下，伸手按响了门铃。一个女人开了门，不知为什么，那一瞬间我有点失望。

女人衣着整齐，穿着长裙，见到雅克，恭敬地点了点头，“您回来了，埃布尔先生。”

然后她看了看站在雅克身后的我，什么话也没说，取出一双新的拖鞋才说，“洗澡水已经准备好了。”

“嗯，你先去休息吧，卢娜。”雅克轻声嘱咐了一句后，名叫卢娜的女性就回到了房间。

我脱下外套换好拖鞋，发现雅克正目不转睛地盯着我看，我疑惑地望着他，他走过来一把揽住我的腰，捧起我的脸亲吻起来，发间的雨水落到我脸上，让我清楚明白地了解到他到底想做什么。

于是我环住他的背，任由他的吻落在我的唇和脖颈上。我们这样推推搡搡一边亲吻一边上了二楼。雅克关上卧室的门，却没有打开房间的灯。

“想先来洗个澡吗？”他问，“雨水太冷，会感冒的。”

我正在脱吉拉尔夫人送给我的衣服，当他说完这句话时，我的身上只松垮地挂着一件衬衣。雅克走过来撩起我肩上的长发，凑到我耳边用略微带着喘息的低声说，“我可以，和你一起洗吗？毕竟一个夜晚如此短暂。”

他的手抚在我的肩上，掌心的热度从肩头传遍了全身，接着我的衬衣就从身上滑脱了。他抱着我走进浴室，锁上浴室的门，然后脱下了自己的衣服。他的身材也像希腊的雕塑，浑身上下找不出一点不协调。我盯着那副躯体，包括那微微昂扬的性器。

我将身体浸泡在浴缸温暖的水里，“这下我可跑不掉了。”

雅克长腿一迈也进了浴缸，水面溢满，向外溅出了不少。瓷砖的水面上倒映着灯的影子，让人有点眩晕。他从后背拥住我，嘴唇贴在我的后颈上，撩起一把水浸湿了我的发梢，“转过来，让我看看你的脸。”

“你还没有问我的名字。”不知为什么，此时我有点在意这个问题，哪怕我的名字是假的，我也希望他能问一问。

“你愿意告诉我吗？”雅克柔声问道，“一开始你就没有自我介绍，我尊重你的意见。”

我一时语塞。

“我叫艾蒂安。”像是为了证明什么，我又重复道，“只有这一个名字。”

“那我的公主艾蒂安，你愿意面对着我吗？”

“你不喜欢背入吗？”我捧起一把水洗了洗脸，然后转过身以一种半跪在浴缸里的姿势俯视着他，他的眼里映着我的身影，我半眯着眼，像是挑衅。

他仰头看着我，仿佛在看一幅画，从浴缸旁边的小瓶子挖点了东西，修长的手掐住我的臀瓣，中指就滑进了我的身体。冰凉的异物感过后，温热的水灌进我的身体，让我差点膝盖一软倒下去，双手抓住了他的肩膀，几乎是紧贴着他的身体了。

雅克放掉了一部分水，我们的身体也暴露在水面之上。他的手指依旧在我体内进进出出，滑腻的声音从我身体里传出来，一些液体混着润滑剂一起溢出来，沾在了雅克的手指上。他右手掐着我的腰，稳住我的身体，我不明白为什么在他手里我会变成一滩烂泥，一点力气都使不上。和克劳斯那种强劲又有力量的方式不同，和那些粗暴的客人也不同，雅克的手法把这场情事变成了游戏，让人浑身酥软的游戏。

“我不喜欢背入因为——”他咬着我的耳朵，一字一顿地说，“看着你的脸，我硬得更快。”雨中的温文尔雅消失不见，雅克轻佻的话语蹭着我的耳朵，让人意乱神迷。

我的腰不自觉地配合他的手指小幅度扭动起来，前端也开始喷出一股一股的精液，我喘着粗气用舌头舔了舔他的嘴唇，鼻尖几乎与他相贴。他取出手指，“只靠后面就能高潮吗？比我想像的要敏感……”

说着他将我推倒在浴缸里，水已经放得差不多了，我双手扒着浴缸的边沿，任由他架起我的双腿，再进入我的身体。浴室明晃晃的光线照得我睁不开眼，规律的晃动让我视线摇曳起来，我甚至以为现在是做梦。

我试着闭上眼，眼皮下的世界是一片温和的橘黄。途中雅克问我是否不舒服，我摇了摇头，却不自觉地用胳膊遮挡住光线。

我们在浴室折腾了几次之后，雅克帮我洗了澡，我穿着他的睡袍和他一起爬上了床。窗外的雨没有减小的趋势，我在温暖的绒被下却一点也不担心外界的天气。雅克让我靠在他身边，扭亮了台灯，这时我才看清房间的布置。离床不远的地方有一面书架，里面塞满了书，大多是关于艺术类的书籍。

“你有这么多书。”我感叹着。

“只是一部分，书房还有。”他取下床头柜的一本书，放在腿上翻了两下，见我凑了过来，便笑了笑，将书递给了我，“这本书很无聊，下一次，我带你去书房。”

“还会有下一次吗？”我笑着问他。

“我不会让你逃走的。”他似真似假地说。

“我很期待。”我合上那本书，扭灭了台灯，然后一直维持着伏在他身上的姿势，他的胸口一起一伏，我仿佛置身在云层中。

雅克揉了揉我的头，“我要喘不过气了，艾蒂安。”

我像个找回玩具的小孩一样抱着他，将脸埋进他胸口，“再这样保持一会儿，我喜欢。”

“你真粘人，我的公主。”雅克宽容地笑笑，滑进了被子里，腾出一只手搂着我，“做我的情人可以吗？”

“情人？”我喃喃重复道。

“嗯，情人。”他轻声说。

“好啊。”我自己都没想到会答应得如此爽快，“你要记得我的名字。”

哪怕那是一个假名，也是我现在拥有的唯一的全部。

雅克又说了一些话，但我已经迷迷糊糊地睡着了。


	7. Chapter 7

第二天清晨，当我睁开眼的时候，雅克已经站在镜前穿戴整齐了。我揉了揉眼，一阵敲门声传了进来。卢娜捧着一束白玫瑰走了进来，将它们一枝枝插到花瓶里。她看见了床上的我，但只是恭敬地低下头，然后离开了。

雅克转过身，从瓶中取出一枝玫瑰，走到我面前弯下腰，用花瓣轻轻蹭着我的脸，芬芳的气味让我心旷神怡，也更有精神。

“你醒了，艾蒂安？”

“但还是有点累。”

“我以为你会再睡会。”他坐到床边，将花瓣一片一片取下来贴在我的眼睛上，嘴唇上，“再睡一会儿吧，今天你有别的安排吗？”

我摇了摇头。

“那太好了。”雅可似乎很高兴，而且是发自内心的，“做一天我的模特，可以吗？”

我闭上眼，感受花瓣沾着水珠的冰凉触感，伸出舌头将唇边的花瓣卷进了嘴里，咀嚼起来，清香与略微苦涩的味道在我口中荡漾开来，我伸了个懒腰，雅克的手指抚过我的唇边，微温的指尖沿着我的牙齿滑动着。

我用舌尖舔了舔他的手指，转瞬又含住。雅克的指节弯曲，没在我口中的指头按压我的舌头，他的手指甜甜的，有点像小时候吃过的糖。

“是刚才吃的糖。”雅各轻轻取出手指，在我额头吻了吻，随后用故意压低的声音附在我耳边说，“看来你很精于此道。”

我撇撇嘴，不置可否。雅克将手伸进被子，沿着我的大腿摸了上去，最后在我两腿之间停了下来，那里软塌塌的，和我现在的状态一样，“昨天很累吗？”

我打了个哈欠，双手撑着床坐了起来，眼皮还是有点沉重，雅克又凑过来一点，让我的头枕在他肩膀上，右手拍着我的背，“乖，再睡一会儿……”他想扶着我躺下，我却伸出胳膊环住了他的后背，他的身体那样温暖，心跳也在我耳边回响。

“我不想睡觉，让我抱抱你。”我紧紧环住他，他用手摸了摸我的头。

“怎么像只小猫一样？”他在我耳边轻笑了一声，却没有推开我。

“我确实养了一只猫，黑色的。”

“它肯定和你一样漂亮。”

“你这样想吗？”

雅克用手理着我的头发，就像在给猫顺毛，“那是一定的。”

就在这时，我的肚子咕噜了一声。从昨天下午到现在我还什么都没有吃。

雅克拍了拍我的头，“我叫卢娜把早餐送过来。你想在床上吃吗？”

我摇了摇头，挣扎着要下床，却被雅克按了回去，“有什么事吃完再说。”

不一会儿，卢娜就将食物送了上来，我们坐在一起吃完了早餐。然后我问他想要我做些什么。

此时风刚好吹过，一缕阳光随着飘动的窗帘漏了进来，地毯上一条明亮的光线一直延伸到立着的画架脚下。

“做我的缪斯吧。”雅克的手掌贴着我的脸颊，“从第一眼看见你，我就知道你是。”

“你知道我是做什么的。”我左手的手指攀附着他的胳膊，语气平板地对他说。

“我知道。”雅克笑了，“但你更是给我灵感的人。”

雅克很聪明，天性风流如他肯定遇见过不少我这样的人，但我不想否认我很喜欢他。

“缪斯不止一位。”我抓着他的手，慢慢将它从我脸上移开，并在他掌心落下一吻，“而你会在某天早晨醒来，忘记我的名字。”

“这真是可怕的诅咒。”雅克说。

他在某个机缘巧合的场景与我相遇，就像雨中的塞纳河边，撑着一把长伞，在雨滴与伞面相撞的瞬间，时间静止，我们亲吻。像相恋的学生一样，他背着我走过巴黎迷宫一样的大街小巷。我们做爱，而在清晨醒来，他的告白来得简单又直接，他的房中放着一瓶插着白玫瑰的花瓶。

他让我想起那个陌生的女人。

“十几年后，我会给你写一封没有名字的长信，告诉你一夜之情后，我生活在怎样的岁月里，并在每年你生日的时候，将新鲜的白玫瑰差人放在你的门外。而当你拆开那封信，我已经不在人世，只求你在之后的生日时，为自己的花瓶插上白玫瑰，祈求那样你会记得我……”

我说不下去了，看着他认真的脸开始笑，他也笑。我想他是听懂了的。

“你与陌生女人不同的是，你告诉了我的名字。”雅克的大拇指轻揉着我眼下的泪痣，“我也不会让你在一夜过后离开我。”

“但我不会拒绝你放在我口袋里的钱。”我对他露出献给寻常客人的笑容，没想过这样会搞砸什么事情。

“那是当然了，我的小情人。”

雅克将我从床上拉起来，就让我穿着睡袍站在他的画架前，他站得远了些，仔细打量着我，然后搬了一把椅子，让我坐在上面。

然后他蹲下来，手握住我的脚踝，让我一只腿踩在椅子边沿上，然后伸手将我的睡袍扒到肩膀处，又将几缕长发拨弄到我胸口处。

“亚麻色的头发很迷人。”他说。

“你想画什么样的人？”我眯着眼看着他。

“我接了一份电影海报设计的工作，正在想什么样的气质适合——”

“海报上是女人吗？”我问他。

“是。”

正好在这时，我的烟瘾犯了，“我可以抽根烟吗？顺便和我讲讲是什么样的女人。”

雅克递给我一支烟，帮我点燃了。我夹着烟，深深吸了一口，缓缓吐出，将额前的头发撩到后面，雅克就站在旁边，眼睛里有些奇异的光点在闪动，意识到那是烟的火星之后，我刚想再问一句，他却灵感迸发一般走到画板前坐下，抓起笔就开始快速涂画起来。

“就那样别动。”雅克嘱咐道，画板后面露出一张笑脸。我似乎又想起了费恩的话，说我抽烟的样子看起来像个风尘女子。即便雅克不说，我也大概知道海报上是个怎样的人物了。我取出叼着的烟，夹在两指之间，歪着头看他。白色的烟雾笼罩在我周围，我的眼睛被熏得有些发痒，一阵温热泛过眼眶，我用手指揉了揉眼角。

雅克的草稿很快就画好了，他叫我过去看。我将烟头碾在烟缸里，光着脚走到他身边。雅克一把揽住我的腰，让我坐在他腿上。此时画板上像是被阳光镀了金，白色的纸张一片耀眼的明黄，雅克将头枕在我肩膀上，亲昵地嗅着我发间的味道，“这种烟和你很配，淡淡的薄荷香。”

画上的人有着和我一样的动作，面容有些模糊，看不出性别，但眼神却与我刚才如出一辙。

“你真的打算用这张画吗？”我问他。

“当然，我很满意。”雅克回答，“多亏了你，我才能画得这么快。”

“有什么奖励吗？”

我扭过头看他，伸手想拂开他探向我大腿的手，他却更加得寸进尺起来，“我更想从你那里得到奖励。”

“那我想要你的糖。”我自顾自地说着，目光落在桌子上的糖罐上，雅克一手抱着我，一手去开糖罐，取出一颗糖剥开糖纸，我以为他要给我，他却含进了自己嘴里。他的牙齿间轻咬着糖，墨蓝色的眼睛好整以暇看着我。

我将嘴唇凑过去，对准那颗糖吻了下去，舌尖舔过糖果圆滑的糖衣，将它卷进嘴里，雅克的舌头趁虚而入，扣住我的后脑不让我离开。

一吻结束后，他的手探进我的睡袍里面，往隐秘的地方一点点靠近。我没打算推拒，只是换了个更舒服的姿势倚在了他身上，很快就在他的抚慰下发泄了一次。然后我们又去床上，他在完成创作之后似乎兴致很高，抓着我又要了很多次，当卢娜端着红酒冰桶进来的时候，雅克正在浴室帮我清洗，他急躁地回应了一声就让卢娜出去了。

我光着身子躺在浴缸里，抬起一条腿用脚趾蹭着他的腿，“她知道我们在做什么吗？”

雅克嘴角勾起一个微笑，“当然。要喝点酒吗？”

我应了一声就从浴缸里站了起来，接过他递过来的浴巾裹好就走出了浴室。卢娜从第一眼见到我就该知道我的身份，所以对雅克这种行为司空见惯。

此时接近中午，阳光比早晨更加炽烈，雅克拉上窗帘，半透明的窗帘将阳光氤氲成暧昧的橘黄，仿佛黄昏。我窝在小沙发里，取过桌上的红酒，啜饮了一口。雅克一边喝酒一边完善草稿，我在他身后看着他，看他把那个雌雄莫辩的模糊人影一点点变成充满魅惑力的女郎。似乎是察觉到了我的目光，雅克举起画笔对我说，“你要是个女孩，也一定很美。”

“我长得像我母亲。”我突然说。

“你的母亲肯定是个美人。”他聚精会神地帮人像涂上嘴唇。

“她在我四岁的时候就死了。”我吞下一颗冰块，用牙齿咬碎了，整个口腔因此感到一阵骤然的寒冷，不禁打了个寒噤。

雅克停下了画笔，回过身看我，“抱歉……”

我耸耸肩，重新坐回了沙发里，可能是觉得冷，我把脚收进沙发，蜷缩成一团。

“你从没讲过你的故事。”雅克干脆将画放到一旁，饶有兴致地看向我。

“没什么好讲的，说不上好，说不上坏。浑浑噩噩地活了十九年而已。”我眯起眼盯着地毯上的昏黄阳光，喃喃道，“你也没对我讲过你的事。”

“你才十九岁……”雅克看我的眼神忽然复杂了，试图转移话题，“还有很多时间可以做别的，过去的生活已经无法改变，但未来不是的。”

“你说的话让我想起以前的一个朋友，如果他还活着，现在该是二十四岁。”

我想起克劳斯，如果他还在，应该是二十四岁。美好的年纪还没有绽放就被掐去了花蕊，我甚至以为人的寿命就是那么短，每个人都活不过三十岁，至少我认识的人都没有。我母亲被众人拉出去凌虐至死的时候，和父亲结相识不过五年，她只有二十七岁；克劳斯死于二十二岁，就在我们相识的两年后，他所在的车间锅炉爆炸，我甚至连他最后一面都没有见到；他的弟弟费恩，十五岁死于肺结核，两天前我亲手埋葬了他。

只有我一个人平安无事地活到了十九岁，而我不知道前方会有怎样的命运等待着我。人的生命太脆弱了，稍纵即逝，甚至在我连珍惜这个词的含义都不理解时，他们就消失了。

“在你面前我总是说错话。”雅克垂下眼皮，似乎是想道歉，“我没有别的意思。”

我摇摇头，“只是我的朋友们太不幸了。”

我们就这样喝着酒，聊着天，吃着卢娜送过来的食物，午后的时间如白驹过隙一般流逝，阳光从窗帘划过最后消失，很快就到了傍晚。雅克似乎还想留我吃晚饭，但我拒绝了。如果一次让他得到太多，他就会厌烦，我最终也会变成一个“陌生的女人”。

卢娜已经将我的衣服熨烫好，临走前，雅克将一张名片塞进口袋，“我的电话。如果想我，随时打给我。”

“我们可以比一比，谁先沉不住气。”

“狡猾的小猫，我没有你的联系方式。”

“我会在相遇的地方等你。”我揽住他的脖子，在他脸颊留下一个吻。

雅克又拉住我，让我摊开手心，往里面放了几颗糖。

河边傍晚清凉的风让人感到浑身舒适，我喜欢沿着河边走，路过一座又一座桥，这是我认为巴黎最浪漫的地方了。

走着走着，我感到有人在尾随我。于是我加快脚步，后面的人竟然跟着跑了起来，嘴里呜呜咽咽地不知道在说些什么。我不敢回头看，最后那人似乎是着急了，“啊——”地大喊了一声，我吓了一跳，身体僵直，他趁机抓住了我的胳膊。

我回过头，一眼就撞上了那对孔雀蓝色的眼眸。

“我们……又、见面……了。”

高个子男孩挠挠头，却始终没有放开紧抓着我的手。


	8. Chapter 8

我想像上次一样甩开他的手，但我做不到。那双透亮清澈的眼睛湿漉漉地看着我，仿佛在抓紧一根救命稻草。我甚至有一种错觉，如果我甩开他，他就会像水晶一样在我面前摔个粉碎。

“崩——如——”他挠挠头，对我说“你好”。小舌音在他口中发起来似乎尤为困难，他费了很大力气才把这个招呼打完。

我忍不住扑哧一声笑了出来。他也跟着我笑起来，他笑起来两颊的酒窝会深深凹陷下去，让人想把手指戳进去。我记得他是有一个姐姐的，于是我四下看了看，桥那边一个背着挎包的女人正朝这边跑过来。大男孩站在我身边用力攥着我的胳膊，扬起手和他姐姐打招呼，仿佛在炫耀战利品。

他姐姐跑过来时已经上气不接下气，弯腰喘了一会气，才拉开大男孩和我道歉：“对不起，我弟弟——”

“没关系。”我对她说。

她诧异地看着我，想要说点什么又咽了回去，拉起弟弟的手想要离开，但是男孩一直抓着我的衣袖，十分不舍。

“他会……讲、英语。”男孩用磕磕绊绊的英语斩钉截铁地说。

“是的，我会讲英语。在巴黎，不会法语是一件很糟糕的事。”我耸耸肩。

女人松开了男孩的手，整理了一下衣着，才对我说：“我重新介绍一下，我叫安西娅，这是我弟弟肖恩……我们从——”

“你们从爱尔兰来。”我替她把话说完。

安西娅点点头，“我们不会法语，在巴黎也没有认识的人……”

“那为什么要到这里来？巴黎并不欢迎每一个外来客。”我说。

她抿了抿嘴唇，似乎在斟酌措辞，而一旁的肖恩十分自豪地揽住了她的肩膀，“姐姐、会画图——很多、漂亮的——衣服。”

“你是服装设计师？”我饶有兴趣地打量着安西娅，她和弟弟一样，外貌都很出众，仔细观察，她那件中性的衣服也没有那么寒酸，反而有些前卫。

“不能算是。”安西娅说，“我想在巴黎学会更多。”

“那你要吃不少苦头了。”我说，“冒昧问一句，你弟弟……这里有问题？”

我指了指自己的头。

安西娅摇了摇头，叹了口气：“他小时候发烧，耳朵就再也听不见了。”

我对她表示了同情，随后她像是想要强调什么似的，又补充，“他很聪明，可以看懂唇语。”

肖恩的眼神在我们两人之间来回游移，然后对我露出一个微笑，“你、会帮助——我们对吗？”

我从口袋掏出雅克给我的糖，郑重其事地放到他手心，然后又掏出两张法郎塞到他口袋里。肖恩攥紧了糖，却把钱推回我手里，“不可以、随便拿别人的钱。”

“我有很多钱。”我对他说，“拿着吧。”

“如果、我们拿了，你的钱……请让我——帮你做点什么。”肖恩坚定地说。

“我没有什么需要你们做的。”我拆开糖纸，也吃了一颗糖，“再说了，我做的事你们也做不了。”

“我们不是想要你的钱。”安西娅拉着肖恩的手，把钱完好地放回我的口袋，“如果你能教我们法语或者帮我们找一个住的地方……”

“没有钱你们想住到哪里？”我打量着肖恩肩膀的水渍，“昨晚你们睡在桥洞了吧？”

安西娅难为情地点点头。

这时忽然起了风，几滴雨水落了下来。傍晚的天空像是蒙上了一层灰尘，迅速阴了下来。

“快下雨了。”我抬起头说，“跟我走吧，就一晚。”

肖恩高兴地拥抱了我，“谢、谢你！”

我已经可以想象吉拉尔夫人和雨天一样阴沉的脸，就如同我把恺撒带回去那天。我们三个人挤在一把伞下，安西娅身材娇小，走在前面，我和肖恩则肩挨着肩，如何让一把小伞容下三个人是个空间构造问题，我们走得很慢，生怕其中任何一个淋到雨。

雨敲击伞面的声音越来越响，我的左肩已经被浸湿。

“我不喜欢雨天。”我小声用法语嘟哝了一句。

肖恩似乎没有看清我的口型，哪怕看清了也不会理解，只是看着我微笑。

然后我的左肩就被紧紧扣住了，身体骤然和他贴得很近，他掌心的温度顺着早已凉透的肩膀传遍半个身体，肖恩将伞往我这边倾斜了一点，自己的右肩却暴露在雨中。

“你要……落到雨里去了。”他说。

这几乎是我听过的最具诗意的一句话了，一个错误的动词在他口中说出来，却有着意想不到的美妙效果。肖恩比我高，他说话时，声音在我右耳上方一点，仿佛从温暖怀抱里飘入耳中的寓言。

我没有说话，想靠他更近，脚下却在使绊，这让我们之间的距离变得尴尬。我抬起头时，肖恩正在看我：“你、看上去很累。为什么？”

“你弟弟话真多。”我对安西娅抱怨道。

她走在前面扑哧一声笑了出来。

“肖恩热爱表达，你不让他说，他会憋死的。”

我们就这样前言不搭后语回到了吉拉尔夫人的住处。敲门时我已经换好了一副可怜巴巴的神情，这招对客人总是很有用。反观肖恩，他像只刚找到新家的小狼狗，十分激动地站在我身后，尾巴摇摆个不停。

吉拉尔夫人开了门，并很少见地穿了一件长毛衣，她抱着胳膊站在门口不让我进去。

“你对收养有特殊的爱好吗，艾蒂安？”她刚画好的眉毛拧成一簇，额头的皱纹都浮了起来，“上次是猫，这次直接是人了吗？”

但我很高兴她叫了我的名字。

“不，他们只住一晚。”我对吉拉尔夫人露出一个谄媚的笑容。她白了我一眼，然后仔细打量起姐弟两人，又看看我，我们在门口僵持了一会儿，她才裹紧了长毛衣，踢踏着拖鞋回身往屋内走。

“外面冷，进来吧。”

安西娅用刚学会的生硬法语说了一句“谢谢”，肖恩也笨拙地说着感谢。大概是被肖恩奇特的口音逗笑了，吉拉尔夫人的表情并没有我想象的那么生气。

吉拉尔夫人为我们煮了咖啡，我们四个人坐在沙发上，手捧着一杯咖啡一言不发地看着电视里的广告。

“小姑娘长得很好看。”忽然，吉拉尔夫人说了一句。

我看了看安西娅，她正小口抿着杯子里的咖啡，双眼因为干涩而发红，几缕棕色的发丝凌乱地垂落到耳边，目不转睛地盯着电视，可能是察觉到了我的目光，她咧开嘴对我笑了笑。

我将吉拉尔夫人的话翻译给她听，她似乎很高兴，磕磕绊绊地说着谢谢。

“你说她在学服装设计？”吉拉尔夫人似乎对安西娅很感兴趣，抓着我问个不停。

我点点头。

吉拉尔夫人便陷入了沉思，良久，她放下咖啡，“我屋里有几件旧衣服，本来想扔掉的，可以让她改一改。”

我对安西娅说明了吉拉尔夫人的用意。安西娅先是吃惊，随后那双比肖恩稍暗的眼睛亮了起来，抓着我的手向我保证会做好这件事。我说她应该感谢吉拉尔夫人。

“谢谢您，好心肠的夫人。”安西娅站起来，“我真想给您一个拥抱——”

“别高兴太早，如果改得不好，我随时可以赶你出去。”吉拉尔夫人微笑道，然而下一瞬间却对安西娅张开了怀抱，“如果想拥抱，要趁早。”

事后我问起吉拉尔夫人为什么要收留安西娅，她说安西娅和她年轻时很像，她喜欢这种有一技之长的女孩，可以自食其力，她愿意伸手帮助她们。

吉拉尔夫人的房子虽然有两层，但是二楼只有一间屋子，安西娅被允许和她睡在一起。而肖恩则必须和我挤在阁楼里。她给了我们一套新的被子。

吃过晚饭，我带着肖恩来到我的小阁楼，他抱着被子，谨慎地跟在我身后，通往阁楼的楼梯对我来说太过熟悉，闭着眼都能安全到达。但是对于肖恩就没那么简单了。他个子很高，必须猫着腰才能爬上楼梯，结果钻出来的时候还磕到了头，他揉着后脑勺，打量着小小的阁楼。

这间阁楼已经很久没有打扫了，所有东西的摆放和我两年前刚到这里时别无二致。有些地方积满了灰尘，用手指都能理出一层土，空气里带着发霉的味道。此时我还穿着吉拉尔夫人给我的衣服，肖恩看着眼前的一切又看看我，似乎有些不解。没有什么不好理解的，一个衣着光鲜的青年，住在一间破旧的阁楼里，这样的反差只能是职业需要。

他将被子放到我那张小床上，注意到了角落的那扇门，他推开门走了进去，里面有一把生锈的水龙头和一个积了水垢的浴缸。

“那是浴室。”我对他说，“抱歉，浴缸是二手的。因为便宜。”

我没有骗他，这间浴室是两年前我和费恩刚搬进这里时，找了一个修理工装修的。因为那时我们除了克劳斯的抚恤金什么都没有，交了租金，口袋里的钱少得可怜。我们都是未成年，他十三，我十七。费恩想出去打工，但他糟糕的法语和涉世未深的头脑，让我不能轻易把他放出去。如果克劳斯在世，也不会希望是这样的结果。装这个浴室的钱是我解决的，我把费恩支出去，然后将所有钱交给那个修理工，和他上了床。

我用同样的办法换来了牛奶，书，烟等一切我想用的东西。榨干自己的身体，挥霍青春，趁我还有时间，因为我很害怕自己活不到三十岁，像我的父母，像克劳斯，像无数在这个时代因为种种原因死去的人。

我得照顾费恩，哪怕我下一秒就会死，我也得保证他能活下去。

但费恩还没有我幸运，他得了肺结核，尽管我用尽办法去凑钱，吉拉尔夫人也帮了忙，但实在无法挽回他的生命。

费恩死后的那个下午，我和世界唯一的联系似乎就断了。没有人再需要我，一想到此，我就感到一阵可怖的寒冷。

“你……在发呆。”肖恩不知何时已经从浴室出来了，经过我身边的时候说。

“样子……好傻。”肖恩笑了出来，他突然笑起来的样子和安西娅一模一样，这使我更加深信不疑他们是亲姐弟。

“你这个小聋子竟然敢说我傻。”我抓起床上枕头甩到他脸上，力度有点大，他啊啊呜呜地喊了几声，却没有生气，抱着枕头还是对我笑。

“你才傻。”我用英语对他说，却低下头，不敢直视那对透亮的眼睛。

“姐姐、也说我傻……但她有时会夸我、聪明。”肖恩挠挠头，抓起泰迪熊把玩起来。

“你姐姐对你很好。”我坐在床边，又从他手里抢回泰迪熊，“没让你见识这社会残忍的一面。”

肖恩没有听懂我的话，只是一味盯着我的泰迪熊。

“它、对你很重要？”他问。

“为什么这么问？”

“因为、眼神。”肖恩说，“你……看它的时候、眼神很……悲伤。”

“没有的事。”我说着把泰迪熊丢进衣柜，却不小心砸到了正躲在里面小憩的恺撒，它尖叫了一声，拖着后腿不满地跑了出来。

“哇！小猫！”肖恩像是发现了比泰迪熊更好玩的东西般兴奋起来，长腿跨过小床，抱起恺撒，大手几乎要将恺撒包裹起来，但我看得出他动作很温柔，完全没有伤害小猫的意思。

“你养了猫。”他用鼻尖蹭着恺撒，却换来对方一记猫爪，还好他躲得快，并没有划伤脸，“坏脾气的……小家伙。”

“我捡的，就像把你们捡回来一样。”我说。

“……你很善良，艾其岸。”肖恩把猫放到我腿上，特别认真地说。而我似乎也忘了他连我名字都念不好这件事，心里涌起一阵奇怪的感觉。

“去洗澡，你太脏了。”我推开他，转身下了楼。

等我抽完一根烟再上阁楼的时候，肖恩已经洗完了，穿着一件有点小的睡衣直挺挺地躺在床上，仿佛一条冷冻培根。他太高了，我的小床几乎要容不下他，好在他比较瘦，床边还有一条空间留给我。

见我上来了，他十分开心地拍拍床铺，“睡……觉。”

于是我脱了衣服，随便裹着睡袍爬上了床。以往这个时候我可能会和床上的人做一场，然而看着肖恩，我只能想起费恩，想起原来两人住在一起的时光。

我蜷缩在他身边，像一只虾。后来不知怎么就迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。

我看见了燃烧的锅炉，红色的火光像陨落的星星那样耀眼，克劳斯的面容在梦里模糊不清，但他脸上的汗水却清晰无比。突然，一声巨大的爆炸声，锅炉炸裂，火星四溅，汹涌的红色火焰吞没了克劳斯的身影。他没有化为焦炭，而是像鲜血一样汇入了炙热的熔流。我无数次设想过克劳斯出事故的样子，也从不敢去看他的遗体，即使有，我也不愿面对。费恩看过，我从不让他对自己说。

克劳斯在我生命里就这样完整地消失了。

我大叫着惊醒坐起，却被一个人抱在了怀里。

肖恩摸着我的后背，让我的头枕在他肩膀上，嘴里说着“嘘——没事，没事……”

大颗的眼泪从眼中滚出，我徒劳地睁大眼睛，盯着窗帘的方向，喉咙酸涩，但什么也喊不出来。

“没事……没事……”他用柔软的头发蹭着我的脸，“只是……梦。”

我的心跳终于不再剧烈，合上眼，最后一行眼泪顺着脸颊滑下，落到肖恩的肩膀上。


	9. Chapter 9

“当我……做噩梦的时候、姐姐……会这样安慰我。”肖恩抚摸着我的脊背，我几乎能感觉到他的手指掠过我脊骨产生的摩擦。

“抱歉……我吵醒了你。”我轻轻推开肖恩，踩着拖鞋下了床，在床边摸索着香烟，取出一根想要下楼去换口气。

肖恩偏了偏头，指着自己的耳朵，“我……听不见。但是、你……剧烈，撞醒了我。”

“对不起，我忘了……”我将烟叼在嘴里，揉了揉他松软的头发。

“看着我。”肖恩突然抬起头，孔雀蓝色的眼睛在从窗户缝透进来的月光照耀下闪着奇异的色彩，“看着我。”

他又重复了一遍。

“我得抽烟。”我对他说，试图避开他的眼睛。

“和我聊天。”他用了一个祈使句，“我、不介意你、抽。”

于是我走到窗边，背对着窗户，点燃了嘴里的烟，盘起腿看着他，“你不困吗？”

“嗯。”他点点头，但那双眼睛却没有疲惫的迹象，依然烁烁发光。我在想，如果当时不是这双眼睛，我会留意到这对姐弟吗？不，我相信肖恩肯定会再一次拉住我，不管多少次，他都会主动叫住我。

“那就乖乖睡觉。”我吐了一口烟，“我下楼去抽。”

“你有……心事。”肖恩坐得笔直，仿佛我们即将进行一场重要的仪式。我眯了眯眼，没有回答他，我对于他人一阵见血的问题总是以沉默相对。如果我依旧孤身一人，我是感受不到这些的，一旦触摸到温暖的肢体，我的脑中就开始躁动，回忆和现实交织，在我心里拧成一个解不开的死结，但我没法对他说。

对谁也说不清。

“有也不对你说。”我露出一个轻蔑的微笑，就像对待嫖客一样，半是冷漠，半是撒娇，十五岁的时候我就知道该怎么用语言和表情来保护自己，何时该假装真诚，而真诚的时候又该如何表现得怀疑。

肖恩走下床，在我面前蹲下来，伸出大手揉了揉我的头发，我一时没反应过来，竟然没有拂开他的手，抬头便看见他对我露出一个宽容的微笑，“乖。坏脾气的、小猫。”

我顶着一头被弄乱的长发瞪了他一眼。

“我生气的、时候……姐姐，也会这样、安慰我。”他说。

“姐姐，姐姐，又是安西娅。”我推开他，他跌坐到地上，像只无辜的小狗那样看我，“你去和她继续流浪好了。”

“为什么、生气……？”肖恩坐在地上，不解地问。

“我不要你同情。”我说完“腾”地从地上站起来，手指捏紧了烟，几乎将它掐断，踢踏着拖鞋下了爬梯，“别多管闲事。”

来到客厅，我坐在沙发上抽完了剩下的烟，伸手去抓电话，雅克的电话我从看到的第一眼就能倒背如流，我不知道现在是几点，这样做是否会让我失去这个重要的客人，但我的手指不听使唤地拨通了号码。

铃声响了很久终于有人接听了。

我将话筒放在耳边，等着他劈头盖脸的一顿骂。但出人意料的是，那边只是传来了轻微的叹气声，雅克听起来很精神。

“喂？”电话那头是熟悉的声音。

我没有说话。

他又呼唤了一声，我举着电话却一个字也说不出来。

雅克没有骂人，在他挂断电话前，我听到一个年轻男人抱怨的声音。

我这才反应过来，他接电话时不是叹气，而是一抹余韵未消的喘息。

我放下话筒，肖恩站在客厅入口，一脸茫然地看着我。我闭上眼，直接倒在了沙发上，将脚蜷缩起来，横卧在沙发上打算睡觉。肖恩离开了。深夜里脚步声总是显得特别刺耳。不一会儿他又下楼来了，我半眯着眼，从缝隙里看到他抱着一床被子，时不时还摸摸后脑勺。他肯定又撞到了阁楼地板。

我没有理会他，他走过来小心地将被子盖到我身上，在我耳边很小声地说了句，“对不起。”

他说话时呼吸轻扑在我脸上，这个词被他咬得无比清晰。我怀疑他是不是经常说这个词，或者安西娅刻意教过他这个词，毕竟他这样的孩子，总是会给别人添麻烦。不像我，我很少对其他人郑重其事地说对不起，无论错在谁，我只会说，“那不是我的错。”

我没做错任何事。

肖恩趴在沙发旁观察了我一会儿，最后发出很轻的一声笑，起身离开了。

第二天，我被出来做早饭的安西娅从沙发里叫醒。

“我以为你和肖恩睡在一起。”她惊讶地说。

“我嫌挤，还得抽烟。”我揉揉眼皮坐起来，睡袍从领口滑脱，露出一大片肩膀。安西娅帮我拉上衣服，又用手理了理我的头发，她的指尖有一股很香甜的牛奶味，我没有躲开。

“那你可以把肖恩赶下来——”她说。

“不，不用，我不在意。”

安西娅似乎妥协了，递给我一杯水，“如果肖恩给你添麻烦了，请告诉我——”

“没那回事。”我喝了口水，将杯子放到茶几上，点了一根烟，“我只是不习惯别人的同情。”

安西娅担心地看了眼我，似懂非懂，又换了个话题，“早餐想吃什么？”

“吉拉尔夫人竟然会允许你用她的厨房？”我将烟灰掸在烟灰缸里，颇有些吃惊，她平时甚至不让我踏进厨房一步，“看来她很喜欢你。”

安西娅对我回以一个微笑，“因为我通宵改了她的连衣裙。”

“那她应该给你做早餐。”我翘起二郎腿，专心地吸着烟。

“我喜欢做这些。”她愉快地说。

“我只要一小块烤面包和牛奶。”我说，“我不能吃太多。”

安西娅转身往厨房走去，客厅只有我一个人，吉拉尔夫人喜欢睡懒觉，尤其是有人帮她打理家务的时候。安西娅无疑是个好保姆。

“为什么……？”肖恩忽然出现，吓了我一跳。他在沙发里坐下来，抓着自己有点乱的头发，“不吃、会很饿。”

我将烟碾灭，食指在他衣领的位置挑逗似的慢慢滑过，指尖直抵他的胸口。肖恩有些意外，腰板僵直，像是第一次进了窑子的嫖客。

“不为什么，这是我为了工作所做的唯一一点努力。”

肖恩歪了歪头，“那你……是做什么的？”

“做爱。”我故意把那个词组的说得很慢，让他可以看清我嘴唇的动作，然后凑近他，在他耳边吹了口气，他虽然聋，但耳朵意外敏感，下意识地向后退了退，撞到了沙发的扶手。

他可能连“做爱”是什么都不知道，那副涉世未深的样子让我想起费恩。

“你多大了？”我不再看着他，余光瞥见他错愕地吞咽了一口，惊慌失措从他脸上一闪而过。

“……十……七。”他反应了一会儿，才明白我的问题是什么，报出了一个数字。

比我小两岁。我像他那么大的时候，已经能在一晚撂倒两三个客人，而他连两个男人能做什么都不知道。

“那你知道什么是‘做爱’吗？”我漫不经心地，沙哑着嗓子问他，近乎一种恳求的耳语了。

安西娅从厨房里探出头看着我们，肖恩背对着她，她没有察觉出气氛的不对，转身又回到厨房里面去了。

我的手指攀附上肖恩死死按住沙发的手，攥住了他的手腕，他似乎很紧张，脉搏透过手心传到我这里。我用另一只手抓住他的衣领，慢慢用力，将他拉过来，吻上了他的嘴唇。

唇与唇相碰的一瞬间，肖恩的的眼睛突然睁大，孔雀蓝色的眸子里似乎要滴出水来，我紧紧抓着他的衣领，不让他离开。他的牙齿因为吃惊而微微打开，我的舌头趁机伸了进去，但没有和他的舌头交缠在一起。

“唔——！”肖恩推开了我，因为用力过大，我直接倒在了沙发靠背上，头发凌乱地散落下来，睡袍又变成了半挂在肩膀上的状态。

我的大脑在后背撞击沙发的时候一片空白，我从来没有主动吻过费恩。那个过早死去的十五岁男孩。我为什么不吻费恩，如果要表达爱，有什么比一个吻更直接吗？为什么我吝惜于给他一个吻？

我用这双嘴吻过太多不相干的人，而对于重要的人，却从不肯给他们一个吻。吻对于我来说，已经不是单纯的爱了。

费恩那纯洁的身体不该由我去触碰。

我像个突然死去的人一样躺在沙发里，没有整理衣服，仿佛一个纵欲过度的下流酒鬼。肖恩轻轻拍了拍我的胳膊，怕吵醒我。

“对不起……你……诱惑……”他支支吾吾地说。

这时厨房里传来脚步声。

我迅速坐起来，胡乱裹了裹睡袍，没等早餐端进来就逃进了阁楼。头脑一团乱麻，我甚至不能判断自己刚刚做了什么。之后我把阁楼的门板锁上，恺撒担心地叫着朝我跑过来。我一把捞起它瘦小的身体，将它揣在怀里，倚着墙，将窗户打开一点，从角落摸出一根烟，“介意我抽一根吗？”

我点了烟，看着窗外街边的行人，恺撒在我怀里不安地扭动着。我叼着烟，双手将它举起，“别乱动，小家伙。陪我一会儿。”

它挥舞着三条腿在空中张牙舞爪。绑架一只猫并不能带给我任何快感，于是我把它放下了。它一路小跑到了门板附近，爪子不停挠着板子。

楼下传来咚咚的敲门声。

“艾蒂、安……是我……”肖恩的声音传了过来。

“你下去吧。”我说，却忽略了肖恩根本听不见这个事实。于是我站起来，打开一条缝，让他能看懂我的口型，但肖恩一只手用力撑住门板，不让我盖回去。

“不吃、早餐……会很饿。”他举着一块面包对我说。

“我不饿。”我说。

“你太……瘦了。会生病的。”

“东西放这儿，你下去吧。”我接过面包和牛奶，没打算让他上来。

“让我……看你把它们吃完。”他的力气太大了，我根本压不住板子，只能松手，随后端着牛奶和面包走到了窗边。

“好大的……烟味。”肖恩咳嗽了几声。

“我就说叫你别上来。”我嘴里咬着面包，含糊不清地说，也不知道他看听懂了没有。

“别再……抽了。”他忽然抓着我的肩膀，看着我说。

“以后我会在没人的地方……”

他摇了摇头，“对……身体不好。肺、生病。”

我的胸口开始发紧并感到疼痛，将牛奶灌进胃里，我草草回应了一句：“知道了。”

我们又互相沉默了一会儿。

“对不起，肖恩。”

我听到自己说。


	10. Chapter 10

我始终没有见过吉拉尔夫人交给安西娅修改的裙子，她像是保护秘密一样将它藏了起来，我甚至以为那是不存在的。一条美丽的裙子是巴黎女人难以言说的隐喻，像所有奇异的修辞手法，裙子是一种修饰，让女人这句话变得不再单一。

肖恩和安西娅在吉拉尔夫人的家中住了下来。安西娅在客厅的小桌上布置了她的工作台，图纸几乎铺满了桌面，随处可见削了一半的铅笔。虽然多了两个人，但是整栋房子依旧安静。安西娅认真画图时一言不发，肖恩也几乎不说话。当他姐姐画图时，肖恩就趴在桌边，像条大型犬一样睁着滴溜溜的孔雀蓝眼睛，视线随着线条的移动而游移。他也会帮吉拉尔夫人做家务，男孩子们应该做的事，打造木制小家具，换灯泡，那些我不能为她做的事，肖恩都做得到。

我问肖恩这些是谁教他的，他说他们的父亲是个木匠，不过在他十三岁的时候去世了。然后他问我，你的父亲呢，他不教你做这些吗？

肖恩的语气很认真，不经意间流露出的天真态度让人生不起气来。

于是我说，我的父亲在我刚记事时就死了。他还是个纳粹。但后半句我没有说出去。肖恩拍拍我的肩以示安慰，然后继续帮吉拉尔夫人打小柜子。

我仍然要到街上去，但我避免再去河边相同的长椅附近，除非我想见雅克。肖恩曾想和我一起去，但我拒绝了。

有一次客人想和我吻别，那是一条小巷，拐角就是我最喜欢的书店。我被他按在墙边，他解开我衬衣领口的前两颗扣子，我梗直脖子，露出颈部线条，半眯着眼，看着他带着渴求的表情向我凑近。我的手指轻轻抵触他的靠近，这种力度我轻车熟路，手指顺着衬衣下滑，以一种欲拒还迎的姿态等待这个吻。

客人抓住我的手腕，毫不留情地亲了上来，同时让我的手去自慰。

巷口有个人影笔直地站着，那样子像是看见什么不可思议的事情一样。我的眼睛骤然睁大，但没有推开身上的客人，反而更加用力地抱住了他。高大的人影晃了两下，消失在巷口。等到客人心满意足地把钞票塞给我离开巷子后，我才从怀里取出一根烟点燃了，慢条斯理地走出小巷。

肖恩站在巷口等我，有些局促地看着我。

我很少在白天出来找活，而这次竟然被肖恩撞见了。

“对不起……我不知道……”他结结巴巴地说。

我反而有些好笑地看着他，“不知道什么？”

“……恋人……他是、你的。”

我摇了摇头，自顾自往前走着，手里护着刚点起的烟，“他不是。”

“你们在、亲吻。”

“那我们也接过吻。”我满不在意地对他说，路过书店的时候，我一眼瞥见了橱窗里的一本书。我对那书名印象深刻，因为我出生在它首版那年，母亲的床头也曾经放过。刺眼的阳光打在玻璃上，映射出我的脸，身后站着正因我的话不知所措的肖恩。他的眼神顺着我的目光落在书皮上。

我杀了人。只因阳光太过耀眼。

我转身继续走，肖恩快步跟上。猛烈的阳光使我不得不眯起眼，高个子男孩在我身后欲言又止。

“你的话……不明白。”肖恩站定了，不再紧跟着我。

“不明白？”

“关系——”

“那我们是什么关系？”

“……朋友……”他没有思考就说出了答案。

我很惊讶他会这样说，这是第一次让他直面这个问题。但我心底却感到一丝轻松，与微不足道的愧疚。

“那个人……也是朋友吗？”肖恩问我。

看来他还是不知道做爱是什么意思。我叹了口气，对他摇了摇头，“不，不是。只是客人。”

“客人？”他偏了偏头。

“以后再告诉你吧。”我说。

“艾蒂、安，你到底、是做……什么的？”他认真地问我，“姐姐说、你总是在晚上……出去，工作。”

“做如你所见的工作。”已经接近中午，温度渐渐升了起来，一层薄汗从我背部渗了出来，浸透了衬衣，我答完这句话就继续向吉拉尔夫人的住处走去。

肖恩沉默地跟在我身后，保持着两人多的距离，阳光下那道修长的影子却寸步不离。我忽然想到一些事，于是停下脚步，他就撞到了我的后背。

“啊，抱……歉。”他惊慌失措地说。

“我喜欢男人，你不觉得奇怪吗？”我直视着那双陶瓷一般的眼睛问他。

“你喜欢男人、我喜欢女孩……姐姐喜欢男人……每个人、都有自己……选择的权利。”他天真的脸上露出一个微笑，“我、爸爸……告诉我。”

“你有个好父亲，我很羡慕你。”我说，然后拽着他的衣袖让他赶紧跟上，“回去吧。”

我忘了上次说羡慕这个词是什么时候了。也许是四年前，当我躺在克劳斯的被窝里，听他说费恩每晚都可以伴随着童话入眠，我说了我很羡慕。我羡慕其他人的童年，有父亲母亲，甚至是兄弟姐妹。我没有也不想责怪任何人，只是遗憾父亲这个角色缺席了我的童年。

故事始于一个春天。母亲被拖到街上，剪掉头发，脱光衣服，地狱也不过是那副光景。我的保姆曾竭力阻止人们将母亲拖走，但是那些男人将她推开，扯她的头发，又想把我抓走。她保护了我，但是母亲却再也没有回来。在我印象里，她是个很强壮的法国女人，双臂很有力，抱着我走了很多路，我的怀里抱着泰迪熊，她抱着我。她身上带着很甜的奶香味，胸脯丰满，是在我出生之后被父亲请来照顾我们一家人的。我们跑得很快，她的胸部随着剧烈的跑动而上下颤抖着。后来她跑累了，将我放到小巷子里的平地上，我抬起头，却看不清她的表情，她背后是大片灰得发白的天空，逆着光，她就像要消失一样单薄。

“我们很快就能有住的地方了。”她摸着我的头发说，“抱好你的泰迪熊，你是个小男子汉，路易斯。”

人们叫嚷的声音从巷口传了过来。

“别说德语，小路易斯。”她快速嘱咐了我一句，随后像是要投身某场义无反顾的革命一样，闭上眼。人们拥上来，拉扯她，将她抓走。他们发现了我，我怕极了，抓紧泰迪熊，逃出了小巷。

但他们很快就追上了我。我累极了，倒在了河边的草地上。我只想好好睡一觉，也许醒来就会在温暖的大房子里，母亲坐在床边读书，父亲给我们每人一个早安吻。

当我醒来时，我确实离开了冰冷的草地，平躺在一辆晃晃荡荡的车里，一个中年女人看着我。

她问了我一句话，但我听不懂，我猜那是法语，隐约听到了“名字”这个词。然而我那时已经遗忘了自己的姓名。

我摇摇头，生怕任何一个德语单词从我嘴里溜出去一样紧抿着嘴唇。

不要说德语。不要说出姓名。我闭上眼，蜷缩成一团。中年女人将我揽进怀里时我没有挣扎。我想问她我们要去哪儿，但我始终缄默，一言不发。我害怕会变成母亲那样。

她和我说了很多话，但是我都听不懂。后来当我熟悉起法语的时候，才明白她向我反复确认的事，她问我是不是个聋哑儿。

失去了父母，我就被送到了孤儿院。接我的女人是院长，她为我取名“艾蒂安”。从那一刻起，路易斯•凯因茨这个名字彻底死去了，亲爱的男孩也一同陪葬了。

孤儿院的名字我不记得，因为没有人提及，它也从未放在显眼的地方。那里只有灰白相间的墙壁，仿佛失血过多的病人苍白的脸，枯萎的藤蔓植物无精打采地垂在墙外，阴森又寒冷。

院里有很多和我同龄的孩子，他们玩耍的时候我就安静地坐在一边，他们知道我是个德法混血，处处排挤我。我不喜欢运动，也不敢和别人交流，渐渐的，可能过了两年，我的德语退步得很快，有一次我在厕所里试着自己说话，发现连声音都已经发不出来了。那是我来到这里第一次哭，我掐着自己的脖子，试图说点什么，什么都好，让我发声。

六岁那年，我上了小学，可以接受稍微正式一点的法语教育，我很努力地学习语言，这样就可以迅速恢复我丧失殆尽的语言能力。

我的语言成绩出奇地好，是班里的第一名。那些嘲笑过我不会说话的孩子也会惊叹：“原来你会说话的呀，姑娘。”

他们叫我“姑娘”，是因为第一天来的时候，院长不知道我是男孩女孩，她打量我，认为我是女孩，直到体检的时候医生脱下了我的裤子。但那个称呼已经成为大家的习惯，再也改不过来了。

我也没有拒绝这个温和的称呼。因为他们有时还会叫我“婊子的杂种”。他们大骂我母亲是德国人的婊子，张开双腿愿意让德国人操。我想反驳他们，但我不知道怎么表达。在我有限的记忆里，父亲和母亲很相爱，他们早晨会互相给对方一个早安吻，父亲对母亲说话时总是很温柔，他会在清晨帮母亲梳头发，整理母亲裙边的褶皱。他会喂我吃早餐，哪怕他桌上的文件堆积如山，和我们相处时，也从不吝惜自己的时间。

他们很相爱，或许这也是一种罪过。

当我再听到别人叫我“杂种”的时候，我总是装作听不懂的样子，扯着一个难看的笑容逃离他们的视线。但我还是很少说话，避免和别的孩子交流。我找回了声音，却依旧没有身份认同感。我时常不知道自己是法国人还是德国人，抑或是个该死的倒霉的德法混血，战争的丑陋遗物。没有故乡，没有亲人，没有朋友。

我完成了小学的课程，以优异的成绩拿到了文凭，没有继续上学。在孤儿院里做些杂务，闲下来的时间就偷偷找书来看。一切都算平静，那个失血清晨带给我的痛苦回忆似乎也不再清晰。

那之后两年，我童年的完整身体，在十四岁的夏天，也彻底结束了。那个夏天格外闷热潮湿，哪怕只是在外面坐一会儿都会汗流浃背。我匆匆做完了院长交给我的工作，拿起我的书，打算去地下室找个凉快的地方休息。

如果我的人生是一本书，我所书写的是一个故事，接下来的剧情会满足那些妄图窥伺一段隐秘往事，一段畸形而猎奇的经历的读者们。

就在我夹着书一路小跑向地下室跑去的时候，身后响起了紧密的脚步声，越来越近，我抓紧了书，想快点到达目的地，但是身后的人比我想象的要快。

我回头，看见了一个个子很高的男孩。我记得他叫奥诺雷，在孤儿院里算是个大孩子了，可能有十七岁。他叫住我，“姑娘。”

我面对着他，下意识地后退了一步。

“为什么不说话？你说话的声音很好听。”他快速说着，向我走来，“你想去哪里？”

我摇摇头，他一把抓住我的肩膀，几乎是提起我了。我在他的劫持下，被带到了地下室，他关上门，抓起我的衣领，将我按在墙上。我不知道他想做什么，本能张开嘴想要求救，他就猛地凑上来，几乎将我的鼻梁撞碎。

他将嘴贴在我的嘴上，而且没有经过我的允许。我怕极了，想要推开他，但他却将我死死禁锢在墙上，不让我动弹。

然后他抓起我的头发，让我直视他。时至今日，我已经忘了那天他的脸是什么样子了，只记得自己的恐惧让身体不停地打颤，双腿几乎要支撑不住。

一切发生得太过突然，我甚至不能反应该如何逃脱。奥诺雷的手在身下摸索了一阵，粗暴地让我背过身去，将我的头抵着墙，扯下我的裤子，一只手捂住我的嘴不让我发声。紧接着，一个湿黏又发热的硬物就塞进了我的身体，痛感直穿我的脊背，我抵着墙，身体下半部分僵硬麻木，他一下下撞击着我，我的头几次磕到墙壁。回头用余光看见他的东西完全没入了我的身体，因为太疼，眼泪夺眶而出，我几乎不能呼吸，摇着头求他放过我。

完事之后他才将我丢到地上。他的东西拔出我身体时，甚至带着点血。

“他们没说错，你就和姑娘没什么区别，小杂种。”

奥诺雷离开好久我才从地上爬起来。借来的书被暴力地扔在地上，撞弯了一个角。我慢慢坐起来，没穿裤子，两腿之间涌出粘稠的白色液体，混合着点红色。我用裤子擦了擦腿间的液体，恶心得止不住呕吐起来。之后可能呆坐了一个小时，我才意识到这是强奸。一个大男孩对一个未成年的强奸。

但是我再也没有眼泪可以流了。

我的脑中只有一个声音：逃离。离开这里。

我捡起书，穿好衣服，等到晚上就翻墙溜出了孤儿院。我从没想到离开这个地方有这么容易。也许在此之前我从没想到过离开，之后我如果不能谋生，也只有死路一条。我的行李只有一本书和泰迪熊。

那是我第一次流连在夜晚的巴黎。像只孤立无援的小猫，我挤在狭窄的小巷里，穿着染着血的衣服，怀里抱着一只泰迪熊，几个醉汉从我身边路过，巷口的一根路灯成了我辨清事物的唯一光源。一个男人从我身边路过，又停了下来，他托起我的下巴，问我：“你多大了？”

“十四。”我抬起头，眼神空洞地对他说。

“真的是男孩吗？”他看向我的目光中有一丝惊诧，随后注意到了我脸上和裤子上的血迹，从口袋里掏出几张法郎塞到我手里，“你想要多少钱？”

起初我不解地看着他，突然一瞬间我醒悟了，他和奥诺雷一样，想对我做同样的事情。但是他给钱，奥诺雷没有；他询问我的同意，奥诺雷没有。

男人把我带回了家，检查完我的身体，却没有和我上床。

“太惨了。”他反复说，“我这里有药，今晚你就住在这里吧。”

“您——”我攥紧了我手里的钱，“我不能和您做，您会把钱收回去吗？”

他摇了摇头。

但我知道，也敢肯定，他不是什么善良的好先生。一个试图和未成年发生关系的中年男人，即使表现出再多的温存，也无法洗清这个丑陋的现实。

那就是我的第一个客人，也是我第一次发现出卖身体可以赚钱的时候。习惯了之后，这一切都变得不再有所谓。我只有一个人，我需要钱，为了活下去所做的工作都不该被指责。我又学会了偷窃，比如趁客人睡觉的时候从他的书柜里拿走一本书，从口袋里掏出几张法郎，多数人是不会计较的，因为妓者的品性就该如此，手脚和身体都不太干净，众人司空见惯。但有时候也会失了分寸，我为偷窃这事在少管所待过一段日子，但那已经不重要。

这种居无定所的生活一直持续到我遇见费恩。我救下了在巷子里被小混混纠缠的他，被他带回了家，认识克劳斯，差点成为恋人。之所以说差点，是因为我不知道那种感情是什么，试图依赖一个人，愿意把身体献给他，是一种怎样的感情；我已经把身体献给太多人，在这一点上几乎是麻木的。

我和肖恩几乎肩挨着肩，沉默不语地走着，肖恩突然问我：“你的爸爸、对你很好吧……？他、是个了不起的人吧。”

“为什么这么问？”

“表情。”他说，我们在吉拉尔夫人的门前站定，“你、每次谈到他时……很、落寞。他很好，所以……失去、会难过。”

我轻轻笑了一声，仿佛在说服自己原谅肖恩的自以为是，“他是个罪人。”

然后转过头，在他看不见的地方补充道，“但他也是我的父亲。他很爱我们。”

这是我唯一知道的事实。


	11. Chapter 11

在这个春天异常短暂的年头过了将近四分之三的时候，我和雅克在河边的一家露天咖啡厅碰面了。其间，我们偶尔会幽会，用心照不宣的暗号，河边的某个长椅，一个眼神，我们回家，然后做爱。

“我几个月前接到了一个电话。”雅克放下搅拌的汤匙，抬起眼看着我，墨蓝色的眼睛像夜里漫上岸的海水，“是在深夜打过来的。”

“之前从没听你说过。”我翘起一条腿，试图回避他的目光。

“因为我猜那是你。”雅克对我微笑，“而以我们才相识几天的关系，我可能不方便开口。”

我一时语塞，视线落在河边嬉戏的学生们身上，阳光正盛，适合慵懒地躺在阁楼的小床里做些什么，而不是坐在汗流浃背的户外喝一杯比空气更热的咖啡。

“我想我该为自己辩解。”雅克忽然探过身，修长的手抓住了我的手，我没有躲开，语言能力却突然回归了身体，“另一个男孩在你床上，另一个缪斯。”

“只有你才是我的缪斯，艾蒂安。”雅克说，“所以我现在才向你解释，太快的反应不真诚。”

“一段从一而终一往而深的感情总是充满妙语连珠的背叛。”我的食指在他手背上轻轻滑过，“我都明白，能用法郎解决的问题，我不会介意。”

雅克的表情有些受伤，或许只是他平常的习惯。每当他露出这种神色，我就无法拒绝。

“作为补偿，我想满足你一个愿望。”雅克说，胳膊不经意蹭到了桌上的报纸，发出沙沙的摩擦声，与街边法国梧桐婆娑的叶片相映成趣，“我不是说钱的问题，你明白。”

我对他露出一个自认为暧昧的笑容。报纸上一道醒目的德语吸引了我，而这个词组将会存在许多年，本月15日，一道铁网将会在东柏林境内筑起，阻隔两面的人民。我想把这个消息告诉弗里德里希，在他死后这么多年，他的祖国，最终分裂成两半。

“艾蒂安？”雅克攥着我的手，打断我的思绪。

“我想去大学里面看看。”

“只是这样？”他有些惊诧。

“如果我说我想上大学，你会更惊讶吗？”我反问。

“不，即使你想去学习，我也有办法。”雅克笑笑，仿佛如释重负，“可现在已经快到暑假了。”

“我不在乎。”我淡然地说道。在他面前，我总是肆无忌惮地撒娇，从不担心他会甩手离开或者生气，我们只是供求关系，偶尔能带来一些爱的错觉。守着一个人不会是雅克的作风，但我不打算在这一点上模仿他。

等咖啡彻底放冷了我才喝完，雅克站起来，用拇指擦了擦我的嘴角，握住我放在桌上的手，“走吧。”

“去哪儿？”

“我的大学。”他说着，然后向咖啡店老板借了一辆自行车，跨坐到上面，拍了拍后座，“上来，我的公主。今天骑士不骑马。”

我走过去，侧身坐到后座上，雅克没有动。

“怎么了？”我问。

“抱着我的腰。”他叮嘱道，“不然你会摔下去的。”

我伸出手慢慢扶住他的腰，雅克的脚在地上滑了几下，车子就飞快地奔跑起来，河边的树木从我眼前飞快掠过，行人在看我们。几个月前，我也是这样坐在河边，看着来往的学生骑着车，而现在我变成了别人眼中的景色。

雅克后背的温度透过薄薄的衬衣传递到我手心。我听到他甚至哼起了歌，夏日的暖风仿佛穿过头发的手，温柔地抚摸着我，脸颊两旁的头发被吹开，我感到前所未有的凉爽。抱着雅克不禁笑出了声音。如果我的人生是一部电影，春天倾盆而至的大雨和伞下的亲吻，夏天自行车后面的拥抱，都可以作为主要镜头拍摄出来，背景音乐由手风琴伴奏。

雅克领着我去了他的学校，空旷的广场上，只有零星几个学生来去匆匆地走过。广场中间的喷泉向上不知疲倦地喷着水，我将手伸进去，清凉的水漫过我的手指，雅克的身影出现在我身后倒映在泉水中，他抓起我的头发，然后从口袋里掏出一条发带，郑重其事地绑在了我脑袋后面。

“很好看。”他说。

我回头看他，阳光刺眼，他的脸融在光芒中让我移不开眼，我摸了摸辫子，“谢谢。”

“我们去画室吧。”他拉起我的胳膊说。

他带着我去了画室。临近暑假，这里已经没有什么学生了。雅克打开门，让我进去。我探进头，像一名迟到的学生般小心翼翼。几个画板后的脑袋露了出来，他们好奇地看着我和雅克，雅克对他们展露笑容，“没什么，你们继续画。”

“是新来的模特吗？”其中一个学生问。

雅克用胳膊肘碰了碰我，近乎耳语般地说，“他们在问你呢。”

“现在的模特是谁？”我不想回答，只能再抛出一个问题。

学生指了指画室前方，雅克把门开得更大了些，一个瘦削的年轻人下身裹着一条布，腼腆地对我们微笑。

“你来做模特的话，我们会很高兴的。”学生说。

“如果有机会的话。”我笑着对他们说。

雅克在这时揽住我的肩，“抱歉各位，这是我的朋友，艾蒂安•莫兰。这是安德烈，弗朗索瓦和让。”雅克为我一一介绍，他们也微笑致意，轮到站在前面的模特，雅克也为我说明了，“阿尔贝。”

我和那个叫阿尔贝的男孩握了手，“你也是雅克的朋友吗？”

他点了点头，“我比他小两届。你呢？”

我轻描淡写地回答，“我不在这所大学。”

就在这时，一个男孩急匆匆地跑进画室，“雅克，交流生已经到了，现在在楼上的陈列室。”

雅克有点吃惊，“这么快？不是说晚上吗？”

“我记错了火车到站时间。”男生挠了挠头，“他和我说了一堆，我听不懂。”

“听不懂？”我问。

“他来自德国。不对，现在应该是——”雅克像是突然意识到什么似的改口，“西德。”

“我可以听懂一点德语，带我去吧。”我建议道。雅克没有拒绝我，三个人从楼梯拾级而上，来到了楼上的陈列室。这几间屋子是雅克可以支配的，因为他也负责学生会的一些事宜，交流生的事情也由他负责。

雅克告诉我，他已经帮交流生准备了学生公寓，只等晚上去车站接他，但是由于一些失误，所有事情都提前了，希望我能对他解释一下。

我们敲了门，随后我听到了什么坚硬的东西戳中地板的声音。一头金发的西德交流生站在我们面前，右手撑在一根精致的手杖上，我很久没有看到过这种老派的作风出现在年轻人身上了。一副金丝边眼镜架在高挺的鼻梁上，镜片后浅蓝色的眼睛认真地看着我们三个人。我忽然想起父亲留给我的照片，如果它是彩色的，那么弗里德里希应该也是这副派头，标准的日耳曼长相，高大挺拔的金发碧眼尤物。

我的眼眶有点发热。

金发日耳曼人不知道应该对谁讲话，径直向我走了过来，他稍稍俯下头，勿忘我一样的浅蓝色眼睛看着我，“您好，我是伊文•珀勒，来自柏林。很高兴见到您。”

他一直用“Sie”来称呼我，我知道这是德国人的坏习惯，也许并非出自礼貌，只是一种友好的冷漠。

“艾蒂安•莫兰，来自巴黎。”我握住了他伸过来的手，对于夏天来说过于凉爽，“对于之前发生的一切表示抱歉。”

“您德语讲得很好。”伊文说。

“您的手杖很漂亮。”我夸赞道。

伊文的视线终于落回自己身上，他看了看手杖，“谢谢。”

“不必以‘您’相称，叫我艾蒂安就可以。”我说完，向他介绍了雅克他们。

之后我们决定先带伊文去学生公寓安顿。伊文拖着一个大行李箱，手杖几乎不离手。他走路很慢，但不知为什么，我很喜欢他这种样子。雅克因为语言不通，而且学校里面还有其他事情，就和另一个人先离开了，他在过道里给了我一个吻，然后嘱咐我关照这位交流生。

等我回到伊文的房间，他正在把行李里面的东西一件件拿出来。每件衣服都折成了正方形，书本也是一个折角都没有。他的书桌上放着一个相框，里面是和父母的合影，看得出那时他还很小。

他的手杖立在一边，他坐在床边。

“介意我帮忙吗？”我问。

“谢谢，我想我自己可以。”他将一本封面画着复杂化合式的书掏出来，站起来想要塞到书架里，可能是太急了，右腿没有支撑住，又坐回了床里。

“我帮你。”我取过他的书，塞进书架，“能问一下，你为什么会选择巴黎吗？”

“我想离开家。”他说。

一般得到这种回答我就不会再往下问了，离开一个地方有诸多理由，我不是必须知道，所以不必过问。

“可你还不会说法语。”我抱着胳膊倚在书桌边，“这是个大问题。”

“所以我在暑假过来，想学习法语。”他的回答一板一眼，我几乎找不到切入点。

“那很好，有上进心。”

伊文取过手杖，握在右手，半卷起衬衣袖子的小臂看起来很性感，他看了一眼左腕的手表，“已经不早了。如果不介意的话，我想请您吃晚餐。”

我忍不住笑了出来，“我很乐意。但是可以不要再叫‘您’了吗？”

“其实……”伊文终于微笑了起来，“用‘您’的话，动词可以不用变位。我的语文很差。”

我被这个德国人的冷幽默彻底逗笑了，他也不好意思地笑了。之后问我想去哪家餐厅，我想了想，带他下了楼。

伊文走路的时候一直拄着手杖，而且走得很慢。看得出他的右腿有些不便，我尽量减慢步速和他同行。离开大学的时候已经是黄昏，一抹橘色的夕阳映在塞纳河上，河边有一些情侣拉着手散步。过桥的时候，我冷不丁地问了一句：“你多大了？”

伊文停下脚步，似乎是被桥上的风光吸引了，“二十三。在读研究生。你呢？”

“我十九岁。”我双手撑在桥上，看着河面，伊文顺着我的视线也望下去，河水平静，一丝风也没有。

“你很好看。”他忽然说。

这句话令我的心脏突然停跳了一拍。我惊异地看着他，伊文挠了挠头，“我想找点话题。如果冒犯了——”

“不，没有。我喜欢别人夸我，假的也好。”我对他笑着。

“刚才那句话，是真心的。”伊文的眼里落满了夕阳的余晖，变得异常透亮。

他的一头金发在暖阳里更加耀眼。

“谢谢。”那一瞬间，我甚至想抓住他的衣领亲吻他，但我没有。

“可以请你教我法语吗？我想用法语对你说——”

桥上忽然起了一阵风，他话语中的一部分被风抹去，揉碎在浮动的空气里。而我想都没想就回答道：“好。”

1945年被德国人称为“零年”，因为那年战争结束，一切归零，全部被抹去，一个新的开始将从废墟的荒原上建起；而1961年，柏林墙的建立，与伊文的相遇，对我来说却是一个新的“零年”。


	12. Chapter 12

夏天的雨总是特别频繁。我站在连通着雅克卧室的阳台上，穿着一件松垮的睡袍，左手夹着一支刚点燃的烟。房间里的唱片机在响，但完全被雨声盖过去了。

“你看了很久了。”雅克走过来，双手按在我肩上，温热的触感让我冷不防地哆嗦了一下，我将烟放到嘴边，轻轻吸了一口又吐出去。他的手沿着我的双肩滑到胳膊上，接着从后面抱住了我的腰，他将头枕在我肩膀上，脸蹭着我的头发。

“我喜欢下雨天。”我的视线落在正前方，没有看他。他在我耳边叹了口气，张嘴咬住了我的耳垂，很痒，我也没有躲开。于是他的胳膊将我箍得更紧，一双手不安分地在我身上摸索着。我只好投降，把抽了一半的烟从阳台扔了下去，红色火星在脱手的瞬间就熄灭，然后坠落，落到一片看似深不见底的水洼中。

“你想做吗？”我问他。

“想。”雅克在这点上总是特别诚实，“因为我感觉你最近冷落了我。”

“冷落你我不会在下雨天打着伞来找你。”我学着他的样子说，然后被他拖上床，他将我深深压进柔软的床垫里，被禁锢在他两臂之间的距离内，我眯了眯眼，又对他笑了，“你想把我锁在哪里？”

他的吻落在我的眉心，用舌头舔着我的嘴唇，他可能喝了酒，嘴里带着一股白兰地的气味，“锁在我心里。”

“恐怕我还要和别人分享有限的空间。”我轻轻推开他坐了起来，支起一条腿抵着他的下半身，不让他靠近，“我会窒息的。”

“艾蒂安。”雅克又俯下来，贴得我很近，他的表情有些受伤，这时候我就没办法拒绝他。于是我将双腿稍微打开，他很懂时机地抱住了我。当他进来的时候，我的手紧紧抓着他的后背，将他的睡袍揪得变形，如果说我有什么怪癖，那就是我喜欢穿着衣服做，对一个客人完全袒露身体不是我的习惯。

此时唱片机正播放到高潮，雅克在我身体里颤抖了一下，随后闷哼一声，抱着我却没有退出来。我的后背几乎被汗浸透了，衣服全都贴在身上。我的腿还维持着夹在他腰上的姿势，他就这样在足以让两人汗流浃背的距离下抱着我。

“这样抱着你，我都觉得你会消失。”雅克说话时，埋在我身体里的东西似乎又跳了一下，我不受控制地呻吟了一声，然后笑了出来，结合的地方很黏腻，我有点不舒服，随后主动推开了他。

他硬得仿佛那支放在画板上的笔。

床单一片狼藉，我伸手在床头柜取了一支烟，双腿交叠侧卧在床上，深深吸了一口，“我知道你想说什么。”

雅克看着我，样子有些尴尬，他半跪在床边，下半身还耸立着，但依旧迷人。

于是我夹着烟，慢慢走下床，也不去擦拭双腿间流出的液体。在他面前半跪下来，吐出一口烟，开始为他口交。他抓起我的长发，很有节奏地揉搓着，我的左手握着他的东西，右手两指间的烟还在缓慢燃烧着，仿佛一场无聊的计时。当那根烟燃到不可以再吸的时候，雅克全都射在了我嘴里。

我将烟蒂碾灭在烟缸里，跑去浴室呕吐。我没有吞下去，只是含在嘴里都会反胃。雅克站在浴室门外有点担心地看着我，水声哗哗熨过耳道，我的发梢全都湿透了，双手撑在洗手台上，我看清了镜子里的自己，说不上憔悴，但看起来无精打采。

我擦了擦嘴，“我很少给人做这个。”

雅克走进来摸了摸我的头，“别勉强自己。”

“是你说我冷落了你。”

“别赌气，我的公主。”雅克走到卧室，从柜子上的糖罐里取出一颗糖剥开，塞到我嘴里，“你现在看上去楚楚可怜，我实在于心不忍。”

我含着糖走到浴缸里，放水准备洗澡。雅克站在我身后目不转睛地看着我，我一把拉上了帘子。他笑了一声，随后关上了浴室的门。

等我裹着睡袍出来的时候，床单已经换过了，雅克正窝在床里看书，看见我就掀起被子：“我认输，我对你生不起气来。”

我歪了歪头，假装没听懂他的话，走到床边就滑进了被子里。雅克伸出一条胳膊让我枕着，我很识趣地靠了上去。

“有时候你就像只易怒的小猫。”他在我耳边低语着，“我对你做的一切都是奴性使然。”

“你养了那么多猫，我不过是街边的流浪猫。”我背对他说，“得不到一只流浪猫的青睐会有这么难过吗？”

“会。”雅克的左臂忽然放到我身前，腰边的力量突然加重，他抱住了我，“我把所有的猫都赶走了，所以我希望那只高傲的小猫能被我收养，不再对街边的其他人发出谄媚的叫声。”

我的呼吸一滞，猝不及防地陷入了他的怀抱，“你的身体僵硬了……说明我的话使你动摇了。从今天开始，我希望你不要再去街边了，我给你一切想要的。你可以住在这里，想做什么都行，做我唯一的缪斯吧。”

“……这不公平。”我说，雅克的举动让我措手不及，窗外的雨突然变大了，声嘶力竭地敲打着窗户，床边的灯忽然暗了一下，我的脑中浮现出伊文的脸。

“这太不公平了。”我挣脱开他的怀抱，躺到了床边。

“你想听到我说‘我爱你’吗？”雅克的声音从身后传来，我不知道他说话时是什么表情，“我很爱你，艾蒂安，所以希望你只为我所有。”

天平突然失衡，谁先把“爱”这个字放在嘴边，就等于加重了砝码，而我见过太多加过砝码的人，多半是高潮瞬间向我大喊出爱的宣言，对我来说，“我爱你”不过等于几张法郎。

所以这句话现在一文不值。

“永远别想驯养一只流浪猫。”我坐了起来，依旧背对他，“他小时候饱受虐待，长大后居无定所，玩弄人类感情，毫无真心可言。”

雅克试图拉过我的手，但被我甩开了。我站起来，找出我的衣服一件件穿好，雅克几乎要从床里跳起来，“这么晚了，你去哪儿？”

“别低估流浪猫的生存能力。”

“别任性了，艾蒂安。”他抓住我的手腕，“我给你时间考虑——”

我抬起头看着他墨蓝色的眼睛，用我能想象的最真诚的眼神看他，“这不是任性，雅克。你不是我，你不了解我，我也不了解你。如果你喜欢这副皮囊，你想看多久都可以。”

“你变了。”他说。

“我一直是这个样子。”我说，“这是你第一次尝试理解我，窥探我的内心，之前你忙着照顾其他猫，如今被野猫刺伤了心，开始觉得疼痛了而已。”

我说完这话，他松开了我的手。我关上卧室的门，走到了楼下。卢娜正在收拾客厅，看见我也只是点点头，像个哑巴姑娘。哦，哑巴姑娘，那是我的昵称。

这是我第一次空手而归，客人没有给我钱，我即没偷也没抢，已经是一桩亏本买卖，如果再出卖了真心，我就彻底完了。妓者不付出真心就和不染毒瘾是一个道理，二者都是沾上一点就摧毁心智的利器。

“您不过夜吗？”卢娜把我的伞递给我，第一次对我说话。我接过伞，忽然听到了脚步声。雅克站在楼梯上，脸上的表情很复杂，“让他走。”

我打开门，夹杂着雨水的风一下子灌了进来，我不动声色地打了个寒噤，心情却轻松许多。那个充满香水味道的房子被我甩在身后，雨点噼里啪啦地敲击着伞面。我知道，这次我赢了，我的心脏被肋骨紧紧锁在胸腔里，没有激动得跳跃。

艾蒂安，仍是自由的。


	13. Chapter 13

回到吉拉尔夫人家，屋里只有一盏昏黄的灯光从客厅照过来，我知道那是安西娅，她经常忙到深夜。我试着敲了敲门，开门的却是肖恩。我抖落雨伞上的雨，在门口的地毯上踩了几下就走了进去，肖恩在我身后把门关上了。

“我以为……你不会回来。”他递给我一条毛巾说。

埋头在桌子上的安西娅抬起头来，推了推鼻梁上的粗框眼镜，“肖恩，厨房里的牛奶给艾蒂安热一杯吧。”

“谢谢。但不用了。”我说，“现在是夏天。”

“你脸色很差。”安西娅说，鹅黄色的台灯将她的氤氲成一副十分柔和的模样，我眼前有点模糊，揉了揉眼，打开吉拉尔夫人的酒柜，倒了一大杯白兰地喝了下去，辛辣的酒液顺着喉管流向胃里，有几滴落到了衬衣领口，我将杯子放到桌子上，抹了抹嘴，走回了阁楼。

几乎是把自己扔进了床里，我裹着被子准备睡觉，头有点疼，脸也在发热，可能是刚喝的酒起了作用，我没有刚才那么冷了。

想起刚才拒绝安西娅的话，才意识到夏天就要结束了，秋天已经来了。

肖恩蹑手蹑脚地爬上了阁楼，在我面前蹲了下来，不动声色地帮我掖了掖被子。

“……你干什么？”我懒得挪动身子，闭着眼问道。

“你看上去……不舒服。”

“我有点冷。”我大方地承认了，“也许是天气的关系。现在几点了？”

肖恩正在爬床，没有看到我的口型，于是我伸出两根手指比划了一下，那是我和他之间询问时间的暗号。

“两点。”床很小，肖恩贴得我很近，把他的被子也盖在了我身上，他的呼吸落在我的后颈，痒痒的。被别人禁锢在身边是一件很难受的事，但我们紧贴着，却很温暖，就像冬季互相取暖的动物。

肖恩的大手伸到我面前，摸了摸我的额头，“很烫，发烧了。”

“我没事。”他的手很凉爽，让人十分舒服，困意渐渐袭来，我迷迷糊糊地回了一句，也不管他是否注意到，将被子裹紧，就睡过去了。上楼之前似乎是嘱咐了肖恩什么事，让他早晨八点叫醒我，九点半我要去伊文的公寓教他法语，但我实在提不起力气去确认。

几个小时后，我被肖恩叫醒。头疼得要裂开，我揉了揉额角，意识模糊地去洗漱。安西娅准备了早餐，我只吃了一小片面包，半杯牛奶，趴在餐桌边差点又睡过去。

我是个夜行生物，早起这件事对我太难了，可我不想让伊文失望。也许雅克的建议是对的，我不该再去站街，应该像个金丝雀一样被养起来供人观赏，不用这么辛苦赚钱，但我不想失去自己选择客人的自由。最初答应做他的情人也是因为刚认识时余韵未消的激情，但我越来越害怕禁锢，每当这时，我的脑中总会浮现出伊文的面孔。

我看了看表，八点三十分，去伊文的学生公寓完全来得及。我打了个呵欠，用手撑着桌子站了起来，安西娅就在这时叫住了我，“你看上去很不好。肖恩说你发烧了，我去给你找点药……”

“不，不用。”我对她摆摆手，“不是什么大病，多睡一会儿就好了。”

“可你打算出门。”她说。

“因为答应了别人要去。”我揉了揉眉骨，和越来越强烈的头痛做着斗争，眼前的事物也开始变得模糊。肖恩扶住了摇摇晃晃的我，“我……送你。”

“有时候别太勉强自己。”安西娅收拾了桌上的早餐，叹了口气对我说。

“你不用跟我过来，再糟糕的状况我也遇到过。”

肖恩执意要送我去。天气阴沉，天空像是笼罩了一层薄雾，又像烟囱突然泄漏，大量粉尘浮在上方一样灰暗。

我们经过一个小型集市，我掏了掏口袋，雅克上次给我的钱还剩下不少，于是我问肖恩想不想吃点什么，反正时间很早。

肖恩说想吃葡萄，因为季节到了。于是我们在一个水果摊旁停了下来，他熟练地挑拣葡萄，还得意地对我说，这是他爸爸教他的办法，哪些葡萄比较甜，只要看一眼就能知道。

说完，他从葡萄里揪下来一颗塞到我嘴里。

“那么多买一些吧。”我一边嚼着一边对他说。我对食物兴趣不大，肖恩挑选的也确实很甜，我想给伊文带一些。在摊主整理我们选好的葡萄时，一个精致的小篮子吸引了我的注意，于是我告诉他分成两堆，一部分放纸袋，剩下的放到篮子里，我们连同篮子一起买了下来。

我和肖恩穿过集市，从络绎不绝的叫卖声，色彩斑斓的水果和鲜花，冷冻的奶酪和肉食之间穿过，从男人女人身上散发的香水味间穿过，我手提着装满葡萄的篮子，仿佛丰收女神德墨忒尔。

昨晚才下过雨的街道还没有干透，街边建筑物倒映在水洼之中，仿佛镜内外的两个世界。我常去的那家书店门前坐了一位街头艺人，怀里抱着手风琴正在演奏。此时我的心情忽然变得很好，从口袋里取出一张法郎郑重其事地放到了他的帽子里，然后我和肖恩坐在了河边的长椅上，借着从水管里流出的水冲了冲葡萄，随后抱着纸袋开始吃水果。

我抬起头，阳光的纹路正从阴云密布的空中蔓延开来，我猜天可能快要晴了。肖恩在我身边一颗接一颗地吃着，他吃东西时总是特别认真，然后他忽然停下了取葡萄的动作，将袋子的口封好抱在怀里。

我问他为什么不继续吃。

“我要带回去给姐姐，还有吉拉尔……夫人。”他现在说话已经比之前流利多了，这和他在我面前总是喋喋不休有很大关系，安西娅说和我相处的这一个多月，肖恩的语言能力有了突飞猛进的进步。但在我听来，他的英语还是一样的味道，每个单词的重音都放不对位置，法语更是糟糕。

“前面不远我就可以自己走过去了。”我吞下最后一颗葡萄，对他说，“我们就在这儿分别吧。”

“嗯。”肖恩点点头，然后问我，“今天……你还回来吗？”

“应该会的吧。”一阵冷风吹来，我的脸又发起热，“别担心，这次——”

他对我比了个手势，“打电话。我……在这里看你……走过去。”

我提起篮子，向伊文学生公寓的方向走去。背后一阵暖流袭来，我用发冷的手摸了摸滚烫的脸，第一次感觉如此不自在。

来到学生公寓楼下，我直接上了二楼，敲门后依旧是熟悉的规律的手杖的敲击声，我赶紧用手整理了一下被风吹乱的头发，轻咳一声的同时，门就打开了。伊文穿着一件浅蓝色的衬衣，套一件针织马甲，金色的头发一丝不苟地梳成了背式，金丝边眼镜后面的蓝眼睛充满期待地看着我。

我试图避开那清澈的眼神，将篮子递到他面前：“我路过集市买了点葡萄，很甜。”

房间里传来很香的面包的气味，本来没有胃口的我闻到香气竟然觉得有点饿。

“谢谢。”他让我进去，将篮子放到厨房，然后戴上手套，从烤箱里取出烤盘，上面躺着三个表皮烤成金黄的椒盐卷饼，他小心翼翼地铲出一个放到盘子里，放到我面前，“不知道你吃早餐了吗？九点半是不是有点早？”

“不会。”我摇摇头对他说，“九点半已经不算早了。”

“你的黑眼圈很重，最近作业很多吗？周末本来应该好好休息的。”他又沏了一杯咖啡。

“嗯，教授留了很多作业。”我对他撒了个谎，这不是第一个，从第一次见面我就开始欺骗，骗他说我在读大学，每次伊文提到这个话题时，我总是轻描淡写地略过，同时转移话题，“面包很香。”

“在我们那边，这个叫——”

“Brezel.”我说。

小时候弗里德里希经常烤给我们吃，母亲做的蛋糕很好吃，而父亲很擅长烤面包。我们坐在长长的桌子两旁，他端出面包的时候鼻头还沾着面粉。

“我好久没吃过这种面包了。”我用手掰下一小块塞到嘴里，关于味道的记忆已经消失，但融化在嘴里的食物却是货真价实的美味，“很好吃。”

“是劳拉姑姑教我做的。”伊文直接拿起整个面包，咬了一口，“她会做很多糕点。”

“劳拉姑姑？”

“来巴黎之前，我一直和他们住在一起。”伊文喝了一口咖啡，“他们对我很好，但关心太过无微不至了。”

我随意应付了一声，专心致志地喝光杯里的咖啡，正经享用一顿早餐对我来说是件奢侈的事，我经常睡到下午才起床。伊文来之前的事我不想问太多，早已学会察言观色的我，知道当人们完全不想谈论某事时，语气和神态会怎样变化。伊文对他的家庭不想多说，我也不会多嘴。每个人都有秘密，尊重他人的秘密才是维持一段关系的关键。

但幸运的是，大多数关系都是如此维系的。


	14. Chapter 14

一个误会可能造成的影响是难以估量的。就像从山顶滚落的雪球，体积只会越来越大，但在灾难性的一幕还未到来之前，当事人都不会意料到最后的结果。

我几乎是乖乖坐着吃完了一个面包，像个小学生一样。伊文收拾餐具的时候，我帮他整理法语课本和他的笔记本。第一次看他写字的时候，我就已经猜到他的字会和人一样干净整齐。他骨节分明的修长手指握着一支磨砂杆的钢笔，墨水在光滑的纸页上落下一个黑点，仿佛树叶的脉络一点点伸展开，空白本子上的表格都是他自己用铅笔一行一行画出来的，在那暗灰色的线条之间，是他一笔一划写好的单词。

我们每周碰面两次，一次是周三晚上，一次是周六上午。对我来说这是两段奇妙的时光，而不知从何时开始，我很期待这两次的会面，虽然拘谨，但却愉快。

伊文刷完盘子从厨房回来了，他的手因为做实验而被洗得发红，在水的浸泡下皮肤显得更加脆弱。他拉开我旁边的椅子坐了下来，“抱歉，让你久等了。”

我摇着头说没关系。

他从我手里接过笔记本，拧开钢笔的盖子，在某一行划了一道线，“上次我们讲到这里。”

然后他翻开书，指着某一页最上面的部分，“书到这里。”

他的指甲修剪得很干净，圆滑的指甲边缘擦过书页，留下一连串微不可闻的摩擦声。

“艾蒂安？”伊文用胳膊肘轻轻碰了一下我，就像同桌之间才会有的小动作，“你怎么了？”

“啊，没事。”我赶紧拍了拍脸，微热的指尖触摸到发烫的脸，我的脑中响起一阵细微的轰鸣，使劲眨眨眼，我接过伊文手中的笔，“我们继续讲上次的——”

“嗯，你说。”

坐在右手边的伊文忽然凑得更近了，他身上没有法国人惯常的香水味，取而代之的是清香的肥皂洗过的衣服的味道。他的视线笔直地落在笔记本上，镜片的反光里只有密密麻麻的法语单词。

他也许没有看我。于是我用笔敲了敲笔记本，“请说法语。”

伊文立刻露出为难的表情，“内容，上次的……继续，请。”

他颠三倒四的句式结构让我想起肖恩，但肖恩有后天的缺陷，伊文是好学的，也很努力，虽然他在口语方面进步总是很缓慢。

“我很小的时候，也不会说法语。”我咬着钢笔的尾巴，对他说，“别人都以为我是哑巴。”

“你说话比较晚吗？”他问。

“我最开始，讲的是德语。德语才是我的母语。”我从桌子上的一摞书中取出一张白纸，在上面毫无意义地写写画画，“六岁才开始学法语。”

“你是德国人？”伊文终于抬起头不再盯着课本，声音充满讶异。

“我不是。”我轻描淡写地回答，“如果你想了解我，就用法语和我交流吧。‘你很好看’这句话用法语怎么说？”

我总是让话语权掌握在自己手中，带起话题，脱离话题，气氛刚刚好的时候像只狡猾的狐狸一样，将高潮的空气冷却或使它沸腾。这点微不足道的技能不能使我骄傲，却意外有用。

“你很好看”是伊文在桥上对我说的话，后半句被风吹走，我不知道他想说什么，但我刚刚在笔记本里发现他把这句话写在了角落里。

“Tu es très beau.”几乎不假思索地，伊文条件反射般地回答了我。

但话音落下，脸红的不是他，而是我。

“Tu es très beau.”像是一个求证答案的学生，伊文又重复了一遍，“是这样吗？”

“你在说句子还是说我？”我对他微笑，但我的耳朵已经能听到心跳了。

这下轮到伊文脸红了，那副样子仿佛我欺负了他。我好整以暇地看着他，掩饰着自己的窘迫，伊文皱了皱眉头，认真思索起来，“都有。句子是这样，你也是这样的。”

他一字一顿地用并不流利的法语说。

你在什么时候会想亲吻一个人，没有任何情欲，没有利益在里面，只是想亲吻他，将一个吻作为奖励送给他？

“你太可爱了。”我抓着他撑在桌子上的胳膊，只是一秒的犹豫，就彻底放弃了亲吻他的机会，我们之间的距离又缩短了，我盯着他勿忘我颜色的眼睛，轻声笑了出来。

“可你的脸很红。”伊文的手忽然覆在我手上，动作却毫无亲昵的意味，反而像一位医生在诊断，“手心很热。”

没等我回答，他又开始说德语，也许这样能让他更好地表达自己，“我今天是不是不该叫你来？你看上去精神不佳。”

“没有，我很开心。”我答非所问地说。

“其实……”伊文说，“我只是来这边协助教授做实验的。”

“嗯？”我不明白他的意思。

很多年后，我才明白他那句话的意思，仿佛一个定律，我们两个人不约而同陷入漩涡，却同时在揣测谁先失去了自主权。

“没什么，今天讲完这个语法我们就休息吧。”伊文耸了耸肩。

也许是伊文的话起了作用，早上起床的头痛卷土重来，我一边讲一边按着太阳穴，好不容易讲完了今天的内容，后背已经起了一层冷汗。

“你真的没事吗？”伊文边整理书本边问。

“可能是起得太早了。”我说着趴在了桌子上，“而昨天又睡得太晚。”

“你最开始不是这样说的。”伊文拄着手杖站了起来，回到卧室取出一个小医药箱，在里面翻找着什么，“我这里有阿司匹林，我去帮你倒杯热水。”

我在两片眼皮的缝隙中看着他用并不流畅的步伐在屋里忙前忙后，忽然感到一阵疲惫。我很少生病，几乎不生病，因为知道哪怕身体垮了只能自己在床上躺着，没人在乎我会怎样，而且那时候我还有费恩要照顾，也许是某种奇妙的意志力支撑着我，人在不幸的时候总不至于更不幸的。

而从今年春天开始，我过上了更为舒适的生活，身体似乎也松懈了下来。

屋里不知何时暗了下来。伊文扭开了灯，我才瞥见外面灰蒙蒙一片，早上那金丝线一样穿过云层的阳光早就消失得无影无踪，仿佛一个野游的孩子突然拐进一个不知名的巷口，了无踪迹。

我喝了药，站起来时眼前像电影屏幕一样花白了一瞬，扶住桌子才没有跌坐回去。

“你要回去了吗？”伊文问。

“我得回家了。”我挤出一个微笑说。

“我送你。”

“不，不用。”我说，“你的腿不方便下楼。”

说完话我就后悔了，头疼让我口不择言。伊文的表情变了变，但还是坚决要求送我下楼。楼梯的扶手在右面，伊文右手拄拐，所以我一直抱着他的胳膊。

到了公寓楼下的时候，我们又互相寒暄了几句，头顶却传来一道闷闷的雷声。伊文看着我欲言又止。

我转身准备离开，伊文突然拽住了我的胳膊，几乎将我拽倒。

“别走。”他说。

不知是不是错觉，他的胳膊紧了紧，于是我彻底跌进他怀里，“要下雨了。”

似乎是要印证他的话，第二次雷声过后，大雨倾盆而下。

我抬起头，鼻尖几乎触碰到他光洁的下巴，他的喉结动了动，似乎也有点惊诧于这场突如其来的大雨，我笑着对他说：“这下我真的走不了了。”


	15. Chapter 15

伊文的心跳紧紧贴着我的后背，他身上很暖，还带着男士香皂的味道。

“抱歉。”他对我说，然后扶着我的肩膀让我站稳，“我们上楼吧。我去做午饭。”

我看着他一脸窘迫的样子，又得寸进尺地拽住了他的左臂，“你不觉得这样我们很像——”

潜意识里我知道最好不要这样和他调情，但我的身体和话语却先于头脑行动。他的胳膊抱起来很舒服，比我小阁楼里的泰迪熊手感更好，而且我这样做的时候，他一次也没有甩开我。

“像……”

正好这时一个学生打着伞冲进了楼道，对方抖了抖伞面的雨水，抬头看到我们，伊文忽然用右手很轻地推了我一下。我识趣地缩回手，跟在他身后上了楼。

伊文一进屋就挽起袖子进了厨房，我像只苍蝇一样跟了过去。抱着胳膊在门口看着他在橱柜里翻找着东西。

“你有没有胃口吃一点？”他问我。

“如果是你做的。”

他从头顶的橱柜里取出一袋东西在我眼前晃了晃，“还有一点意面，我们吃这个吧。肉酱是我昨晚做好的，应该还算新鲜。”

他对推开我那一下只字未提。

我伸出手摸了摸额头，突然丧失了胃口，“都好，我吃的不多。”

“难怪你这么瘦。”伊文用小锅煮上水，左手叉着腰，回头看了我一眼，嘴角歪了一下。

“我对食物没什么兴趣。”我走到客厅的沙发上坐下，将头枕在靠背上，盯着天花板。

不一会儿他端着两盘意面从厨房里出来了。肉酱很香，然而我丝毫欲望都没有，用叉子吃了两口就放下了。伊文坐在我对面，慢条斯理地享用自己做的午餐。

伊文吃完了他的面，将我的盘子也收了过去，将剩下已经冷了的部分吃光，“照顾你这样厌食的孩子，你妈妈肯定费了不少心。”

我的心脏“咯噔”一紧，我很忌讳陌生人谈到我的母亲，我以为自己已经忘记了那个清晨噩梦般的景象，但我没有。母亲流着血的头和流着血的身体早已深深烙印在我心底，挥之不去。我没办法再喜欢女孩，因为看到她们，我就会想起那可怖的场景。

“艾蒂安？”伊文察觉到了异常，叫着我的名字，“你的脸色很苍白。”

“抱歉。”我捂着嘴离开了餐桌，跑到卫生间再次将胃里的东西呕了个干净。我不是一个脆弱的人，但在这个问题上敏感得不可思议，每当有陌生人提起我的母亲，我就会本能地感到恶心，仿佛他们将会再次伤害她一样，而我永远都是那个四岁的弱小的孩子，没办法保护她。

我不知道该怨恨谁，人们的麻木不仁还是我自己的无能为力。

伊文帮我关上了水龙头，递给我一条毛巾擦脸。我抬起头，眼睛被水流和眼泪弄得模糊一片，但是仍可以看到他神情中的关切。

我搭着毛巾，脚步踉跄地回到客厅。像个泄了气的皮球瘫在沙发上。

“对不起。”他说，“你没胃口，我不该强迫你吃些什么的。”

“不是那样的。”我说，“我没有……”

我没有母亲。我和你不一样，从小就没有人照顾我。我的父母，全都缺席了我的童年。一场战争带走了我身边所有的亲人。

“我没有怪你。是我身体太差劲了。”我顺势窝在了沙发里，“我有点累，介意我用一下沙发吗？”

“介意。”伊文语气突然生硬起来。

“那我……”

“病人应该睡在床上。”他用法语说。

说完他拄着手杖进了卧室，我拖着疲倦的脚步跟了过去，他已经在床上铺好了被子，“你先躺进去，我再去找找其他的被子。还有……对了，穿着衣服睡觉很不舒服。”

“你的意思是裸睡？”我轻笑了一声。

伊文紧张起来，连忙摆手，“我的意思是……我去帮你找一套我的睡衣。”

“我知道的。”我在床边坐了下来。

伊文从柜子里又找出一床被子，然后将一套厚睡衣递给了我，“你先换这件吧，可能有点长。我出去。”

没等我再次叫住他，他已经关上门离开了。

伊文的衣服对我来说确实有些大，袖子完全盖住了我的手，裤腿需要挽起才不会踩到，我的肩膀撑不起这件睡衣。

我换好衣服，打开了门，伊文就在门口一直等着。我开门的时候他好像吓了一跳，“你好好休息。”

他让我躺进床里，床很软，我一下子陷了进去，刚想伸出去的胳膊被他又塞了回去。他的动作有些笨拙，但却一板一眼十分尽责。伊文仔仔细细检查了被角，才把第二床被子盖到我身上，“如果有事，就叫我。晚饭你还想吃吗？”

我在枕头里摇了摇头。

“那好，我晚上再来看你。”

他拄着手杖轻轻离开卧室，碰上了门。房间里一片寂静，只有床头的手表在滴滴答答小声走动着的声音格外明显。我怔怔盯着天花板，试着闭上眼，倦意立刻袭来，我昏昏沉沉地睡着了。

梦里的记忆一下子变得匮乏，我容易入睡，但睡眠质量算不得高。就像一夜的倾盆大雨竞相涌入狭窄的排水渠，回忆经常压得我喘不过气来。高潮令人快乐，因为你有很长时间可以大脑一片空白。

梦里我又回到了那个墙体灰白的孤儿院，天空似乎永远都不会有晴天。视线变得低矮，我扶着墙踉踉跄跄地向前跑着，但无论我怎么迈开脚步，总也跑不快，而身后总会伴随着一群孩子们追逐打闹的声音。

那些声音离我越来越近。

我跑上楼，将自己关在一间屋子里。他们撞开门涌了进来。

“德国人的狗杂种！”有人喊了一句。

“他是个德国人！”

“他妈妈是个婊子——”

我浑身颤抖，用窗帘裹住自己。每个人的脸上都没有五官，灰白的脸和墙壁一样没有生气，但是他们的嘴里却能伸出鲜红的舌头和无数污言秽语。

我被一只手从窗帘后抓了出来，那只手狠狠拽着我的头发，就像那些抓着我母亲头发的人。我和她一样的亚麻色头发再次遭受了人们的暴力。拉扯着我的人将我推到了窗户边，让我探出头去。

“把他推下去！德国猪的杂种！”

有几个声音喊道。

“我不是……”我艰难地说着，“我不是……”

有几只手抬起我的脚，然后我身体的一半都探出了窗户，我尖叫起来，双耳一同开始轰鸣，但是嗓子发不出声音，没有人听到。我吓坏了，泪水瞬间模糊了双眼。我使劲吞咽了一口，使出了全身的力气大喊着：

“我不是德国人——”

“艾蒂安！醒醒！”伊文轻轻拍着我的脸。我猛然惊醒，脸上还沾着两行没有干涸的眼泪。

我不是德国人。也不是法国人。

我不是路易斯。

我只是艾蒂安。

我抱住了伊文。

他轻轻拍着我的后背，手心的热度传到我身上，我颤抖得不那么厉害了。然后他脱下自己的外套披在了我身上，外套里面很暖和。

“……你听见了。”我用小得不能再小的声音喃喃道。

“嗯。”他点点头，将衣服在我身上围拢了，“你不是德国人，我是德国人。”

“我没有恶意——”

“我知道。”伊文笑了，“但我确实是德国人。”

“我父亲是德国人。”我说，第一次没有顾虑后果就说出了实情。

伊文没有说话，他也许不知道像我这样的人，童年到底是怎样度过的。他只是看着我。我才意识到天已经黑了，月光下他的蓝眼睛像两粒水晶在发亮。

“我去给你热一杯牛奶。”随后他慢腾腾地站起来，弯腰拾起地上的手杖，离开了卧室。

几分钟后，我捧着一杯牛奶，伊文则坐在床边的椅子上，我喝了一口牛奶问他：“现在几点了？”

“九点十七。”

“我睡了这么久。”

“你是不是精神太紧张了？”伊文问我，“我们认识有一段时间了，可我一点都不了解你。”

“这很正常，我也不了解你。”我用手攥紧了玻璃杯，却没有看他的眼睛。

“我叫伊文•珀勒，1938年生于柏林，今年二十三岁。在柏林自由大学就读化工专业。喜欢做实验，养花和做饭。不擅长烤点心。”

出乎我意料地，伊文一本正经地介绍起自己。

伊文身上带着一种让人不能抗拒的坦诚。

“你呢？”他反问，这道话语像是一道审判降临在我耳边。

“我叫艾蒂安•莫兰。十九岁，在……巴黎大学读艺术史。爱好写作。”我随口说了雅克的专业，伊文并没有起疑，可能是我一直和雅克在一起。

我们小心翼翼地避开了自己的伤疤，也不去碰对方的伤口。关于家庭，关于那场战争的噩梦，我们只字不提。

“我会在巴黎大学待上很长一段时间，我们可以慢慢了解。”他说。

“之后呢，你会回去吗？”

我感觉一盆冷水浇了下来，耳边响起滴答滴答的水声，有人突然将沙漏倒扣，齑粉般的流沙一刻不停歇地渗漏，一点喘息的时间都没有留下。

“我不知道。教授的项目何时完成，我就留到什么时候。”

我的心徒然一沉，有什么被扼杀在了摇篮里。我说不出那是什么感觉，只觉得窒息。

“这不是一个好的自我介绍，伊文。”我把喝空的杯子塞到他手里，“我想打个电话。”

“电话在楼下，我陪你——”

“我自己去。”我掀开被子，肩上搭着他的衣服下了床。

我和安西娅说今晚不会回去，让她转告肖恩。

放下电话，我抬头发现伊文站在楼梯那里看我。于是我慢腾腾地上了楼，重新爬回床上。这里比我的小阁楼好上太多，吃过一点甜头就不会忘。

“你不睡吗？”我问他。

“我睡客厅，你有事叫我就好。”

“那晚安。”

我听见门“咔嚓”一声碰上了，就缩回了床里，但我再也睡不着了。也许是下午睡得太多，也许是一次单纯的失眠。伊文的话让我心里很难受，我侧卧在床里，闭上眼努力试着睡觉，但徒劳无功。

我就这样躺了不知多久。客厅里忽然传来拖鞋摩擦地板的笨拙声音，我在假寐方面有超乎常人的天赋，调节了一下呼吸，尽量使自己看上去平静。

门锁微不可闻地跳动了一声。没有手杖的声音，伊文拖着一点都不轻盈的脚步走了进来，节奏规律的移动让我的心跳莫名加快。

他终于走近了。一只手小心翼翼地撑在床铺边缘，另一只手则探过来拨开了我额前的头发，轻轻摸了摸我的额头。

然后我听见他舒了一口气。

但他的气息依旧没有离开，闭着眼我都能感觉到他在犹豫。温热的气息越来越近，和我的心跳一起变得急促，但最后他只是摸了摸我的头发，又拖着一条坏腿离开了房间。

我有一丝失落，但也不知道自己在遗憾什么。

也许在那一刻，我不该像个睡美人一样毫无作为，依我的性格，拽住他的衣领去吻他才是正确的。

但我何止失去了这一次的机会？许多人轻而易举地吻到我，但那不是我想给他的。我不想以那样轻浮的身份送给他一个毫无意义的吻。

我张开手，想确认是否有什么真的从我指缝间溜走了。

但只有皎洁的月光从其间流泻过来。


	16. Chapter 16

黎明的光从半透明的窗帘外照耀进来，卧室陷入一片冷清的蓝色中，我爬下床，穿着伊文那件过大的睡衣，轻声打开了门。

伊文背对着我趴在桌子上睡着了。他的外套披在我身上，只穿了一件衬衣，就这样在客厅睡了一夜。我脱下外套想要给他盖上，他迷迷糊糊地抓住了我的手。

“抱歉，我吵醒……”

“你的手没那么热了。”他从桌子上撑起上半身，“请低一下头。”

他拉着我的手，我配合地弯下了腰。

他的额头抵上我的，鼻尖挨着鼻尖。

“烧也退了。”他微凉的手探进了我的脖子，几根发丝缠在了他的手指上，他的手离开时扯断了几根，我皱了皱眉。伊文看着手里的亚麻色长发，不好意思地笑了笑。

“你很会照顾人。”我在他身边坐了下来，伸手去拿桌上的水杯。

“我和劳拉姑姑学的。”伊文帮我倒了一杯水，“她说，病人是这个世界上最脆弱的生物，这样对他们，他们会很舒服。”

“她应该是个很温柔的人。”我捧着水杯，看着他。

熹微的晨光在他背后散开，他的轮廓被一种很浅的蓝色所包裹，像是被滤成冷色调的相片，他眼底还带着睡意，却依然干净清爽。察觉到我的目光，伊文揉了揉眼睛笑了，“他们一家都很好。我一直和他们住在一起。”

伊文勿忘我颜色的眼睛此时看起来像透明的。

一个萦绕我心头的问题被这种眼神引了出来，“你不和父母住在一起吗？”

“他们在我很小的时候就去世了。”伊文的眼睛仿佛熄灭了火光，暗了下来，他的右手摸了摸自己的腿，“这条腿也是那时候……”

我连忙打断他，“抱歉，我——”

“没关系。我们已经决定好好了解对方了不是吗？我的同学们都知道这件事。”

伊文的眼神不含任何杂质，但这种目光却像刀子一样剜着我的心，我的手伸了出去，却没有碰到他。它停留在一个微妙的位置，不敢再上前一步。

“那时的柏林是一片废墟，我的父母被炸死。我被倒塌的柱子压住了右腿，人们救出我时，这条小腿就再也不能动了。”他继续说着，仿佛在说别人的故事，“我被父亲的妹妹一家接走，他们没有孩子，就把我一直养大。后来，我就到了这里。”

“后来”这个词包含的故事太多了，一个简单的词语，该是历经多少事，才能被轻而易举地说出口。

后来，路易斯变成了艾蒂安；后来，他身边的人一个接一个地离开。

后来，他遇到了伊文。

我有什么可以对他说的吗？心中忽然涌起一顾倾诉的欲望，我面前摆着一个脆弱的蛋壳，心中的破坏欲和保护欲同时刺激着我，我深吸了一口气，最终放弃了。

“我的父母也很早过世了。”

“我很抱……”

“那不是你的错，也不是我的错。”我伸出一根手指在他嘴边比了比，“我有点饿，想吃东西。”我把头枕在胳膊上，歪过来看他。

然后伊文拄着手杖站起来，去厨房里开始做早餐。我之前问过他，这样的两个人像什么，而那句话还没有说完就被一个上楼的学生打断了。他推开我的那一下也没有任何解释，我好像离他近了，又似乎更远了。他身上有某些我没有的东西，无时无刻不在吸引着我，让我忍不住想靠得更近。

我们……像什么？

但我害怕想清楚的一瞬这条纽带就会断裂，我对这些总是患得患失。

我站起来磨蹭着去了厨房，挽起袖子，想帮他的忙。随后我们的手不约而同地摸到了同一只鸡蛋，伊文缩回了手，我拿起鸡蛋放到他手心，“你来吧，我看看面包好了没有。”

就在这时，烤箱里面“叮——”地一声，伊文熟练地打开，从里面拿出了面包，然后把鸡蛋塞回我手里，“这下你不用看了。”

我取了一块黄油，等到平底锅温度上升，就把鸡蛋磕了进去。锅里瞬间响起噼里啪啦的声音，圆形的煎蛋在里面慢慢变了颜色。

伊文突然站到了我身后，举起胳膊在我头顶上方的壁橱里找些什么。

“麦片。”他小声嘀咕着，手臂不经意间擦过我的头发，带着香皂的味道。

“你的早餐很丰盛，你也很会照顾自己。”我将煎蛋盛到盘子里，对他说。

“劳拉姑姑——”

我顺手将一片吐司塞到他嘴里，他叼着吐司，看着我笑了。

他的蓝眼睛里面倒映着我的身影。

也许我有很多话想对他说，可这不是个好时候，所以我无话可说。

伊文来到客厅打开了窗户，此时太阳已经升起，和煦温暖的光缓缓倾洒进室内，我伸了个懒腰，像是进行一场仪式般开始享用早餐。

我们一起吃过早饭，伊文想要送我回去，但我委婉谢绝了。他一副欲言又止的样子，让我有些疑惑。

“艾蒂安。”在我打开门的时候，他叫住我，“你相信一见钟情吗？”

这个进展出乎我的意料，我宁愿自己过度理解了这句话。我对这个词太熟悉了，以至于它从伊文嘴里说出来时我本能地感到害怕，习惯性地想露出留给客人们的笑容，但嘴角上扬的一瞬间我停住了，像急刹车一样，我面无表情地面对他，“我相信，但不抱希望。”

“为什么？”

“因为来得太容易。”我关上背后的门，“容易得到的，总是容易失去。”

仿佛突然被击了一拳，他的表情看起来有点受伤，“你给人一种很慵懒的感觉，有时候我觉得完全看不透你，你现在了解了我，我也想了解你。”

“为什么？”这次轮到我发问，我们之间的对话好像总是会卡在一个点，无法进行下去。

“如果我只能问一个问题，你会回答我吗？”他没有回答我，反而又抛出一个问题。

“不一定。”我说。这样遮遮掩掩的态度也许不是个好答案。

“你讨厌我吗？”伊文问，“我昨天做了什么让你讨厌的事了吗？有时我们很亲近，有时你又疏远我，我不知道——”

“我不讨厌你。”我叹了口气，下定决心一般回答着，“如果我没有猜错，你问题的答案是——”

我停顿了一下，脑中飞速判断着这个有着毁天灭地或者拯救一切力量的回答是否有理有据，闭上眼深吸一口气，像是对某种罪行的供认不讳：

“我是同性恋。”

伊文原本黯淡的神色在话音落下时重新恢复了神采。

我歪了歪头，“你看上去很高兴。”

“我只是……”伊文的眼睛闪着光，像照进屋里的阳光一样，然后他拄着手杖走过来，也许是想触摸我，但最终还是将手落在了我肩上，“我很高兴。”

我的心脏因为这句话突然剧烈跳动起来，几乎冲出喉咙。

他就像弗里德里希望向母亲的样子。

他转过身，去卧室拿出了一件外套交给我，“刚下过雨外面还很冷，把这个拿走吧。我可以送你到楼下吗？”

我穿上他的外套，点了点头，“如果你坚持的话。”

这次我没有抱着他的胳膊，我们沉默地下了楼。他将我送到学生公寓楼下，我忽然转过身，拽住了他的胳膊，露出自己能想象的最好看的微笑对他说：

“篮子里的葡萄很甜，你应该尝尝。”


	17. Chapter 17

从伊文公寓出来，我沿原路回到了河边和肖恩一起吃水果的地方，那里也是我和雅克相识的地方。我已经不在这里站街了，雅克有需要的话会给我打电话。

我摸了摸长椅，上面的水已经干得差不多了，于是我坐了下来，下意识地想从口袋里摸出烟来抽。

伊文的外衣口袋空空如也。

我笑着叹了口气，缩起肩膀看着河面。身后传来脚步声，随后是一声如鸟雀鸣叫般的短暂惊呼：“艾蒂安？”

我回头，身后的男孩已经坐到了我身边，我脑中朦胧地掠过一丝有关他的记忆，随后就像涟漪一样消失了。

“抱歉，你是——”

“我是阿尔贝。”男孩说，“一个多月前见过面的。”

“我记得是在画室……那时的模特？”

阿尔贝对我眨了眨眼表示肯定。上次的见面十分匆忙，我甚至没有好好打量他的样子。他应该和我一样大，却还是一个少年的身量，黑橄榄一样的柔顺短发直直服贴着脑袋，有些平齐的刘海让他显得年龄更小，脸颊两侧带着点雀斑，眼睛是一种很深的琥珀色，仿佛吸进了一颗宝石般透亮。

他笑着拍了拍我的肩膀，从口袋里掏出一盒烟，在我眼前晃了晃，见我没有拒绝，直接取出一根塞到我嘴里，然后变出一只打火机，双手拢住火苗帮我点燃了。

尼古丁的味道让我身体不那么冷了，双手也不再无处安放。

“我一直想着什么时候能再见到你。”阿尔贝眺望着河面方向，深色眼眸聚焦在桥上的行人身上，“刚才看到背影我就知道是你。能见到你真是太好了。”

“你怎么知道是我？”

“你很特别。”他侧过脸，“学校里留长发的人不多。”

我对他回以一个淡淡的微笑，继续听他滔滔不绝的演讲，“当你走进画室的时候，所有学生都在看你，才会有人脱口而出问你是不是模特。你很特别，见过你一次的人肯定不会忘记你的。雅克带过很多人去画室，但唯独你——”

阿尔贝兴奋地停顿了一下，“只有你那么耀眼。”

我忽然想起前天晚上，雅克说要我做他的猫那番宣言。我十分自负地拒绝了他的邀请，像只孤傲的夜莺哼着歌回到吉拉尔夫人的住所。圈养的生活不适合我，一个本就没有归属的人，永远也不会安分地待在金丝笼里。

阿尔贝看着我，像是出了神。

“我第一眼还以为你是电影演员。”他嚅嗫着开口，一边偷偷观察我的神情，我吐了口烟，示意他可以继续说。

“我到现在依然这样想。没有一个人能把视线从你身上移开。”

我笑出了声，冷不防被烟呛了几口，“很多人都说过这样的话。对于外表的夸赞，我听得已经足够。”

那么伊文呢？他是否也只是被这副还算光鲜的外表迷惑，做出了很多不同寻常的举动？我的胸口又开始堵塞起来，指间夹着烟，我用手腕抵住额头。

“漂亮的模特我也见过很多。”阿尔贝紧张起来，“但你身上散发出来的，不止如此。”

“你说话的方式像个小孩子。”我用手向后拢了拢头发，几缕微蜷的发丝落在耳边，手里的烟已经见半，我悄悄碾灭，“下次有机会再聊吧。”

他露出一副少年才有的吃惊神色，“我已经十七岁了，只不过上学比较早。”然后他掏出一支笔递给我，“我想要你的联系方式可以吗？”

我眯起眼睛看着他，可能察觉到了我的疑惑，阿尔贝又解释道，“我……我父亲有一个服装厂，如果你愿意来做模特……”

我原本对他的请求兴趣缺缺，但听到服装厂的时候，我动摇了。我需要给安西娅找到一份合适她的工作，如果能连肖恩的份一起就再好不过了。于是我收起之前的迷惑，拧开了笔盖。

阿尔贝撸起衬衣的袖子，露出一截白皙纤细的前臂，“请写在这里吧。”

冰凉的墨水在他胳膊上犹如割破的伤口流出的血一样蜿蜒开来，我写完最后一个数字，阿尔贝吹了吹手臂上的字迹，对我挥了挥手，“那么，再见。”

“为什么不写在手心？”我问他。

他佯装沉思了一会儿才说，“我不想一洗手就弄丢你的联系方式。”

“那你也不能洗澡了。”我笑了。

阿尔贝得意地扬了扬前臂的号码，将外套搭在肩膀上，快步离开了。

时间还早，阿尔贝可能要去上课，我无所事事，忽然想去以前住的地方看看。我将烟蒂扔进垃圾桶，将手插进伊文的外衣口袋，离开了河边。

所有巴黎穷人住的地方我都很熟悉，不像吉拉尔夫人体面温馨的小公寓，不像雅克住的富人区，也不像伊文所在的大学区，这里才是曾经长时间属于我的地方。想要工作的人很早就起床了，比如克劳斯，他总是天刚亮就穿戴整齐去了工厂。

卖春的女人和男妓有时会在街角晃荡，他们一脸宿醉未醒的样子，在清晨暗蓝色的光线里眯起画着浓妆的眼，对过往的行人，认识的，不认识的，露出轻浮的笑。这里永远是潮湿的，地面上似干未干的水渍，随着人们匆匆的脚步渐渐变深，石板缝隙里的泥土被踩得很结实。

我拐进克劳斯原来租的小屋那条巷子里，几个年纪相仿的男孩倚靠着墙壁对我吹口哨。我没有理会，径直来到了目的地。门是锁着的，已经换了新的主人。

我用手摸了摸门上老旧的油漆层，感觉离开这里仿佛是昨天的事。

我在这里住了两年，从十五岁到十七岁，可以说我人生最美好的一段时间都在这里度过。从费恩把我带到他所谓的“家”，从克劳斯第一次没有拒绝我的要求开始，我们就成了一家人。

最后一天的清晨，克劳斯起床的动静弄醒了我，费恩则靠着墙睡得很熟。

克劳斯穿外套的动作停了下来，我睁大眼睛看着他，然后悄悄爬起来，拽住了他的胳膊。他扶着我的肩膀，俯下头亲我的脸，短短的胡茬扎到我脸上，我使劲蹭了蹭，然后他轻轻松开了我。

“今晚想吃什么？我买回来。”他小声问我。

我看了看还在熟睡的费恩，咬着克劳斯的耳朵，“我想吃肉，什么肉都行。我们好久没吃过了。如果你让我出去，我们每周都能——”

克劳斯瞪了我一眼，我乖乖闭了嘴。

“我会把你们照顾好的，年底会有一些额外的工资，我们可以好好过个圣诞。我不许你再出去站街。”他用力揉了揉我的头发，深深看了我一眼，就出门去工作了。

而他许诺的圣诞节从未兑现。傍晚，几个工厂的人找到我们，让我们去辨认尸体。到了工厂，费恩大哭着跑了过去，而我却连移动脚步的勇气都没有。白布下面罩着一个人，和早晨离开的克劳斯一样高大，一动不动。

费恩确认了尸体的身份，又过了几天，工厂的人给了我们一笔抚恤金。我们回到住所，却完全不想再住下去。我们没有交下个月的租金，简单地收拾了行李就离开了。我带着费恩到处找房子，我只有一个念头，那就是离开原来的地方，重操旧业。那地方熟人太多，价钱会谈不拢，出卖身体也不会得到多少利益。

再后来，我们遇到了吉拉尔夫人。我一直想住在小阁楼里，远离地面，高高在上，打开窗子就能看到街边的行人。那时我们路过她的房子，我驻足抬头观望了很久，直到一个画着淡妆的女人打开门冲我打招呼，问我是否要租房子。

“这房子可以租？”我吃惊地问。

“你那双漂亮的眼睛是瞎的吗？”吉拉尔夫人反问，鲜红的指甲指了指门旁边的广告，“只租阁楼。”

这个地段比原来好不少，我有些担心租金，她却直接问我有多少钱，可以先住下以后再说。所以我至今都很感谢她的仁慈。

我们住进了吉拉尔夫人的房子。因为克劳斯许诺的圣诞节没有到来，我也没有遵守和他的约定，又回到了街上，费恩还要长大，我的心却在那一年枯萎了。

我最后看了一眼那扇承载记忆的大门，头也不回地离开了。开始起了风，伊文的外套却紧紧包裹着我，让人感不到寒冷。

继续游荡了一下午，我在傍晚的时候回到了吉拉尔夫人家。

门打开的瞬间，一股热浪扑面而来，接着是刺眼的黄色光线，桌子上摆着许多鲜花，吉拉尔夫人坐在沙发上抽烟，手里攥着一个酒杯，“我还以为今天你不回来了。”

肖恩则一脸兴奋地向吉拉尔夫人伸出了手，“钱——”

吉拉尔夫人不情愿地从钱包里掏出一张法郎塞到肖恩手里，“回来就好。”

安西娅帮我把外套挂到衣架上，解释道，“他们在赌你今天会不会回来，吉拉尔夫人说不会，肖恩则肯定你回来。”

我走到肖恩面前使劲戳了一下他的额头，“幼稚。”

他抬起头对我露出一个大大的笑容，“我要……饿死了。你终于来了。”

桌子上摆着丰盛的晚餐，甚至还有一个蛋糕。客厅的长桌第一次满满当当放了食物。我惊诧地回过头，用眼神询问吉拉尔夫人：“今天……是什么日子？”

肖恩站起来，拿起一块切好的蛋糕塞到我嘴里，右手比划了一个数字。

“两周年。”

我用手抹了抹嘴边的奶油，“什么两周年？”

“你住在这里的第二年。”吉拉尔夫人碾灭了烟，对我举起了酒杯，“安西娅听说了，决定为你搞一个小型聚会。”

安西娅的脸上还有没擦掉的面粉，和弗里德里希还有母亲脸上的模样重合起来。我呆站在原地，有什么东西堵住了我的喉咙，使我说不出话。

他们姐弟走过来，我们三个拥抱在一起。

“谢谢你，艾蒂安。”安西娅说，“我也想为你做点什么。”

他们身上都带着奶油的甜味。我用力抱紧了他们。

“我很感谢你们做的一切。”

我说，完全没有意识到自己的声音已经哽咽。


	18. Chapter 18

我们玩到深夜才东倒西歪地卧在客厅的沙发里。闷热的空气里漂浮着奶油的甜味，酒的醇香和蜡烛燃烧的糊味。我们喝了很多酒，瓶子倒在桌子上，地上，被我们攥在手里抱着睡去。

肖恩是未成年不能喝酒，所以他的酒被我喝了。我瘫在沙发上，聚集起一点意识试图推开睡在我身上的人。肖恩的鬈发埋在我胸口，我有点喘不过气。但我稍微一碰他，他就醒了。

肖恩迷迷糊糊地从我身上爬起来，意识却很清醒——他只是太累了才会睡着。

我伸直上半身去抓茶几上的烟盒，抽出一根叼在嘴里，回头却看到肖恩拿着打火机，一只手举得老高。

“拜托——”我苦笑一声说。

“我也拜托你，艾蒂安。”他口齿清晰地说，孔雀蓝色的眼睛在从窗户漏进来的月光下闪闪发亮，咄咄逼人。

我举起双手投降，他从我嘴里取走了香烟。一瞬间我们的距离被拉近，他说话的气息落在我耳边：“你抽了……几年了？”

几年？我是从什么时候开始沉迷这项无聊活动的？肖恩把我问住了，你不能问一个瘾君子他是如何开始的，因为什么答案也不会得到。

“十五岁。”我给了他一个模棱两可的答案。

这件事是怎么开始的，我已经记不清了，尼古丁有时会麻痹大脑，但快乐却是货真价实的。我被一个客人带回家，他在完事之后递给我一支烟。我已记不清他的长相，却清楚地记得那只递烟的手，很干净，很细腻，属于一个颇为讲究的中年人。

下身还在不断流出的液体让我浑身发冷，我依旧不能很好地适应这种生活。我抓着被单试图盖住不堪入目的东西，他却笑了，然后从床头柜拿出一盒东西，两根手指夹出一支烟，递给我。

我摇摇头说不要。

“每个人开始都会拒绝。但你得尝试。”他摸了摸我的头。

他撬开我紧闭的牙齿。我张嘴叼住了那根烟，我人生的第一根烟。随后他的手滑到我肩膀，像是安慰我，“来吧，你在发抖。”

于是我眼前就只剩下一团明晃晃的火苗，一缕白烟随后升起，仿佛弥撒时提炉里溢出的圣洁乳香。我闭上眼，不自觉地吸了一口，糟糕的尼古丁味道驱赶走了身体的寒冷，我学着他的样子，用手指夹着烟，呼出肺部的气体。

给我烟的人在笑，我也在笑，我们像疯子一样沐浴在升腾的烟气中，蜷缩在床上，蜗居在塞满了书的房间里，肆无忌惮地对着指间的圣物不停祈祷。

从此之后，只要我感到寒冷，孤独，就会点一支烟，那种无所适从感就会消失。肖恩打量着手里的烟，又向我伸出了手。

“剩下的——交出来。”

我果断拒绝，“这不行。”

“你把那盒烟给我……我告诉你一个秘密。”肖恩故作神秘地说。

“关于谁的秘密？”

“我。”他颇为得意地说。

“算了吧，我对你的事不感兴趣。”我耸耸肩歪进沙发里，肖恩的眼睛像是熄了火，迅速黯淡下去，手里拿着烟不知所措，有点着急。

于是我坐起来，把手里的烟盒塞到他手里——反正里面也不剩几根了。纸盒接触他手心的瞬间，他立刻换了副神情，他总是很容易满足，很容易高兴，对于哄他这件事，我乐此不疲，也愿意投降。

“说吧，我也许还有那么点兴趣。”我把手埋进他厚实的鬈发里，肖恩凑得更近了，他的嘴唇几乎挨着我的耳朵，然后用手拢住我的耳朵，生怕我们的谈话被别人偷听，但事实上，大家都已经醉得不省人事。

“其实——我能听到一点声音的。”

说完，他“噗嗤”一声笑出来，热气一下子涌进耳朵，我痒得缩了缩肩膀，“真的？”

他用力点点头，十分肯定，“你可以——试试。”

我拉过他的胳膊，对准他的耳朵轻声喊了他的名字，肖恩却笑得更厉害了，“你好傻。贴得近……我听不到。要……大声。”

“我们走吧。”肖恩说。

这次轮到我不明所以了，“去哪儿？”

“外面。我想听见你的声音。”

于是我们穿好了外套，逃离似的奔向了河边，已经深夜，街上根本没有人。一轮月亮悬在头顶，映在塞纳河上。我们上了桥，肖恩站在正中央，我们只间隔半个人的距离。

“我想听你……说话，因为你平时从来不喊……”他说，“说给我听……什么都好。”

说完他闭上眼，“如果……我听到……会复述。”

我深吸一口冰冷的空气，双手拢在嘴边，大喊道：“肖恩——你这个傻小子！”

肖恩先是笑了，然后缓缓睁开眼，在我眼前站得笔直，低头看我，“我不傻，你才傻。”

细碎的跑步声传来，正在河边巡视的警察看见了我们，“喂——你们两个！”

肖恩也听到了巡警的怒吼，迅速拉起我的手，快步跑了起来。我们跑下桥，沿着河边又跑过几座桥，才甩脱了他们。

我们在一条小巷子里停下来，肖恩倚着墙，我抓着他的胳膊大口喘着气。随后我们不约而同地爆发出一阵大笑，等到我们歇得差不多了，他才说：“你的声音……好听。”

我刚想说点什么，肖恩却按住了我的肩膀，“艾蒂安……现在是深夜。你总是……深夜工作。虽然……我不知道你是……做什么的，但——”

他从大衣口袋里抓出几张法郎，塞到我手里，“这是我……这些日子攒的，够不够……付你今晚的工资？”

肖恩的话总是让我吃惊，他有着最直接的思考方式，仿佛一个孩子。而我却总也看不透他想做什么。

“今晚……我也想做你的客人……”

我一把推开了他，警惕地看着他。

肖恩偏了偏头，皱着眉头表示不解。他的眼神不含一点杂质，真诚又热忱。

“你白天回来……总是一副很疲惫的样子。你……一点都不快乐……我看得出来。我……只有一个要求……今晚，你能高兴。我付你今天的工资……可以陪你……”

我的话全都被堵在喉咙里，我看着他，他的模样在我眼里逐渐模糊。我狠狠用手抹了一把眼睛，转过身背对他。

“你是我……重要的朋友，我想……让你开心。”

他走到我身后，拽了拽我的袖子。我猛地转回身，给了他一个大大的拥抱，把脸压在他肩上，肖恩稍微含着肩膀，拍了拍我的后背。

“你……特别傻……有时，连自己……高兴不高兴都，不知道。”

他在我耳侧，用他惯有的，舒缓的，咬字不清的英语慢慢说。


	19. Chapter 19

十月初，阿尔贝给我打了第一通电话。电话是吉拉尔夫人接的，那时我正在阁楼逗弄恺撒，它已经长得像模像样了，甚至可以用三条腿稳稳站在我肩膀上。我应了一声爬下床，把恺撒扛在肩上踩着木梯下了楼。

吉拉尔夫人看见恺撒被带出阁楼差点尖叫着用扫帚挥向我的肩膀。

我接了电话，阿尔贝想让我去他父亲的工厂参观，我欣然同意并打算带着安西娅一起去。最后我们约定好这个周末去找他。

我和她说明了我的打算，于是她的眼中流露出了和肖恩一样的光芒。

“别急着激动。”我说，“我想请你帮我做一件大衣，布料我买好了——”

安西娅从沙发上拿起料子，用手摸了摸，似乎是决定了做什么款式，随后神秘地说，“我觉得你最近越来越喜欢打扮了——”

就在这时，耳边一声尖利的猫叫，恺撒挥舞着的前爪险些抓破我的脸，我回头看到肖恩举着不停挣扎的恺撒，一脸歉意，“啊……抱歉……我想抱抱……它。”

安西娅心有余悸地查看我的脸，随后谴责了肖恩几句。我摆摆手说没关系，顺手接过恺撒，只有在我怀里它才不会挣扎，“它不亲人。”

吉拉尔夫人难得早起，打算去集市买些蔬菜和水果，肖恩自告奋勇要和她一起去。于是整座小公寓只剩下我和安西娅。

她戴上只有裁衣服时才会用的黑框眼镜，拿出卷尺让我站好。在我身上比对尺码的时候，我问她：“你一直都知道我是做什么的，对吧？”

她正蹲在我身边计量到膝盖的长度，听到这句话，几乎是停顿了一下才抬起头，“嗯。吉拉尔夫人也会说一些关于你的事。但我从没……”

“很感谢你没有告诉肖恩。”我坐到沙发里，“这个傻小子不知道我是干什么的，如果他知道了，也许不会愿意和我做朋友，毕竟他连做爱是什么都不清楚。”

“他不会的。”安西娅把卷尺放回桌子上，稍暗一些的眼睛直视着我，“肖恩不是那种孩子。而且……他知道的比你想象的要多。”

“这是什么意思？”

“他可能知道一切，却依然选择和你做朋友。”安西娅对我露出一个温柔的笑，“我也是。”

这也许是电影中最无聊的煽情环节，我却欣然接受，并且站起来给了她一个拥抱和印在额头的吻。

“你是个很善良的人，艾蒂安。”

“仿佛你们每个人都比我自己要了解我。”我耸耸肩。

“你是一个很好的人，我们都喜欢你。”安西娅低头整理画稿的时候说，抬起眼皮再次笑了，“一切都会变好的，你改变了我们，也一定能改变自己。其实几天前我就在设计你的新衣服了，过来看看。”

我走过去，顺着她手指的方向，将目光落在画稿上。

“这个领子……”我用指尖擦了擦画纸，铅笔的轨迹被我抹花了，“真好看。”

“你是个漂亮的人，我想这种领子很适合你。”安西娅说，“比男性传统的样式的线条更柔和，有些偏中性，如果配上一条纯色的围巾应该更有效果。”

“很好看。”我盯着图纸，低声喃喃重复道，“谢谢你，安西娅。你和肖恩，总能在出人意料的地方给我惊喜。”

“因为你也曾在我们绝望的时候给了我们希望。”

她语气轻快地说，将一缕头发别到耳后，推了推眼镜，又坐在桌前开始修改图纸的细节。

到了周末的时候，安西娅已经将我的新大衣做好了，我穿着大衣和安西娅两个人来到了与阿尔贝上次相遇的地方。安西娅为了这份可能会存在的工作好好打扮了一番，穿了一件活泼的小裙子。阿尔贝早就等在那边了，见我们来了，就带我们上车。我向他介绍了安西娅，他们似乎很谈得来。而我则用头抵着车窗，看着外面的景色。

在我的世界里，河边的景物似乎从来没有这么快地流逝过。两侧的树木像一阵疾风，令人头晕目眩般地向后退去，我摇下车窗，将头枕在胳膊上，趴着感受十月的冷风。

工厂在郊外，一个比较偏僻的地方。我们下了车，阿尔贝就带我们去了厂长办公室。在那里我们见到了他的父亲，年轻的杜蒙先生。之所以说他年轻，是因为阿尔贝的父亲只有三十五岁，他和阿尔贝几乎一模一样，只不过眼神要更加深邃。

杜蒙先生带我们去了设计间，几个大学生模样的人在里面忙碌着。

“我打算在河岸开一家成衣店。”杜蒙先生对我们解释着。安西娅在学生们背后仔细看着桌上的图纸，我匆匆扫了两眼，觉得兴趣缺缺，又要表现出礼貌，于是跟在她身边心不在焉地看着。

她就像个小女孩一样对一切都保持好奇。

“一会儿可以请您穿上衣服拍几张照片吗？”杜蒙先生询问着。

“非常荣幸。”我对他微笑。

“我过会儿带您去试衣间。”杜蒙先生总是一副彬彬有礼的样子，和阿尔贝的活泼形成鲜明对比，虽然年轻，但举止十分老成，让人感到舒适。

他不厌其烦地为我们介绍这里的每一样设备和工具。

就在我们沉浸在温和愉快的谈话氛围时，设计间的门忽然打开了。

“杜蒙先生，车间那边说这里的细节还需要修改——”

这声音太熟悉了，以至整个设计间的空气都凝固了一瞬。呼吸被锁在肺部，我忘记了吐出去。来人看到我后，反而笑了出来，“好久不见了，艾蒂安。”

“原来你们认识，雅克。”杜蒙先生似乎有些新奇。

“我们是朋友。”雅克把图纸交给其他学生，揽住了我的肩膀，“只不过最近没有联系了，对吧？”

我仿若娴熟的扯谎者似的点点头，搪塞过去。

“那么就由我带他去试衣间吧。”雅克说完把我拽得离他更近了一些，手掌也用上了力，“科伊尔打电话说他一会儿到，我让他直接去找我们。”

得到杜蒙先生的首肯后，雅克带着我离开了设计间。

“我们有多久没见了？”雅克几乎是将我紧紧箍在怀里，咬着我的耳朵问道，“两周还是更久？”

我身体僵硬地跟着他走，完全没有思考他嘴里在说些什么。我感到一丝恐惧，却不知道在害怕什么，有人要把我抓回去，就在我放松警惕的时候。如果这是个游戏，会有趣得多。

但这不是。

我们沿着楼梯一直向下，雅克带我去了所谓的试衣间，在流水线车间单独隔离出来的空间，雅克将我推进试衣间，关上门的瞬间，扯下了我的大衣，把我按在墙上便亲吻起来。我挣扎着试图告诉他这个地点不合适，但机器隆隆的声响盖过了一切不和谐的声音。

“你知道我会过来？”我问。

“是我让阿尔贝邀请你过来做试衣模特的。”雅克的手指摸了摸我的嘴唇，冰凉的指尖探进了我的衣领。

“而我对此一无所知。”我没有拒绝雅克的要求，放松身体，任凭他的手指解开我的纽扣，滑过我的锁骨。

“我想给你一个惊喜。”他亲吻着我的颈窝，“我很想你。”

“想念我的身体。”我轻轻推了推他，“你想在这里？”

雅克点了点头，手继续下移。而我什么都听不清，只是像迎合其他客人一样迎合他。

“至少把之前说过的话收回去吧？”

雅克停下了动作，双手捧起我的脸，那对墨蓝色的眼眸看着我，“抱歉。让我再抱抱你吧——”

我不知道在这段时间他又找了几个男孩，但他对我似乎有种奇妙的依赖，哪怕只是肉体上的。我也从不介意他找其他的男孩，或者他对几个人说过“缪斯”这个词。我没有立场指责他什么，我喜欢他的身体和他对我是一样的。人总得在某个方面尽情放纵满足自己，如果有使自己满意的，总不至于要错过。

我一直将爱情和肉欲分得很开，它们从来都不是一回事，但我喜欢在追求欲望的过程中爱的错觉，雅克总能给我这种感觉。

我们在狭窄的试衣间里做了一次。雅克之后还有工作，并没有真的进入。我们又亲吻了几次，然后我靠着墙休息。

他捡起我扔在地上的大衣，抖开反复打量了几次才说，“这件衣服太粗糙了。”

我有点不高兴，毕竟这是安西娅为我做的。

可能我的表情太明显了，雅克笑了笑问道，“是那个女孩给你做的？”

我点头，他就揉我的头发，“你想为她找一份工作？”

我又点头，雅克拿着那件衣服，在细节的地方仔细翻看，“模仿得很粗劣。在巴黎的时装行业，这样是没有出路的。艾蒂安——”

我知道他想说什么。安西娅在他眼里可能只是个乡下姑娘，来自异国他乡，仅凭着一腔热情妄想在巴黎闯出一片天地。或许在她的老家，她的想法和手艺都还算上乘，但在这里，简直不值一提。我一直不想告诉她，雅克只是点了出来而已。

我伸出手抚摸雅克的肩膀，将他拉近了一点，嘴唇即将凑上他耳朵的时候，他发痒般地笑出了声，“我知道了。我会和杜蒙先生说。”

我想让安西娅见到更广阔的世界。

雅克揽住我的腰，亲了亲我的脸颊，“我去给你拿衣服。”

他打开门走了出去，我光着身子在试衣间里等待着。过了一会儿他就回来了，那是一件半成品，针脚的地方都是活的，尺寸可以随时调整。

我只要站着让雅克帮我一件件穿上。然后我们走出去，外面有一面大镜子。我伸展胳膊，看他在我身边用别针和针线忙碌着，忽然觉得有趣。

“我从来没想到你还会做这个。”

“兴趣所在。”雅克将衣服腰上最后一个地方缝好，将我推得离镜子更近。

“这衣服的尺寸太贴合了——”我感叹道。

“我抱过你，它就是为你做的。”

他站在我身后，双手从后面伸过来帮我整理领口。隔着衣服我又听到了心跳。

一阵快门声突然响起，我们有些惊诧地回过头，一个男人正举着相机站在不远处拍摄着。雅克松开了我，向男人走去：“你迟到了，阿瑟。”

名叫阿瑟的男人再次举起相机，镜头锁定了还在发怔的我，“这个表情棒极了。”随后他才放下相机，和雅克握了握手，“路上耽误了点时间。很高兴再次见到你，雅克。”

摄影的男人对我友好地伸出了手，“您好，我叫阿瑟•科伊尔，是一名摄影师。”

他看我的表情像是发现了什么新奇事物，让我感到有些别扭。他看上去比雅克年长一些，精力却很充沛。

“艾蒂安•莫兰。”我握住了那只手，“您是美国人？”

他有些吃惊，“我以为我的法语已经说得很好了。”

“不。”我报以善意的微笑，“我的直觉而已。”

“您真是个不可思议的人。”科伊尔先生看了看我，又望向雅克似乎是在征求赞同，雅克只是象征性地笑了笑。

雅克又和他聊了几句，似乎是午餐的时间到了，我们一起离开了车间，不知是不是我的错觉，科伊尔先生在离开的时候，嘴里反复嘟哝着一句话：

“太不可思议了。”


	20. Chapter 20

午餐我们是和杜蒙先生一起吃的。科伊尔是个很健谈的人，他坐在我和雅克身边，喋喋不休，以至他话音落下很长时间我都觉得有声音回荡在耳边。他问我的年龄，职业，对摄影是否有兴趣。雅克从不阻拦，只是露出惯有的微笑。

我头昏脑涨，但不得不应付。

“说实话，科伊尔先生，我对摄影没有太大兴趣。”我喝下杯子里最后的酒，耸耸肩对他说。

“叫我阿瑟就可以。那么您对站在镜头前有兴趣吗？我是说像这样——”科伊尔举起相机，再次将镜头对准了我，“您知道，在四方格子里面看见的和真实的景象完全不同。”

“您说做模特吗？”

“不仅是静态的，还可以做成动态的，比如电影。”科伊尔比划着，“电影是上个世纪最好的发明，而且就在这里，在法国。”

他的语速不自觉地加快，将相机放到餐桌上，物体相碰的声音有些刺耳，雅克似乎这时才把注意力集中过来。他看着科伊尔，又侧过头看我，“阿瑟，你下午有其他计划吗？”

科伊尔说他下午还要去别的地方，不会在工厂久留，随后又和杜蒙先生交谈起来。雅克从桌下抓住了我的手，“他的话让你动心了？”

“但……”我欲言又止。

“你的表情，和那天上午一模一样。”他看着我，眼角流溢出狡黠的笑容。

“哪天上午？”我试图抽出自己的手去拿桌上的空酒杯，雅克突然五指扣紧，不让我挣脱。

“那张海报，那名女郎。”他的食指在我手背轻轻刮擦，留下一串难言的酥痒，“别用那种眼神看我，艾蒂安，你的眼眶很红。”

“我昨晚没睡好。”我不去管下面那只手，换了一只手举起酒杯，不远处的一名侍者立刻会意，帮我在里面斟上了酒。我用轻佻的口吻道了谢，雅克就松开了我的手。

他不动声色地抬起手抚摸我的眼角，用看透一切的语气说了个谎，“我越来越不了解你了。”

我没有躲开他的手，刀尖对准食物切了下去，将牛肉放进嘴里，扭过头去看他，“了解什么？”

“你到底想要什么？”雅克的手滑了下去，“想去拍电影吗？”

我看了一眼侃侃而谈的科伊尔，并没有表现出多大的兴趣，“我只是觉得他有点奇怪……”

雅克笑了，仿佛在嘲笑我自以为是的错觉，他们相识显然更久，我的感觉也不能次次都准确。

“好吧。”我说。

“我不想你随意挥霍青春。”雅克说，“如果你不想让我养着你，至少该有点自己的想法。不然你的逃离毫无意义。”

他的话戳中了我的痛处，我想那一瞬间我的脸色应该很难看。雅克占了上风，我无言以对。

“再过几年，你不再那么漂亮，引以为豪的外表也不会吸引人，那时候——”

我咬了咬嘴唇，握紧了手里的叉子，余光却瞥见了雅克在笑。他在捉弄我。

“我看得出你想去拍电影。”他凑过来，几乎咬着我的耳朵，“那短暂的眼神不会出卖你，我画过很多人，对神情的捕捉不会出错。你喜欢站在镜头和其他人目光中的感觉。”

“说说你还知道什么？”我嘴角扯出一个难看的微笑。

“你和我一样。”他压低声音说，“是很容易出轨的性格。”

我舔干净了嘴唇上沾着的红酒，“那我们应该相处得很愉快。”

雅克愉快地笑出了声。杜蒙先生他们看向了这边，雅克适时举起了酒杯，他永远擅长转移话题，就像我善于用谎言掩饰一切，在这点上我们莫名契合。我们都是热爱表演的人，却试图制造一场付出真心的戏。

午餐过后，安西娅由阿尔贝送回去，我坐上了雅克的车，陪他在工厂周围四处兜风。午后阳光很好，天空只有几片稀疏的云，我们在一条小河边停了下来，河边有一片草地，雅克下了车，带着我来到河边躺下。

河面不宽，也很平静，从我们所在的地方可以清楚看到对岸的景色。这里很偏僻，也没什么人，除了轻微的风声，寂静得不含一点杂质。

“我以前经常来这里写生。”雅克将手枕在脑后，眯起眼看头顶的天空。阳光将他的身体轮廓镀上了一层金色。他的眼睛似乎一直盯着上方，又好像什么都没看。

“你一个人吗？”我问。

雅克点头，“偶尔享受一下宁静。”

“那为什么带我来这里？”

“因为，”雅克的眼睛落进了阳光的金色碎片，“有时也会感到寂寞。”

我在他身边也躺下来，十月的天气虽然有一点冷，但是阳光和煦，并不会觉得难受。我们这样静静躺了一段时间，雅克侧过头问我：“你晚上有别的安排吗？”

“有。”我回答。他的表情闪过一丝失去掌控的烦恼，但仅仅是一瞬，“我不是时刻都属于你。”

他笑了然后问我去做什么。我说去看电影。

“很浪漫。”他心不在焉地说，“我几点送你回去比较好？”

“五点之前。”

“艾蒂安，我们好像在偷情。”他突然说，语气轻浮起来，“也许我们应该找间旅店，做点偷情真正该做的事。”

“你越来越胆小了，雅克。”

“因为我发现自己确实比较喜欢你。”雅克坐起来，向我这边移动，身影遮住了我面前的阳光，他的一条胳膊撑在我身边，低头看向我，可能是盯久了刺眼的光，他的表情隐藏在一片令人眩晕的黑暗中，“和谁？”

“我可以不告诉你。”我揉揉眼。

“你最近和那个交流生走得很近，我记得他叫伊文。”

“你好像什么都知道。”

“又一无所知。”雅克笑了笑，嘴角扯出一个我熟悉的弧度，每次他得逞时，就会露出这样的表情，“我不了解你，从来都不。我洞察你每一瞬间的表情，却不能看透你。”

“你午餐时自信满满，可不是这样说的。”我也坐起来，拍了拍后背的草屑，雅克伸手拂过我的头，取下一片粘在我头上的落叶。

“我改变想法了。”他凑过来，吻我的嘴唇。

一阵风吹过，在我们厮磨的耳鬓间犹如一道叹息，我盯着他终于可看清颜色的眼睛，笑着说，“剩下的时间不多了。”


	21. Chapter 21

我到六点才从郊外赶回来。我让雅克在隔着一条街的地方停了车，抓起大衣从车上跳了下来。雅克抓住我的衣襟，将我拽了回去。他打开车门，站在我面前，整理我的头发。他将手指伸进我的衣领，抚摸锁骨附近发红的痕迹——刚刚我们在车里又做了一次。

“我要迟到了。”右腿不自觉地抖了起来，我一着急就会这样。

雅克拉高我的衣领，遮住了那些可疑的痕迹，捧起我的脸，让我直视他的眼睛，“你已经迟到了，亲爱的。”

“你在报复我吗？”我推开他的手，胡乱套上大衣。

他狡黠地看着我，“是你说，我们剩下的时间不多了，我在争分夺秒。”

“我再也不想见到你——”

“你又在说谎。”雅克从口袋里掏出一样东西，郑重其事地拉过我的手，放在我手心，“这个，阿瑟的联系方式，也许你会用到。”

看到我把卡片放到口袋里，雅克拍了拍我的肩膀，钻进了车里，“快去吧。”

他摇上车窗，食指敲了敲玻璃，然后摸了摸自己的嘴唇。

我弯下腰，凑过去，嘴唇贴上冰冷的车窗。他的手掌按在我停留过的位置，只有短短几秒，然后车掉头离开。

我没有看他的车开往何方，只是一路狂奔着去了和伊文约好的地方。太阳早就落山了，星星和淡红色的云交织在河上某一层线面之上，伊文坐在长椅上，手杖立在他身旁，他低着头看着自己的包。

听到脚步声，他抬起头，镜片后的眼睛亮了亮，“艾蒂安——”

“我迟到了……”我低下头，视线笔直地落在他干净的皮鞋上，然后撒了个谎，我记不清这是第几次对他说谎，“我下午睡过头了。”

伊文没有说话，我抬起头，发现他只是安静地看着我，没有说没关系或者他不在意。他捏了捏手里的包，“你饿不饿？”

这话令我诧异。

伊文笑了，捏了捏他的包，“我出门之前烤了面包，本来想让你带回去的。但都这个时间了，我们肯定来不及吃饭了……我本来约了餐厅的。”

“对不起。”我对他说，语气真诚得让我自己都吃惊。

“请你不要自责。”伊文说，“能见到你，我已经非常开心了。我们……去看电影吧。”他对我伸出不拄手杖的那只手，手心很干净，因为长时间做实验，有些地方发红。我把手搭了上去，“嗯，走吧。”

我抓着他的一只胳膊，走了一段路伊文问我，“我们这样算是约会吗？”

我依旧为他的话感到吃惊，停下了脚步。

“‘约会’是指发生在恋人之间的行为吗？”他又问。

“我们可以和很多人约会，一起出门。”我说。

“可是从没有人邀请我看电影，我想这也许是因为我从来没有过恋人。”伊文夹紧了胳膊，我的手紧贴着他的身体，“对我来说，看电影是一件私密又浪漫的事。”

伊文看了看我，蓝眼睛在暗下来的环境中闪着宝石一样的光泽，“我好像说得太多了。”

“我喜欢听你说。”我说，拽着他的胳膊往前走，“电影要开场了。”

电影对我的意义绝对不是浪漫隐秘，而是一种全身心虚无的模仿投入。我十四岁之前，很少有机会看到电影，那时候我所在的孤儿院并不具备播放电影的条件，但每年春天，巡回电影放映队会来到各种福利机构，为我们播放默片，都是一些老得不能再老的电影，我们许多孩子搬着小凳子坐成一片，安静地看着荧幕上的黑白影像。

就是在那个时候，我产生了一种强烈的冲动，不是以旁观者的身份，而是参与者，加入到拍摄电影的行列中。

放映队离开后，我们之中比较大的孩子会记下不少台词，然后组织其余的孩子一起表演，在正式学习法语前，我也想加入他们，但我是个“哑巴”，我不能也不会说话，只能在远处看着他们，用拙劣的演技模仿黑白默片里的人物。

等我大了一些，我就能说台词了。他们把所有女性角色都给我，但我演得很开心。我敢说那是我在孤儿院唯一快乐的时光。男孩子们期待吻戏，女孩又不想演，我就是那个替代品，因为他们说，我和女孩“也没什么两样”。我几乎和每个男孩都亲吻过，但没有人会把那个当真，女孩们喜欢我，替她们被吻仿佛是英雄的所作所为。那时我就想，也许我可以自己拍一部电影，属于我的电影。

直到十四岁前的那个夏天，我都在构思我的故事，我将拍摄一部怎样的电影。我将看过的那些书排列组合，所有人物错位颠倒，想象他们的故事。但是逃离孤儿院之后，这一切中止了一段时间，直到我搬到吉拉尔夫人家的阁楼，才重新编织起来。

但我始终没有动笔，还是这样浑浑噩噩地过着。我一直在寻找某样东西，某样我从来没有遇到过，但必不可少的东西，直到遇见伊文，我才有了拿起笔的欲望。多年前的冲动卷土重来，我想写点什么，关于我，关于我遇到的人，关于我们之间发生的一切。

我偷过很多东西，也逃过很多账，但唯独电影票，是我用积攒下来的钱一张张买的。就像要弥补那些黑白默片的票钱一样，我感激它们，从过去到现在都点亮过我的生活。

两年前我看到安托万逃出少管所，钻出篱笆，身后警笛呼啸着，他奔向海边的一幕时，我坐在座位上，右手遮住眼，忽然流出眼泪。逃离，但不知道要去哪里，也许逃离本身就是一种存在的意义。

我们到了影院在相邻的两个座位坐了下来。我是第一次和别人一起看电影，对象还是伊文，我想他也是如此。影院暗下来，屏幕开始浮现人影，我侧过头看伊文，仿佛一只偷腥的猫。他的侧脸干净，在阴影的衬托下棱角分明，镜片上斑驳地映着明暗交错的光线，我看着他，不禁出了神。不少十七岁的少年在爱人的抚摸下会像一只猫一样瘫软，而我早就过了看着喜欢的事物就会激动的年纪，或者说我从来没有那种感觉，我在少年时期错过的东西，再也没遇到。

伊文是闯入我世界的异类。他什么都不知道，什么也不懂，和肖恩不一样，他对我一切的好意源于无知，源于对美丽外表真诚的欣赏。没有同情，没有轻蔑，他把我视为与他一样的人，一个埋首试验台的大学生，一个学艺术史的“大学生”。我不知道他对我的好奇与欣赏什么时候会结束，也许剩下的时间不多了不止针对雅克，也针对伊文。我不想被谁伤害，也不想伤害他。

他们都是早晚要离开的，到头来我什么都抓不住。

想到这里，我伸手捏了捏口袋里的名片，仿佛劝说自己决绝一般扭过了头。伊文没有发现我在看他，他的视线一直落在屏幕上，时不时小声重复着听到的台词，似乎是在复习法语。我小心翼翼地向他身边靠了靠，将头枕在了他的肩膀上。伊文的胳膊忽然僵硬了，就连胸膛也不再起伏——他屏住了呼吸。

“艾蒂安……”他凑到我耳边小声说。

“嘘——”我用食指按住了嘴唇，“别动。看电影吧。”

然后他机械地坐直，一动不动保持到电影结束。这部电影到底讲了什么故事，我完全没有记住，只记得影院里彼此靠在一起的情侣，人与人之间的窃窃私语，和昏暗变换的电影屏幕，落在伊文眼镜上的斑驳图像。

直到走出影院，路灯的光照在惨白的地面上，我才稍微清醒过来。伊文不动声色地揉了揉肩膀和胳膊，我拽着他一直走，并且提议到桥上走走。

“你知道吗？巴黎有很多桥。”我们在一座桥中央停下来，我用手撑着护栏，看着平静的河面，“有一座艺术桥，战争期间被德军炸毁。”

“那么它修好了吗？”伊文认真地问我。

“没有，轰炸和撞船事故毁了它，一蹶不振。”我说，抬手撩了撩落到额前的头发，“介意我抽烟吗？”

我第一次在伊文面前抽烟，我不否认这是某种试探，这是我最小的恶习，如果他介意，我可能会立刻走掉。

“没关系。”伊文既没有表示反感，也没有躲开，只是轻描淡写地允许了。

于是我掏出口袋里的烟盒，取出一根叼在嘴里，用手护着火苗将它点燃了，狠狠吸了一口之后对着河面吐了出去。我侧过头看他，“很糟糕吗？”

“不，只是一种生活习惯而已。”伊文说。

“谢谢。”

“艾蒂安，你期待艺术桥重建吗？”他忽然问。

“什么？”

“你说起桥的时候，眼里有期待。我只是猜测，你喜欢桥。”伊文盯着我的眼睛，我急忙避开那种钻研似的目光，不知所措地吸了口烟。

“桥给人灵感，对我来说，它们更像媒介，连接了很多本来不该有关联的事物。”

“那么艺术桥会重建吗？”他又问。

“会的，一定会的。”我把烟碾灭扔进河里，扭过身体正对着他，眯起眼睛吐出嘴里最后一口烟，就像吐出一缕白色的灵魂，“如果我现在问你，你愿意吻我吗？”

对面的伊文睁大了眼睛，“你喝了酒吗？”

我忽然大笑起来，直到眼角泛出泪，“我看完电影会醉。”

“真的吗？”

“所以你不用认真回答我的问题，如果我真的让你害怕了。”

“我很想和你一起来看艺术桥。”

“那我也很期待和你接吻。”我用手指抹掉了眼角的泪水，努力装出一副醉汉的姿态，他不明白我在说什么，我在掩饰什么，我想把此时的话当作一番预备的誓言，但永远不会有人宣誓，或许过了今夜谁也不会记得——而这才是未来的事实。

我看着他，像是要把他的样子刻进心里。

“我想听你呼唤我‘我的男孩’……”我的唇间不动声色地呢喃出一句话，伊文没有听清，只是习惯性地发出了疑惑的声音：“嗯？”

“没什么，我有点饿了。”我对他笑着说。

之后我们又去长椅上坐了一会儿，吃完了伊文带来的面包。他提出送我回家，我委婉地谢绝了，一个人像是真的喝醉了一样回到了吉拉尔夫人那里。

路上我拐进一个小巷子里，扶住一面墙，毫无征兆地哭起来。


	22. Chapter 22

试想一场恋情。冰冷的窗户贴着我的额头，水雾凝结从玻璃上滑下，沾湿了我的脸。我裹着毯子蜷缩在靠窗的地方，手里攥着安西娅刚沏的热咖啡，在心里对自己说：

试想一场恋情，一场正常的恋爱。义无反顾的爱情。即使你不知道那是什么。

我用手指在玻璃的哈气上写下“Iven”的名字，却忽然想不起他姓什么，我很少叫他的姓，将近四个月过去，我叫他姓氏的机会屈指可数。

Pöhle——大概是这样拼的。我在O上面的两点反复描摹，觉得很有趣，因为我已经很久没有写过德语了。我试着写自己的名字Étienne Morin，用一根手指抹去，接着写Louis Keintz，写到这个名字的时候我一时没想起他是谁，又为什么在我脑中挥之不去。路易斯，也许有谁这么叫过，在生命之初，用亲切又低沉的声音呼唤过。在面包和牛奶的香气中，在壁炉烘托出的温暖中，有人抱起我，将我举到肩头，说他是我父亲。

然而这个词对我是诅咒，我人生第一个学会的词Vater，却再也没有机会叫出口。童年有一头猛兽，一口吞噬掉了我一半的快乐，让我带着血淋淋的伤口苟且着活下去。

路易斯，是那个不到四岁就死去的孩子。

我又擦掉了这个名字，将伊文的名字写了无数遍，直到整块玻璃都被写满，水滴顺着平面不停流下，洇湿了窗框。

上次看完电影后，我和伊文的关系似乎更近了。我们每周见面的次数越来越多，有时不止教他法语，他也会给我烤点心吃，虽然他说他不擅长。我们的手经常碰到一起，一开始我们会有些不知所措地互相躲开，究竟是谁先不去收回手，我们都不知道。

他身上永远带着男士香皂的味道，洗得干干净净的衣服，领口总是一尘不染，他全神贯注打发奶油的时候，喉结会在领口处上下滚动，我心底某处会莫名其妙发起痒来，我悄悄将手指伸进盆里，挖起一块奶油，趁他不注意抹到了他鼻子上。我从来没和客人们做过这种事，他们也许会因此生气而不给我报酬，但是伊文不一样，他一无所知，这种行为令他讨厌与否对我都没差别。

伊文用手背轻轻蹭掉鼻子上的奶油，盯着手背上的东西看了一会儿，忽然严肃地对我说：“艾蒂安，你过来看一下。”

于是我凑了过去，还没反应过来，就被他手上的奶油糊了一脸。

然后他对我笑了。我的眼眶却热了。我眨眨眼，低下头去切盘子里的苹果。

“你生气了吗？”伊文放下手里的打发器，用毛巾擦干净了手，大拇指按在我脸上，小心地刮去了奶油，“你可以把整盆奶油抹在我脸上，我绝不还手。”

我扑哧笑了出来，捏起一片苹果塞到嘴里，“没有，只是想起了以前的事。”

我只是觉得你很好，你触摸我的感觉让我热泪盈眶。

“什么事，可以告诉我吗？”他问。

“这是个秘密。”

从手到脸，他的手逐渐靠近我的身体。那些少年柔软的身体被触摸，在爱人的抚摸下化作一滩水，你也可以触摸我，伊文。

我想含住你沾满奶油的手指，这很唐突且失礼，但我满脑子只有这个。

但请你触碰我，我什么都会答应你。因为你是这样美好的一个人。

我有太多的秘密，我说过无数谎言，但我所有的掩饰，都在伊文那双浅蓝色的眼睛里化作虚无。我想对他坦诚一切，告诉他关于我的过去，我一切不堪的过去，告诉他，他是与众不同的，问他是否愿意接受这样的我——但我没有勇气，失去是或早或晚的事情，我的喜欢也许不会有回应。

我想就这样看着他，得过且过般地维持这段关系，也好过真相被戳穿时他离我而去。现实的玻璃墙阻隔在我们之间。

我需要更多的时间，遇见你的时候我还没有准备好。我不想放弃你，也不想放弃自己。

伊文又对我笑，重新打发起奶油。我盯着自己的手，桌面在我眼前仿佛地震般摇晃起来，我对他伸出的手，最终还是收了回去。我想走到他身后，从背后抱住他，但我只是看着他认真做事的样子，放下了欲望。

很多次都是这样，无疾而终。

十一月一过，圣诞节就近在咫尺了。吉拉尔夫人从月初就在忙着圣诞节的事情，她想在家里举办聚会；安西娅和杜蒙先生走得很近，看来是雅克为她找到了一份好工作；肖恩问我有没有交到新的朋友，我想到了伊文。

他们姐弟建议我把伊文叫到吉拉尔夫人这里来。但我犹豫不决，迟迟没有给他们答复。十二月中旬我终于去问了伊文的圣诞计划，他说想带我去外面吃晚餐然后一起看电影。我按下心底的激动，和他建议去我房东家一起过圣诞。他很开心，说要为每个人都准备礼物。

我好像说了感谢的话，但伊文坚决不要我这样。

“很高兴你们邀请我。”他说，蓝色眼睛里毫不掩饰地映着我的身影，“这是我在这里的第一个圣诞节，我很期待。”

伊文正忙着整理实验报告，说完那句话后，他按住我的肩膀低下头问我，“你喜欢什么？”

我被这个问题扰乱了心智，仿佛他的手再用一点力气，我就会彻底软化。我装作没有听懂似的眨眨眼，张开嘴想说点什么，但是什么话都说不出。

我喜欢你。

我往后错了一步，伊文松开了手，苦笑一声，“我想我得自己猜了。”

“只要是你送的——”我抬起头看他的脸，而身后的门突然响了起来。

伊文急匆匆地走过去，“抱歉，可能是明天一起做实验的同学……”

“没事。”我耸耸肩，从衣架上拿起大衣，没有系扣子就从敞开的大门灰溜溜地走了，甚至都没有和他们打招呼。

走出学生公寓，我就迫不及待地点燃了一根烟，将手揣在口袋里，梗直了脖子对着天空缓缓吐出一口烟，一阵寒风吹过，我忍不住缩了缩脖子。街上已经有了节日的气氛，店铺里挂起了彩灯，商场将打折的广告铺得到处都是。

克劳斯没有兑现的圣诞节，转眼已经过去两个年头。很多事情都已经变了，三个人的节日变成了两个人，一个人，最后成了很多人。也许有些事真的在变好，只是我不愿意相信，也不敢相信。一张草稿打错了的画，竟然还可以继续绘制下去，一开始就错位的人生，也会有重新来过的机会。

克劳斯说有更好的生活等着我，我也渐渐试着相信。获取幸福不必完全忘记痛苦，接受当下也是一种态度。不需要撕毁画布，只要用更明艳的色彩遮住就可以。

天渐渐黑了，我回到了吉拉尔夫人家。

推开门的时候，安西娅正在一堆布料中挑选合适的颜色给大家做衣服，肖恩在一旁捣乱，把下脚料全都套在了身上，吉拉尔夫人在煮咖啡。

“嘿。”我说。

他们停下了手里的工作，全都扭过头来看我。

“你的朋友……怎么样？”肖恩问。

“他说了什么？”安西娅歪了歪头。

吉拉尔夫人喝了一口咖啡，披上她的羊毛围巾，坐到了沙发里，涂着眼影的眼睛却看向我。

“他说会来。”

肖恩用变了调的嗓音欢呼了一声，抱住了安西娅又跑来拥抱我。

“一个热闹的圣诞……！肯定的。”

他将一块薄纱布料罩在我头上，我没有取下来，嘴角不自觉地上扬，重复着他的话：

“一个热闹的圣诞。”


	23. Chapter 23

平安夜那天我们窝在吉拉尔夫人的客厅里喝酒，我破天荒地只喝了很少的饮料，还被烂醉如泥的安西娅嘲笑酒量。

我第一次看见这个姑娘喝这么多酒，她似乎很开心，又很烦恼。吉拉尔夫人也问我为什么不喝酒，安西娅举着酒杯，泛着血丝的双眼眯起来，抢先回答：“艾蒂安……明天要找他男友去——对吧？”

肖恩在一旁连忙捂住她的嘴。安西娅在她弟弟的两条长胳膊间呜呜地说着什么，被肖恩拖回了吉拉尔夫人的房间。于是客厅只剩下我和吉拉尔夫人。

我倒了两杯酒，一杯递给她，另一杯自己拿起来：“感谢您，吉拉尔夫人。”

她看着我笑笑，“舍得喝了？不怕明天被你相好闻出酒味？”

“就一杯。”我说完一饮而尽。

吉拉尔夫人坐得离我更近了些，染着鲜红指甲的手揽住我的肩，“所以，安西娅说的是真的？你和一个大学生在一起了？”

“不，没有。”我矢口否认，“我只是教他法语而已。”

“但是你很喜欢他。”吉拉尔夫人说，“我看得出来。你不会真的以为这里没有人关心你吧？”

“好吧。”我耸耸肩。

她揉揉我的头发，第一次用一种鼓励的眼神看着我，“别放弃，小甜心。”

“这个称呼太亲切了，我有点不适应。”我顺从地将上半身枕在她膝盖上，她用手指抚摸我的耳朵，她的膝盖很软，也很暖，比壁炉还要暖和。

“你也从没有和我这么亲昵过。”她放下酒杯，两只手把玩我耳边的头发，“从你第一天来到这里，就和所有人保持着距离，和费恩也是这样。你们表面亲密，实际上你在害怕，害怕他发现你的一切。”

我的身体轻微颤抖起来。

“我什么都知道。我年轻的时候，也是这样的。”吉拉尔夫人用手掌轻柔地捂住我的耳朵，又放开，“觉得每个人都会伤害我，不敢靠近任何人，不会轻易付出真心。你这样的孩子，太多了。”

我蹭蹭她的膝盖。她取过一条毯子，将我们两个人都盖住，手指轻抚我的脸颊和下巴，“这种事，你不能做一辈子。我也是，我二十五岁之前，挥霍着青春和美貌，从没想过明天醒来该做什么。”

“但我们那个年代，几乎没有人知道自己该做什么。战争时，能活下去就很好，至于怎么活，从不予考虑。但是，将近二十年过去了，总不能像以前那样活着。如果那个男孩是个大学生，你就不要放弃他。”

吉拉尔夫人让我仰头看着她，我有点眩晕，因为她的眼睛和母亲的重合起来。

“他能带你走。”她说。

“去哪儿？”我问她。

“你想到达的地方。”吉拉尔夫人笑了，“我最后一个情人也是大学生，经常暗中帮助抵抗组织成员。他把我从昏暗的巷子里拉走，带我进到这间屋子，说会和我结婚。”

我张开嘴，想说点什么，她用手指按在我嘴唇上，“他知道我是妓女，但依然选择和我结婚。我们结婚半年后，他就被纳粹抓走了。我失去了他，也失去了我们的孩子。”

我睁大眼睛看着她，我从来不知道她还有个孩子。

“那时我怀孕五个月了。”吉拉尔夫人叹了口气，她在颤抖，“我看着鲜血从我的裙底流出来，可我什么都做不了。从纳粹冲进我家的时候，我就知道已经永远地失去了他，但我希望这个孩子可以出生，这个和他有血缘关系的孩子，将是我唯一的留念——”

“但什么都没留住。”她用手背擦了擦眼角，我不自觉地伸出食指抚去她已经滑下脸颊的泪水。

“你从来没和我说过这些。”我说。

“因为你从来都不问。”吉拉尔夫人抚摸我的脸，“那天你在我的房子前流连，眼睛直直地看着阁楼，我就注意到你了。你的眼神是灰色的，没有任何神采。住进来之后，你很少下楼，很少露出笑容，有的也只是假笑。费恩死了之后，你终于开始为自己而活了。也许连你自己都没发觉，你每次去见那个男孩，回来都是很快乐的。你不知道你祖母绿色的眼睛有多好看，像电影明星一样。”

我身上的一切，除了性格，都是母亲的翻版，父亲几乎没有在我身上留下任何痕迹。她亚麻色的长发，祖母绿色的双眼，蜜桃色的嘴唇，全都复制到了我身上，雅克说得对，如果我是个女孩，会和母亲一模一样。

“如果他知道我是——”我犹疑地说。

“你以前从来不在意这个。”吉拉尔夫人摸着我的耳垂，“如果你真的喜欢他，就告诉他……像我一样。”

“我没有勇气。”我对她说，从她的膝上坐起来，左手抓着毯子，“我不会的。”

“你会想明白的，艾蒂安。这个决定别人代替不了你。”她说，“只要你自己别放弃。”

吉拉尔夫人把毯子留给我，自己准备上楼，“我去看看安西娅。你知道她和一个叫杜蒙的人在一起了吗？”

这话令我大吃一惊，“哪个杜蒙？阿尔贝？”

她摇摇头，“可能是那个年纪大一些的杜蒙先生。”

我裹着毯子坐在沙发里，一时没反应过来她在说什么。安西娅和阿尔贝的父亲在一起了？我张着嘴，呆呆地看着她。吉拉尔夫人又说，“唯一值得庆幸的是，杜蒙先生是单身，安西娅不是做他的情人。”

“所以她才喝那么多酒？”

吉拉尔夫人耸耸肩，指了指墙上的挂钟，“圣诞节已经到了，考虑一下自己的事情吧。圣诞快乐。”

还没等我说圣诞快乐，她就上楼了。她从没和我说过她的事情，失去了爱人和孩子之后，她似乎再也没有结婚，这么多年，她都是一个人，作为战争遗留下来的人，孤独地活着，用自己的力量活着，她失去的不会比我少，但比我要坚强多了。

我裹紧毯子，就在客厅里睡了一夜。

第二天一早，我简单梳洗了一下就去了伊文的学生公寓。门没关，我敲了敲就走进去了。客厅的桌子上，摆满了奶油，草莓，苹果，半融化的巧克力，还有面粉。

“桌子上的盘子里有今早烤好的椒盐面包，牛奶是刚热的，可能有点烫——”伊文的声音从厨房里传出来，“我猜你没有吃早餐。”

“你猜对了。”我对他眨眨眼，把面包塞进了嘴里，叼着剩下的去厨房洗了手准备帮忙。

“我来帮忙，你想做什么？”

“我想做点苹果派和黑森林蛋糕晚上带过去。”

“那看起来厨房要被你霸占一整天了。”我一边洗草莓一边吃了起来，“这里是我见过的学生公寓里设备最齐全的了。”

“是我要求的，必须要有烤箱。”伊文把面团放到烤盘里，“不烤东西我会被实验搞疯。”

我笑着站到他身边，闻到他身上刚洗过的衣服清新的味道，里面混合着奶油和小麦的香气。水龙头哗哗地放着水，冲洗盆里的水果。伊文揪下一颗樱桃，递给我，我张开嘴，他迟疑了一下，塞进了我嘴里，“很甜。适合做蛋糕。”

然后他就一颗一颗拔下来，喂到我嘴里。

“一会儿你的食材都让我吃没了。”我嚼着嘴里的樱桃，把核儿吐出来扔进垃圾桶，但他指尖触摸我嘴唇的感觉让我意犹未尽。伊文把剩下的樱桃放到篮子里沥水，“我买了很多，做完蛋糕还能剩下不少。”

我们两人在公寓里忙了一个上午，下午收拾好厨房，就提着装蛋糕的盒子和礼物出发了。

我提议去做公交车，但伊文坚持要走着去，握着手杖的手攥得更紧了：“我想和你逛一逛。”

我的心脏颤了一下，“好啊。”

我们在商场里逛了很久，买了一些造型独特的小蜡烛，当我们走出商场的时候，天已经擦黑了。街对面有一家咖啡馆，露天的院子里放了一棵圣诞树。

伊文看了看我手里的东西，问我：“你累不累？”

我摇摇头，“但我想喝点热饮。”

我拉着他的手过了马路，店面的彩灯更耀眼了，挂在圣诞树上一闪一闪，眯起眼看就晕成一颗颗饱满的果实。从伊文的公寓到吉拉尔夫人家不算远，我步行只要半个小时，但是这条路对伊文来说却陌生又很长，他总是很体贴，因为自己拄着手杖，礼物都是我拿着，一路上他总会不经意地碰我的手，想要把东西接过来，但我拒绝了。

咖啡馆只剩下一张露天桌子，我们坐了下来，把大包小包放到桌上。我们紧挨着圣诞树，金灿灿的光柔化了伊文的脸部棱角，他盯着我看。

我有点不好意思，扭过头假装看别的客人，却猝不及防地和另一双目光相遇。

那是一个衣着体面的中年人，四十岁多一点，考究的套装仿佛即将要参加什么典礼。他的眼睛是浅棕色的，深邃，专注。他一直在看我。

发现了我也在看他，男人温和地对我笑了笑。他长得很好看，年轻时一定和现在的影星一样迷人，即使到了中年，他的样貌也是出类拔萃的。

我们喝完了咖啡，准备继续前往吉拉尔夫人家。伊文走在前面，我站起来离开座位，经过男人身边的时候，听到他在说：“圣诞快乐。”

我看了看身边，并没有其他人经过，他的目光也只落在我身上。

“我在对你说。”男人的嘴角上扬，又给了我一个与刚才不同的笑容。他看我的眼神就像我们已经相识了很多年。

我不明所以地看着他，但还是礼貌地回了一句圣诞快乐，然后快步追上前面的伊文，一把拉住了他的胳膊，他吓了一跳，然后咯咯地笑了出来。

我没有再看身后的男人，他是否一直在注视着我，我也不会知道了。

等我们终于到了吉拉尔夫人家，大家已经把一切都布置好了。客厅正中央放着长桌，上面摆满了食物，鹅肝，三文鱼，面包块，奶酪，葡萄酒等。伊文和每个人打了招呼，把准备的甜点拿出来放到桌子上。肖恩的眼睛一下子就亮了，他想伸出手，但是安西娅拽了拽他的袖子。伊文切好一块草莓蛋糕递给肖恩，然后将其他的甜点分好放到独立的盘子中去。

伊文很快就融入了这个环境，他忙前忙后，在厨房里帮助吉拉尔夫人一起做姜饼，几乎没有坐下来过。

饭桌上大家都没有谈多余的话题，伊文说了很多关于柏林的事，他上学时有趣的经历；我则编了一个关于我的谎言。

我们喝了一些酒，但是不多。屋子里渐渐热起来，这是我搬到这里来最热闹的一天了，它给我家的感觉，我甚至怀疑这只是个梦，而不愿意去过多地描述，我害怕一旦细致地追究起来，它就会变得不真实。

吃过晚餐后，伊文把礼物送给了大家，但唯独没有我的。但我一点也不意外，因为我在厨房发现了最后一个盒子。伊文提议帮大家切点水果吃，拉着我去了厨房，我们像私奔一样躲在厨房门外的圣诞树后——因为客厅太小，这个节日主角被放到了角落里。

没有任何人看到我们。

彩灯把伊文的脸映得斑驳。他吞咽了一口，才对我说：“艾蒂安，闭上眼。”

“我听到你的心跳了。”我说，但还是乖乖闭上了眼。

我听到了拆盒子的声音，和什么柔软的东西擦过纸片的声音。紧接着我的脖子就被一团温暖裹住了，我下意识地伸手抓了抓，一条羊绒围巾。

我睁开眼，伊文将围巾裹得更紧了：“圣诞快乐，艾蒂安。”

“圣诞快乐。”我摸着围巾，柔软的手感让我想起伊文的身体，我曾经搂着的那条胳膊，和他一样的感觉，“谢谢你，我很开心……”

我从口袋里掏出来早就为他准备好的钢笔，是我一点点攒钱买下来的，我最真诚的一份礼物。伊文将钢笔插进衬衣口袋，然后目不转睛地看着我。我猜他想说什么，但一直在犹豫。

“艾蒂安，我有一件事……”伊文深吸了一口气，“从八月我们第一次见面时我就想说，你……”

他紧张得抓住我的手都有些颤抖，我也和他一起颤抖。

“我想对你说……其实，我担心过如果你喜欢女孩，我该怎么办……”

我的脑子一片空白，耳边开始隆隆作响。

“如果你能接受我，可以和我交往吗？”伊文抓着我的手不觉用上力气，我的手心被指甲硌得生疼，忍不住皱了皱眉毛，也清醒了过来。

“你说什么……？”我不可思议地看着他，心脏几乎跳出喉咙，紧张得甚至想冲到水池旁呕吐。

“……我喜欢你。”伊文的眼眶因为激动有些泛红，“你愿意……和我交往吗？”

两行眼泪毫无征兆地从眼里涌出，等不及我用手去擦，已经落在了伊文按在我肩膀的手上。我从不敢奢求的一句话，今天竟然听到伊文亲口对我说出来。理智告诉我要平静下来，但我的眼泪再也止不住，我干脆放弃了矜持。

“艾蒂安？”他用食指的背部蹭掉了我的眼泪，担心地看着我。

“我只是……”我吸了一下鼻子，“只是……你能不能再对我说一遍？”

“我喜欢你，艾蒂安。你愿意和我交往吗？”第三次说出来的时候，伊文不那么紧张了，可能是我的反应给了他信心，我再也不想掩饰对他的感情与渴求。

我抱住他，用胳膊搂着他的脖子，他的金发蹭着我的脖子。

我设想过无数次和伊文亲吻是什么感觉，他的嘴唇那么好看，声音那么好听，笑起来像个大男孩。但当我们的嘴唇真的触碰到一起的时候，我任何比喻都想不出来，只想享受当下，享受这份最亲密的接触。

他按着我的肩膀，侧过头，冰冷的镜片贴着我的脸，像个绅士一样吻我。

只有学生才会这样青涩地亲吻。

我想起在阁楼里一遍遍地在玻璃上写他的名字，直到所有字母都化成水，洇湿窗框；想起自己一次次想要触碰他，却没有勇气再近一步；想起我们在电影院里，我倚靠在他肩膀上；想起我们在桥上的对话，他问我关于艺术桥的事。

所有的担忧与害怕，在这一刻都烟消云散。

我终于吻到他了。

“我想和你在桥上亲吻，听你叫我‘我的男孩’。”

我捧起他的脸，像是将一个耗尽一生的秘密，一个穷极一生的愿望吐露出去一样，在他耳边喃喃低语。


	24. Chapter 24

鸽群在我扑向它们时一哄而散，向着高处飞去，灰色的身影盘旋着冲向广场正中的方尖碑。我抬头望去，高耸的碑身让人一阵眩晕。天空有些阴沉，因为是早春，空气也有些寒冷。

站在我身边的伊文手里拿着装面包和谷物的袋子，将撕好的面包放到我伸过去的手心里：“你把它们都吓跑了。”

我将手里的面包撒出去：“它们还会回来的。食物之于它们，就像塔奇奥之于阿申巴赫。”伊文看着我，似乎有些不解，我连忙补充，“我是说，哪怕下一秒我要抓几只去炖鸽子，它们也会回来的。”

他扑哧一声笑了出来，又将面包放到我手里，然后不动声色地轻轻握住了我的手。我当然乐于接受，也许是和天气对比，他的手很暖，有一种让人贪恋的温度。这时几只鸽子落在了我们脚边，开始啄食地上的面包屑和散落的谷物。我忽然玩心大起，松开伊文，向它们挥舞着胳膊，鸽子们跳着脚躲开，但依旧不舍得远离食物。于是我又向前跑了几步，将它们驱散。

身后的伊文突然笑了，我稳住身体，回过头，他也歪着头用蓝宝石一样的眼睛看我。一种强烈的冲动促使我张开双臂向他狂奔而去，当我们的胸口碰到一起时，他的手杖也应声掉落——我险些将他撞倒。

此时广场上已经没有什么人，我们背对着喷泉，就这样拥抱着。我仰起头看着金发德国人：“嘿，伊文。”

他的脸红了，眼镜也从鼻梁上滑下一截，但因为我紧紧箍着他的胳膊，他没有办法推回去。于是我踮起脚，对准他的嘴吻了上去。镜片几乎贴着我的脸，我闭上眼，舌尖撬开他的牙关，探了进去。我告诉过他这是法国的亲吻，第一次这样做的时候他几乎喘不过气。

这次他的身体完全放松下来，低头回应着我。唇齿厮磨的间隙，他会熟练地换口气，不至于像头一次那样满脸通红，但他的鼻尖还是沁出了汗。我捧起他的脸，“你紧张吗？”

伊文微笑着摇了摇头，“我只是不想做得太差劲。”

我用头抵着他的额头，“你很好，无论哪方面都是。”

头顶灰蒙蒙的天空忽然响起了细密的雷声，一场春雨不期而至。伊文脱下他的外套罩在我头上，我撩起他的外套，让他也钻进来。

“我们得快点找地方避雨。”在一件衣服所包围形成的狭小空间里，伊文的声音听起来格外清晰，他身上好闻的香皂味也弥漫在衣服下面。

雨越下越大，而我却并不着急。

“我们走回公寓吧。”我提议道。

“你会感冒的。”伊文一口否决。

不顾他的反对，我拽着他的胳膊就往街对面走去。坑洼不平的路面上已经有了积水，将街边的建筑倒映在水洼中。我重重踩上去，雨水便溅在了裤管上。

雨声像音乐一样沾湿了耳朵。闭上眼可以听见不停击落的声音。我不禁想象着和伊文奔跑在雨中，我们都没有撑伞，任凭大雨淋湿我们的身体和头发。我们紧贴着彼此，感受着对方的体温。

他将我紧紧护在怀里，一手拄着手杖，一手撑着头顶的外套，看起来有些狼狈。我们在一家书店门前停下来避雨，我从橱窗里看到一本新出版的小说，看了看标价又摸了摸自己的口袋——我已经太久没和雅克联系了。

我不自觉地攥住了伊文的手，书店门前也有一对年轻的情侣在避雨，女人依偎在高个子男人的怀里，两个人时不时低声用法语交流着什么，他们说了几句后，看向我们。

伊文的手在那双目光看过来时，没有回握我的手。我很自然地举起手指着书店橱窗，“里面有本我很想买的书，我们去看看吧？”

伊文点点头，跟着我走了进去。我心不在焉地在柜台结了账，花光了口袋里最后一张法郎。那本书很轻，但我却感觉拿不起来，我太累了。

就像所有突如其来的东西一样，这场急匆匆的暴雨很快就停了。伊文和我肩并肩走在回到吉拉尔夫人家的路上，像是被雨水熄灭了倾诉的火苗，我们两个人一句话都没有说。

到了吉拉尔夫人门前，我下意识地抬头看了看阁楼，窗户紧紧锁着，没有灯光，什么都看不到。他一直跟我走到大门处，我刚想敲门，伊文就叫住了我：

“艾蒂安。”

我转过身，他就更凑近我一步，我的背几乎紧贴着门了。我的心脏发麻，脑海中闪过父亲高大的身影和母亲摇曳的长裙。

伊文的手撑在门上，低头来吻我。

每次的每次，我都无法拒绝他。一片乌云飘过来，但很快就飞走了。我的手伸到他背后，摸到了他紧贴着发烫皮肤的衬衣。他的舌头打开我的牙关，伸了进来。

他从来没有做过属于法国的亲吻，一时间我也忘记了该怎么反应，直到一口呼吸卡在胸腔，几乎令我喘不过气，他才松开我。

我的胸口像一条离水的鱼的鳍那样起伏着。伊文把眼镜推回了鼻梁，又不好意思地笑了：“对不起……我，吓到你了。”

“不，我以为自己对你再也没有吸引力了——”我说，摸着湿漉漉的发梢挑起眉毛看他。

“每次我看到你，都很想靠近你。”伊文突然打断我，“每次都是。”

我笑了，但不知道原因，我只是和他开了一个玩笑，这个单纯的德国人没有听出我言外的乐趣。

“那我的怀抱永远对你敞开。”我说，“每次都是。”

我们用一个简单的吻脸颊作为告别，我站在门前看他拄着手杖一点点向学生公寓的方向走去。等到他的身影完全从视线消失，我才敲了门。

开门的是肖恩，是躺在沙发里的吉拉尔夫人指使他过来的。

“安西娅还没回来？”我轻描淡写地问了一句。从今年三月份开始，她几乎每天都会在杜蒙先生的服装厂工作，很少回来，她说那边有员工宿舍。

于是我又想起吉拉尔夫人在圣诞节前夕和我说的话。

肖恩摇摇头，像只大狼狗。

“你湿透了。”他说。

“嗯。”我用头蹭蹭他的衬衣，“我去洗洗。”

说完我迅速溜上楼，留肖恩一个人看着自己被弄脏的衣服不知所措。洗完澡换好衣服，我将自己一把扔进床里，拿着刚买的书开始看起来。那是用我最后的钱买的，现在，我重新身无分文。我已经有大概四个月没再到街上去了，也没有联系雅克，钱总在流出，却没有进账，这样的生活支撑不了太久。

我心烦意乱地合上书，从床上坐起来，开始翻找行李箱里面的衣服——就连能穿的衣服都不剩几件了。我苦笑着把几件发黄的衬衣塞进箱子，一张纸片从箱子里滑出来。我捡起来，那张揉得不成形状的长方形纸片上写着阿瑟的联系方式——那个美国摄影师的办公室号码。

于是我穿着拖鞋走下了楼，这时客厅已经没有一个人了。我坐到沙发边拨通了那个号码，电话响了几声，那个熟悉的喋喋不休的声音接通了，阿瑟似乎并不吃惊，我们寒暄了几句之后，他说如果我方便，明天就可以去杜蒙先生的服装厂了。

我正要同意，听筒那边几声短促的交谈，突然换了人。

“我去接你。”接电话的人几乎不容我提出异议，用稳重的声音嘱咐过时间后，就挂了电话。

电话那边是雅克。


	25. Chapter 25

第二天我很早就起来了，甚至在肖恩准备好早餐前就坐到了餐桌前。我依然穿着一件旧衬衣，手无意识地伸向烟盒，却被吉拉尔夫人一把打回了手：“你还有钱抽烟吗？”

她手里抖落着我的外套，除了打火机空无一物。

“房租。”她顺势抽出一根烟，“我不是福利机构，以为你恋爱之后能变得多上进，结果只是消耗金钱和时间而已。”

肖恩站在我身后，温热的手按住了我的肩膀：“艾蒂安……面包，要冷了。”

“我不吃了。”我也不知道是对谁说，将手边的盘子推到一边，从椅背上拿起吉拉尔夫人刚丢下的外套，“我是准备要去赚点钱花的。”

“你要——去街上？”肖恩突然问，孔雀蓝色的眼睛睁得大大的，似乎在用眼神阻挠我。我终于开始确信安西娅所说的，这个听不见的男孩什么都懂，为了保护别人，他选择做一个缄默的愚人。

肖恩说完这句话就躲开我的视线，像是全身的勇气都被抽走了似的。

“你打算穿那身去找工作？”吉拉尔夫人问道，然后不顾我的反对把我拉上了楼，于是我再一次站在她卧室门口，等她丢给我一件得体的衣服。到手的衣服带着刚刚浆洗过的味道，不是她丈夫留下的，而是一件新的。

“安西娅做的，她有你的尺寸。”

我拿着衣服，想张嘴，却被她一句话堵了回去：“别说漂亮话，那招对我没用。”她和圣诞夜那晚判若两人，虽然吉拉尔夫人总是这样一副得理不饶人的姿态，但她是第二个在我离开孤儿院后愿意照顾我的人。

“外面有辆汽车！”肖恩在楼下喊道。

我迅速换好衣服，用手将头发理了理，就出了门。

雅克坐在敞篷车里，显然不是上次送我回来的那辆，墨镜松松垮垮地戴在脸上，撩起眼皮，对我微笑：“难得你起这么早，我的公主。”

我打开车门坐了进去，雅克没有立刻发动汽车，而是仔仔细细地打量着我。

“你在看什么？”

“我在看四个月没见，你有没有太放纵自己。”他说着用手掌摸上了我的大腿，“毁了你那副完美的身体。”

我轻轻推开他的手。他没有生气，反而露出愉悦的表情：“看来你禁欲了。”

我从来也没有和伊文做过除了亲吻以外的事，有时候一个吻对于我们也十分艰难。我不置可否地别过头去，我听见雅克笑了，随后启动了车子。

我的头发被风吹乱了，但我懒得抬手去整理。雅克的左臂抵着车门，右手控制方向盘，一副好整以暇的样子，有一搭没一搭地和我说话。

“你知道今天是做什么去吗？”

“我给阿瑟打了一个电话，中途被你截断了。”我说，“难道不是模特吗？”

“是模特。”雅克的左手抚摸着下巴，墨镜后的眼睛直视着车前方，“不过今天不止你一个人试镜。”

“试镜？”

“杜蒙先生想做高级定制。”他轻描淡写地说，“我们需要漂亮的男孩做模特，特意请来美国的阿瑟做摄影师。”

可能我的表情有些僵硬，雅克停顿了一下才问，“你缺钱了吗？”

“没有。”我矢口否认。

“你很久没去街上了吧？”车子开始驶向郊外的小路，雅克侧过头看了我一眼，一副将一切都了然于心的表情，“如果有其他办法，你也不会联系阿瑟这个陌生人，除非你想和他上床。”

我没有回答他，他有时候比任何人都了解我。

“为什么不联系我？”他又问，语气里有一丝不易察觉的失落，“因为去年夏天我对你说的话吗？”

我终于扭过头去正视他，头发被风吹乱紧贴在脸上，“因为我们太相似了，雅克。”

他的失落是真的，但仅仅是在没有其他人陪伴的时候，他的身边从来不缺漂亮的男人，只有面对我的时候，才会有得不到的遗憾。

雅克似乎是被说服了，“我永远说不过你。你太尖锐了，艾蒂安。”

“尖锐的人同样会把利刃对准自己。”我说。

“一个什么都不在乎的人也会感到疼痛吗？”他问。

“一个什么都在乎的人不会麻木吗？”我反问。

“你总得有在意的事。”他叹了口气，“比如你的假身份。”

我猛地看向他，自己完全没有察觉到眼睛已经睁大，“你说什么？”

“伊文问我你为什么不经常在学校。”雅克说，“他叫住我，用特别生硬的法语问我‘艾蒂安在哪间教室上课’，我知道他已经很努力了，但是他的法语真的很糟糕。”

“你的眼神像是在询问我当时的回答。”他笑了，“我说你可能会提前毕业，教授经常单独在家辅导你的论文。”

我松了口气，但对于向他表示感谢仍然感到不适。

“你不用道谢，伊文明年就该回柏林去了。”雅克说，“相信我，你在他心里就和在我心里一样美好。”

车子停在了杜蒙先生的工厂前。我们在静止的车上坐了一会儿，雅克忽然说，“我不是嫉妒，我只是羡慕，他能让你一遍遍地处心积虑地编造谎言，而你只和我说实话。但真实的话语通常是伤人的。”

他打开门走出去，帮我拉开车门，在我下车的时候也没有避开，我险些撞到他的脸，他仿佛被钉住一样站在我面前，伸手拦住了我。

“让我抱一下你。”雅克用胳膊将我完全搂住，这个短暂的拥抱大概持续了五秒，直到阿尔贝一路小跑地来迎接我们。

“艾蒂安，好久不见了！”黑发男孩亲热地亲吻我的脸颊，顺势就要带我进去。

我委婉拒绝了：“抱歉，我听说今天试镜的人很多，我可以抽根烟再上去吗？”

阿尔贝笑了，“你也会紧张吗，艾蒂安？”

我点点头，“每个人第一次都会紧张。”

“那我和阿瑟在楼上等你。”阿尔贝对我眨眨眼，“让雅克带你上去吧。”

阿尔贝离开后，雅克掏出烟盒，自己叼了一根在嘴里，然后抽出半根，将烟盒在我眼前晃了晃，“你不是真的紧张吧？”

我不置可否，接过了他的烟，让他帮我点燃。下车后我的脑子一团乱麻，很多人在我心中挥之不去，雅克，伊文，安西娅……我好像突然丧失了言语能力，不知如何应对。

雅克吐了口烟，看了看手表，“时间还早，我们可以做个爱。”

“你随时随地都在发情吗？”我叼着烟含糊不清地说，却被他一把拉过，嘴里的烟也掉在了地上，我没有欣然同意，却也没有拒绝，只是让他带着我走。

他把我带到了更衣室，我们确实来得很早，这里根本没有其他人。雅克将门反锁，一根烟还没有燃尽，雅克将我按在门上，嘴里的烟气飘到我的口腔，我被呛得红了眼眶，他捧起我的脸，一条腿挤在我两腿间，以前我会抓住他的后背，但现在我只是像条死鱼一样紧贴着门板，我想到了背叛，想到了不忠。

“一段从一而终一往而深的感情总是充满了妙语连珠的背叛。”雅克的呼吸落在我耳边，热气灌进我的耳朵，黏腻的口水声让我腰后一软，差点缴械投降，“你告诉我的。”

“你是个‘不存在的人’。”他接着说，我的大脑因此一片空白，任由他在我身上动作，“这所大学没人知道你，你活在你的谎言里，活在伊文被你欺骗的梦境里，然而清醒的时间总是更长。可是艾蒂安，看看你，你活在对梦境醒来不安的恐惧里，你就连快乐都是假的，你根本不知道自己高不高兴。你说我麻木，而你难道就不是了吗？”

我挣扎着用力推开他，却被他狠狠顶在门上，我们几乎挤压在一起，有那么一瞬间，我想起了奥雷诺的脸，我曾以为永远不会想起的脸，此刻和雅克的重合起来。

我用尽全身力气推开了雅克，他险些撞倒后面的衣架。我的胃部一阵痉挛，跪在地上捂着嘴干呕。几乎磕断鼻梁的亲吻，湿热的器官，黏腻的液体，折了角的书——我用胳膊捂住头，缩在墙角。

我以为我不再害怕，我以为经常做的事就会令我享受，可事实并非如此。我骗了自己。我时常缺乏勇气，而那些勇气本应该来自可以保护我的父亲和母亲。

雅克站起身的时候似乎是想发怒，但他很快走过来，蹲下用温和的口吻向我道歉。他想抚摸我的头，我瑟缩着偏过头，躲开了他的手。

“我不是……谁的‘姑娘’……”我的脸埋在胳膊里，不去看雅克。

“嘘——”雅克伸出胳膊试图让我转身面对他，然后轻轻拨开我的手，大拇指慢慢地轻划过我的眼皮，“听话，艾蒂安，闭上眼……”

合上眼的视线内一片橙红色，黑影忽然覆盖上来，温热的嘴唇吻在我的眼睑上，他一下一下仿佛在对待一件易碎的瓷器，从我的眼睛到额头，一一吻过。

“抱歉。”我听到他在我耳边说。他的手指抚摸着我耳朵的轮廓。

“我保证这是最后一次。”他补充。

我睁开眼看着他，想起自己也曾在一个雨夜迷恋这样的脸，这副身体，在他的拥抱里假装我们是一对亲密无间的恋人。我的目光总是短浅得令人绝望，扮演游戏不能玩一辈子，这一切在去年夏天的雨夜就该结束了。

雅克的吻落在我嘴唇上，随后我们一起倒在了地上，就像轰然倒塌的两座雕像，在下一刻粉身碎骨变成齑粉。


	26. Chapter 26

梳妆台被我们弄得一片狼藉，我从台面上撑起身子想要站起来时发现手臂止不住地颤抖。雅克从后面抱住我，让我去后面的浴室清洗。等我裹着那件浴袍一样的衣服从里面出来时，外面已经被打扫干净了。

我走过去，坐到椅子上，雅克往我嘴里塞了一根烟，然后为我点燃。我嘴里叼着烟开始擦头发。

“要喝水吗？”他问我。

我摇摇头，机械地摩擦着头皮，烟灰积成了长长一条也忘了去弹，过了一会儿，我才试着说话，开口发现嗓音已经有些沙哑：“我应该几点过去？”

“已经有人在大厅等着了。”雅克站到我身后，帮我擦着头发，“我把你的衣服拿来，你在这里换就好。”

“其他的人，长什么样子？”我忽然没头没脑地问道。

雅克笑出声来，用力抹了两下我的头发，像是在给淋湿的小猫擦毛，“他们都没有你好看。”

即使他这样说，我也高兴不起来，我有点想伊文。只有那么一点，悲伤就像潮汐一样涌来，它们被推上岸，然后退下，重复往返。

急促的敲门声响起来，雅克开门，阿尔贝像只兔子一样蹿了进来。

“雅克说你不喜欢和大家在一起，所以单独开了一间更衣室。”阿尔贝跑到我身后，不小心撞了我一下，于是烟灰微妙的平衡被打破了，簌簌地落在我膝盖上。

“大家已经准备开始了。”阿尔贝轻快地说，随后又一阵敲门声响起，门外是拿着一套衣服的阿瑟。

“好久不见了，艾蒂安。”一阵快门声过后，他和我打招呼，“我来给你送衣服。”

“不用化妆吗？”我问他们。

“不需要。”阿瑟说，“现在这样就很好。”

他们离开后，更衣室又只剩下雅克和我。在他面前我不需要避讳什么，我每穿好一件衣服，雅克就会凑过来，帮我修改细节处不合身的地方。那个时候我像个贵族，专业的裁缝帮我量体裁衣，等我把最后一件马甲穿上后，才意识到哪里不合常理。

灰绿色的马甲上的口袋非常多，鼓鼓囊囊的，像是塞了很多东西似的。

“别忘了这个。”雅克将我的头发束成一束，然后把一顶鸭舌帽戴到我头上，他看着镜子里的我，忽然说，“也许你还差一副眼镜。”

“等等，这套衣服不太适合走秀台吧？”我问。

雅克没有回答我这个问题，只是说：“这是阿瑟拿过来的，他说想给你拍这套。”

我重新审视着镜子，短袖白衬衣，灰绿色的马甲和收腿的裤子，脚上蹬着一双靴子。虽然做工比较精细，但是和那些杂志封面上面的男模比起来，还是有很大的差距，看起来就像——

“战地记者。”我不自觉地吐出几个字，只有我自己听得到。

“我们今天要玩角色扮演么？”我又问他。

雅克只是忙着收拾线头和别针，没有理我。

当有人告诉我该试镜的时候，我们还是一句话都没说。

我走进大厅，被反光板晃得有些眩晕，快门声接连不断，一些面容姣好的男孩正坐在沙发里抽烟等候，有些则光着上半身站在一旁，腰窝性感又迷人。他们都在竭力展现自己身体的美好。而我穿着一套风尘仆仆的衣服，站在这座光鲜的大厅里，看起来格格不入。前面的男孩还没有完成拍摄，不停地变换着姿势。他穿的是一套燕尾服造型的礼服，看起来既高贵又冷漠。当阿瑟示意拍摄完成后，在场的所有模特都站了起来，陆续离开了大厅。

“我告诉他们上午的拍摄已经完成了。”阿瑟说，然后拉着我在背景板前站好，“结果会等底片洗出来后通知他们。”

“那我呢？我是最后一个？”

“你的照片会有特殊的用途。”阿瑟架好摄像机，不停地调试着，最后从他口袋里拿出一副黑框眼镜递给我，“戴上这个试试。”

那只是一个镜框，里面什么都没有。虽然满心疑惑，但我还是照做了。然后他从另一个摄影包里取出一台相机，小心翼翼地将它挂在我脖子上，满意地打了个响指，“这样就完美了。”

我还是第一次正式站在照相机面前，装作一副不紧张的样子。但如果我得不到这份工作，连设想未来的权利都会失掉。

“放松点。”阿瑟对我友好地笑着，“就像平时那样。”

灯光在我眼前闪烁着，但我竟然忘了去眨眼，又换了几个姿势，阿瑟对我比了一个“OK”的手势，“今天就拍到这里。”

我走下台子，感觉双腿有点不听使唤。

“你的脸色不太好。”阿瑟取出胶卷整齐地放在一个小盒子里，“在担心得不到这份工作吗？”

我虚伪地点点头，尽量显得真诚。

“结果肯定会比你想象的好。”

“什么叫……比想象的好？”我疑惑，能得到这份工作已经让我很满意了。

“比如电影。”阿瑟说，“模特吃的是青春饭，靠的是年轻鲜活的脸和曼妙的身材。这份工作不可能做一辈子的。”

“但电影是永恒的。”他又补充道。

我想起在孤儿院里看过的黑白影像。他的话使我认同，至少在这一点上，我是同意他的。

“我也有机会去拍电影吗？”我问阿瑟。

“会的。”他拍拍我的肩，动作很轻，仿佛在安慰我。

就在我们所有人都要收拾东西离开的时候，杜蒙先生才来到拍摄场地。他优雅地向我们一一致歉，但我的视线全被他身后的安西娅吸引了。我已经太久没见过她了，她穿着得体的衣服，白色工作服套在外面，头发也精心梳理过了，手里拿着一大束玫瑰花。她再也不是那个爱尔兰来的小姑娘了。我对吉拉尔夫人说过的话深信不疑，她确实接受了杜蒙先生的好意。但她看上去那么快乐，我不自觉地对她微笑了一下。

“那位似乎是杜蒙先生工作室的女裁缝，手艺很好。”阿瑟在我耳边说。

安西娅看见我，惊喜地走过来，我们互相亲吻了脸颊。

“肖恩他很好。”“肖恩还好吗？”

我们几乎是同时开口，随后不约而同地笑了起来。

“谢谢你们照顾他。”安西娅说，“我在这里工作很忙，不能经常回去。”

“听说你在这里做了裁缝。”我说。

“嗯，偶尔也会画一些设计草图。不过修改衣服是主业。”她点点头，随后像是想起什么似的将玫瑰花递给我，“楼下有人让我将这个给你。”

鲜红的玫瑰上还带着水珠，明显是刚刚采摘的，我接过花束，在里面找到一张卡片：

致鸽群中的男孩。

我连忙向下看去，想找到署名，但右下角只写了一个花体P。

“交给你花的人是谁？”我问安西娅。

“是花店的，可能是有人订了花给你送过来吧。”

我想起昨天在广场，那些腾空飞起的鸽子和站在方尖碑下的我们。伊文攥着我的手，我抬起头去亲吻他，我们被鸽群所包围，我跑过去哄散那些灰色的鸟类。

也许有人看见了我。

我紧紧捏着卡片，手指按在那行字上：

致鸽群中的男孩。


	27. Chapter 27

我们忙到傍晚才完全结束，雅克想留我一起吃晚饭，我拒绝了，而且并不委婉。几乎一天没吃饭的我饥肠辘辘，而此刻却只想快点离开这里。

“杜蒙先生在楼下等我们。”雅克说。

“我想回去。”

“你打算自己走回去吗？”雅克拿走我手中刚准备塞进嘴里的烟，“我不能直接送你回去。”

“我不需要你送。”我抢回自己的烟，将它丢到地上，“这条路有多少车站我自己很清楚。”

我换回自己的衣服，没有再和他说一句话。摔门而去的时候，他也没有追上来，那一大束玫瑰花就被扔在更衣室的梳妆台上，我再也不会没有底线地接受陌生人的好意了。

这附近根本没有车站，我也没设想过雅克会为了我得罪杜蒙先生。他需要社交，这比什么都重要，我只不过是个漂亮的附属品，不展示也不会带来什么损失。

太阳刚刚落山，我沿着小路一直往前走，中途一对好心的夫妇停下车问我是否需要帮助，他们顺路把我带回了市中心。

回到市内的时候已经是七点半了，我用早晨肖恩偷偷塞到我口袋里的钱搭上一班地铁。走出地下的时候忍不住抬头看了看星星，和我曾经在克劳斯小屋的窗户里看到的一模一样。我想到我们三个人挤在一张小桌前吃饭的样子，感到一阵难忍的饥饿。

费恩离开我已经一年了。

我以前经常梦到他还有克劳斯。梦里只有通红的火焰，盖着白布的尸体，还有费恩跑过去一遍遍掀起白布的动作。他们在梦里从来不会对我笑，只有痛苦的喊叫和悲伤的哭泣。每当这时我都会惊醒，然后整晚都睡不着。

但去年圣诞后，我再也没有见过他们。

也许是伊文把我带离了噩梦的边缘，因为此时此刻我又站在了他的公寓楼下。我扶着楼梯一点点爬上去，想象自己是只尝试讨好人类的流浪猫，谄媚地用尾巴勾住他们的小腿，用柔软的头蹭着他们弯腰伸过来的手，只为了一条小鱼或者一点可口的剩饭。楼道里的灯光很昏暗，我险些绊倒。

我叩响了伊文的房门，听着熟悉的手杖声，竟然有了困意。伊文有点惊讶，他挽起的袖子上沾着水，腰上还系着围裙。

我抬起头，想给他一个美好的微笑，却发现只能扯出一个难看的表情。

快停下吧，艾蒂安，你的表情毁了一切，在他面前你什么也掩饰不了。你得告诉他你现在最需要什么。

“艾蒂安？”伊文轻轻叫了我一声。

我的身体彻底陷入一阵失控，渐渐看不清他的脸，只记得圣诞节裹在我脖子上的围巾，胸前口袋里的钢笔灼烧似的发着热，仿佛随时都能将我烫伤；我听见鸽子们展翅飞舞的声音，还有裤管处飞溅的雨水的声音。

然后我对他伸出双臂，像是等待小鱼的猫。这个动作只持续了两秒，伊文就笑了，他身体前倾，抱住了我，温柔地拍着我的后背，仿佛在哄一个小孩子。

“论文写得不顺利吗？”他在我耳边问我。而我只是枕着他的肩膀，使劲点了点头。肚子不争气地叫了一声，我差点把头扎进他胸口。

“冰箱里还有点吃的，我帮你热一下吧，只是很简单的食物。”他拉着我进了屋，又走进厨房，水池子里放着刷了一半的餐具，显然他已经吃过晚餐了。

我坐在他面前吃完了简单的一餐。伊文一边在翻书一边看着我笑，我问他笑什么。

“我只是觉得你认真吃东西的样子很可爱。”

我的耳朵肯定红了，我能感觉到它的温度在上升。他的夸奖没有任何其他暧昧不明的意味，永远都是最真诚而纯粹的。

我放下刀叉，擦了擦嘴，叫伊文凑过来一点，他歪了歪头，但还是撑着胳膊向我凑近了一点，我像个疯子一样迅速贴过去，动作快得令我自己都惊讶。我抓住他的衣领，几乎要揪起来，仿佛撞击一样吻上了他的嘴。

我们都忘了要去呼吸，头脑一片空白。

唇齿分开的时候我泄了气一样瘫倒在桌子上，完全不知道自己已经哭了出来。

“我喜欢你。”我突然从相抱的手臂中抬起头，吸了一口气，重复着，“你听见了吗？伊文，我喜欢你。我——”

我不想失去你。

“我可是去年圣诞就告诉你了。”伊文用食指刮着我的鼻尖，然后扶着桌子慢慢走过来，手放在我头顶，“我知道。”

“我没有对别人说过。”我从来没有这样表达过自己的感情。

“我知道。”伊文的回答永远是那么冷静，那么认真，我知道他不会骗我，“如果你有什么烦恼的事，一定要告诉我，好吗？”

“既然我们彼此喜欢。”他又补充道。

我的烦恼只存在于被谎言所包围的伊文身边，他就是所有快乐和烦恼的来源，但我什么都不能告诉他。这似乎是一个死循环，如果要走出这座迷宫，只能用一个又一个谎言制造一个有出路的假象。

人们在脆弱的时候总是很容易说出爱与不爱。

“我的论文……可能要重新写一份了。”我说。

“我本科时期的一个实验反复做了一百五十三次才成功，别害怕失败，艾蒂安。”

但我的实验只要一次失败就能让我万劫不复。我没有重新来过的资本。

“嗯。”我轻声回应了一句，趴在桌子上让他抚摸我的头发。

“对了，劳拉姑姑从柏林给我寄了香肠还有书。”伊文像是忽然想起什么似的对我说，“如果你没吃饱，我帮你切一点。”

我迷迷糊糊地抬起头，伊文已经离开了我，取而代之的是厨房里又一阵热闹的响声。

“我想我可能吃不下了。”我走过去，扒着厨房的门框说。

“没关系，我可以陪你吃一点。”伊文将切好的香肠整齐码放在盘子里，“你一定得尝尝。”

“就一片。”我对他竖起一根指头。彼时伊文正端着盘子过来，顺手捏了一片塞到我嘴里，我的舌头舔到了他的指尖，他仿佛触电一样蜷起了手指，随后又露出微笑。

“味道怎么样？”他问我，自己也吃了起来，“我小时候最喜欢吃的就是这种香肠。”

“那你还能这么苗条也是奇迹。”我们在沙发里坐下，我忍不住伸手拿了第二片，我永远不会让自己吃得太饱，即使我还能再吃一些。但不可否认那味道真的不错，“也许你到中年就会变成一个胖老头。”

伊文似乎不知道该怎么接话，但他绝对没有生气。只要他看着我笑，我就能一直肆无忌惮地和他开玩笑，抖着自己的小机灵。他把剩下的香肠放进冰箱，洗干净了手又将一个包裹放到桌子上。

“这是什么？”我忍不住从沙发里坐直身体问他。

“劳拉姑姑寄给我的书，但具体是哪本我还不知道。”他边说边拆开包装纸。

里面是一本保存完好的童话书，深绿色的硬壳封面上烫着金色的哥特体。我对那个姓氏太熟悉了，克劳斯曾经在无数个夜晚躲在被窝里为我读他写的故事。

“是我小时候的书。”伊文拿着书坐到我身边，在膝盖上摊开，“真怀念，它是我刚到劳拉姑姑家时她送给我的，那年我七岁。你有什么小时候一直保留到现在的东西吗？”

“一只泰迪熊，我爸爸送给我的。”我说。

“我也有一只。”他温柔地接道。

我看了一眼书页，随后从他的膝头取走了书。我脱了鞋，换了个姿势，双腿蜷缩在沙发上，把头枕在了伊文的膝盖上，然后举起手把书递给他：“我想听，你可以给我读吗？”

伊文有些诧异，但还是接过书，将它放到了一边。我平躺着仰视着他，头顶的白炽灯晃得我有些眼晕，他身后镀上了一层鹅黄色的光圈，那一刻我想起了很多人，弗里德里希，克劳斯，费恩，他们像一团雾，伊文开口的瞬间就溃散了。

“你想听什么故事？”

“‘不莱梅的城市乐手’。”我闭上眼，向伊文的方向翻了个身，脸蹭着他柔软的毛线马甲。

伊文拿起书，对着目录看了一会儿，开始为我读故事。然后他在一个句子结尾处停顿下来，忽然咯咯笑来。

“怎么了？”

“你贴着我喘气，很痒。”他说。

“我不管。”说完我伸出左手，环到他腰后，向他贴得更近了，“你继续吧。”

他一手举着书，另一只手放下来抚摸我的头发，修长的手指将我的一缕头发卷起来又松开，然后轻触我的耳朵，脸颊和下巴，循环往复。

我在他身上彻底放松下来，德语童话对我来说就是最好的催眠曲。

“伊文。”

“嗯？”

“我今天不想回去了。”

“嗯。”

“你不许一个人睡沙发。”

“好。”伊文抓过搭在沙发扶手上的毯子，把我们两个人都裹起来，“那我们就一起睡沙发。”

我笑了，笑着笑着眼泪又流了出来，我把头埋得更深，呼吸也更轻，生怕被他发现。

“伊文。”

“我在这里。”

“再给我读一个故事吧。”

他站起来去关灯，只留下沙发旁边的小台灯，然后坐下来让我继续枕着。重新翻开书，他一个接一个为我读着那本似乎永远也看不完的童话。

后来我睡着了，我好像从来没有那么安稳地睡过觉。

梦里有人弯腰俯下身，亲吻我的脸。


	28. Chapter 28

我醒来的时候，身上裹着昨晚的毯子，被包得严严实实，甚至连脖子后面的皮肤都被隐藏得很好。将手从肉卷一样的毯子里伸出来，我揉了揉眼睛。

我还在伊文的公寓里。被确定的事实让我如此欣慰，甚至都忘记了去欢呼。厨房的方向传来烤面包的香气，我赤着脚站起来，悄悄走到厨房。伊文没有发现我，他正把煎蛋在平底锅里翻了个面，因为我曾经对他说过，不喜欢半熟的鸡蛋。

他把煎好的鸡蛋盛到盘子里，放下铲子的一瞬间，我从背后拥住了他，双臂伸到他身前，头紧紧抵着他的背。

“艾蒂安？”他温柔地问，“睡得好吗？”

我蹭蹭他的后背表示肯定，他抓着我的手转过身，用只有我们能听到的声音说：“我以为你会睡到很晚。”

“你就对自己的厨艺这样不自信吗？”我笑着反问道，却看见他视线下移，盯着我的脚。

“你的袜子呢？”

“也许是昨晚睡觉的时候蹭掉了。”我耸耸肩，不以为意。

伊文叹了口气，关掉了所有的火源。拄着手杖去了客厅，我跟了过去，他仔仔细细地翻找着客厅的每一个角落，最后在沙发垫的缝隙里找到了被我丢掉的袜子。

“你过来。”他举着我的袜子说。我从没听到过他这样严肃的语气，于是像个做错了事的孩子一样走了过去。

“坐在这儿。”他指了指沙发。

我照做了。

然后他放下手杖，在我面前缓缓半跪下来，抓起我的一只脚踝，让我踩到沙发上，从袜子口开始折叠，直到整只袜子变成一个小口袋形状，慢慢套在了我的脚上。

“另一只。”他又用同样的方法帮我穿上第二只袜子。

“劳拉姑姑说光脚很容易生病。”他说，“我小时候……”

“嘘——”我对他做了个噤声的手势，将腿放下来，用手扶着他的肩膀，缓缓凑了上去，他的嘴唇在早晨有点缺水，干燥却柔软，“我没法不喜欢你。”

我在伊文的公寓待到九点左右就离开了，因为他说上午还有一个实验要做，就先回学校了。我没有让他送我，自己一个人回到了吉拉尔夫人家。

但一进门我就感到客厅里的气氛有些微妙。吉拉尔夫人倚着柜子正在抽烟，肖恩见我推门进来突然打了个激灵。他们两个人都想和我说话，但彼此看了看对方，又住了嘴。

“怎么了？”我问道。

“你说。”吉拉尔夫人把香烟碾灭，披着羊绒毛衣上楼去了。

肖恩站起来，双手合十，因为紧张好不容易有了进步的口语又开始结巴：“艾提——我不是故意的……昨天你走了之后、我、我想把——”

“到底怎么了？”我追问着，肖恩似乎更紧张了，双手用力按住我的肩膀，生怕我会跳起来打他一样。

“我……昨天……你走了、恺撒……抱下楼……”肖恩看上去着急得快要哭了，“它从……窗户跑出去了……”

我看见他衣服胸口处粘着的黑毛，立刻明白过来这是怎么一回事：“你说恺撒丢了？”

肖恩拼命点头，用眼神祈求我的原谅。

“你……出去找了吗？”

“我和……吉拉尔夫人，昨天、一下午……”

“还是没找到吗？”我不自觉地用手抓了抓头发，“是你把它从阁楼带下来的？”

他又点头：“它……一个人……在楼上……很寂寞……”

距离我捡回恺撒已经过去了将近一年，在我印象里，它还是那只身体有残疾的小奶猫，但它已经成年了，它的爪子变得锋利，叫声也不再奶声奶气，黑色的毛发光亮如同一匹上好的丝绸，琥珀色的眼睛也变得凌厉。

它再也不是那只离开我就会死的纸盒子里的小猫。

但它一直被我拘束在那间小小的阁楼里，我欺骗自己说我是它的救世主，没有我它活不下去。但事实是，我需要它的陪伴，我想要它毛茸茸的身体紧贴着我睡觉。

喜欢自由的我，却不止一次限制了恺撒的自由。

外面的天色已经有些阴沉，我捣了肖恩一拳，对他说：“我出去找找他，也许听见我的声音它就愿意回来。它……不亲人。”最后一句话像是安慰自己似的，我小声说完就跑了出去，肖恩拿了把伞跟了过来：“艾蒂安！”

他的咬字如此清晰，回头转身的一瞬间，我甚至以为他是个健全的孩子。

“伞。要下雨。”肖恩简短地说完，快步靠近我，将伞柄塞到我手里：“我陪你——”

我摇了摇头，肖恩是好心的，但恺撒也许不听别人的话，他也听不到猫叫声。

“你留下来，万一安西娅回来呢。”我笑着拍了拍他的肩膀。

“早点回来……我们……午饭，等你。”

我提着一把伞走了出去，抬头看了看天空，灰白中带着一点明媚的亮光，有些令人头晕目眩，我想起孤儿院那些低矮的围墙，同样的颜色，同样的天空。明明是五年前的事情，但我却觉得已经过去了五十年——似乎一切感官在遇见伊文之后都发生了扭曲。

我试着在附近的几条小巷里呼唤恺撒的名字，就像用欢呼声拥簇着那位早就逝去的帝王。但如果它真的不想回来，恐怕我也是白费功夫。

雨点滴了下来，因为不大我并没有撑开伞。这种天气和我遇见恺撒那天一模一样。想到这里，我突然狂奔起来，我还记得遇见它的那条小巷——那里离吉拉尔夫人家不太远，只隔了三条街区。

一些过路的人在看我，但我不顾一切地狂奔着——恺撒也许就在那里等我。

我喘着粗气的拐到巷子口，大声喊着：“恺撒——恺撒——”

一阵轻微的快门声在我身后响起，我完全没有注意到，因为我听到巷子深处一声绵长的猫叫。接着一条黑色的影子从我面前掠过，恺撒一蹦一跳拖着一条腿用背部蹭着我的小腿。

雨突然下起来，我撑开伞，用肩膀和脖子夹住伞柄，一边蹲下来抱起恺撒，将手梳理进那厚实的黑毛里，我用脸蹭着它的头，它的喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的声音。

“我还以为你再也不会和我在一起了。”我在它耳边小声说。

它用喵喵的声音回应着我，仿佛也在抱怨。

我想起上次去杜蒙先生的工厂它在阁楼里坐立不安的样子，它努力想要从阁楼里下来——却被我及时关上了门板。工厂是我去过最远的地方了。也许它早就感觉到了，我离开去了很远的地方，它想找到我，跟我走。

“你是来找我的，对不对？”我感到眼眶一热，吸了吸鼻子，将它抱得更紧了，“我们回去吧。”

就在我一手抱着恺撒，一手撑伞转过身走出小巷的时候，一道花白的闪光吸引了我的目光。巷子对面站着一个人，相机遮住了他的脸，雨已经淋湿了他的器材。

不知出于什么心理，我鬼使神差地走过去，将伞挡在三脚架上。

“谢谢。”我听到正在观察镜头的男人说道。他直起腰，露出一个微笑。

“您是——”我竟觉得他有些眼熟，却一时想不起来。

“我们圣诞节互相祝福过。”男人用麂皮轻轻擦拭镜头，“希望你还有印象。”

是我在露天咖啡馆和伊文遇见的中年男人，那时他一个人穿着昂贵的西服坐在那里喝咖啡。他问我：“可以请你帮我再撑一会儿伞吗？”

我点点头，看着他将器材一件件收进专业的包里：“我希望你不会介意，刚才我拍到了你的一张照片。你抱着这只黑猫的照片。”

这件事并不会使我介意，于是我摇摇头。

“它很喜欢你。”男人伸出手摸了摸恺撒的头，而它也没有拒绝。我偷偷看着男人的侧脸，他的眼睛不像法国人，浅棕色却一点也不轻浮，比一般人都要深的眼窝让这双眼睛看起来异常深情。

“它看起来也很喜欢您，它不亲人的。”我说。

“那是我的荣幸，你的猫和你一样漂亮。”男人的法语并不是很标准，夹杂一点奇怪却又性感的弹舌，这样听起来有些像调情的话从他口中说出仿佛纯粹的赞美。

“谢谢……”我抱紧恺撒，对他礼貌地微笑。

“我想等照片洗出来之后寄给你，可以吗？”男人提起包，轻轻拍了拍。

我还没有一张属于自己的照片，即使是阿瑟也没有把上次试镜的照片发给我。我有些憧憬，于是点点头，“我很期待。”

“照片我会寄给你，方便留个地址吗？”他从口袋里掏出一支做工精致的钢笔和一个小记事本，我将吉拉尔夫人的地址说给他，但他似乎对街道名十分不熟悉，我示意将笔交给我，他接过我的伞，看着我在记事本上将地址补全。

“你的字很好看。”他赞叹着说道，“但是我还不知道你的名字。”

“艾蒂安。艾蒂安·莫兰。”因为是个假名，我丝毫不忌讳将它告诉给任何人，出于礼貌，我反问道，“您呢？”

他在记事本上写了一个名字：Pierre。

“皮埃尔？”

这是一个很常见的名字，我有点好奇他为什么不读出来。

“我说r的时候总会带点口音。”他微笑。

“但您有一个法国名字。”我看着名字笑了出来。

皮埃尔也笑了，“我的全名是皮埃尔·达斯蒂。”

这实在不像一个法国姓氏，联想到他的发音，我猜想他是否有异国血统。

那双幽深的浅棕色眼睛看着我说：“我是半个意大利人。”


	29. Chapter 29

恺撒在我枕边发出舒服的呼噜声——我一只手翻着书，另一只手伸进了它的黑毛里。距离上次找到它已经过去了一周，刚回来的时候恺撒身上还有垃圾桶的味道，所以我给它洗了个澡。伊文说临近期末，学校会很忙，我说我的论文也接近尾声，所以谁都没有提出见面。

中间雅克来找过我一次，只是将阿瑟给我的报酬送过来，我甚至都没有下楼，他和肖恩这个傻小子在吉拉尔夫人门前周旋了半天，被对方的装傻充愣搞得无可奈何。

几个熟悉的主顾打电话给吉拉尔夫人想要找到我，嘴里开出了不菲的价格，但都被她拒绝了。

他们付不起，而我已经不想再做这行了。

一阵匆忙的跑步声从楼下传来。我猜想是不是肖恩，刚坐起来，阁楼的门板就猛地被撞开，肖恩顶着一头睡乱的蓬松头发的脑袋冒了出来。

“艾蒂安！”他大叫着，兴奋地挥舞着胳膊，“你的东西！在楼下！”

我慢吞吞地放下书，穿上拖鞋，半蹲下来问他：“什么东西？”

“你来……看，就知道。”他对我露出一个笑容，“从来、没见过别人……给你……”

“寄东西。”我替他把话说完，跟着他爬下了楼梯，途中肖恩再一次磕到了头顶。

客厅里，吉拉尔夫人坐在沙发里，身旁放着一大束鲜红的玫瑰，我正要称赞她风韵犹存，至今仍有人送花给她，她就把一封信交给了我。

“一个中年男人给你的。”吉拉尔夫人冲我挑了挑眉毛，“你什么时候钓到的，他的年纪足够做你父亲了。”

我耸耸肩，接过信封：“找恺撒那天碰巧遇到的摄影师。”

令我惊讶的是，信封里面有两张照片：一张是我抱着恺撒站在巷子里，一把伞被我夹在身后，几缕雨丝穿过镜头，留下流星一样的轨迹；另一张在协和广场，一群灰色鸽子在我和伊文身边飞舞，我张开双臂驱赶那群鸟，双腿维持着跑步的姿势，脸上带着我从未有过的笑容。

两张黑白照片，天空很阴沉，但照相片里的我仿佛在发着光。像是突然想起了什么，我将照片翻转过来，果然在背面找到一行小字，是漂亮的花体：

致鸽群中的男孩，希望这次你不会拒绝我的玫瑰。

请记住，镜头永远为你而生。

你的，

皮埃尔

我反复翻看两张照片，又抬头看了看吉拉尔夫人，肖恩把花抱起来，放到胸前让我抱紧：“这是……给你的。”

我捧着一束花站着，第一次感觉到不知所措。我想起那束被我留在试衣间里的花，一种从没有过的情绪在我胸中翻涌。皮埃尔，如果他一开始就署了名，我还会不会收下它们呢？而我知道的是，我喜欢照片更胜于美丽的花朵。

我拿着花上了阁楼，恺撒凑过来，黑色的小鼻子嗅了嗅，然后打了个响亮的喷嚏，我被它逗得哈哈直笑，取出一本书将照片放了进去。

午后的气温逐渐升高，我破天荒地穿着洗干净的衣服去学校找伊文。也许是皮埃尔的照片给了我勇气和自信，让我可以真的假装成一名大学生。那一瞬间我仿佛忘记了这件事被戳穿后的后果。

这是第一次也许也是最后一次。

学校里来来往往的学生并没有觉得我是个异类，我坐在林荫道的长椅上，手边放着一本新买的书——我已经看了一半，一边等伊文下课。通往实验楼的路我再熟悉不过了，我曾在夜晚无数次徘徊在这所大学，将所有建筑物的位置烂熟于心。

伊文出来的时候并没有看见我，他的教授还在嘱咐一些事情。伊文认真地点头，一边拿出演算纸指着上面的数据和教授解释。最后他把数据收到随身带着的文件包里，用胳膊夹好，另一只手拄着手杖慢慢向这边走来。

我迅速起身躲到了树后面，这条路上已经没有学生了。伊文并没有察觉到异常，依旧缓慢前进着。等他距离我的位置有一定距离后，我悄悄跟了上去，从他左臂下突然抽走了文件包。他吓了一跳，转过身出手去抓我。我笑着跳开，挥舞着战利品一般地晃着手里的文件包。

他紧张的神情立刻缓和过来，对我伸出手：“你啊。”

我走过去，却把包藏在身后，指了指自己的脸：“一个吻换一张。”

伊文有些慌张，想向我提出一些其他建议，我站在原地一手叉腰，好整以暇地看着他：“这里没人。”

他走了过来，没拄手杖的手拉起我藏在身后的手，举到眼前用文件包挡住我们的脸，飞快在我脸上啄了一下，“一会儿其他学生该下课了。”

“怕什么，这里又没有警察。”我嬉皮笑脸地说着，却没有把包还给他，“我帮你拿。我们走吧，我想吃你做的饭了。”

伊文笑着点点头，我们之间保持了大概一拳半的距离，准备和他回到公寓。

晚饭过后，我独自一个人回到吉拉尔夫人家。还没回到住所，远远地我就看到路灯下那个高大的人影，我的脚不自主地停顿了一下，然后保持原速走了过去。

人影看着我过来也没有移动，正要伸手敲门时他却叫住了我：“艾蒂安。”

“干什么？”我问他。

“我来给你送照片。”他说，“还买了点蛋糕。我猜你也许没吃晚饭。”

雅克提着小纸盒走过来，试着拉我的胳膊。我转过身，以最平常不过的表情盯着他：“我刚吃过了。”

“是在伊文家里？”他苦笑了一下，“我还买了两张电影票。”

我耸耸肩没有回答。

“别拒绝我。”他叹了口气，路灯下他的墨蓝色眼睛似乎更深了，“就这一个晚上，陪陪我吧。”

他从文件袋里取出照片，交给我。照片里的我摆着刻意做作的姿势，因为不熟悉灯光和反光板的位置眼神迷离表情僵硬。我想起阁楼那本书里夹着皮埃尔为我拍摄的那些照片，仿佛被摄者不是一个人。我不否认阿瑟是个好摄影师，但他似乎没有皮埃尔那种可怕的还原能力。

“太难看了。”我轻声点评着，也不知道是在说自己还是照片，“看来我得找下一份工作了。”

“导演说想见见你。”雅克突然说，“你没有被杜蒙的模特组选中，但是有一位导演考虑了你。”

我有些惊异地眨眨眼，似乎不相信他的话。

“走吧，我和你详细说说。”他晃了晃手里昂贵的蛋糕纸盒，“你不吃的话，我记得还有位小朋友喜欢这些。”

他说的是肖恩。

也许是我一瞬间的犹豫被他捕捉到了，雅克顺势拉过了我的手：“我的车在那边。你想去哪儿，河边还是我家或者我们去看电影——”

“你没有别的想说的了吗？”我问他。

“那天的事，我很抱歉。”

我忘了这是他第几次对我说对不起了，我也从没说过原谅或是不原谅。我将手插进裤兜里，转身越走越远，“河边。”

雅克跟了过来，我们坐在车里，他把手里的票撕成好几份。车子发动后，他扬起一只手，纸屑随着夜风飞旋起来，就像一场不合时节的大雪。

我嘴角勾起一丝不易察觉的笑容，我们之间的供求关系就是这样简单。我不害怕他，也不担心自己的行为会对未来造成什么影响。高兴的时候就笑，难过的时候就哭，完全不用在意对方的感受。

至少此时此刻我们是快乐的。


	30. Chapter 30

夜风穿过我的身体，像一缕幽灵轻飘飘地拂过。我和雅克坐在河岸边，有一搭没一搭地说着话。河面被吹皱，仿佛一只无形的手揉了一把柔软的丝绸。

“我以为你不喝这玩意儿。”雅克扬了扬手里的啤酒，仰起头喝了一大口。

“怎么，我看起来像个好学生？”我觉得好笑，不禁反问道。

“你长得很干净。”雅克放下酒瓶，伸出手揉搓着我的脸，“恶习没有在你身上留下任何痕迹。”

我拂开他的手，对着瓶嘴喝了一大口，带着气泡的液体直入喉咙，因为太久没喝，我有点不习惯这个味道。

雅克向我的方向又坐近了一点，左臂绕到我背后，见我没有躲闪，一把揽住了我。他的手心并没有那么热。我一直待着没动，专心致志地对付着手里的酒瓶。

他忽然凑近，额头抵着我的脸。我用酒瓶戳了戳他的脸，示意他离远些。

雅克当然没有照做，这是他惯用的伎俩。于是我打算站起来，雅克就在这时按住了我的手：“你没有什么话想对我说吗？”

我摇摇头。

他直起身，使劲揉了揉我的头，走到车里又取出一瓶红酒和两只高脚杯。

“喝吗？”他晃着瓶子问我。我没有拒绝，一瓶酒并不能把我灌醉。

他把两只杯放在地上依次斟上酒，浓稠的酒像血一样沿着杯壁缓缓下滑。入口的酒带着意犹未尽的醇香。

“我父亲自己酿的。”雅克突然说，“好喝吗？”

我点头表示肯定：“很少听到你提及父亲。”

“他不在巴黎。”雅克简短地回答，“在波尔多。”

“这是他寄来的？”我问。

雅克抿了一口酒：“他每次来巴黎谈生意的时候，会带几箱给我。”

我想说点什么，却被他打断了：“葡萄酒生意。他在老家有一个庄园，我很小的时候，经常帮他和工人一起收葡萄。”

雅克从没和我说过家里人的事。也许自己缺失的东西总是特别希望从别人口中得知，我忍不住问：“你那时快乐吗？”

他似乎有些吃惊我为什么会这样问，但还是老实回答了：“那是我最无忧无虑的时光了。”

他的酒杯空了，自顾自又倒了半杯：“我十三岁的时候就会喝酒了。但他管得很严。他酿造葡萄酒，却不是个酒鬼。他就像那种皮肤发红的农场主，但认真时却让人畏惧。”

我目不转睛地盯着他看，也许是察觉到我的目光，雅克笑了：“你一直在看我，我脸上有什么？”

随后他伸出手帮我抿了抿耳边的头发：“你知道吗？从第一眼见到你，你就像一个谜一样吸引我，我总以为了解你，却又对你一无所知。”

“你不是第一次对我这样说了。”我耸耸肩，喝光了杯里的酒。

“我在想这样干净的男孩子，怎么会去站街。我无法想象那么多男人蹂躏过你。”

“请你换个措辞。”我放下杯子，拨开了他的手。

“抱歉。”他举起双手像是要投降，“我只是觉得，你适合更好的生活。”

那时我想起了克劳斯。我们躲在有着发霉味道的被子里，头顶一只小蜡烛，一本破破烂烂的童话书，他对我说：

你再长大一点就会明白。你值得更好的生活。

“我已经长大了。”我自言自语般地说着，雅克有些迷惑，“我很早就不再是个孩子了。”

雅克眨眨眼，举起酒瓶，细窄的瓶口又倾倒出一些液体，他拿着杯子在我眼前晃了晃，“喝吧。”

最后我们平躺在桥下的斜坡上，手垫在脑袋后面，看着星星。

“在你的家乡，夜空是什么样的？”我望着头顶明亮的星，忍不住问雅克。

“葡萄藤下有精灵。”他说，似乎陷入了一场久远的回忆中，“夏天的时候，空气里面是清甜的葡萄味，透过葡萄叶可以看见近在咫尺的星空。我搬着躺椅到外面睡觉，爸爸会在我睡着以后再把我抱回去。你知道第二天他怎么说吗？”

雅克突然扑哧一声笑出声来，我从来没听过他那样的声音，既开心又仿佛在颤抖。

“他说是葡萄藤下的精灵把我抬回来的。”雅克举起手遮住眼睛，“他种了一辈子葡萄，酿了一辈子酒，他总说葡萄是有生命的，你对它们好，它们就会变成最醇香的酒。”

突然之间，我们之间陷入一阵难言的寂静。谁都没有再说话，只是安静地看着天空。雅克用手指点着星星。

在他的童年里，没有战争的阴影，那个小小的男孩，永远都能躺在葡萄藤下睡觉。伸手就能碰到星辰一样的葡萄，他可以肆无忌惮地睡去，总有精灵送他回去。

他没有问我，关于我童年的任何事。一个幸福的孩子是不会流落到街上的，哪怕雅克再天真，也不会不明白。不幸的原因各种各样，但结果都是一样的。

我也曾有过片刻的幸福，以为那就是拥有的一切。克劳斯就是我的葡萄藤，在他眼里我可以看见夜空星辰。那时的我打算度过怎样的一生呢？

也许我会等到成年去克劳斯的工厂里打一份工，等到费恩成年我们三个人会在一起工作。我们会过着贫穷而简单的生活。我对美好的事物没有任何向往，仿佛我生来就不配拥有那些，一切本就该这样发展，我不知道自己做错了什么，我的父母全都死了，我被送到孤儿院，被排挤、被孤立。有时我甚至会怨恨自己的脸。如果我不是这个样子——会有什么改变吗？

雅克终于从静默中醒了过来，他伸出一只手揉着我的头发：“你在哭吗？”

“我在哭吗？”我反问道，仿佛一具没有灵魂的木偶，“我在哭。”

“为什么？”他有些担心地问我，“我又说错了什么吗？”

“我想知道更好的生活是什么样子的。”我说，侧过头看着他。

“配得上你的生活，就是更好的生活。”雅克坐起来，拍了拍身后的尘土，“你在不安。对不起。”

“为什么要道歉？”我抹了抹眼角的水，不解地问。

“为我之前说过的话。”他说，“你一直都在惶恐不安，用谎言让自己变得刀枪不入，但是坚硬的外表下面，你就像一只软体动物。所以，艾蒂安，对不起。”

他最后几个词说得断断续续，就像肖恩不流利的口语。他在为自己刺刀一样的句子道歉。

我坐起来笑着伸出手按住他的头，“那现在我们和解了。”

“导演那边的事我已经帮你联系了，如果你下周有时间——”

“我有。”我说，“谢谢你。”

雅克笑了：“我总感觉是我爸爸的原因，你才会原谅我。”

“人们总是对失去的东西分外着迷。”我把头发拢起成一束又松开，“也许吧。”

雅克问我是否还要酒。我摇摇头，我们就这样将手撑在身后仰望着。

“艾蒂安，暑假我会回到波尔多。”

我回过神，听到雅克这样说。

“你跟我回去吗？”

我张开嘴，不知是吃惊还是打算回答。我的耳边一片骇人的寂静，心跳却猛烈如同炸弹。

“我爸爸说，今年的葡萄会大丰收。”雅克露出微笑，就像我们第一次见面那样，他的两颊由于酒精作用发红，话语仿佛从很遥远的地方传来。

我还是没回答。

雅克摇了摇头：“你可以叫伊文一起来。爸爸很好客的。”他伸了个懒腰，然后叹了口气：

“你刚才笑了。我好久没看到你笑了，如果一个名字都能令你那样开心的话。”

他凑过来，额头抵着我的，温热起来的手按在我后颈上。

“八月份，过来吧。我会让你见识到我小时候的快乐。”


	31. Chapter 31

我记不清那天是怎么回去的了。我挂在雅克身上，他把我扶进车里，把我带回了吉拉尔夫人家。肖恩开的门，从雅克手里接过我，背着我上了阁楼。我很少让自己喝醉，你不能既出卖身体，又让自己失态。

第二天我在床上醒来时，已经完全忘记了昨晚的事。肖恩坐在地上逗弄着恺撒，我冲恺撒招了招手，它就立刻跳到床上来，正好踩在我肚子上，我倒吸一口冷气，又把恺撒丢了下去。肖恩问我要不要吃点东西，我坐在床上，过了半天才听懂他在问我什么。

雅克没有把我带回他家，而是将我送了回来。也许有什么东西在童年的葡萄藤下改变了，只是我们都不知道而已。

肖恩指了指沙发上的小盒子：“送你回来的人、给的。你饿吗？”

我光着脚下了床，和肖恩挨着肩膀坐在一起，他的肩膀很硌人。恺撒挤过来，趴在我盘起的腿上。盒子里的蛋糕一口没动，我把蛋糕分成两份。

“你一直没吃？”我问。

“吉拉尔夫人没……做饭。”他用蹩脚的英语断断续续地组织着语言，“我等你……回来一起。”

我把手里剩下的一小块蛋糕塞到他嘴里：“你这个傻小子。我们很快就有很多蛋糕吃了。”

“那我也给你……留。”他心满意足地咀嚼着嘴里的甜食，“艾蒂安……送你回来的人、是谁？”

“一个朋友。”我简短地回答着。

“和圣诞节的朋友……一样吗？”他又问。

“不一样。”我抚摸着恺撒的脑袋，它在我膝上发出舒服的呼噜声，“他们不一样。”

肖恩突然转过头，孔雀蓝色的眼睛直直盯着我，问道：“那和我呢？”

“不一样。”我重复着刚才的回答。

他“扑哧”笑出声来：“我买不起……蛋糕，也没有……高档的车。”

我一瞬间莫名慌张起来：“不，你——”

“我在……逗你。”肖恩突然开心起来，带着某种蓄谋已久的阴谋得逞后的沾沾自喜，“我能逗你笑，他们不能。”

我狠狠捣了他左肩一拳，却也忍不住跟他一起笑了出来：“傻小子。你想安西娅吗？”

肖恩忽然收起了笑，点了点头，像一只可怜兮兮的大狗：“她……好久……没回来了。”

我伸出手揉了揉他的头，柔软的手感就像某种毛茸茸的动物：“我们下周末去找她好不好？”

肖恩睁大了眼睛，孔雀蓝色的眼睛仿佛被月光染亮的珠子，他抱着长腿缩起身子，将头埋在两膝之间，犹豫着开口：“我不会……给你添麻烦吧……？”

“为什么呢？”我明知道他这样说的理由，但还是忍不住想要亲耳确认，我不希望他一直觉得自己是个累赘。

他伸出一根手指指着我：“你刚……找到工作。我听不见。很多麻烦……会有。”

肖恩紧张的时候说话会结巴，这和他听觉有障碍一点关系都没有。

“你会做很多事，不是吗？”我说，“吉拉尔夫人的床头柜是你打的，客厅里面那些收纳整理的小箱子也是你做的对不对？”我将他这一年来的成果一一列举出来，肖恩也不插嘴，只是静静地听着。

“可我——完全不懂，你那些……”肖恩做了个穿衣服的动作，又使劲指了指自己的耳朵，“人多的话，不知道……会无所适从。”

他摇头。

“我也不懂、法语。”他补充道，仿佛这才是他最致命的弱点，“我是个……傻小子。”

我戳了一下他的脑门：“这时候想起自己傻来了？我看你就是不想去找安西娅——”

“不是的……！”肖恩扶着我的肩膀用力摇着，随后他露出一个让人安心的笑，“我要去，找她。”

恺撒爬了起来，用黑色的爪子狠狠地在肖恩的衬衣上划了两下，伸了一个懒腰。

等待的时间总是比料想中还要短。约定的日子一到，肖恩不到六点就起来了。窗外似乎起了一层蒙蒙的雾，我把头闷在被子，任凭他在被子外面摇着我的肩膀。

我睡眼惺忪地去洗漱，肖恩则坐在地上拉着恺撒的两只前爪左右晃着，恺撒恶狠狠地叫了一声，肖恩脱手的瞬间，它就逃到了我身边。

肖恩对我傻笑着，然后跑下楼去找吉拉尔夫人。

他这几个月来帮助附近的夫人们做了很多杂活，有些大方的太太会给他一些报酬。他已经过世的父亲是木匠，母亲是裁缝，他们在爱尔兰有一家很小的裁缝店。父母相继过世后，姐姐卖掉了店铺，带着唯一的弟弟和仅剩的钱来到巴黎碰运气。

我下楼的时候肖恩正站在客厅的镜子前照着。他对我用力挥挥手，“你看！”

他穿着一身干净整洁的新衣服，是我从没见过的样式。

“他用做工的钱买的。”吉拉尔夫人替他解答了我的疑问，“这傻小子平时那么吝啬，原来是省钱买衣服去了。”

吉拉尔夫人的语气有些尖锐挑剔，却还是仔细整理着肖恩新衣服的领子和袖口。我们坐在桌边吃完了早餐，肖恩突然问我：“艾蒂安。你说……我还要不要、化妆？”

我忍不住把喝了一半的水喷了出来：“你是要去选美做模特吗？”

肖恩脸红了，又把头低了下去：“不能给……姐姐、添麻烦。”

“你这样就挺好的。”我咬着面包含糊不清地安慰他，肖恩对我的话总是深信不疑。

早餐过后，雅克准时来接我们。肖恩围着那辆昂贵的黑车绕了两圈，才小心翼翼地坐到了后排的位置。雅克将一盒蛋糕递给肖恩：“艾蒂安说你喜欢吃这个。”

“谢谢！”肖恩根本听不懂雅克在说什么，但是在对方递给他东西的时候，他总能保持恰到好处的礼貌。他是一个无论何时都让人讨厌不起来的孩子。

“他看起来不像耳朵有问题的。”雅克耸耸肩，在我耳边小声说。身后的肖恩正应接不暇地看着车外的风景。

“他有时候比普通人还要聪明。”我说，“上帝关上一扇门——”

雅克听到这里打断了我，似乎觉得莫名好笑：“你相信过吗？”

我摇摇头，“我连圣经都没看过。有些话说的人多了，你也就不会在意出处了。”

随后我们两个像是听到什么笑话一样，在吹过车顶的风里笑得停不下来。肖恩的视线终于从车外收回来，疑惑地看着我们。

当我们终于冷静下来，雅克已经将车子驶进了郊外的小路。他用手背擦了擦眼睛，似乎是在抹去笑出来的眼泪：“那件事你考虑得怎么样了？”

我们彼此心知肚明，关于波尔多梦幻一般的葡萄酒庄园。

“我还没和他说。”

“他会同意的。”雅克自信满满地打了一下方向盘，杜蒙先生的工厂就在路的尽头，两旁高大的梧桐树随着风的摩擦发出沙沙的响声。车子开进工厂的空地时，阿尔贝就坐在门口的台阶上，手指间掐着一支烟。

他看上去并不开心。

雅克拉开车门的时候撞了一下我的肩膀：“嘿，别过去。他在学校里已经这样好几天了。”

“发生了什么？”我小声问。

“是关于杜蒙先生的。”雅克回答。

肖恩拘谨地跟在我们身后，新环境总是让他不自在。我拍拍他的肩膀示意他放松。

雅克冲着阿尔贝点点头，打算带着我进去。阿尔贝却突然抓住了我的衣摆：“跟我说些话吧，艾蒂安。”

他深琥珀色的眼睛并没有看我，而是盯着面前的一片没有聚焦的地方。我让雅克先带肖恩去找安西娅，表示自己随后会到。然后我挨着阿尔贝坐了下来。

他从怀里掏出上次给我的烟，熟练地护着火为我点燃：“很高兴你还能来。”

“我很喜欢这个地方。”我说，他的烟有一股淡淡的薄荷味，适合他这样没长大的少年。丝毫不浓郁的尼古丁的味道让我想起十五岁的第一支烟。

“你对我爸爸怎么看？”阿尔贝薄薄的嘴唇间吐出一缕烟气，没有理会我的客套话直截了当地问。

“杜蒙先生……”我一时不知道他的问题重点在哪里，“年轻而又事业有为，礼貌优雅——”

“他十八岁时我就出生了。”阿尔贝说，“我上学又比较早。他今年才三十五岁。”

于是我不再说话，静静听这个黑发少年慢慢吐露。察言观色也是一种必要的技能，恰到好处的沉默不仅是尊重，也是理解。

“我母亲过世很早。他当时在我外祖父的工厂做学徒……”

后来的故事我们都应该知道，属于浪漫的工业时代的恋曲。学徒和工厂主人的女儿相爱，偷吃禁果，不成熟的年轻父亲，体弱多病的母亲，易怒的外祖父。这世上大多数恋情都是受到阻碍的，有的来自父母，有的来自国籍，有的来自生死。

“从我记事起，母亲就变成了一张相片。”阿尔贝垂下眼皮，盯着自己的鞋尖，仿佛上面有什么东西在闪闪发光。那是他眼里的光。

我忍不住伸出手摸了摸他黑色的短发。那是我惯用的安慰人的伎俩。他和肖恩一样大，是我很想保护的类型。虽然有时我连自己都保护不了。

“我的母亲也走得很早。”我说。

但我记得她美丽的样子，我只要照镜子，就能看见那双祖母绿色的眼睛。那是她留给我的遗产，除了泰迪熊外的唯一纪念。

“他告诉我，他想娶一位妻子。”阿尔贝终于抬起头，扭过脸看着我，“他们认识还不到一年。”

我知道那个人是谁，但依然装出惊讶的样子。我很久没有假装出什么情绪了，有些拙劣的演技却没有让阿尔贝起疑。但我害怕他将这一切的发生归咎到我头上，毕竟安西娅是我带到这里的。

我不知道此时应该说些什么来缓和气氛，阿尔贝突然认真地问我：“如果你的父亲想再娶一位妻子，我是说如果——你怎么想，艾蒂安？”

话语的主动权终于回到我手里，虽然代价是再一次揭开我的伤疤，但它却将我从这个压抑的话题中解脱出来。

我抬起头，看着嘴里吐出的一个烟圈，仿佛在凝视一丝居无定所的灵魂。

“我爸爸死得比妈妈还早。”那是我四岁时唯一能弄明白的时间概念，谁在前而谁又在后，却是家人的死亡教会我的一课，“我是孤儿。”

“孤儿”这个陌生的词汇令我陷入了更深长的思考。我似乎从来没有给自己用过这个词，它比“杂种”“德国猪”多了些令人同情的意味，仿佛自己站在正义的一方，是被可怜的角色。也许我的故事中怜悯多于同情，毕竟这两种情感的区别只在于姿态的高低。

阿尔贝的慌张被我轻而易举地捕捉到。他的眼睛睁大了，随后是意料之中的道歉。

我对他笑笑，示意无所谓，然后站起来拍拍裤子上的尘土，将烟掐灭，走进了工厂。

也许我早就分不清，是失血过多丧失了痛感，还是痛感太甚以至于忘记了自己还在流血。


	32. Chapter 32

空旷的走廊里回荡着我的脚步声，地面光滑反射着我的倒影。走了一会儿发现阿尔贝并没有跟上来，我沿着楼梯继续上了二楼，吸烟室虚掩着，一些年轻人正坐在沙发里抽烟，互相咬着耳朵，整间屋子沉浸在一种诡异的静谧中。

我按照雅克所说的，一间一间地寻找着会客室的位置。我谨慎地每一扇门都仔细留意着，从来没发现自己原来这样渴望这份工作。

会客室里传来杜蒙先生的声音，似乎有些急躁，正在和人争论些什么，即使这样他的声音依然克制有理。这或许不是个敲门的好时机，于是我倒退两步先走进了盥洗室，决定整理一下自己的仪表。

镜子被擦拭得很干净，没有水渍，较为明亮的灯光下，我把领子正了又正，正打算离开时我忽然从镜子里瞥到了一扇没有完全关上的门，里面的人正倚着墙，手里拿着一包粉末，卷进烟纸里。

里面的人似乎发现了我，我立刻移开视线。对方吸了一口，从容地走了过来，将纸片丢进垃圾桶。

他个头很高，腰很窄而双腿修长，是天生的衣服架子。那双明显带着黑眼圈的眼睛低垂下来看我。

“我认得你，新来的。”他在俯身在我耳边吹了口气，又吸了回去，“和你一身未干的奶味儿。”

说完他哈哈大笑起来。

“你从来没碰过这玩意儿吧？”他在我面前搓了搓还沾着粉末的手指，两根手指在我眼前晃了晃，像是在施加某种魔法。大概是我的沉默让他倍感无聊，他终于直奔主题了。

“我叫埃德蒙，是这儿的模特。”说完他又补充了道，“首席的。不久之后你就可以在巴黎的大街小巷见到我的海报。”

“以及你那副因为吸毒不人不鬼的样子。”我鼻子里轻哼一声表示不屑。这一行为显然激怒了他，他掐着我的下巴，迫使我看着他。

“你以为自己在和谁说话？你要想在这里混，迟早会染上它的！”他的另一只手抓起我的衣领，而那一刻我担心的竟然是好不容易整理好的衬衣。他将我狠狠摔在墙上，后背撞到了坚硬的瓷砖，明晃晃的灯光让我有些眩晕。

我想起了三年前那条昏暗的小巷子。一位客人因为没有足够的钱来支付，从口袋里掏出一个小纸包，我以为是烟，他却故作神秘地把我拉到巷子更深处，小心翼翼地打开纸包，里面是一些同样的粉末。

他告诉我这些东西非常昂贵，我卖一晚上的钱也未必买得起。我半信半疑，就在我的手即将碰到那些粉末时，克劳斯赶了过来，挥着拳头吓跑了客人。

随后一记响亮的巴掌落在我脸上。那炽热的感觉至今还在有些时刻灼烧着我的脸。

他气得够呛，嘴里说的都是变了调的德语。

“你知道那是什么吗！”他大喊着，我从来没听过他这样冲我吼叫，“毒品！沾上一点你就完了！”

克劳斯摇着我的肩膀，几乎要将我晃散。我茫然地重复着那个词，脑中回忆着那包粉末。然后鼻子一酸，哭了出来。

我不知道自己受了什么委屈，或者单纯被克劳斯吓到了。他慌了神，不停地揉着我的头发对我道歉。我抱着他的腰，把脸埋进他的胸口，对他小声说着对不起。

那包白色粉末是我绝对不能触碰的底线。 

我一把推开埃德蒙，他一个踉跄险些摔倒。

“你已经完了。”我直视他的眼睛，那双眼睛因为长时间面对闪光灯看起来总是很迷离，“你不仅出卖了身体，同时丧失了尊严。”

我为自己的义正辞严感到吃惊，仿佛自己在卖的时候这些东西都完好地存在过一样。

埃德蒙还坐在地上咒骂着，我匆匆离开盥洗室，差点撞到迎面走来的雅克。

“你怎么了？”他抓住我的手腕以防我摔倒，我被眼前复杂的状况弄昏了头脑，只能摇头，请他让我去见导演。

雅克不依不饶，坚持让我先到更衣室休息一会儿。我坐在椅子上，手里捏着雅克给我倒的水，指节紧绷到发白。那包白色粉末在我脑中挥之不去。雅克似乎是明白了：“你接了？”

“没有。”我猛地灌下一大口水，水流顺着嘴角流进了领口。

“这里很多人都有毒瘾。”雅克点了一支烟塞到嘴里后也为我点了一根，“不然跑不完时装周就会累垮的。我只是稍微有点意外。”

“意外什么？”我吐出一个烟圈，“我从没碰过那玩意儿？”

他笑笑不置可否，我本身的存在已经足够让他意外的了。修整得当，我们前往会客室。

会客室里的交谈依旧没有结束，雅克敲了敲门，争吵声停止了。杜蒙先生允许我们进去，随后是收拾文件的声音。

房间里的另一个人一直没有说话，但已经有人把门打开了。房间里有一扇很大的落地窗，阳光直接照射进来，将走过来的人镀在一层银色的光线里。

“皮埃尔。”

这个名字被叫出来的时候我们都愣住了。他看见我，浅棕色的眼睛似乎在笑，“很高兴再次见到你。我送你的照片还喜欢吗？”

我忘记了移动脚步，直直堵在门口，雅克掐了我的胳膊一下才反应过来：“我很喜欢……谢谢您。”

皮埃尔看了看雅克，对我们友好地笑了，“我接下来还有事情和他们谈。”

“难道说你已经决定主角了吗？”杜蒙问。

“还没有。”皮埃尔头也没回地说，“我还会在巴黎逗留很长一段时间，有很多时间去决定。”

“考虑一下埃德蒙吧。”杜蒙先生说，“他以前在几部小电影里跑过龙套，外形也不错，比你找来的那些毫无经验的男孩优秀很多。”

听到埃德蒙的名字我一下子清醒过来。盥洗室里那包小小的白色粉末、吸管和纸片，喊声比意识还要快——“不可以！”

瞬间会客室里的所有人都回过头看我，包括正端着咖啡过来的安西娅，我万万没想到分别后的再次见面会是如此尴尬的场景。

我将右手攥成一个拳头：“他吸毒，我想您不会不知道的。”

杜蒙眯了眯眼睛，没有说话。他的表情里没有一丝吃惊。

“您既然不说话，就是知道并且默许了？”我僵硬地站在原地，雅克拉扯着我的袖口，我却什么都感觉不到。

“我不知道这行的规则是什么，但毒品是做人的底线，不是吗？到底是什么职业能让这些年轻人放下底线，而默许他们这样做的您——难道不是一个伪君子吗？”

言语最终凝结在空气里，会客室里没有人说话，只剩墙上的钟表在规律地走动。

也许我从来不可能说出这样冒犯的话，但小巷里那记响亮的巴掌至今使我耳朵嗡嗡作响。哪怕我游走在社会边缘，我也从来没跨过那道线。

整个世界都在旋转。我试图抓住雅克的下摆稳住身体，但手指只能触碰到一片虚无。最后一团温热的触感落在我的左肩——皮埃尔扶住我的肩膀，而我自己差点软倒。

“于贝尔，这件事我会重新考虑的。”皮埃尔依旧不失风度地微笑，“我了解一部电影带给一个模特的品牌效应。但我不太可能雇用一个瘾君子。”

说完这句话，皮埃尔带着我和雅克走出了会议室：“也许我们换个地方谈比较好。”他一直抓着我的左肩，仿佛有力量源源不断从那个地方注入身体，我渐渐不再发抖了。

离开时我甚至没有看安西娅的眼睛，也没有问肖恩的情况。我只是在别人的掩护下仓皇逃离了这个尴尬境地。

我又有什么立场说这些呢？这个房间里至少有两个人知道我是做什么的——哪怕是曾经做过。一个流落巴黎街头的男妓说毒品是可耻的底线，还试图在众人面前指责一位体面的先生。

我只是想起了克劳斯，那个声音，是他在我身体里发出来的。

“你总能让我意外。”下楼的时候，雅克这样说。

我没有接过他的话，只是迷迷糊糊地问了他关于肖恩的事情，让他代为照顾。他好像问了我要去哪里，可我已经坐进了皮埃尔的车里。雅克似乎很放心，转身就回到工厂里去了。

我在皮埃尔的车里坐了很长时间，直到所有感官重新回到身体。

他为我开了一瓶红酒，掰开我僵硬的手指塞进我手里：“喝点吧，你似乎在发抖。”

我双手捧着圆滑的杯身，像小孩吹泡泡一样吸着杯里的酒。

“你不经常和别人发脾气吧？”他看着我，仿佛在看一个孩子。

我手里捧着杯子，没有说话。

“那一定是因为爱你的人从来没有对你发过脾气。”皮埃尔又帮我的杯里斟上酒，“大麻毒品这种东西在时尚圈从来都不是新鲜事。你喜欢电影吗？”

我这才想起来皮埃尔的真实身份是一名导演，于是我认真地点点头。

“也许这让你接受不了，但这些在电影行业同样屡见不鲜。”皮埃尔伸出手摸了摸我的头发，“你喜欢的某个角色，塑造他的演员说不定就是瘾君子。”

我从来都没有搞清楚状况就一头冲过去。我热爱的东西也许有着更深的内幕，只是因为有人告诉我，这些是不对的，我就从来没有深入地了解过。

十四岁，没有人告诉社会是什么，我在里面摸爬滚打了五年，直到遍体鳞伤，失去了可以舔舐伤口的人；十九岁，我内心最为崇高的东西被毒品的阴影所覆盖，它却曾经作为明灯点亮了我流离失所的五年。

“你身上还有男孩的天真。”皮埃尔对着不知名的方向说，车子却发动起来，后面的话被风打散，只剩下只言片语，“这个世界上还有很多你没见过的景色。”


	33. Chapter 33

皮埃尔开着车，漫无目的地在这座对他来说很陌生的城市里奔驰。我们迷了路，他不认识，我也不认识，他停下来，我就下车问路，他说这个城市的所有人看上去都很友好，至少对我是这样的。

“也许吧。”我记得自己这样轻描淡写地回答他。那时候我很想把轻佻的一面拿出来，但我忍住了。迫不得已的谋生技能不能随随便便地拿出来和一个光鲜的绅士分享。

我走回车的时候，皮埃尔的胳膊撑在车门上，那双总显得深情的眼睛隐藏在墨镜后面。如果不是已经见过他的全貌，我不会相信他已经超过四十岁了。

“我们现在去哪里？”我问他。夕阳下的一切都开始泛黄，一天过得这样快，皮埃尔却迟迟没有说出主题。

“你想回家吗？”他没有回答我，反而又抛出一个问题。我思考着如何回应，嘴里却提前说出了答案：“不想。”

逃避这份和异乡姐弟好不容易建立起来却被我轻易搞砸的友谊，就是我一天所想。我很少解决问题，将它们放置在某个地方由它们自生自灭是我遵循的法则。

他拉开车门坐进去，对我拍了拍副驾驶的位子：“走吧，我还有很多话想和你说。”

“有个词叫什么来着？”听到他的话，我忽然放松了身体，仿佛得到了长辈的爱的孩子，“一见如故？”

皮埃尔被我的伶牙俐齿逗乐了。我似乎从没有听过这样的笑，那笑很释然，又夹杂着一些我读不懂的情绪。

眼下夕阳西沉，他摘下墨镜，扭过头认真地看了我一眼：“确实。请原谅一个中年人的冒昧请求。和我多说说话吧。”

言外之意被昏黄的光掩藏在一阵车子疾驶的马达声里，我们沿着眼前一道微弱的光线一直前进，街边的景物飞快掠过，连同黄昏的呼啸一起消散在余光里。

沉默像是钢笔里多余的墨水重回瓶中，激起一片黑色涟漪。只是一个下午的时间，我们几乎走过了大半个巴黎，很多景色存在于记忆里，像一枚反光的硬币吸引着我。暮色四合时我们终于来到了目的地。

车子驶进旺多姆广场，纪念铜柱在夜幕中不甚清晰，车前灯在柱身的浮雕上一扫而过，那些士兵仿佛活了过来，我发怔似的看着眼前的建筑，这是我从没到过的地方。

皮埃尔把车停在酒店门口，门童立刻迎上来，帮我拉开车门，接过他的钥匙帮他停车。我像一个从乡下来的小伙子一样，仰着头看这座金碧辉煌的酒店，它有个所有巴黎人都知道的名字——丽兹。

皮埃尔走过来站在我旁边，对这一切似乎疏于言语的解释：“你来依靠我，得有个住的地方。”几乎是意料到了他的盛情难却，没等我表达感谢，皮埃尔拍了一下我的后背：“我们进去吧，快到晚餐时间了。”

他在他房间的旁边把我安顿下来。他就这样让我暴露在一个金色耀眼的世界里，这里不属于我。那些西装革履的房客们在餐厅里举止优雅地彼此寒暄，我脚步沉重地走回了自己在三楼的房间。到处都是香味，拉开窗帘可以看见灯光在广场上交错闪耀，我坐在床边，第一次为自己的寒酸焦虑不已。

在接下来的一个小时里，我就这样呆呆望着窗外，想象着目光所及的每一个人的生活。房间里的空气仿佛凝固了，寂静变成了沉重的固体，从天花板直直跌落，无声落在地毯上。

我听到了敲门声，不是侍应生，而是皮埃尔。

“我有些饿了，你呢？”他隔着门邀请我。

我犹豫着不知怎样回答他才能避免再次暴露在外面的世界里。

“雅克有你的尺寸，想试试你的衣服吗？”他问我。

我打开门，皮埃尔手里拿着一个盒子，大厅的灯光把他照得神采奕奕，他的表情就像圣诞互赠礼物的朋友。我迟疑着接过盒子，将门开得更大了。

“我在这儿等你。如果你喜欢，就从楼梯下去。你一定要体验一次。”他对我眨眨眼，瞬间我所有的窘迫和不安都消失了。

皮埃尔没有说错，当我穿着新做的衣服站在楼梯最上一级的时候，感觉自己就像走过秀场的模特，满眼只有铺着红毯的宽敞阶梯。当一个人出现在楼梯口的时候，他享受到了所有人目光的礼遇。我抚摸着扶手，沿着它们一级一级走下去，皮埃尔站在最下面等着我。一阵快门声响起，他放下相机对我微笑。

“喜欢吗？”我们一起走向餐厅时，他问我。

“您是个不可思议的人。”我喃喃道，“我从来没有遇见过您这样……”

“有意思的人？”他接着说。

我再一次词穷了。皮埃尔总是给我一种说不出的感觉，从我们圣诞节第一次相遇时就已经开始了。我只能以微笑面对。

此时餐厅已经几乎没有房客用餐了，我们在一个角落的桌子边坐下来。他安排了一些简单而精致的食物，我们开了一瓶酒，畅聊了几乎整晚。起初我以为和他这样身份的人交流会很困难，但皮埃尔总能照顾到我的情绪，话题围绕着他展开，他也会适时询问我的情况。如果我三缄其口，他便会巧妙转换。在他眼里，我似乎是一个很容易被看透的人，但他和雅克不同，即使他早就知晓我的一切，也会小心避开所有可能会刺痛别人的内容，让人放下所有戒备。

最后我们谈到了电影，这个本该一开始就提上议程的话题。他问我想不想拍一部电影，愿不愿意来做主演。我摇摇头，说我不会演戏，没有接受过专业训练，甚至连基础知识都没有。

“那你就是愿意。”他笑起来，“不会和不愿意是完全不同的。”

我也笑起来，完全不知道该如何反驳他，因为我不会反驳自己的内心。


	34. Chapter 34

喝到微醺时，我的余光扫到了皮埃尔的腕表，酒精产生了奇妙的聚焦作用，我清楚地看见表面有些磨损，光泽也有些黯淡，像是度过了一阵相当颠沛流离的时光。以他这样体面的身份不该佩戴这样一只腕表。

可能是察觉到了我的目光，皮埃尔不动声色地抬起手看了一下时间，“不知不觉聊到了这么晚，已经该休息了。”我丝毫没有站起来的意愿，我还想多问几句关于电影的事情，而这样早的夜晚，对我来说并不是负担。

“你要学的还有很多，一晚讲不完。”皮埃尔站起来，试图说服我，“我可以慢慢教会你。”

我突然从那种奇妙的，对于事物的渴望中清醒过来，学习和教授这两个词已经太久没有出现在我的字典里了。一个年长者对一个年轻人的教导，除了父亲之外，我只想到了古希腊那些成群结队的男性们所缔结的关系。我跌跌撞撞地在巴黎无数根路灯间流连迷失时，如果有人能伸出一只手，以坦诚的姿态引领我，教导我，我现在会变成什么样子呢？

我抬起有些疲倦的眼皮，皮埃尔那深棕色的眼睛正看着我。一股眩晕感击中了我，那眼神太过深邃，我不止看到了自己，可我说不出是什么。

“为什么……是我？”我扶着椅子站起来，跟在他身后，一阵犹豫之后终于问出了口。这世界上没有白吃的午餐，任何机会都需要相等的代价。

“因为你笑起来很好看。”皮埃尔说，“好看到让人不惜用镜头记录下来。”

“我们只见过三次。”

“圣诞节。雨中小巷。此时此刻。”他边上楼梯边数着，随后在平台上停下脚步，身后的灯光形成一个奇异的弧，“你的笑屈指可数。镜头总是为那些弥足珍贵的景象准备的。”

我试图对他做出一个此时此刻的笑。皮埃尔对我摇了摇头：“你知道不是这种笑。”

我忽然想到那张鸽群中的照片，快步走上楼梯尽头，我企图辩解：“还有——”

“鸽群中的男孩。”他早就猜出我心中所想，“我见过你不止三次，只是你不知道。让一个男孩站在镜头前，人们捕捉他的常态中最美的部分，然后剪辑成流畅的影片。而我——只想选取他最反常，却最真实的美。”

他将我送到房间，我们互相道了晚安，赠予对方一个脸颊的亲吻，礼貌又客气。

“你首先应该学会的，就是如何让自己快乐。”

皮埃尔轻轻关上我的房门，最后一丝光线也被掩在门外，仿佛什么都没有发生过。

午夜刚过，我的酒就醒了。对于夜晚的时间我总是把握精准，某种程度上来说我是夜行动物。房间里一点光亮都没有，寂静像凝固的液体分布在各个角落，我摸索着下了床，抚平身上衬衣的褶皱，拉开了厚实的窗帘。

月光照了进来，像湖水流进了室内。我突然感到一阵不合时宜的孤独——我不属于这个世界。我抛下了自己的朋友，独自和一个陌生人享受这些，是不被允许的。

别去抓一些本就不属于你的东西，最后只会一无所有。雅克说得对，清醒的时间总是更长。我使劲揉了揉头发，找到外套，蹑手蹑脚地拧开了房门，隔壁皮埃尔的门缝里漏出一丝光，他还没有睡。就在我转身要向电梯走去的时候，门突然开了。我的身体像是被钉在原处，甚至不敢回头。

“你要去哪里？”皮埃尔轻声问我，此时大厅的灯都黯淡了下来，没有什么房客还在走廊游荡。

“我想透透气。”我撒了个谎，依旧没有转身。

“你想离开吗？”他快步走了过来，“这难道不是你一直想做的事情吗？”

我不知道他指的是哪件事，我想做演员还是一直在逃离？我自己也不清楚，很多事情我都没有想明白就不了了之了。善意和恶意都会使我害怕而颤抖，我习惯了恶意，却希望它们不会再伤害我；我从未习惯善意，从心底渴望却不敢接受。

“这一切都太不真实了。”因为酒精挥发殆尽而过分清醒的我终于转身面对他说出了心里话，“我根本不敢想——成为一个演员，接受最好的资源，我从来都——”

不配拥有。

艾蒂安▪莫兰，一个假名的拥有者，一名从小流落街头的妓者，一个浑浑噩噩度过二十年的不良青年，突然被好运砸到了头，一位看上去极其体面的绅士邀请他参演电影，不是配角，也不是三流演员起步，对方展现的真诚使他震惊而害怕。

“如果你想知道原因，艾蒂安——”皮埃尔呼唤这个名字的时候我甚至都没有反应过来，它忽然脱离了一个假名应该有的作用，往完全相反的方向狂奔而去，成了一个不能拒绝的诅咒，束缚住了这个籍籍无名的青年。

“你在镜头里的表现力足以说明一切。”他急匆匆地说着，我第一次察觉出他的焦虑，“我说过，镜头是为你而生的。”

“可是真奇怪，皮埃尔。没有人对我说这样的话，我从没遇到过你这样的人，带着不可思议的热情亟不可待地走到我面前，对我说，我足够好，我有天赋可以胜任这一职业。从来没有。”我冷静地说出一连串的话语，眼角却止不住抽搐起来，我使劲吞咽了一口好让自己把话说完，“真的很奇怪，太不真实了……”

皮埃尔怔怔地看了我一会儿，才靠得更近了一些：“抱歉，是我在不了解你的前提下强硬地给你施加了压力。我们还有很多时间，你可以从最基础的开始学习，一切……都来得及。”

最后一句像是他对自己说的，声音很轻，微不可闻。

我想哭。但我忍住了，捂住脸深吸一口气然后缓缓吐出，朦胧中我看到了弗里德里希，他的面容依然是不清晰的，但是他在对我笑。

“回去吧，我叫侍应生送点热牛奶上来。”皮埃尔拍拍我的肩，“如果你还还有话想说，我愿意聆听。”

他的房间里只开了一盏台灯，书桌上是一本合上的老旧相簿，那块有划痕的手表也被摘下来，精心地放在相簿旁边。

“我可以把灯关了吗？”我小心翼翼地问他。

皮埃尔点了点头，关上了房里唯一的光源。

他没有拉窗帘，只有月光照着我们彼此，我们都席地而坐，忘记了彼此的身份，我像第一天上学的孩子一样和他讲起了我的故事。

我的故事开始于春天，我讲到了我父母的死，我如何逃出了孤儿院，结识了克劳斯兄弟，收养了恺撒，和肖恩他们成为朋友，又怎么和雅克阿尔贝他们认识，我没有隐去那些不体面的事实，我选择一开始就和他挑明这些事实，我需要这份工作，但不想整天提心吊胆，害怕失业。我那时没想到这一切都是为了不失去伊文，我需要一个更加体面的身份，总有一天我也会把这些都告诉他，但不是现在。但此时此刻我需要的是皮埃尔的态度，如果他在得知这一切后还能雇佣我做演员，我一定会拼命努力留在电影里；如果不能，我也能过果断里离开，继续寻找下一份营生。

我是个赌徒，有些敢赌，有些却完全不敢。

皮埃尔静静地听着，似乎被我的故事吸引了，中途一句话都没有说。我选择了一段冗长的沉默作为故事的结尾，就像影片中的声画实验。

皮埃尔低垂的头抬了起来，我惊异地发现他的脸上有很浅的泪水。他的眼里闪动着奇异的光彩，似乎在全神贯注地看着我，又似乎空无一物。

“我来得太晚了。”他凑过来抚摸我的头发，“你没有做错任何事，你只是一个不幸的孩子，仅此而已。”

接下来，他说了克劳斯和雅克都对我说过的话：

“你值得更好的，不是因为你之前的不幸，而是这些本该就属于你。”

这原是一个坐立不安的夜晚，我却面对一个只见过几次面的人敞开了心扉，所有的忐忑都轰然倒塌，我感到前所未有的轻松。那些压在我心口的石头终于被移走了。

“我感觉我们已经认识了很久，皮埃尔。”

可是很多年后，我都没法确认自己无意中的一句告白，究竟是水中的一根救命稻草还是压在骆驼身上的最后一根稻草。


	35. Chapter 35

恺撒用舌头舔我的脸，我闭着眼翻了个身，将手埋进它厚实的皮毛中：“好啦恺撒，让我再——”

意识突然回到身体，我猛地睁开眼，一只黑豹正用鼻子蹭着我，我条件反射一般躲开，摔到了地上。这里不是我的小阁楼，也不是我在酒店的房间，我昨晚似乎是在皮埃尔的房间里睡着了。我揉揉眼，想要驱散困意，但我的头很疼，很可能是宿醉的后遗症。不敢相信我竟然喝醉了。

皮埃尔不在房间里，我坐在地上四处打量着，而那只黑豹也在窥视着我。脊背紧贴着床，我的身体僵直，一动也动不了。

“别害怕。”一个女人的声音从房间角落里传来，“蒂娜是个乖孩子。”

似乎是听到了自己的名字，黑豹跃下地面，走向女人，我能看到那是一双非常美丽的小腿，穿着松垮的睡裙，交叠在一起，秀美的脚踝正在上下晃动，好整以暇地看着我。

“我叫克里斯蒂娜，皮埃尔的朋友。”她嘴里叼着一根烟，烟雾遮住了她的面容，“是个跳舞的。”

她又摸了摸黑豹的头，“它叫蒂娜，我们的名字有点相似。”

“这是您的宠物？”我惊讶地问。

克里斯蒂娜点点头，起身走过来想把我搀起，“这里允许饲养宠物。”一缕蜜桃的味道从她呼吸中飘散出来，我一抬头就撞见一双琥珀色的眼睛，像某种大型猫科动物，黑色的卷发垂到肩膀。

“抱歉吓到你了，小家伙。”她夹着烟的手摸了摸我的头，抿着嘴唇轻笑了一下，亮红色的唇膏印在下唇，闪着果冻一般的光泽。

“你看上去很惊讶。”她觉得有些好笑，但笑容宽容，“你叫什么名字？”

“艾蒂安。”我惊魂未定地坐回床上，蒂娜凑过来蹭着我的小腿，我觉得没那么可怕了。它让我想起阁楼里的恺撒。

“艾蒂安，你也养宠物吗？”克里斯蒂娜似乎认为我很有趣，也坐到了我身边。

“一只瘸腿的小黑猫。”我故意在“小”字上加重了读音，像是要反衬蒂娜的“庞大”，“我不知道——这里可以养这样的宠物……”

她挠了挠蒂娜的下巴：“你不知道的事情还多着呢，小艾蒂安。侯爵夫人在酒店里养蛇，有些人则把这里当做审讯室，关着囚犯。”

我一定是惊讶了，克里斯蒂娜伸出暗红色的指甲摸了摸我的脸，按在了我眼角的泪痣上：“你的眼睛可真好看，像翡翠在讲故事……法国男人都这么迷人的吗？”

于是我猜想她不是法国人，也许和阿瑟一样来自大洋彼岸的美国，即便她的法语流利地道。

皮埃尔推门走了进来，似乎休息得很好。

“抱歉，我昨晚——”我站起来，皮埃尔却对我摆了摆手。看得出他心情不错。

“别在意。时间还早，我们可以共进早餐。”

不同于第一天接触他的谨慎，如今他提出的建议让我有些无法拒绝。也许失策的是我，我不计后果地将一切坦白了，天平一下子失去了平衡。但我为什么要和皮埃尔讲筹码的问题呢？孤注一掷的人更像是他，而不是我。

我们一起下楼吃了早饭，克里斯蒂娜熟络地和皮埃尔聊着天，似乎他们已经认识了很久的样子。我在一旁敲着自己的鸡蛋，安静地听着。

早餐期间不可避免地提及了电影的话题，克里斯蒂娜看了看皮埃尔，又看了看我。

“艾蒂安会出演主角吗？”她歪着头问，顺便向我的咖啡里扔了两块方糖，“他和尼——”

“抱歉。”克里斯蒂娜突然噤了声，“他这么可爱，应该演主角的。”

说完她探过身子，捏了捏我的肩膀，“我可以担任你的形体老师，你会跳舞吗？”

我摇摇头。一丝窘迫涌上心头。

“很简单的，我慢慢教你。”克里斯蒂娜拍拍我的肩，像是安慰我，“基础的爵士舞几周就可以学会。我觉得你适合那种。”

我点点头，没有多说话。皮埃尔看了看我，问我是否需要更多的咖啡，这个餐桌的气氛似乎在方糖落入杯中的瞬间改变了，但我不知道因为什么，也许是那个没有说完的名字。

可是那与我无关。他的老朋友都避讳的名字，我没有必要再去询问。

“早餐很美味。”我说。

“你的笑容有点僵硬。”皮埃尔有点担忧地说。

“克里斯蒂娜说的是真的吗？我会出演主角？”我试图转移话题，掩饰自己的过于敏感。

皮埃尔的眼神从我身上落回舞者克里斯蒂娜身上，他没有看我，像是在回答她的上一个问题：“是的，你会的。”

早餐后我用房间的电话给吉拉尔夫人打了一通电话，确认肖恩已经被雅克送回去，并告诉她我可能暂时不会回去。她有些惊讶，直言不讳地问我是否找到了新的金主。

“不是。”我在听筒这边摇了摇头，“不是你想的那种关系。”

我没有和她解释太多，她和我一样，信息获取得越多，思维越活跃。在她将这段关系发散成另一种微妙的感情之前，我及时挂断了电话。

我倚着门，额头轻轻抵着墙。我盯着电话上的一圈数字直到眼前眩晕起来。我揉揉眼，拿起了仍有余温的听筒。

“……喂？”电话那边的声音显然刚睡醒，却没有一点被吵醒的不悦。

“是我，艾蒂安。”我的耳朵紧紧贴着听筒，对方发出的呼吸声让我安下心来。

“抱歉……昨天睡得太晚了，我没起来。”伊文叹了口气，随后笑了出来，“你也会起得这么早吗？”

我刚想说点什么，伊文那边停顿了几秒又问：“你有没有吃早饭？我正准备起床去做，你要过来吗？”

“我已经吃过了。”我小心地挑选着措辞，“但我不介意看你再吃一顿。”

“嗯？”伊文那边传来手杖敲击地面的声音，似乎已经准备移动了。

“我半个小时后到。”我把嘴唇贴近话筒，“我现在，立刻就想见到你。”

“我也是。”伊文学着我的样子说，气声通过听筒传来，我的后背一阵酥麻，说了句“一会儿见”就扔下话筒，跑到隔壁问皮埃尔能否允许我出去半天。

皮埃尔有点惊讶，但随后就笑了，“当然可以，如果不是去很远的地方，我的自行车可以借给你。”

我对他使用自行车的行为表示诧异。

“为了采集素材，自行车也是很好的代步工具。”他笑笑。

我拿了钥匙飞奔下楼，在前台的帮助下取到了自行车。天气很好，阳光灿烂，我飞快地踩着踏板，像是提前放学回家的学生一样奔着伊文公寓的方向飞驰而去。

我把车在楼下锁好，一鼓作气跑上了楼，在伊文的房门前我停住了。我的心脏在胸腔里强烈地跳动，也许是因为剧烈运动，也许是别的我说不清的原因。

我敲了敲了门，在伊文开门的瞬间差点将他撞倒。

我搂着他的脖子，捧起他的脸，对着他的额头响亮地留下一吻。我从来没见过这样的伊文，只穿着睡衣，没有戴眼镜，睡乱的金发没有梳理，胡乱地盖在额头上。

“你没说你会来得这么早。”伊文揉了揉我的头，又抓了抓自己的头发。

“你看起来年轻了十岁。”我抱着他的胳膊和他一起进了厨房。他似乎对这样的揶揄并不在意，给我倒了一杯果汁。

我靠在门框上喝着饮料，却有种意外的夙愿得偿的满足感。我喜欢看他穿着简单的家居服在厨房里忙碌的样子，每次看见他，我的半边血液都会沸腾般流动。我们应该认识了很久，不是去年八月，而是更早之前，在那座大房子里，那个和母亲一起做饭的男人第一次映入我的眼睛的时候，我们就已经认识了。

“我想你了。”我把喝空的杯子放到桌子上，走过去像只猫一样缠了上去，右手小心地拉住他空闲的左手，这是我常对客人的手法，却是第一次对伊文使用。经由这个动作，伊文似乎和我那些背德的过去相连，但我的分寸与小心翼翼总能及时切断。

但伊文回握住了我的手。

随后他低头在我耳边低语：“我也是。”

“期末考试结束了。我要在那些研究赶来之前占据你的时间。”我的嘴唇贴上他的耳朵，这是我们除了亲吻之外最亲密的动作了。

伊文越过我看向餐桌上的一摞文件：“是你捷足先登了。想吃点什么吗？”

我摇摇头，抬起头看他的眼睛：“我吃过了。现在你应该给我什么呢？”

伊文有些窘迫地把脸转过去，我适时闭上了眼睛。一秒之后，一个干燥的吻落在我的嘴唇上，带着清新的薄荷牙膏味。我贪恋这个味道，深深吸了口气。

“我不想睁眼。”我喃喃低声说，“我宁愿从此失明，你会吻我一辈子吗？”

“好。”伊文摸了摸我的脸，“别睁眼，我会再吻你一次。”

我肯定是笑了。随后我的嘴唇接触到了一个饱满而柔软的吻，意识到那是什么的瞬间我睁开眼——

伊文往我嘴里塞了一枚樱桃。

“昨天买的，还很新鲜。”

他笑的时候露出了洁白的牙齿，像个恶作剧得逞的小学生，然后轻咳一声，把装满水果的碗递给我，“别生气，我只是——”

“我很开心你能和我开玩笑。”我抱着碗窝到沙发里，“我喜欢这样。”

伊文做好了早餐，一边吃一边翻着手边的文件，我坐在沙发里看着他。我们一言不发，我喜欢他认真做事的样子，他似乎也习惯了我在身边安静的陪伴。

最后一枚樱桃被我塞进嘴里的时候，我问了他的暑假计划。

“我不太想回去。你有什么好的建议吗？”他隔着桌子问我。

“雅克说我们八月可以去他家的葡萄酒庄园。”我眨眨眼，期待着他的回答。

“那很好，我还没去过巴黎以外的地方。”伊文说，“我想去。在哪里？”

“在波尔多。也许他只是需要免费季工。”我耸耸肩，“葡萄快收获了。”

听到这些陌生词汇的伊文有点兴奋，他放下手边整理好的文件：“我们正好可以体验不同的生活。我和你。”

我和你。

这两个代词让我彻底丧失了矜持与理智，他的回答给了我救赎和无与伦比的勇气。

“你知道吗，伊文，只要和你一起，哪里我都想去。”我脱口而出。而后低下头，盯着空碗，为自己的口不择言感到焦虑。

用我的假身份。

“我也是，艾蒂安。”伊文抬起头直视着我，认真地回答。


	36. Chapter 36

黄昏的天空渐渐变成了黯淡的粉色，伊文把我送到楼下，习惯性地对我伸出手，我知道他想摸我的头发。但我抓住他的手，将它按在我脸上。他的表情有一丝诧异，但很快用手指捏了捏我的脸。

“我的脸难道不比头发好看吗？”我闭上眼，指了指自己的额头。两耳忽然被一双温热的手包裹起来，一瞬间，外界的一切喧嚣都被隔绝，我只能听到胸腔里的心跳声。他的鼻息落在我额头上，随后是一个轻柔的吻。

伊文夹着手杖看着我笑。

“都好看。现在我可以用双手抱着你了。”他的手捧着我的脸，像是要把我的样子印在某个不为人知的地方，余晖落在他几乎通透的浅蓝色眼睛里，让我移不开视线。我睁大眼睛看着眼前的男人，他似乎还有话没说完，于是他丢下手杖，将我揽进怀里，我的脸紧贴着他的胸口，看不到他的表情。

“这样抱着你，我才觉得你是真的。”他的下巴垫在我头上，声音从头顶传来。

我下意识地抓紧了他的后背，学着他的样子说：“我也是。”

他松开我，“我会想你的。”

我伸出手指了指自己，张开嘴比了个无声的口型：“Je t’aime.”

“Ich auch.”他对我笑，用德语说了两个单词。

我的心因此雀跃起来，仿佛这个世界再也没有什么值得担忧的事情，我就站在他对面，他说的一切都是关于我的，我们再也没有顾虑。我忍不住将皮埃尔的事情告诉他。

“我要去拍电影了。”我搂着他的脖子，像是告诉他一个不为人知的秘密。

他似乎被我弄痒了，嘴角扬起来：“这真是太好了，艾蒂安。我从没见你笑得这样开心。”

“不是这件事让你高兴吗？”我反问他。

“你很高兴，所以我觉得这是件好事。”他认真地看着我说。

那双浅蓝色的眼睛用温柔的目光将我杀死，把我的心取走放在贴身的位置。在他面前我忘记了自我，那虚假的名字取代了我，它所呈现的一切欺骗了眼前的男人，也欺骗了我自己。

我跨上自行车，学着电影里年轻人送给他们心爱的姑娘飞吻的样子，双指贴近唇边，甩出一个吻。伊文站在夕阳里，几缕金发因为汗水有些凌乱地垂落下来，他的镜片反着光，我看不清他的表情，我只知道他在看我。我的脚踩在脚蹬上，却迟迟没有离开。

伊文原本向我挥着的手也收了回去，他看了看自己被我揉皱的衬衣，有些窘迫地整理起来。我忍不住笑出声，随后骑着车离开了。

因为太久没有骑自行车，我一口气遛到了塞纳河边的旧书摊附近。我把车倚在河边桥墩旁，对着河面的方向深深吸了一口气又吐出去。河面比往常都要柔和，因为接近傍晚，天空呈现少有的粉红色，染得河面颜色更暗。夕阳的光辉像是沙漏挣扎的最后细沙，争先恐后地流向远处的地平线。我低头打量着皮埃尔的自行车，很新，车梁是新漆的黑色。克劳斯也有一辆自行车，他总是骑着它去工厂，然后锁在工厂里，那是我们唯一值钱的东西。克劳斯教会了我骑车，他让我坐在车座上，从后面推着我，我们在小巷子一直绕着路，我扶着车把紧张地控制着方向，克劳斯一边跑一边笑，等到我好不容易控制住了车，回头却发现他不在了。

克劳斯早在一个巷口的拐弯处松开了手，躲在后面等我来找他。

我摔了一跤，推着车来找他对质。他却笑得更开心了：“不摔倒是学不会骑车的，艾蒂安。我不能总是跟在你身后扶着你吧！”

我摊开手伸到他面前，把手心的伤口展示给他。他却及时地掏出一张早就准备好的创口贴，仔细地贴了上去。

克劳斯死了之后，我和费恩把那辆自行车卖掉了，换了一些钱。费恩遗憾地说他都还没有学会骑车，我没有说话，只是攥紧了手里的钱。

很长的一段时间里，我都会做相同的梦，克劳斯推着我的车，我回过头他又不见了，只是梦里我找遍了所有拐角，他都不在那里。

我双手拢在鼻子前，狠狠吸了口气，重新扶起车打算离开时，一个年轻的声音突然叫住我：“这幅画像你要不要？”

我疑惑地回过头，沿河长长的墨绿色书摊前，一个细瘦的黑色人影坐在阴影里，面前支着一个画板。人影站起来，把板子上的画展示给我看，不用仔细看都知道是我刚才倚在桥边的速写。

“我不记得请您帮我画像。”我耸耸肩，推着车要绕过他。如果不小心被流氓缠上是非常不幸的。

“二十法郎，它就归你了。”画画的人从阴影中走到我面前。

一个留着青皮胡子面色苍白的年轻人，半长不短的黑色鬈发扎成一个马尾，眼睛是比我还深的墨绿色。二十五岁或者更年轻。他一脸疲惫地看着我。

我拍了拍口袋：“我没有钱。”

“或者你用车来抵押。”他说。

“我根本就没有要您画这张画。”我绕回最开始的问题。

“算了。”面色苍白的年轻人把画拍在我胸口，收拾起画板和板凳，塞进离他最近的一个书摊的箱子里，“今天生意不太好。送你吧。”

说完他整理着铺在外面的一些旧书，自言自语：“我叫利维。平时就在河边卖书，偶尔画画卖钱。我从没有在河边见过你，不过见到你时突然有一种创作的冲动。”

我展开手里的画，利维，如果那是他的名字，画得确实很不错，虽然我只能和雅克的画比较。

“我该说‘谢谢’吗？我的意思是，你送我这张画？”

“你要真想感谢我，就请我喝酒。”利维把铁皮箱锁上，晃着手里的钥匙，“我下班了。”

“我真的没有钱。”我撇撇嘴。

“那你就不是真的感谢我。”利维走过来拍了拍我的后背，“只要想赚，就没有到不了手的钱。你还是学生？”

“很遗憾，我不是。”

“衣着光鲜的男青年，可能才从少年长成青年。”利维摸摸唇边的胡子，“骑着一辆崭新的自行车来河边看风景，他想到了一些往事，眼眶还红了。”

我慌张地用手背揉揉眼，对方得逞一般地笑了。

“城市的流浪者。”利维把钥匙收进口袋，“我挺喜欢你的，交个朋友。我带你去喝酒。”

“其实我口袋里还有二十法郎。”

说完我们两个不约而同地笑了起来。

我推着车跟在利维身后，他没告诉我目的地。他突然停住，然后回头问我：“你的名字？”

“艾蒂安。”

“你知道这是哪里吗？”他指着夕阳下的那个喷泉问我。

我当然认识，那是八月的暑假，雅克骑车载着我，我拨弄着喷泉里的水，他帮我梳头发。我顶着一个奇怪的发型在这里遇见伊文。

“我认识。”我说。

“我曾经在这里上学。”利维说，“不过退学了。”

“为什么？”我停住脚步，语气仿佛在指责他，“为什么要离开？”

“很多原因。”利维说，“我突然感到一阵巨大的绝望和无所适从，在这里无法释放出来。我被困住了。所以我选择放逐自己。”

“所以你才去河边卖书画画？”

“不全是。”利维说完挑了挑眉毛，“如果我不去画画，我也不可能遇见你，不是吗？”

“你转移话题的技巧和我倒是如出一辙。”我鼻子里轻哼一声。

“每个人身上都有别人羡慕的东西，所以你没必要生气。想上学总能办到，难的是找到自己真正想要什么。”

“那你找到了吗？”

“如果继续摄入酒精，也许能找到。”利维哈哈大笑着，走到了前面。

当那所大学彻底被我们甩在身后的时候，利维又问我：“你知道刚才我们经过的是哪里吗？”

“这和刚才的问题没有区别。”我说。

“我问的是哪个区。”他忽然转过身，胳膊搭在我的车扶手上，取出一根烟叼在嘴里。他冲我晃了晃烟盒，我接受了他的好意。

“我对区域没什么概念。”我坦白地说。

“我们刚从河边穿越了第五区，来到了十四区。”利维说完又问，“你对一直生活的城市完全没有兴趣吗？从未深入了解它的每个区，每条街道？”

在十九年的岁月里，我似乎从未离开过第十区。也许我不是出生在哪里，但我已经记不清自己最开始的家在哪里，那是路易斯的家，不是我的；我不清楚孤儿院在哪个区，哪条街，我在夜色中翻墙逃出来，只想逃得远远的，不再回去；我不知道克劳斯住在哪个区，只记得匆忙经过的，带着行李的外国人，火车呜咽的声音昼夜不停。我带着费恩四处流浪，想找到一个栖身之地，却分不清每条街道的名字。后来在吉拉尔夫人的强硬要求下，我才记下了她的住址。

“我住在第十区。”我说，“很少离开。”

这不是我的城市，它只是一个模糊的幻影，一个早熟的成年人的噩梦。我不属于巴黎，也不属于素未谋面的柏林，我只是这两个地方机缘巧合的融合。城市不会与城市重叠，但是人会。他应该有个物理上的居所，但他没有身份，他既属于这里，又属于那里，但他哪里都不属于。

利维轻轻吐了口烟，拍了拍我的肩：“那你会有很多乐趣的。欢迎来到蒙帕纳斯。”


	37. Chapter 37

我再一次迷路了。利维带着我快速穿过一条又一条交错的路，终于来到了目的地，一个非常小的标牌立在咖啡馆的木门边——“流亡者之地”。暮色四合，这家小咖啡馆门前已经没有任何阳光了，它位于十四区的夹缝中，不像圣日耳曼德佩区 的花神 或者双叟 那样引人注目。门上的玻璃用油漆歪歪扭扭地写着：

众生的赞誉，

普遍的冲动，

你就此飞升！

超脱凡尘…… 

我用手指轻轻擦了擦已经发黄的白色油漆，一些碎屑转瞬掉在地上。利维建议我乔装以后再进去，我问他为什么，他说这里没有人用真名。

他交给我一副没有镜片的黑色粗镜框，抓着我的头发帮我绑了个马尾。

“所以你有别的名字么？”他问。

“路易？”我推了推镜框，“这个就挺好。那么你叫什么？”

“利维。在使用假名字的地方用真名，也是一种高明。”利维得意地笑了笑。我为他的小聪明感到着迷，因为我也这样做了。路易斯，路易，这并没有什么区别，在不同的语言里发音不同罢了。

“一会儿你会见到无数个弗朗索瓦，安德烈和让。”利维推开门，一股热浪扑面而来，伴随着浓烈的咖啡味和酒精味，“你没必要记住所有人的名字，他们自然会记住你。”

咖啡馆里很黑，利维拽着我，我才不至于跌倒。有人在角落里吹了声口哨，我们坐在了吧台上，酒保问我们喝什么。

“老样子。”利维一只脚点地，一只脚踩着椅子，“你喝什么？能喝酒吗？”

“可以。”我说。

“那先来一杯马提尼。”

利维面前的是一杯淡绿色的酒，杯口架着一把苦艾酒匙，上面放着一块方糖，酒保用冰水浇在方糖上，酒杯中立刻升腾起一团乳白色的云朵。利维道了谢，举起酒杯啜饮起来。

“你喜欢喝这个？”我问他，苦艾酒的味道对我来说太烈了。

他举着杯子在我鼻子前晃了晃，“你不想试试？”

我摇摇头，咬着樱桃梗。

“这完全是小姑娘的爱好嘛。”身后突然传来一个声音，有人坐在了我旁边的位子上。我转动椅子，和他打了个照面。

“我就说利维不太可能带姑娘进来。”对面的人眼眶发红，显然喝醉了，他甩甩头，冲着身后大声喊道，“欠我的钱，十法郎！你赌输了。”

然后他打了个酒嗝，又面对我，努力聚集精神打量我的脸，傻笑起来。他窘迫地把酒杯放在吧台上，两只手在胸前的口袋里摸索着，“我写了诗……你愿意读一下吗，漂亮小妞？”

他取出一张皱皱巴巴的纸递给我，上面的钢笔字迹已经被汗洇湿，有些看不清了。

我捏着纸没动，他忽然沮丧起来，抢走了信纸。

“算了……算了！”他自暴自弃地将那张纸揉成团塞进自己的裤子里，“没有人愿意出版的！”

“或许你可以去左岸其他地方碰碰运气，站在桌子上撒尿，那些诗人就会看中你。”利维不知何时已经喝完了一杯酒，从座位上站了起来。

“去你妈的。”那人毫无气势地咒骂了一句，离开吧台重新隐没进黑暗中。

“年轻人都想成为十九岁的兰波，可是他们死在了追逐永恒的路上。”利维慢慢坐回去，“无人知晓，尸体躺在埃塞俄比亚的沙漠里，没有看到苍海融进太阳的一刻。 ”

“他们的才华死在路上，生命却被无限延长。”我将酒杯轻轻推回去，“你说的，有得必有失。”

利维笑了：“我什么时候说的？”

“不必羡慕他人的生活。”我说，“过早地找到永恒，只能过早地离开。相反那些一辈子都摸不到的人，有很多时间去追逐。”

利维盯着我看了一会儿，忽然大笑起来，他伸出手放在我头顶上，使劲揉了揉，“见鬼，你真有意思。你浑身散发着该死的不属于法国人的味道，像个真正的流亡者。”

“或许吧。”我不置可否。

“你知道吗……”他说，然后停顿，仿佛在思忖某些话是否合乎事宜，“流浪的犹太人，嘲弄耶稣的那位，他被诅咒永远流浪，直到耶稣再临。过半的二十世纪，所有的犹太人居无定所，四处行走。这是否验证了神的诅咒真实存在？”

“为什么要突然说这些？”

“我不知道。你看起来比他们更像流亡者。也许你会懂。”

“没有故乡的人永远在流浪。”

“你也被诅咒了吗？”他又点了一杯酒，睁大眼睛凑近打量我。

“如果神真的存在，就不会有这么多悲惨的人。”我吐出嘴里早就被嚼烂的樱桃梗，扔到酒杯里，“我不想再继续这个话题了。”

“你说得对。”利维说，“如果祂真的存在，当年就会让我和他们一起走。”

“他们？”

“我的父母。”利维的手指握着酒杯，“我是犹太人，我的父母在战时被抓走，我躲在邻居家里逃过一劫。那些纳粹——”

他的手突然加大了力道，然后松弛，酒杯“哐”地砸到大理石吧台上。

“我想了很久为什么我总是轻易放弃一切，不管是大学生活，还是稳定的工作。没有他们的陪伴，这些都没有任何意义。”利维苦笑着，“我每天都想着去见他们。可是我又不敢——”

他又拿起了酒杯。

我攥住他的手。

“所以你决定每天杀死自己一点点？”我取下他手里的酒杯，“我感同身受。”

“一个有的人，”他故意省略掉了那个名词，“是不会流落街头的。是我被酒精麻痹了大脑。”

我松开手，避开了他灼灼的目光。

这并不是两个孤儿可以交心的谈话，尤其是一个人的父亲在某种程度上杀死了另一个人的家人时。我的心口堵塞，感到呼吸困难。

“去他妈的糟糕话题。”利维将杯子扔在桌子上，“我们来做点有意思的事情，来吧。”

他拉着我向黑暗中走去，喧闹声不绝于耳。一群年轻人围着一张桌子，中间的人被布蒙着眼睛，一口口喝着杯子里的酒，他醉醺醺的，被其他人搀扶着下了桌，于是另一个人顶上。

“猜酒游戏，喝一口，如果猜错了就要把整杯喝下去。”利维说，“你敢吗？”

我没有什么不敢的，只是我今天不适合喝醉，我还要回到酒店找皮埃尔。

等他们玩过一圈后才轮到我，利维推着我来到桌子中间，帮我蒙上眼睛。

“路易，新朋友。”简短的介绍过后，第一杯酒送到了我手里。

“干邑白兰地。”我用舌头舔了一小口，回答道。

“苏格兰威士忌。”

“龙舌兰。”

“伏特加。”

游戏进行了很长一段时间，我耳边只能听到人群激动的喧闹声，他们用烈酒强烈的味道企图迷惑我，但我在主顾那里已经尝过太多种类的酒。我经常在午夜喝得酩酊大醉，扶着路灯呕吐。

最后一杯酒被塞到手里的时候，我以为自己赢定了。

“这杯是混合的。”利维在我耳边小声提示着，他的声音有些奇怪，轻飘飘的。

我喝了一口，酒是甜的，有桃子的香气，也不像一般的潘趣酒里面的果汁味道。里面至少掺了两种以上的酒，我还没有醉，于是我摇摇头，将剩下的酒一饮而尽。

“我输了。”我把喝空的杯子放下，摘下了蒙眼的布。因为被绑了太长时间，眼前有些模糊，所有人脸都是重叠的，像蒙着一层薄雾。

身边的利维已经有些醉了，他接过我猜对的酒，尽收囊中。我看了眼他的手表，已经接近十一点了，我该回去了。

有人提议和我一起送利维回家，他经常这样醉倒在这里，其他人对他的住址了若指掌，那人将我们送到楼下，我拖着利维继续上楼。他虽然不再上学，却依然住在拉丁区。房东就在楼下，对此习以为常。我从他的口袋里摸出一串钥匙，打开门撑着他。利维的房间里充斥着颜料的味道和书的油墨味。一间小小的卧室，窗帘紧紧拉着，墙边立着几幅没有完成的画，地上散落着一些平装书，有几本甚至没有合上，就扣着扔在地上。酒瓶倒是整整齐齐地码放在门口。

我帮他简单整理了一下地上的杂物，把他扶到床上。余光忽然瞥见了他床头放着的一副相框，里面是三人的全家福，他那时只有五六岁的样子，站在父母中间。我想起伊文也有一张类似的相片放在他的书桌上，也是一样的年纪。而我只有半张父亲的照片，我们一家人甚至连合影都没有。

我放下合影，安顿好利维，转身下楼离开了。皮埃尔借给我的自行车安静地锁在楼下，月光下的车梁反射着柔和的白色。我收起乔装，又做回了艾蒂安。

回到丽兹的时候我甚至担心门童会把我拦下，我虽然没有醉，但依然一身酒气，我更害怕被皮埃尔发现。我把车交给门童，打算上楼的时候，有人在身后叫住了我。

“我等你很久了，怕错过你。”皮埃尔微笑着看我。

这笑容让我手足无措同时倍感愧疚。但是他引着我来到座位，让侍应生送一些甜点过来。我茫然地坐在椅子上，皮埃尔的手搭在我肩膀上，那块磨损严重的表在他手腕上滴答作响。他忽然弯下腰，凑近我，轻轻吸了一口气。

“好久没闻到这个味道了。”他说，“你去喝酒了吗？”

“一点点。”我试图避开他询问的目光，没有导演想要一个醉醺醺的演员。

“好喝吗？”

“很好喝，有点像桃子汁……”

他宽容地捏了捏我的肩，坐到我对面，指指自己的酒杯，右手做了个举着某种球状物的动作：“用一个十加仑的玻璃容器，把半打熟透的桃子泡在白兰地里面，再倒入一箱香槟酒，就可以制成这种‘潘趣’。没想到还有人会使用这个配方招待朋友。”

皮埃尔陷入了一场回忆之中。

“传言那是卡帕 发明的，为了招待海明威等一众朋友。”皮埃尔说，“他们彻夜痛饮，直到天亮才各自离开。酒是打开心扉的好工具，不是吗？”

我原本以为他会责怪我，可是他没有。他耐心地为我讲解那些已经过去的陈年旧事，曾经住在这里的人，和发生在这里的故事。

甜点端了上来，我看着盘子里精巧的小点心，终于意识到自己从中午到现在什么都没吃。

“喝酒的人总是忘记吃饭。”皮埃尔说，“我年轻时也是这样。我担心你直接上楼，饥肠辘辘地度过一整晚。”


	38. Chapter 38

整个五月，皮埃尔一直待在巴黎，我们开车去河边摄影，他教我使用那些复杂的仪器，有一次我甚至拍到了利维。但他只是对着镜头笑着，仿佛我们并不认识。事后我拿着洗好的照片去找他，利维抖着手里的相纸，在背面郑重其事地写上自己的名字：“拍得不赖。你也许该自己搞台机器玩摄影。”

“那是有钱人才玩的。”我坐在他身边，翻着他摊位上的旧书。

“比如和你一起来的那位先生？”他从我手里抽走书，递给一位正在寻找它的外国游客，“他看起来心事重重。”

“你怎么知道？”

“我就是知道。”利维用杂志拍了一下我的头，“我还知道你也有心事。你和他不是一个世界的人，他还愿意跟你在一起。”

“别用那么暧昧的动词。”我瞪了他一眼。

“啊，你说什么来着，他是导演，来自罗马，住在丽兹酒店，圈子里朋友很多。”利维摸了摸自己的小胡子，又使劲揉揉我的头顶，“就是通常意义上的大人物。他在巴黎寻找演员，却一直没告诉你他想拍什么片子，你不觉得可疑吗？”

我怀疑过，可是那天夜里在听完我的故事后，皮埃尔的那双深棕色眼睛彻底打消了我的疑惑，他也许有别的目的，可又很真诚，而我需要一份体面的工作。

利维意味深长地看了我一眼，忽然凑近我在我耳边问：“你以前是做那种工作的，对吗？”

我皱了皱眉头，他打断我，不让我说话：“别问为什么，我就是知道。”

我们对那天咖啡馆发生的事只字不提，我甚至没有质问他咖啡馆里为什么会有如此多酒鬼。关于年轻人与永恒尽头的讨论始终没有定论，关于他的家人，我的身世，话题戛然而止，谁都没有再提及一句。

我在利维的旧书摊帮忙，把我看过的书拿来一起卖。我们的书混在一起，像是倒塌的多米诺骨牌。有时我们整理书本的时候会情不自禁地自己看起来，就连客人来了都没有注意到。

“你不觉得有些书好像从来都没看过一样？”利维问我，“或者在有些时候，分不清书里的故事和自己的经历？”

“我的记性可没有你那么差。”我说。

“记忆力好不一定是件幸运的事。”利维用拇指和食指搓着泛黄的纸页，有些脆弱的纸在他手里发出沙沙的摩擦声。 

“我能记得三岁时的事情。”我忽然说，“我记得我住的大房子，地毯的花纹，钢琴的位置，通往二楼的楼梯，但是我不记得我曾经住在哪里。”

利维放下书，饶有兴致地凑过来：“有人说拥有最初记忆的人是与众不同的，也是不幸的。”

“为了避免这种不幸，有人已经选择用酒精麻痹自己了，不是吗？”

“你的话刺痛了我。”利维捂住胸口，佯怒道。

一位女士经过利维的书摊，站了一会儿，她看起来不懂法语，有些迷茫地看着书脊上陌生的文字。利维站起来用英语询问她想要什么，她终于高兴起来，买了一张地图。然后她看向我，从手提包里取出一板巧克力递给我，我疑惑地接过来，利维代替我道了谢，送给那位女士一个飞吻。

女士咯咯笑着离开了。

我看着手里的巧克力，上面用夸张的字体写着“CHOCOLATE”几个大字，产地美国。利维抢过来撕开包装，掰下一块塞到嘴里：“美国货太甜了。你以后每天都来我这里坐一会吧，我的生意会好很多。虽然她们买回去也不一定看。”

“那她们买回去做什么？”我没头没脑地回了一句，也吃了一块。

“你不喜欢女孩吗？”利维舔了舔嘴角残余的巧克力。

“你又知道了？”

“那些女孩看你的眼神，”利维忽然严肃起来，“只要你对她们笑一笑，我保证下一秒就有人愿意和你上床。可是你不解风情。”

“那你可以对我笑一笑。”我反唇相讥。

利维夸张地挑了挑眉毛，“我还是更喜欢女孩子。”

“利维，你知道吗？你可能是这个城市知道我秘密最多的人了。”我说。

“那你也是。”利维说，“但是没办法，我喜欢对你说。”

说完我们不约而同地朝对方扔了一本书。

离开时我从利维那里借了两本语言比较简单的书，答应暑假过后还给他。然后我骑上车，将书绑在后车架上，飞快地前往伊文的学生公寓。

一股奶油的香甜扑面而来，伊文用戴着温度的烘焙手套拥抱了我，我径直溜进了厨房，烤盘里是刚做好的曲奇饼干。伊文有些着急地走过来，手杖都有些摇晃，“等一下……”

他拿起一块咬了一半：“不烫了。”

我握住他的手腕直接把他手中的半块饼干塞进了嘴里，舌头轻轻舔了舔他指尖的碎屑。伊文的耳根红了起来，慌慌张张拿起另一块来吃试图掩饰，我凑过去搂着他的脖子，在那块饼干没有被他完全吞下去时咬住，唇与唇相贴，奶香味和黄油味交织在一起。

伊文的腰紧紧贴着桌子，我几乎要把他压倒。一吻结束，他被饼干碎屑呛得直咳嗽，我擦了擦嘴角，再次将他堵在桌子旁。

“很好吃。”我舔舔嘴唇，“我还想要。”

我脑子里那根名叫“理智”的弦彻底绷断，它曾经被拉得很紧，一刻没有松懈，现在被一个奶香味的拥抱扯断。我一条腿挤进伊文的双腿间，另一条腿抵着桌子，不让他逃脱。我凑近他，鼻尖几乎贴上他的眼镜，那双清澈见底的蓝眼睛错愕地盯着我，眼睛主人的心跳如擂鼓。

他还没有准备好。于是我缴械投降，笑着吻了吻他的额头，放开了他。

“艾蒂安……”伊文直起身子，蓝眼睛湿漉漉地看着我，仿佛越界犯错的人是他，“我……”

我用一根手指抵着他的嘴唇：“什么都别说。不然我会更爱你的。”

他如释重负地笑了，像只得到了奖励的金毛犬。

“我想准备一些德国特色点心带过去。”伊文整理了一下被弄皱的围裙，洗干净手准备揉面团。

我一时间没有理解他的话：“去哪里？”

“波尔多。你说暑假我们一起去。”伊文用沾着面粉的手指刮了刮我的鼻梁。

“他们肯定会喜欢的。”我抓过他的衣袖擦了擦脸上的面粉。

我只是没想到他会那样期待，甚至提前两个月研究应该带些什么东西过去和人们分享，我也没想到他把我的每句话都当成真的，当成一定会实现的未来。

我抑制住鼻子里难受的感觉，拿出从利维那里借来的书在他眼前晃了晃，看着他的视线随着我的手不停游移，终于淡忘了刚才的伤感。

“所以这两个月你要好好学法语。”我沾了点面粉在他脸上画了个圈，“我可不敢保证那边的人有我这样的耐心听你说完一句话。”

“需要我把整理好的阅读笔记交给你审阅吗，莫兰老师？”伊文放松下来。

“我考虑一下，不定期抽查。”我从果篮里取出一只苹果放在水龙头下清洗，咬了一口递给他，“我很严格。”

他就着我伸过去的手咬了一口，苹果汁顺着唇边流下来，淌到我的手心，弄脏了他的嘴角，我不得不用另一只手帮他擦干净。

一枚吻落在我手心，伊文温柔地眯起眼睛：“我觉得现在就很幸福。”

我没有回答他，沉默地啃着苹果背过身去，小声呢喃着：“我也是。”

伊文最终决定做椒盐卷饼，蜂蛰蛋糕 和脆皮奶酥蛋糕 。

“暂时打算做这几样，蜂蛰蛋糕我一直做不好。”伊文看着厨房里的杏仁，陷入了沉思。

“后面两种我从来都没吃过。”我说。

伊文伸手捏了捏我的脸：“我以为你不喜欢吃奶油太多的点心。那我做好了你愿意试试吗？”

“你做的我都喜欢吃。”我对他眨眨眼。

“糟了，艾蒂安。”伊文忍不住扑哧一声笑出来。

“怎么了？”

“我现在觉得自己是全世界最幸福的人。”


	39. Chapter 39

六月的时候，我们错过了伊文的生日，准确来说，是伊文不要我们庆祝。我们都很忙碌，伊文的论文答辩就在生日那周，而皮埃尔每天带着我在拉丁区采风，学习摄影和取景，有时回到酒店我简单洗个澡就睡了。也许是察觉到了我的疲惫，伊文没有提生日的事。我送给他几张我比较满意的风景照，在背面写着祝福语。他很高兴，珍重地收在了自己的相册中。

“那么你呢？你过生日吗？”他问我。

“没有人给我过生日。”我说。从我有记忆以来，就像利维说的，过早的被诅咒的记忆，除了父母，没有人为我庆祝，而我模糊的记忆也只有一点舌尖的奶油味而已。随着我越长越大，奶油烘焙的甜美变成了一块馊了的面包，放在嘴里只有酸涩变质的味道。

他用带着牛奶和小麦的味道的手抚摸我的头发，把几缕头发别在我耳朵后边，然后像是忽然意识什么似的，用拇指擦了擦我的脸颊，“你的脸好软，像牛奶蛋糕。”

我忍不住笑了出来，小小的忧郁也被忘在了脑后。我喜欢被他触碰的感觉，就像猫喜欢主人的抚摸。我又想起恺撒，我已经一个多月没有回去了。我没有和安西娅道歉，也没有和肖恩联系，更不知道阁楼里的恺撒怎么样了。

肖恩会好好照顾它的。我安慰自己。但我还是在那天下午给吉拉尔夫人打了电话，她对我的失踪仍有不满，但依然祝贺我找到了稳定的新工作。她说恺撒很好，肖恩也很好，要我好好照顾自己。我告诉她八月份我会去波尔多，她要我带几瓶红酒过来。直到我心满意足地挂断电话，抬头才发现伊文在楼梯边看着我。

我给了他一个飞吻，他有些害羞地躲开，转身回到房间里。

七月的时候，克里斯蒂娜在酒店举办了小型舞蹈课堂，教房客们跳摇摆舞，我也有幸参与其中。摇摆舞不是很难，第一天就有人能随着音乐跟上节拍了。克里斯蒂娜让我放松身体，舞蹈是让人释放自我的存在，任何人都能享受。期间雅克来过一次，他说我跳舞有时像红磨坊站在舞台边缘的伴舞，有时单纯像只企鹅。当晚我回到房间倒头就睡，第二天克里斯蒂娜把我叫醒，单独教了我一遍，我才勉强学会。

雅克溜进来要和我一起跳，我们两个人互相绊了对方好几脚，多数时候都是我的节拍踩错了。雅克似乎乐在其中，拉着我的手问我想不想学交际舞。

“我会把你的脚踩烂的。”我说。

“我甘之如饴。”雅克说，然后拉着克里斯蒂娜的手跳了一小段华尔兹，“被舞伴踩脚是一种幸运。”

送走克里斯蒂娜后，雅克留在我的房间一起商议八月去波尔多的事。他察觉到了我语气中掩饰不住的兴奋，很耐心地和我说明当地的一些情况。最后他问我待在这里是否还习惯，我说很好，每天都很充实。

“我也为你感到高兴，艾蒂安。”雅克说，“你看起来开心一点了。虽然忧郁的你更美。我现在在一家报社实习，有个香水商人想要一名平面模特，如果你有兴趣，旅行回来我帮你引荐。”

雅克说这些话时表情很平静，也没有从前那种居高临下的神色，就像只是通知我一件再寻常不过的事。我表达了我的感谢，但依旧忍不住发问。

“因为你适合这份工作，光鲜亮丽。”他盯着我的眼睛，“是你应得的。”

他离开的时候留给我两张火车票，是连在一起的座位。

1962年的八月尤为炎热，终于到了我们出发的日子。火车从蒙帕纳斯站慢吞吞地出发，伊文帮我把行李放好，迫不及待地坐在了我旁边。座位靠近窗户，能看见前来送行的黑压压的人群。雅克坐在我们对面，旁边的座位空着，这次旅行只有我们三个人。

“我们下午就能到了。”雅克说，拿出一副扑克片放在桌子上，“打发一下时间？”

伊文看了看我，将雅克推给他的牌又推了回去，“我不会玩。”

“我教你。”我取出纸牌码成一条，平摊在桌上，“很简单的。”

“先玩两局熟悉一下规则，正式开始后输的人要接受惩罚。”雅克眨眨眼，“赌点什么好呢？对了，输的人要在园子里多工作一小时，赢的人可以指挥他。”

“这太幼稚了。”我说。

伊文似乎来了兴趣，“你们先玩两局，我在一边看着。”

两轮过后，伊文正式加入了我们。事实证明，我不该低估伊文的学习能力，一个多小时后，我和雅克已经输给他四个小时的工作。

伊文推了推眼镜，“艾蒂安要和我一起干活，可以减到两个小时。”

对面的雅克轻声笑了，双手支在脑袋后面，挑衅似的说：“你要是和我一组，可以完全不用你干活。”

“奖惩规则不是这样的。”伊文稍微坐直了身体，腕表磕碰在桌子上发出轻微的摩擦声。

雅克终于忍不住笑出了声，“德国人都这么死板的吗？还是只有他这么死板？”

雅克在对我说话，目光却一直盯着伊文，而伊文也在看他。气氛一瞬间尴尬起来，我想找些话题结束这个游戏，余光瞥见窗外，火车正在缓缓经过一片橙黄色的花田，于是我站起身去架子上找我的相机——那是出发前皮埃尔借给我的。起身的时候，我的腿被卡在桌椅之间的缝隙里，脚下一歪差点摔倒，好在雅克及时站起来拉住了我。

我取出相机坐回位子上，对着外面的景色拍摄起来。

“要拍拍我吗？”雅克单手撑着下巴，目光也飘向窗外，“当做人像摄影练习。”

我点点头，将相机调整了高度，对准雅克的侧脸。一道温暖的气流忽然落在我耳边，伊文不知什么时候凑了过来，聚精会神地盯着取景框，似乎没有意识到我们之间的距离几乎没有间隙了。我准备按下快门的食指突然失去了力气，接着右半边身体也被麻痹了。我的手指搭在快门键上，却迟迟没有按。

“我的脖子要僵了。”雅克没有看我们，还在维持着之前的姿势。

伊文忽然凑得更近了，头发几乎蹭到我的耳尖，接着他的手指覆盖在我的食指上，轻轻按下了快门。

“咔嚓”一声轻响，雅克扭过头来。伊文的气息也离开了我的颈间。

我收起相机重新放回包里，伊文问我要不要吃点东西。我还不是很饿，只是含糊地点了点头，雅克倒是很有兴趣，盯着伊文带来的篮子。

“艾蒂安说你做了一些点心当作礼物。”雅克接过伊文递过去的核桃饼干咬了一口，“味道真不错。”

“谢谢。”伊文礼貌地回了一句后，把一个小纸袋交给了我，“你的眉毛都要拧到一起了。”

“我不喜欢核桃。”我说。

“所以你打开看看，里面是什么？”

我将牛皮纸袋打开，里面是一些撒着白色糖霜的甜点。形状和大小有点像马卡龙，我取出一枚捏在手里，圆形的点心十分松软，表皮带着柠檬和肉豆蔻的清香，闻起来非常使人有食欲。我咬了一口，发现表皮还是酥脆的，内里的面团十分蓬松，虽然是油炸过的，但是中间填充的酸甜的覆盆子果酱很好地中和了油腻的味道。

“怎么样？”伊文拿出一张纸巾让我擦手，“你说不喜欢特别甜的，这种酸甜的很开胃。”

我嘴里塞着点心，只能点头表示肯定，然后偷偷瞄了一眼纸袋，里面还有两个：“专门给我做的？”

“嗯。另外两个是其他的味道，樱桃和草莓。”

对面的雅克已经把手伸进篮子里拿出了第三块饼干，他举着核桃饼干在我眼前晃了晃，“你可以尝尝这个，也很好吃。”

而伊文则很热心地帮雅克把其他的点心拿出来一一介绍，我嘴里的果酱已经完全被融化了，只留下酸甜的回甘。此时已经过午，车外逐渐低沉的阳光正照进车窗，照亮了伊文金灿灿的头发和他透亮的蓝眼睛，他耐心地给对面的雅克讲解德国的家庭甜点，并邀请他试吃。

我把纸袋的封口重新折好，趴在桌子上看着伊文。

“这个叫什么？”我伸出右手拽了拽伊文衬衣的袖口——他谈起甜食时总是兴致勃勃。伊文刚把一小块椒盐面包塞到雅克嘴里，他扭头看我，背着光我看不清他的表情，但他的声音却清晰无比。

“柏林甜甜圈。”伊文伸手把我的头发别到耳朵后面，“你喜欢吗？”

“嗯。”我把脸埋进胳膊里，闷闷地回应了一声。

火车驶过郊外的田野，窗外的风景在暖黄色光线的包围下迅速变化着。车厢很安静，只有火车一节节沿着铁轨规律的行进声。我忽然感到一阵疲惫和困倦，抱着胳膊慢慢合上眼。午后暖阳像是温柔的手抚摸我的脸，余光瞥见伊文再次朝我伸出手，仿佛要触碰我的头发。

于是我沉沉睡了过去。


	40. Chapter 40

火车驶进吉伦特省波尔多地区，我们坐上大巴前往梅多克镇。天色渐渐变暗，淡紫色的星空从天边浮现出来，为天空镀上一层黯淡的影子。我将头倚靠着车窗，看着一片片绵延不断的翠绿葡萄藤。坐在我身边的伊文拉了拉我的衣袖，拍拍自己的肩膀。

我识趣地枕上了他的左肩。

他穿了一件短袖白衬衣，布料却很柔软。鼻尖闻到了他衣服的味道，我又想闭上眼睛了。

“困了？”他凑近我的耳朵问我。

“没有。”我蹭了蹭他的肩膀，“只是靠着你很舒服。”

“那你多靠一会儿。”他轻声笑了，右手摸了摸我的头发。

当我很小的时候，在每个孩子都会探索人体奥秘的时候，我曾经摸着自己的心脏，感受它在手掌下扑通跳动的感觉。我经常想，为什么人的心脏要在左面，为什么电影院里面的情侣被爱的一方要坐在恋人的左手边？

微不可闻的心跳声从右耳耳膜传进大脑，我忽然想明白了这个问题。就像婴儿贪恋母亲胸口的心跳，长大成年的人依然会贪恋爱人的心跳。爱意会像时钟的滴答声，从不停歇，让人感到心安。它就像潮汐，漫上岸边又褪下去，留下一连串白色的泡沫。恋人从海边牵着手走过，海水会卷过他们赤裸的脚踝，惹得他们会心微笑。

“我从没见过那么大片的葡萄园。”伊文说，“能和你来真是太好了。”

“我也没见过。”我直起身，趁大巴上的人都在睡觉，凑近他的唇角偷偷吻了一下。伊文吃惊得躲闪了一下，但很快就握着我的手吻了回来。我的手不安分地想要挣脱开，碰到他皮带时又收了回来。伊文没有发现异常，像个刚吃完冰淇淋的孩子一样舔着唇角回味着。我偷偷瞥了一眼自己裤裆处不易察觉的凸起，别过头去盯着窗外。我的脸在发烫，心跳也比之前猛烈，几乎跳出喉咙。

“怎么了，艾蒂安？”伊文压低声音问我。

“坐得久了，腰有点酸。”我胡乱扯了个谎，却不敢再看他。

挨到下车时，整片天空彻底暗了下来，我们三人眺望着一望无际的葡萄田，都深深吸了一口气。雅克指着远处的一栋独立三层白色建筑对我们说，那就是他的家。

我们沿着小路一直往前走，庄园的大门就隐藏在藤蔓植物的层层遮掩下。建筑里亮着灯火，有人在前厅举办聚会。有人一眼认出了雅克，从桌边站起身亲昵地打着招呼，他们热情地邀请我们就座，加入晚餐。我们始终没有见到雅克的父亲，邀请我们的人说他在厨房，有老朋友来的时候，加布里埃尔总是亲自下厨。

我们来得有些晚，只剩下餐后甜点供应。那是一种淋着焦糖的柔软布丁，最上面顶着几枚小斑点。雅克告诉我们那是葡萄干，这是他父亲最拿手的甜点。

“你们喜欢吗？”有人拉开我身边的椅子坐了下来，我下意识地回头，发现声音来自一个有着眯眯眼，皮肤发红，中等身材的中年男人，他腰上系着围裙，激动地搓着手。

“很好吃。”没等我说话，伊文就凑了过来，“这些都是您做的吗？可以告诉我这种布丁的做法吗？”

他的法语已经非常流利了，也许不久就不需要我做老师了。

男人哈哈大笑，站起来拍了拍他的肩膀，“跟我去厨房，还剩下一些食材，很久没有人这么诚恳地夸奖我的手艺了！雅克那小子又不肯学。”

伊文拄着手杖跟着男人进了厨房，留下我和雅克面面相觑。

于是我知道了那就是雅克口中的父亲，在小时候会把他从葡萄藤下抱回去睡觉的父亲。

“觉得遭到了冷落？”雅克倒了一杯酒递给我，“他总是这样，高兴起来不管不顾。走吧，喝完酒我带你去房间。小心别喝太多，这几天有你受的。”

宾客还没有完全离开，一楼大厅还沉浸在喧闹之中。雅克领着早已疲惫的我上了楼，我的房间在走廊尽头，两面墙都有窗户，从半开的窗子透进来的风吹得纱帘轻轻飘动。雅克没有开灯，也没有离开。

“你在想什么？”雅克关掉一扇窗户，背对着月光我看不清他的表情。

“你在想什么？”我重复着他的问题作为回答。

他向我走了过来，锁上了门，然后直直站到我面前，捧起我的脸，他可能凝视了我的眼睛几秒钟，我在他墨蓝色的眼睛里就像冰冻住了一样静止着。

他撩起我的头发，在我的额头上轻轻吻了一下。那个吻太轻了，我甚至怀疑那只是一个错觉。

“你一直都知道我想做什么。可我现在没有勇气那么做了，你成了别人的男孩。”雅克说，“每次看着你的眼睛，我都想吻你的嘴唇，但是今天我想做点不一样的。你的嘴唇是蜜桃的味道，还记得那个糖罐子吗？我在里面放了各种口味的糖，我想吃的时候永远不去看包装，抽到哪种就吃哪种，我心里暗暗期待着不要是上次的味道。但是对你的吻，我却每次都期待着和上次一样的味道，每一次重复的亲吻都是回味第一次的感觉，我竟然不觉得厌烦。各种口味的水果糖，苹果，香橙，葡萄，但从来没有蜜桃那么吸引我。我期待糖罐里的概率给我惊喜，但我不知道自己最喜欢的味道从来都不在那里——”

“停下，雅克。”

“现在我知道了。我再也买不到这种糖了。我该怎么做，像个孩子一样哭闹吗？我有很多买糖果的钱，但是工厂告诉我，他们停产了。”

“这个比喻太糟糕了，雅克。”我抓着他的手，试图让他松开。

“我不该和你说这些，但我不能不说，这些话在腐蚀我。”他终于松开了我，拧开门锁走了出去，“我在对自己说。瞧你干的好事啊，艾蒂安再也不会是你的了。”

我重新走过去锁上门，走到浴室去洗澡。

墙上的时钟走到十一点的时候，隔壁的门传来开锁的声音。我打开门看见伊文像个晚归的孩子一样蹑手蹑脚——如果他能的话，他手里端着一个小盘子，有些慌张地看着我，试图藏起它。

“我以为你睡了。”

“你不回来我怎么睡？”我抱着胳膊倚着门看着他，“交出来。”

我拉着他进了房间，从他手里接过盘子，上面躺着一个还有余温的布丁，焦糖顺着盘子流下来，沾湿了我的手指，我伸出手指舔了舔，“你打算独吞？”

伊文的头摇得像扇子，摆手的时候，手杖还掉在了地上。我终于忍不住笑了出来，抓着他的胳膊一起坐在了地上，伸手拉过他脖子的时候才发现全是汗。

“你也有这么狼狈的时候。”我凑过去吻了吻他的嘴角，不出所料沾着焦糖的味道。伊文有个很坏的习惯，他做任何食物的每一步都会亲自尝尝味道。

“我真的没想自己吃。”伊文用手背擦了一下额头的汗，“我以为你睡了，加布里埃尔说这个实验品我可以自己带回去，我不知道味道怎么样，明天我还会给你做……”

“停下，这不是在实验室。”我做了个中止的手势，“我看起来像生气了吗？”

伊文愣住了，随后如释重负，用小勺子挖下一块喂到我嘴边，“尝尝味道怎么样？”

“我知道你做的东西味道不会差。”我取下他手里的盘子，坐得离他更近了。他的背抵着床边，我用双臂把他完全禁锢在床角，干脆跨坐在他身上。我们额头低着额头，那双浅蓝色的眼睛被无限放大，我寻找着他的嘴唇，我怀念广场那种不能呼吸的感觉。他没有推开我，只是在笨拙地寻找可以喘息的间隙，我们大概分开了几秒，随后又交缠在一起，我肺里的氧气被一点点抽走，一滴汗水从他额头流了下来，落进眼睛里，就像一滴眼泪。

我的手伸向他腰间，把那碍事的衬衣抽了出来，在接触他皮肤的瞬间，伊文叫住了我。

“你该睡觉了，艾蒂安……”他试着去吻我的眼角。我从他身上爬了下来，捂住自己的脸，不想让他看见我的表情。

“那么，晚安。”我对他说。

伊文离开后我最后一次锁上房门，走进浴室，对着镜子缓缓将手伸进睡衣里。我第一次觉得靠自己发泄是如此可耻的一件事，我看得见自己的表情，虽然和客人们做的时候我从来不愿意看。可是这感觉完全不同，我竟然希望它不要那么容易消散，它可以在我身体多停留一会儿，而不是像之前那样粗暴地发泄出去，随后把自己变成一个破烂的泄气皮球。

于是我缓慢地梳理着自己的欲望。那是我前所未有的感觉，欲望第一次比爱来得更晚更迟，面对伊文我却再也不能放开自己，坦诚面对自己的欲望。就像我过早失去的语言能力，压抑了太久的声音彻底死在了喉咙里，凶手是我自己。我伪装，像担心被其他人发现的偷盗者，藏起一切会引人怀疑的真相，连同欲望。我早就不是一个孩子，却要打扮成一个涉世未深的孩子，用那双足以欺骗任何人的眼睛深情而单纯地看着他。

我盯着镜子，里面的绿眼睛青年正在流泪，他张开嘴，却只能痛呼出一声压抑的呻吟，随后用那些柔软的，白色的液体去使眼泪凝固。但是它们不会变成珍珠，他也不会化成泡沫。


	41. Chapter 41

女孩子们纷纷向我伸出手，伊文被围在中间，头上戴着葡萄叶编成的环。雅克在我们身后笑得停不下来。她们都是雅克的亲戚，也许他昨天给我介绍过了，但我一个也没记住。她们的气息和话语都是柔软的，让我想起母亲的头发和长裙。

“艾蒂安，过来呀，把手伸过来。”其中一个穿着浅蓝色连衣裙的女孩对我说，“我们围成圈，加布里埃尔叔叔的葡萄园最适合捉迷藏了。”

我攥住了那只纤细又柔软的手。那一瞬间，世界仿佛都安静了下来。身边另一位穿着短袖衬衣和短裤的女孩立刻抓住了我的右手，我们如愿围成了圈。

伊文蒙着眼，不知所措地站在我们中间，他在刚才的抽签中不幸被抽中。我担心他的腿，但他看起来乐在其中，他不知道如何拒绝别人，也不会扫别人的兴。

倒数结束，女孩子们一哄而散，只剩下我和雅克。我向雅克发出求救的眼神，但他只是用手指抵住嘴唇做了个噤声的手势，很快就闪身躲进了茂密的葡萄藤中。我只好去寻找藏身之处。今年夏天格外热，但走在葡萄架下，却十分凉爽。在远处传来伊文确认开始的声音时，我已经不知不觉走了很远。此时接近中午，阳光直直投射下来，我将身体嵌入茂密的叶子中，屏住呼吸，从叶片的间隙观察着。女孩子们的尖叫声此起彼伏，她们一个个被找到了，嬉笑的声音回荡在葡萄园里。我静静贴着架子，不发出一点声音。

找到我。

别发现我。

找到我。

不要。

“找到你了。”伊文的声音不知何时从头顶传来，我这才发现自己坐在地上，紧紧闭着眼睛。我抬起眼皮，伊文背着光，就像一大团模糊的圣像。他朝我伸出手，起身时我才发现两条腿都已经麻木，几乎站立不稳。我抱着伊文稳住身体，胸口贴近他的一瞬间，我再也看不清任何事物了，双耳仿佛被堵住，我突然失去了心跳。他用他的心带着我的跳动。

我抱着他转了个身，将他压在葡萄架上，拉过一把叶子遮挡阳光，用力吻了上去。

我们在热恋，这没什么好躲藏的。

唇齿分开时，伊文依然不能很好地适应。他害羞事会转移话题：“你喜欢捉迷藏吗？”

“我喜欢你。”我说，“你是我的男朋友。”

“男朋友”这个词被说出来时，我紧张得几乎吐出来。但伊文对我笑了，在那个笑容里，我可以永远肆无忌惮。

“你喜欢这个词吗？”我像个第一次约会的小女孩似的带着期待又羞怯的语气问他，“我喜欢你。我爱你。你是我男朋友。我是你的。”

我一口气把自己所有的表白都说了出来，这本该在更早的十二月份说出来的话，却依然有着不过期的作用。

伊文的手扣住了我的脖子，主动吻了我第二次。

“我会给你更好的。我也爱你。”他说。

直到女孩子们大声呼唤我们去吃饭时，我们才慢吞吞地往回走。我的头发里全是汗，衣服也都贴在了身上。女孩们说下午会和季工一起去摘葡萄，但我心跳得很快，什么都没听进去。

我没有吃午饭，胡乱找了个借口回到房间休息。我感到呼吸困难，幸福正在一点点杀死我。一想到伊文认真的脸，我就要哭出来。这是我第一次捉迷藏，没有被人揪着头发从狭小的储物柜里拉出来，或者干脆被遗忘，被锁在柜子里，晚上才有人想起我。他会对我伸出手，拉我起来直视阳光，这感觉过于真实又太不切实际，就像切开胸口的手术刀，疼痛却可以救命。

我洗了把脸，倒在床上睡了个午觉，直到伊文来找我。他为我准备了一顶帽子，女孩子们则站在他身后，晃着手里的发带。

她们一窝蜂涌了进来，让我坐在椅子上。雅克的表妹艾丽萨，就也是那位穿蓝色连衣裙的姑娘拿出了一把梳子，我皱着眉头看了看伊文，他只是叹了口气。

“我们担心你会中暑。”艾丽萨盯着我的头发，“编个辫子会好一些。”说完她让她的姐妹们展示她们刚刚编好的辫子。

“不……我觉得很好。”我摇摇头。

“我保证不会弄疼你的。”艾丽萨说。

我刚一点头，她就兴奋地抓起我的一把头发，认真梳理起来。

“你头发的颜色真漂亮。卡米尔的头发是深棕色，玛蒂尔达是接近黑色的……你是温柔的亚麻色。”说完艾丽萨笑了起来，“你真好看。”

她为我编的辫子垂到肩膀，为了方便戴草帽，然后推搡着我去照镜子。我从镜子里看到了伊文的表情，他的目光从没有离开过我。等女孩子们在雅克的催促下离开房间后，他才走过来轻轻在我耳边说：“我不知道你还能变得更好看。”

“那我是不是这世界最美丽的人？”我笑着问。

“嗯。”伊文点头。

“这样我就不用杀掉白雪公主了。”我说。这次轮到伊文笑了。他对一切童话如数家珍，虽然他对塔奇奥一无所知。

我们下了楼，雅克在为每个人发篮子。

“别皱眉头，艾蒂安。”雅克拍拍我的肩，“每年夏天都是这样忙的。家里所有人都会来帮忙，暑假，一家人在一起。”

加布里埃尔先生正和几个季工把葡萄装进桶里运走。所有人在我们身边忙忙碌碌，使我们感到紧迫。

“葡萄要在最好的时刻采摘下来。”雅克捏着一粒葡萄，走在前面做向导，“不同熟度的葡萄酿出来的酒味道是不一样的，当然酒最终的味道还由酒窖的气温、湿度和酿造工艺有关，但是我们要从原料开始把关。”

然后他突然停下脚步：“你知道吗，艾蒂安，这片土地长出来的葡萄与河对岸的味道完全不同。虽然波尔多能种葡萄的地方不多，但每移动一段距离，味道就会产生细微的差别。”

“这很有意思。”伊文凑了过来，他听得很入迷，津津有味，“土地的酸碱性也会影响葡萄的口感。我想这就是这里的酒如此多样的关键。我对那些酿酒工艺同样着迷。”

“如果有机会，我会带你们去酒窖的。”雅克说着话，手里却没闲着，“但是在那之前，你们答应我要好好工作的。”

我们分头进行葡萄采摘。我们沿着几乎等同身高的葡萄架一路向前，走到庄园中心处，加布里埃尔先生坚持不使用机器进行采摘，所以每年暑假就是他们最忙的时候。几个只穿着背心的季工在我们身边来回穿梭，把大批大批的葡萄运出园子，嘴里还喊着号子。汗水从他们脸上流到肩胛骨，浸湿了白背心。

“我们的工作量简直是小儿科。”我对伊文笑笑，他正仔细端详着一串葡萄，似乎没听到我的调侃。

他忽然揪起一颗深蓝色的圆粒葡萄，对着我的眼睛比了比，“艾蒂安，你看，这是赤霞珠。用它酿出来的酒中含有的单宁能使葡萄酒长久存放。”

我好奇地凑过去，伊文把葡萄用衬衣擦了擦，塞到我嘴里。

我只咬了一口，就吐在了他手心里，“好涩。”

一位季工扛着箱子从我们身边路过大笑着：“赤霞珠成熟较晚，这片区域还没到采摘的时候。你们这些学生经验还是不足啊。”

说完他指了指远处另一片区域：“那边的梅洛更急着被采摘！”

我们循着他手指的方向，雅克的表妹艾丽萨正挎着篮子冲我们挥手。我只好拉着伊文的手往那边走去。我希望我和他相处的时间能被无限拉长。时间总是有限，沙漏不停落下细沙，两年之约已经过去了一半，我想让他充盈我所有的生活，所有的空间，把有限的时间挤得膨胀，再也容不下其他。

我攥紧了伊文的手，他的手心罕见地沁出了汗，又湿又黏，可我却不想放开。

雅克在另一边的葡萄藤探出头和我们说话：“酿酒的葡萄和食用葡萄口感差别很大，赤霞珠即便成熟了，果皮也非常厚，不适合单独食用。”

“雅克！艾蒂安！这边！”艾丽萨开心地朝我们跑了过来，但土地布满砂砾，坑坑洼洼使她摔了一跤。雅克连忙去扶她，她的蓝色连衣裙脏了，葡萄也从篮子里散落一地，有几颗滚到了我脚边。

伊文松开我的手去帮她捡葡萄，艾丽萨用手拍拍身上的尘土，扶着雅克大笑起来，我也被感染了，和他们一起笑着，蹲下来收拾着地上的葡萄。

我们四个人就这样坐在地上，用沾了土的手去擦头上的汗，留下一道道像纹身一样的痕迹。我们收拾了一篮子混合着沙土的葡萄，艾丽萨突然凑过来问我：“你明年暑假还会来吗？”

我不明所以地看着她，尽量使自己的眼神显得温柔：“什么意思，艾丽萨？”

“我们可以用这些自己摘的葡萄酿酒，放在酒窖里陈一年。明年就可以喝到属于你的酒，我们可以叫它‘艾蒂安’，你不想知道自己是什么味道的吗？”

“这是个好主意。”我对她笑笑。

“所以明年你来吗？”艾丽萨眨着眼睛再一次问道。

“也许吧。”我回答。

她似乎很开心，站起来提着篮子继续去摘葡萄。雅克把我也扶起来，递给我一条毛巾让我擦手。

“我觉得我们家族中了某种诅咒。”他神秘地在我耳边说。

“什么诅咒？”

“每一个人都不可救药地迷上了你。”


	42. Chapter 42

我们摘的葡萄最终还是随着整箱整箱的原料一起埋葬进了酒窖。艾丽萨觉得很遗憾，她以为我也感同身受。

“这样这些酒都可以叫‘艾蒂安’了。”她说，我只是对她微笑。此时我们已经在庄园里待了七天，八月最后的一周，我们踩着整个夏季的尾巴举办了一场酒会。

加布里埃尔先生为我们准备了去年的酒，邀请了附近的村民一起过来，酒会从下午持续到午夜，每个人都喝得有点多，就连伊文也喝光了两杯。我拍了拍不断发热的脸，挤过人群想带着伊文回去。

他正被一个姑娘拉着胳膊，想礼貌地推开她，我走过去，一把拽过他，把酒杯塞到他手里，刚要劝他上楼，大厅里放着的音乐突然变了调子，艾丽萨不知从哪里挤了过来，拉着我的右手直接跑到了舞池中央，我的左手被交到了雅克手里，我们三个人围成了一个圈。

“雅克说你会跳舞！”艾丽萨开心地转了转裙子，“来跳舞吧。”

我还没反应过来发生了什么，身体已经旋转了起来，眼前的人们被拉扯成一层层颜色复杂的线条，整个世界变成了不停旋转的坛子，我忽然笑了出来，挥舞着双手努力回忆着克里斯蒂娜教我的舞步，更多人加入了我们，不管跟不跟得上节拍，所有人都在舞池里扭动着。这种前所未有的快乐像电流一样击中了我，我的动作越来越流畅，耳边只剩下喧闹的音乐和人们的笑声。

一曲结束，我伴随着一阵眩晕去找伊文，他第一时间走过来扶住了我。我抬起头，他头顶的吊灯像一圈天使的光晕，我傻笑起来，把头埋进他怀里。

“你是整个大厅的焦点。”他在我耳边轻声说，“没有人能把视线从你身上移开。”

我抓着他的衬衣，像个无赖似的笑着让他把我带上楼。我们两个人缓慢地穿过大厅，移动到楼梯，我被楼梯绊了一跤，整个人跪在了阶梯上。然后我抹了把脸，摸着扶手继续走。我可能是喝多了，眼前的楼梯变成了不停晃动的立方体。

等我们好不容易爬上楼来到房间，我被吹进来的夜风冷得一个激灵。伊文起身去关窗，我鬼使神差地锁上了卧室的门。

伊文想要去卫生间用湿毛巾帮我擦脸，我跌跌撞撞地走过去从后背抱住了他。

“你醉了，艾蒂安。”他扶着我，让我坐在床边。

“没有。”我抬起眼皮，却被额前的长发遮挡住了一半的视线，“我还好。我没有想吐。”

他似乎是无奈地笑了，坐到了我身边，用手指把我的头发别到耳朵后面。也许是我的脸太热了，伊文的手指像试管一样冷，我瞬间醒了大半。

我揉揉眼，用胳膊搂着他脖子，但是他太高了，我努力了半天也没有挂上去。

于是我整个人向下滑去，坐到了地上，头枕着他的大腿。

“为什么你……坐着都比我高。”我蹭着他的腿，胳膊紧紧抱着他的小腿，也不知道自己在胡言乱语地说些什么，“我够不到了。”

伊文低头看着我，“你想到床上来吗？”

我的手攀着他的小腿一路向上，摸到了他的皮带，将一根手指塞进了皮带和裤子的间隙中，我能感觉到他的呼吸明显停一滞，我笑得像只偷到了腥的猫，慢慢站起来跨坐到他的腿上，摘掉那副碍事的眼镜，双臂前伸将他搂住，像个饥渴症患者那样从他嘴里汲取水分。伊文并不抗拒，伸出舌头轻轻舔着我的嘴唇，于是我凑得更近，几乎将胸口紧贴上去。

“现在我够到了。”我的头枕着他的肩膀，“你心跳好快。”

我拉过他的手，放到我胸前，“我也是。你知道我想做什么……”

他轻轻呼唤我的名字，语气听不出是制止还是期待，但足够把我脑子里那根叫做理智的弦挑断。我又滑了下去，跪在他双腿之间，醉眼朦胧地去解开他的皮带，拉开拉链时他按住了我的手。

“我是第一次。”他说。

“我也是和你第一次。”我神志不清地笑着。

“我会弄疼你的。”伊文伸出手抚摸我的脸。

我闭上眼。两颗眼泪顺着脸滑下来，落在他指尖，“求你了。你可以不用在意我的感受，我想和你做，就这么简单。”

“我无法做到不在意你的感受。”他用指背擦去我的眼泪，“艾蒂安……”

“我想和你做。”我语气坚定地说，“我想和你拥抱。”

随后轻轻离开脸庞的手告诉我他的妥协，我拉开拉链，为他口交。那已经有些半硬的阳物让我明白今夜失去理智的不止我一个人，说不清的情绪从我心底蔓延开，我的眼泪和我的唾液一起落下，我从未在一场和客人的性交中获得这样的满足感。

酒精带来的头晕还没有完全挥发，中途我停下来干呕了一次。伊文将我拉起来，失去重心的我和他一起滚到了床上。我们侧躺着面对彼此，他的蓝眼睛像启明星一样耀眼。我脱下自己的裤子，缓慢地爬起来，让伊文维持着仰躺的姿势，再一次跨坐到他身上，伊文仰头看着我，脸红得像圣诞老人的帽子。我被自己糟糕的比喻逗笑了，从床边捡起艾丽萨为我绑头发的带子，一把蒙住了他的眼睛。随后我伸出一根手指塞进了自己的后穴，因为很久没有做过，容纳一根手指对我来说已经有些困难。

伊文的呼吸越来越急促，我拉过他的手，掰开他的手指，引导他进入我的身体。我们的手指交缠在一起，仿佛牵着手探索神秘花园的恋人，我能感觉到他的手指和我的身体都在颤抖，就像握着失而复得的心爱之物的人们的手，震颤而又满足。

我撑起身体看着伊文的脸，他金色的头发被月光镀上了一层轻薄的银光，让人忍不住伸出手去抚摸。我用空闲的那只手去描摹他的嘴唇，仿佛蘸取蜂蜜的孩子。我舔了舔那根手指，喉咙里发出难耐的呻吟，他也伸出手摸索着我脸颊的位置。我将脸埋进他微潮的手心，用肩膀夹紧，就像接听所爱之人的电话那样，抱着听筒不肯放开。

我用身体里面的手去找寻他已经竖立的欲望，像是要为他宣示主权般坐了上去。快感直穿脊背，我咬着嘴唇，齿间泄露出满足的喟叹，让他用手扶住我的腰侧，我蜷着双腿，扭动着自己的腰。

我此时的表情该是多么下流，也许就像面对那些不知廉耻的客人一样，就像我永远在高潮时表现出的虚伪。可我把所有最真诚的感知都给了他。我不想让他看见。他试着轻声呼唤我的名字，他想用手抚摸我，问我是否难受。我用频率越来越快的喘息来回应他，我能感觉到自己夹住的硬物越发膨胀，伊文的手在慌乱中碰到了我前面，于是我惊呼着发出一声压抑的低吟，射在了他手里。

我第一次感到不知所措。汗水和泪水一起落在他胸膛，他听见了哭声，想坐起来安慰我，又被我按了回去。

我慢慢退出来，在他身边躺下来，寻找着他的心跳贴了上去。

那条绑住我头发的带子不知何时从他的眼上脱落。他将我揽进怀里，我们的汗水交融在一起，我的眼泪被他柔软的衬衣吸收，我大口呼吸着他身上的味道。

“艾蒂安。”再次听到他叫我，这个假名字就彻底变成了束缚，令我无处可逃，“我弄疼你了吗？”

“没有……”我紧紧抱着他，像是要把回答的每个字都嵌进他的身体里一样，“我只是……太高兴了。我太高兴了。”

“我也很高兴。”伊文的吻落在我头顶，仔细呼吸着我发间的味道，“我很怕伤害到你。”

“对不起。”我用手背抹了抹脸上没干透的泪，用沾着泪水的手抓过薄薄的被子遮住我们赤裸的身体，手却不听使唤地向下面摸去。

“对不起。”我颤抖着说。

“为什么要道歉？”他温柔地问。

“你还没……”我挣扎着爬起来，腰后一阵酸疼让我又跌回了床里，高潮过后的疲惫还得到完全的缓解，“我帮你。”

“没关系。”伊文撑着身体侧躺在我身边，“你还能再来一次吗？”

我愣了一下，眼神却没有任何犹豫：“我当然想再做一次。”

说完我们都笑了出来。

“现在我不是第一次了。”伊文的吻落在我耳边，几缕头发扫过我的耳垂，比任何咒语都要奏效，我的身体重新软成一滩，“如果难受了，要告诉我，好吗？”

我点点头，脸上却是难以掩饰的笑容。

伊文慢慢撑起来，将我禁锢在他双臂之间，我不自觉地打开双腿迎接着他。我抱住他，像之前无数次那样，在圣诞树旁，在协和广场，在那些失落的夜晚，在玻璃上的字迹化成水的瞬间，在鸽子飞向方尖碑的时候，我拥抱了他。我们的距离从并肩行走逐渐缩短，塞纳河上的风从我们之间吹过，而此时此刻，我们之间除了彼此再也容不下其他。他进入我的身体，连同我的所有一起包容，我的真实，我的谎言，我所有的不甘和快乐，一并收纳。

我像个将身体奉献出去的圣徒，他洗清我的罪恶。

他在我即将放声大哭的时候俯下身亲吻我。我们的手紧紧相握，房间里只剩下静谧的月光和我抑制不住的呜咽声。

“谢谢你喜欢我的身体。”高潮过后我捧着他的脸说，“谢谢你愿意喜欢我。”

伊文的大拇指轻轻按着我的下眼睑，“我不是喜欢你。”

我的表情一定是吃惊的。下一秒，他的眼底浮现出一片柔软，微笑起来。

“我爱你，艾蒂安。”


	43. Chapter 43

一个长长的梦。我蜷缩在靠墙的硬木板床上，费恩的呼吸落在后颈。熹微的晨光透过眼皮落下一片橙红的影子。

我睁开眼，记忆里落了白灰的墙变成了柔软的枕头，但我身边空空如也。夏季明媚的阳光穿过半透明的窗帘照射进来，伊文背对着我站在桌边。

我悄悄翻了个身，伸懒腰的时候扯到了后背的肌肉，疼得我差点叫出声。我揉揉腰疲惫地坐起来，一块奶香味的曲奇递到了嘴边。我张开嘴，伊文却从我嘴边拿走了它。

可能是我的表情太过奇怪，伊文立刻向我嘴里塞了另外一块，他有些紧张地看着我。

“还好这不是梦。”我喃喃自语。

他没有听清，凑得更近了。我一把抱住他的脖子，带着他摔进床里，亲吻他的额头。几缕金色的头发被我吃进嘴里，苦涩的樱桃味道。

“我还能再来一次。”我咬着他的耳朵说，嘴唇轻轻擦过他的脸颊。伊文的脸红了，他舔了舔嘴唇，用昨晚拭去我眼泪的那只手抚摸我的头发。

“早安。”他说。

“我希望每一天你都能和我说早安。”

“如果你能起来的话。”他用食指刮了刮我的鼻梁。

于是我将那个梦遗忘在了角落里，它曾在无数个将近的黎明像梦魇般缠着我，仿佛一吸气就能闻到干燥墙皮的石灰味。我会花很久来辨别自己在哪里醒来，有时在孤儿院的集体宿舍，有时在克劳斯租的房间里，有时在不同客人的家里，有时在那间窗框潮湿的小阁楼里。我最喜欢的是他的学生公寓。

如果这种感觉可以再长久一些，我愿意用任何代价去换取。

离开葡萄园的时候，加布里埃尔先生送给我三瓶年份很长的酒，我在心里把一瓶送给吉拉尔夫人，一瓶给利维。艾丽萨送我们坐上大巴，依依不舍地拉着我的手问我明年是否还会再来，我刚想用惯常的撒谎伎俩哄骗她，伊文却抢先一步说：“我们还会在来的，如果你们欢迎的话。我真的很喜欢这里。”

在还没离开波尔多的时候，我就已经开始想念它了。

伊文坚持要和我一起去看望我的房东。吉拉尔夫人收到红酒很高兴，但肖恩却不在家，她说他被安西娅接走了。凯撒看见我一直叫个不停，于是我把它带走了，我默默想着它和蒂娜作伴的样子，觉得很有趣。

伊文的暑假还有一周才会结束，九月最初的几天，我就住在他的学生公寓里。但葡萄园的那场梦再也没有重来。

我窝在他的沙发里看书，他在厨房里准备午饭。我有些昏昏欲睡，一只带着水珠的苹果贴在了我的脸上。我坐起来盘起腿看着他。

“怎么了？”他问。

“我还能再来一次。”我用食指比了一个数字。

他抓起我的那根手指，按了回去。

我认真地看着他的眼睛：“没关系，我又不会怀孕。”

说完这话，我们两人的脸都红了，伊文的耳根都变了颜色。

“我不是那个意思，艾蒂安。”他攥住我的手，这时水壶响了起来，他又匆忙起身去厨房继续忙碌起来。

凯撒沉默地跳上我的腿，用头蹭着我的手。我摸了摸它圆溜溜的脑袋，拉起它的前肢一起躺下，它的肉垫被伊文洗得很干净，捏起来像牛奶软糖。

我挠着凯撒的下巴，它从喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的声音，头却转向出厨房的方向。

“我看你跟他要好。”我小声嘟哝着，“比跟我好。”

伊文会变着花样给凯撒做食物。有时候是自己做的小鱼干，有时候是三文鱼，而我经常只能给它吉拉尔夫人的剩饭。

伊文在厨房叫了一声凯撒的名字，这只瘸腿的小猫极其利落地从我胸口跳下去，脚步轻盈地跳上餐桌。

“艾蒂安。”伊文把凯撒装三文鱼的小盘子放在桌边，“我们要吃饭了。”

“你们要吃饭了，你总是先叫它再叫我。”我伸了个懒腰慢吞吞地走到桌边，“我觉得它胖了，压得我胸口疼。”

“你知道‘我们’是‘我和你’不是‘我和它’。”伊文把餐具递给我，嘱咐我去洗手，然后忽然笑出声，“你在和一只猫吃醋？”

“是啊，我嫉妒它每晚都能和你挤在一起睡觉，而我只能睡在床上，看着我的男友和一只猫亲密地睡在一起。”我狡黠地看了伊文一眼，尽量让自己的不满表现得更真实一些。他慌张了，想要解释，但我站起来走过去吻了他，一个浅浅的吻，于是一切问题都解决了。我假装它们都不存在。

“你想的时候会做的。”我说，“趁我对你还有吸引力。”

他回吻了我，那些烦恼就彻底烟消云散。

“你不应该让凯撒上桌子吃饭。”我说，“它会变得越来越没规矩。”

“这没什么关系。”伊文说。

凯撒吃完了自己的三文鱼，黑色的爪子伸向了伊文盘子里的小羊排。我作势起身要打它，伊文在旁边只是笑。黑猫适时跳进了他的怀抱。

“哦看吧，你以后会变成一个把孩子宠坏的爸爸。”我耸耸肩。

“因为你太严厉了。”伊文用下巴蹭了蹭凯撒的头顶。

那是他开学前的最后一天，他抱着猫的画面在我脑中停留了很久，我时常把凯撒想象成我，我的灵魂进入猫的身体，被他抱在怀里。

最后的下午，我像往常一样，躺在伊文的腿上看书，他的手指扫过我的眉骨。我放下书，阖上眼，午后的阳光透过眼皮留下一片柔和的暖黄色。他按摩着我的头。

睁开眼视线像起了雾一样模糊，阳光被分成了一缕一缕的射线，仿佛从水底仰视天空。

“我希望，”我喃喃着，不确定他是否听到，“时间永远停留在这里。”

一片阴影覆上来，他低头吻我的额头。我吃惊得睁大了眼睛，伊文用手指梳理我的长发，“我都听到了。你说的每一句话。”

我捧起他的脸，“猜猜我现在在想什么？”

凯撒叫了一声，跳下我的腿，走到角落的小筐里团缩在一起。

他的手僵硬地滑过我的衣领，解开了扣子。这方面他永远不够熟练，于是我自己解开了第二颗、第三颗。他的手沿着我的锁骨慢慢下滑，似乎是被那些硌人的肋骨吓到了，他开始自言自语：“也许每天都要监督你好好吃饭。”

我笑笑不置可否，任由他像抚摸猫一样抚摸我。

我在他手里达到了高潮。窗外的白色光线变得潮湿而扭曲，连同我贴在皮肤上的衬衣。我抓着他的胳膊坐起来，将他抵在沙发上。

“这是给你的开学奖励。”


	44. Chapter 44

那年的九月，夏天的尾巴迟迟没有离开。我迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，分不清究竟是一天的哪一个时刻，直到利维把冰桶里的红酒贴在我脸上。我尖叫出声，风吹起薄薄的窗帘，阳光一下子变得刺眼，凯撒从床上跳下去，绕着利维发出威胁的声音。

我的衬衣和皮肤被汗水缝合在一起，利维举着杯子递到我嘴边：“你做梦了。”

他的手指埋进我的头发里，像是要从我头脑中汲取什么信息，但他失败了。

“他们在等你，醒过来。”他说。

“谁们？”我光着脚踩在地毯上。

“流亡者们。”

我依然住在丽兹酒店，皮埃尔允许我的朋友们进出。最先被邀请的是雅克，然后是利维，当酒店大门被关上，一整个巴黎都被关在门外，就像二十年前，里面的人吃着黑市上都很难买到的鱼子酱，看着窗外因为微量配给面黄肌瘦的人们。

克里斯蒂娜每周会安排三次形体课，教我如何站得更直更自信，教我拍照更美观的姿势。她高兴时会搂着我的脖子，亲吻我的额头：“真希望你是我的女儿！”配合她那张看不出年龄的娇美面容，这话时常令我迷惑。

雅克会拿着设计好的图纸帮我试衣服，杜蒙先生最新一季的服装依然在筹备之中。我会不动声色地询问他那对姐弟的情况，安西娅成了他的助手，但他们不经常见面，肖恩依然住在吉拉尔夫人那里，现在那座阁楼成了他的小天地。

而利维，在把我送他的那瓶酒喝光了之后，开始带着“流亡者之地”的朋友们频繁出入酒店。皮埃尔似乎对他们很感兴趣，甚至兴致勃勃地加入他们的文艺创作。而我第一次知道，皮埃尔也是一名诗人。

我把第三瓶酒送给了皮埃尔。作为交换，他邀请我每晚都去他的房间喝一杯，仅仅一杯，我们喝得很慢。我听着他嘴里诉说的诗句，觉得似乎更加了解他，又好像更不了解。

我和利维的朋友涌进了房间，一帮吵闹的家伙把凯撒吓坏了。整个下午的狂欢它都躲在床底。他们叫嚷着，直到酒瓶东倒西歪，我不得不去找服务人员打扫清理一遍才能进行下一轮酒会。

“他们把咖啡馆搬到了这里。”我说。

“值得庆幸的是，他们没在地毯上撒尿。”利维难得没有喝醉。

“这里不管发生什么，都会成为一段佳话。”

“你不讨厌他们。”

“谁知道呢。”

直到傍晚这些可爱又吵闹的家伙都离开，我才把凯撒从床底拉出来。房间被打扫干净，窗户大敞四开，空气里弥漫着未散尽的酒气。

“你想留在这里？”我问他。

“不可以吗？”

我耸耸肩，“你喜欢女孩。”

“所以我绝不会对你做任何事。”利维举起双手，“我发誓。”

“不，我以为你和男人睡在一起会觉得恶心。”我说。

利维似乎有点惊讶，“你和女孩待在一起会感到不舒服？”

利维太聪明了，他对类比的敏感就像一道闪电一样。

“有一点。”我大方地承认道。

我们洗了澡，并排躺在房间的大床上，像两具尸体，凯撒横在我们中间，靠着我打着呼噜。夜幕降临，于是这里又变成了两个世界，酒店里的和酒店外的。

我闭上眼开始想象伊文的生活，他已经开学了，他下午才从实验室走出来，自己做晚饭，然后开着台灯整理实验报告。他的图画得很好看，分子之间的连接总是笔直。他揉揉眼，也许会再学一点法语，看我给他的书，他会把生词抄下来写在笔记上，认真地查字典。然后他去洗澡，在一片暖黄的色调中关掉灯，回到卧室睡觉。

酒店的大门打开了，所有人涌了进来，进入我的世界。但他的身影没有出现在门前，更不会踏进我的房间。他就像——仿佛从未出现在我的生命里，只是我一厢情愿的幻想。我猛然睁开眼，利维立刻察觉出来，他拧亮了床边的台灯，问我怎么了。

“我没事。”我试着闭上眼重新入睡。利维关了灯，但是两分钟后，他转过身体和我说话。

“你在害怕。”他说，“害怕失去。”

我向他认输，把头往他身边靠了靠。

“我们来玩个游戏吧，说说一个人给你留下的印象，可以不是直接描述性的，任何联想都可以，但不要说他们的名字。另一个人来猜。”

这是一个没有奖惩的游戏，但却异常吸引人。

“流亡，风景，酒。”

“我。骚味，潮湿的纸，大胡子姑娘。”

“弗朗索瓦。”我笑出来，那是我们咖啡馆的一个朋友。

我们的描述越来越抽象，反复描摹身边的朋友，像合起来写一首诗。

“夏日，葡萄园，身体与唯一，我的——”当我们只剩下最后一个人可以描述时，我已经有些困倦了，但是我的嘴还在动着。

“伊文。”利维凑过来摸了摸我的头，在我头顶轻轻吻了一下，就像一个兄长安慰他最年幼的弟弟，“夏日，河边，泪水，和——”

我抬起头看着他。

“我世界里最美好的朋友。”

我毫无征兆地哭起来，利维将我搂得更紧了。

“你也是我的好朋友。”我说，“我世界里最聪明的朋友。”

“艾蒂安，”利维撑着身体坐起来，靠着枕头，“你就像一个小孩子。哪怕被大人欺骗再多次，也会选择相信他们，而真正能欺骗你的，只有你自己。能得到你的爱，是多么幸运的事。”

“你渴望拥抱吗？”他问，“你知道人们为什么渴望拥抱吗？也许因为那是人们的心贴得最近的一次，也许是因为你的身体渴望其他身体的温度，但拥抱是作为人类最幸福的事，没有之一。”

我没有说话，任由利维安慰我。他的话就像充满魔法的咒语，把我内心的不安都驱赶了出去，我睡着了，再也没有做梦。而描述伊文的那个词我却再也没有想起来，我的……究竟是我的什么，那一定是一个美妙到无法用任何语言形容的词。

如果他无法来到我的世界，我可以走进他的世界，自己去做那道门。

整个九月的焦虑都随着气温逐渐下降而消失。我和皮埃尔骑着自行车几乎走遍了巴黎所有可以采风的地方，我们的胶卷垒成了厚厚一摞，他说想把这些精彩的作品带回罗马。听到那个相对陌生的地名，我一时没有反应过来，“您要走了吗？”

“是‘我们’要走了。”皮埃尔把胶卷装进皮箱里，“我想正式邀请你，去我的家乡罗马。我的朋友们都在罗马，我们会拍出最棒的电影。”

我像是突然被塞了巧克力的孩子，连咀嚼的动作都忘记了。

“你愿意吗？”皮埃尔又问了一遍。

而我的心已经不允许我去考虑更多的事情了，“电影”在我脑中挥之不去，仿佛闪着霓虹灯光的广告牌。

我点了点头，向前走了一步，问他是否允许我拥抱他。


	45. Chapter 45

天气稍冷些的时候，我接到了雅克的电话，那名香水商人决定拍摄平面广告了。雅克到酒店来接我，直接把我带到了阿瑟的工作室，我被按在化妆间的座位上，镜前的灯光晃得我几乎睁不开眼，一个浓妆艳抹的男人从我背后出现，捏了捏我的脸，开始帮我化妆。我没有听清他的名字，只记住了他来自比利时，因为他的法语有口音。我的头发被紧紧地束在一起，揪成了马尾，从镜子里面看起来油光锃亮。眼线被画得很长，放大了我的眼睛。

“眼神，艾蒂安。”雅克帮我换衣服时按着我的肩膀，轻轻揉捏了几下，指着镜子，“聚焦在你自己身上。面对镜头时，盯着自己。”

我被推到镜头前，再次面对反光板时，我没有那么紧张了，也许是克里斯蒂娜的形体课起了作用。我寻找着漆黑的镜头，努力聚集精力忽略那些耀眼的聚光灯。按照要求摆出对应的姿势后，阿瑟比了个OK的手势。

“做得很好。你看镜头的时候，就像在注视着每个人，我敢保证看到海报的人都会爱上你。”

“还好这是个小众品牌。”我伸手揉了揉眼睛，却弄花了眼影，于是雅克笑了出来，拿出化妆镜对着我。

“你现在像只小花猫。”

我没有理他，径直向化妆间走去。事后他送我回酒店，还给了我一瓶香水，“你的一部分报酬，是这一季的新品。”

我打开闻了闻，“是女式的？”

“你的海报也是为了吸引女人用的。”雅克眨了眨眼。

那之后大概一周后，皮埃尔定好了我们在罗马的行程，我收到通知，我的海报已经被贴在了一家商场里，我也得到了相应的报酬。我揣着钱，骑着自行车去找伊文。

那天天空阴沉，却丝毫没有影响我想约会的心情。我提议像那些无聊的情侣一样去逛街，我有意识地想把伊文带去那家贴着我的海报的商场。

伊文欣然答应，在他想要拿上手杖的时候，我制止了他：“我们牵着手，你就不需要它了。”

他叹了口气，还是同意了。

这不是个适合约会的天气，街上几乎没有什么人。伊文的手心干燥，因为经常接触化学品，有些地方的皮肤尤其脆弱，我紧紧攥着他的手，依然像第一次见面时心跳加速。距离商场越来越近，我假装突然发现了什么有意思的事情一样松开了他的手，跑到那张海报前面，指着上面的人，“伊文，快看！”

他脸上先是浮现出惊喜的神色，随后眼神变得有些茫然，那根常被他拄在右手边的手杖不在身边，他不得不拖着有些沉重的脚步向我走来。我们之间的距离不长，但他仿佛走了很久，他努力拖拽着右腿，这样的动作让他的重心全部落在左腿，身体也高低不齐地起伏着，我将双手背在身后，期待着看他走过来，迫不及待地伸出手想要牵他，这时从街边的拐角处走来一对情侣，于是伊文停下了脚步，像被钉在了原地，抬起的手也放了下去。我们就这样僵持地站在我的海报下面，我听到路过的情侣对着海报说着赞美的话，走进了商场。街上又只剩下我们两个人。

他抬起头，面对着海报，眼睛里闪着星辰一样的亮光，一动不动，目不转睛，仿佛在欣赏卢浮宫的艺术品。

“是你吗，艾蒂安？”他的声音听起来像是自言自语，“那么光彩照人，那么美——”

我快步走过去，在他还没来得及说完话时吻住了他的嘴。

他不得不扶住我才能稳住身体，低垂的眼皮藏着湖水一样的温柔，又看了一眼海报：“不敢相信你就在我怀里。”

“我就在这里，哪儿都不去。”我说，“此时此刻，就在此地。”

他的表情看上去有点悲伤，右手落在我头顶，轻轻揉了揉，“我都不知道该怎么样才好了。”

我没听懂他的话，但我依然是欣喜的，哪怕他没有接纳我伸出的手，哪怕他总是避讳别人的目光。我又有什么权利去责备他呢？得到他的爱比什么事都重要，我只要看到他注视我时温柔的眼神就足够了，即使我内心渴望着更多，但那也只是奢望而已了。

然而我依然容易得意忘形，我抬起头，把接下来一个月的行程告诉他：“我要去罗马了。”

他的眼睛睁大了，随后仔细打量着我，“那很好。因为你看起来很开心，所以我觉得那是好事。”

我亲昵地用头蹭了蹭他的颈窝，“一个月后我就回来，不要太想我。”

“我会的。”他说。

“是不会想还是会？”

“你知道答案的，艾蒂安。”他捏了捏我的耳朵。

“我不知道。”我眨眨眼，佯作生气地撇了撇唇角。

“我会想你的。”

但我一定搞砸了什么。伊文握着我的手，但我的手冰凉，心不在焉。乌云的阴影覆盖在我们之间，伊文担心下雨，建议我们去买一把伞。我知道那只是他代替手杖的工具，却没有提出任何异议。直到那把黑色的直杆伞被握在他手中，伊文的不自在才得到了一些缓解。

我忘记了自己来商场本来的目的是什么，我曾期待着他惊异地驻足在我海报下面，拉着我，主动亲吻我，也许我们可以找人拍下这一幕。我们又转移了话题，对海报背后的事情只字不提。他的注意力全都在那把黑伞上。

下午伊文一个人回到学生公寓，我在街上闲逛。我不想回酒店，也不想去吉拉尔夫人家。头顶积聚了越来越多的阴云，我沿着商场那条路一直走，直到有人冲我吹口哨。我心情低落，根本没有抬头。

“要喝一杯吗？”有人拽住了我的胳膊，我才发现自己走到了一家同性恋酒吧门前，这些年轻人有些喜欢变装，对同类的嗅觉相当敏锐。有一瞬间的错觉，我意识到这才是本来的世界，原本应该和人们口中的娘娘腔、性变态、异装癖、滥交和毒品联系到一起的生活。我们有自己的一套规则，第一就是学会忽略旁人的眼光。

我做不到。

这些活得坦然真诚的人没有那么讨厌，不管是自己找乐子还是去街上做男妓，我们原本是一类人。但我向往那些坐在阳光下读书的人，我像是割断连在皮肤上的筋骨一样把这些剥离我的生活，我痛得流泪流血，可它们无处不在，仿佛在提醒我，只要我活着一天，就再也无法摆脱同类的目光与吸引。

流亡者之地。

我想起利维的咖啡馆，感到一阵心灰意冷。

“好啊。”我对着他们莞尔一笑，那青年似乎看愣了，随后推搡着我进了酒吧。里面比想象的还要黑，三五个青年坐在卡座里，耳鬓厮磨，还在不停耸动着身体，我只能看到他们绷直的脊背，昏暗的光打在他们线条分明的背部肌肉，像一只只濒死在冻湖上的天鹅。

没有人问我要什么酒，一杯葡萄酒就被塞到了我手里。音乐声嘈杂，盖过了所有人说话的声音，瞬间仿佛有无数张口在对我喊着：“喝吧。这是我的血。”

黑暗里，我的无所适从渐渐消失。这才是我的世界。躲在角落里，不用惧怕任何人异样的目光，不会担心你的朋友随时松开你的手，不给你任何解释。在这里，没有人是一座孤岛，这里是一块巨大的磁石，还在不停吸引着细小的磁粉。我在领我进门的青年的陪同下，喝了一杯又一杯的酒，直到我的眼前开始模糊，我不知道那是醉酒还是眼泪。我开始想象嘴里出现了桃子味的潘趣酒，那闻起来不会让人讨厌。

可是在他解开我衣领的时候，我仓皇夺路而逃了。

我扶着一根路灯开始呕吐，冷汗浸湿了我的衬衣，呕吐物弄脏了我的前襟。我抓着灯杆，用袖口擦了擦嘴，沿着来时的路跌跌撞撞地走回去。商场已经关门，我跌坐在台阶上，就在我的海报下面。

我又开始觉得冷，摸着口袋想找出一根香烟，才发现自己所有的衣兜空空如也。伊文不反对我抽烟，但我已经形成了有他在绝对不带烟的习惯。

这时一滴雨落在我的额头上。我狼狈地抱着自己的胳膊，等着更多的雨打在身上，我知道自己无处可躲了。

有人在我面前停住，递给了我一根烟。我含糊地说了句谢谢，颤抖着叼住了烟。雨点噼里啪啦地落在我头顶，一把伞隔绝了所有的雨水。我低着头，想着自己今天搞砸的事情。

香烟的主人弯下腰，点燃了打火机递到我嘴边。火苗骤然迸发，在伞下狭小的空间里发出的声音格外清晰。

我等待着他帮助完一个陌生人后转身离开，把我遗留在大雨里。

他却撑着伞在我身边坐了下来。

“请问，上面挂着的这幅海报是你吗？”听到他的声音，我瞬间清醒了过来，“有没有人和你说过，你特别好看？”

雅克冲我眨了眨墨蓝色的眼睛，对我伸出手，他张开的手心里，有一颗包裹着粉色糖纸的水果糖。

我再也控制不住自己，一边哭一边点头，想把脸埋进膝盖之间。但雅克揽着我的肩膀，将我拉近，亲吻我的额头。


End file.
